White Reflection
by Final Genesis
Summary: Zero 2. As the battle to restore peace to the Digital World continues, the 02 Chosen Childen will have to face many challenges, using their heads and their hearts. One person in particular, is no different... Chapter 13 installed.
1. Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, only the few new characters that appear, like Setsuna and Tsubaki, were the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version.

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection **

**Chapter 1: Premonition **

All around him… the air felt stagnant.

The fog, the smell of salt, and the lapping of the ocean.

All around him, a chill came up his spine uncontrollably. Strange visions were already filling up his mind. As he walked around the barren landscape, he looked around in both intrigue and worry, his feet crushing the grains of sand as he went. It made no sense where he was, or how he got there. His eyes, scanning around, could only make out a few shapes of some sort as he went. It was bad enough as he was left standing inside thick, obscuring weather, but somewhat, he was able to trace whatever sound he heard towards the source.

No way that he was going to turn back now, as he trudged on. Most of the time, he was wondering how anybody would live in such a barren place like this. Still, if he was going to find anybody who could help him escape from this landscape, he should have no trouble. Or so the kid thought, as he finally cleared himself out of the mist. He had been feeling nothing but dread when he arrived, slightly shivering as he went.

_What is this place? _He thought to himself, as he looked around. _The ocean… something about this doesn't feel right. Nobody would want to go there even in a million years. _For a moment, his eyes were having a lot of trouble adjusting to the scenery. There was no sign of life, and yet, there was only one other person than himself.

_Who is it? _He asked in wonder, as he stepped closer.

There was no wind to stop him, and he had no difficulty getting closer. When he did, he was able to make out the form of a girl, who he thought was about his height. For a moment, he thought it was his childhood sweetheart. However, he saw that this girl was different; she has shoulder-length hair of chocolate brown, eyes of red, and was wearing a tank top, long gloves, and shorts. Her red eyes stared out forlornly in the distance, something that made the boy's reaction change. With that, he sat down on the sand next to her, the black water lapping at his feet.

_Never this one saw eyes this lonely… what is it that makes her soul so sad? _No sooner he thought those words, the girl finally spoke. "The beach… can't you hear it's call?"

The boy turned around. _Exactly what does this one know? This one does not know what you mean by that, but this place… is full of darkness. A place I do not want to be in… But this girl… she looks familiar at times too…_

"I think you know who I am," she murmured, as she continued to stare out at sea. "If not, I cannot be even saved by others closest to me…"

_But that's impossible. How do I know who you are? We only just met, de gozaru. _With that, he tried speaking out his words.

"Who are you?"

"_Who are you?" _

"_Who are you?"_

_Setsuna-chan, wake up. Setsu, are you awake? _

The boy's eyelids suddenly snapped open. He was in a moving station wagon, which was heading towards a new destination. At that time, he was in the front seat, as the rays of light woke him up at the same time. "Uh… gomen nasai, Katsuragi-dono. I was just having a dream, though I don't know it's meaning."

The twenty-two-year-old woman giggled as she drove the transport over the Rainbow Bridge, in front of a beautiful sunset. "You know you don't have to be so formal, Setsuna-kun. You only have to be this formal when it comes to politicians, movie stars and all. Just call me Tsubaki-san for the time being. Here, tomorrow, you'll be attending Odaiba Elementary. So hopefully, you can make a lot of new friends here. So why do you have to be so formal?"

"I guess my oton believed that being polite to others would be able to help get you far, even though he wasn't originally from Osaka. I guess it kind of spread into my genes a bit."

She smiled, her blue eyes turning towards the road again. "Well, this may not be Osaka anymore, but hopefully, you can get used to Tokyo life. It's almost six anyway, and it's getting late. By the time we get there, you stuff should have arrived."

Sitting himself back up, Takagi Setsuna was a thinly built boy of ten. His polar-white mop of hair shone in the setting sun, and ended in a small pigtail hanging on his right side. His usual attire involved a white T-shirt with the kanji character for 'Aki' on it, along with navy jeans. He also wore a crimson Ying-Yang headband and a pair of sweatbands on his wrists. Around his neck, there was a beautifully decorated, silver pocket watch. For his footwear, his white socks and black, orange and white shoes completed the look. His amber, catlike eyes showed a sleepy demeanour at the moment, as the pupils were even narrowed like one. If there were anybody else in the car, they would have wondered what was his grim look on his face, as he watched the sunset.

It has only been about three to four hours since he left Osaka at 2pm by the Shinkansen. A few days ago, Setsuna's relatives were able to send most of his supplies over by courier, leaving the most important possessions to the boy himself. After his arrival at Tokyo Station, his new guardian, Katsuragi Tsubaki was waiting for him. A friendly and energetic young woman, many people would have mistaken her for Setsuna's sister at first because her hair was nearly a colour similar to her arrival, and it was a creamy colour. Dressed in a khaki T-shirt, she also wore a pair of navy jeans, and a black vest over her shirt. In fact, Tsubaki was an assistant master of a karate dojo in Odaiba, not far from where she was staying. Her bluish-green eyes have shown a loving but strong demeanour, making her both calm and harsh at the same time. But overall, she does show signs of hospitality towards many of her guests, probably including Setsuna.

By the time they arrived, the sun has completely set, and the night sky has displayed the stars and the moon all around. With that, the boy and his guardian arrived at the apartment. Along the way, they had to go shopping for supplies, and it was now currently 6:08pm. Most of the residents were in their own units, and after Tsubaki received her household keys from the receptionist, the two made it to their floor.

"Don't be surprised if you find this flat a bit of a mess at times, I've only just moved there myself a couple of months ago," Then she sighted a stack of boxes. "Hey, I was right! Your stuff has arrived!"

"Hopefully, I've got everything here," Setsuna replied, as he checked the load. Then his eyes noticed something. "Hmm? Don't we have about four bags of shopping, Tsubaki-dono?"

"It was actually five, I could have sworn… shoot. The fifth one has the perishables in it!"

Placing his load down, Setsuna politely said, "There's probably no need for you to go to all this trouble to retrieve the bag. If I could borrow your car keys, I could try to make it quickly by elevator."

Tsubaki quickly tossed Setsuna her car keys. "Thanks, Setsuna-chan, I appreciate it. You know what model my car is, right? A silver Daihatsu, got it?"

"Hai!" and no sooner had the boy said it, he rushed off to the parking level. But he failed to hear something as Tsubaki yelled out, "Hey, wait up! Don't got to…"

If Setsuna were to obtain the stuff as possible, then he would have found the quickest route possible. But he would have required a Plan B, and that was what he should have had when he arrived at the lifts.

_Note to self – listen to what your peers have to say before you rush off aimlessly, _he growled, as he found an 'Out of Order' sign hanging on the lift. The only other option he had were the stairs, and so, regardless of his safety, he rushed down.

But because he only woke up prior to arrival at the apartment, his foresight didn't kick in fully. And since he was in a hurry, he suddenly tripped as he turned into a corner on one of the flight of stairs. Losing his balance, he clumsily rolled down. And a scream later, he realised that he crashed into someone, but he couldn't make out whom. Finally, at one of the corners, they stopped, with Setsuna's head still spinning. It was only until a second later, he realised that his face landed on something.

_My head… good thing this pillow was there… what pillow?_ He realised he actually landed on someone's chest. And it was a girl's chest…

Now an embarrassed look overwhelmed him along with the girl. Next thing that happened, to the girl's shock, the boy quickly got up, quickly bowing multiple times, his speech gone blurry. "G-G-GOMEN NASAI!" he cried, still blushing, and sweatdrops covering his face. "DAIJOUBU KA?"

The girl sat herself up. She was about half a head taller than he was, wearing a hairclip in her chocolate-brown hair. Somehow, there was a sort of caring aura surrounding her, as seen in her red eyes. She was wearing a pink and white tank top, with a digital camera around her neck. Along with her long, pink gloves, she also wore a pair of yellow shorts, white socks, and pink shoes. Unlike Setsuna however, she instantly made herself calm. "I'm okay… you don't have to be so dramatic. But I apologise as well, since I didn't notice you until now."

He held out his hand, and helped the girl up. "Gomen, gomen, I should have watched where I was going when going down those stairs. With the lift broken, there was no other choice but to take the stairs down. I've only just moved from Osaka."

"So you're from Osaka huh? Omoshiroi, you're certainly new here. Why you're in a hurry for?"

A split second later, he remembered. "That's right. There was one bag of perishables left in Katsuragi-dono's car, which included the tofu, milk, orange juice, and the miso. That's why I was in a hurry before."

Dusting herself, the girl decided to ask Setsuna something. "You don't mind if I could help you, would I?" she asked sweetly.

"Really, you shouldn't go this trouble but…" but the girl interrupted him before he could formulate the excuse. "But nothing! You shouldn't be overly humble either, and you could at least try to accept people's kindness more. Besides… if you bump into the next boy or girl you see, I don't think they would be as forgiving as me now, right?"

A nervous look appeared on Setsuna's face as an image of him getting his butt kicked came into his mind. "Eh heh heh… good point," he replied nervously, still blushing as he and the girl went downstairs to the parking lot. Instantly, thoughts came into his mind. _Kami. Makes me wonder how I should have been a bit more careful at times. Talk about an accidental meeting… somehow, this girl kind of looks familiar too. _Instantly, one thought hit his mind, forcing him to hold back the words. _This couldn't be the same girl that I dreamt about along the way to Odaiba, was it? Hmmm… _

Breathing slowly, Setsuna chose some different words. "So, what's the reason you were doing here before I intervened?"

"I kind of had to retrieve some history notes from school that I forgot to take home. If I arrived a few minutes later, the school would have had its lockdown."

"That would have been annoying. That school would be Odaiba Elementary, right?"

The girl's eyebrow perked, as they arrived at the parking lot. "How did you know?"

Setsuna's hand rubbed the back of his head. "Well, before I moved, my relatives happened to fill in the application for the school, since it's one of the few in the area. I didn't know it took a wild guess to figure it out, de gozaru. That's probably how the name came into mind," When they came to the Tsubaki's Daihatsu, the boy unlocked it. "Looks like I not only left the perishables in the car…" he trailed, because in the front seat, there was a small creature on four tiny legs, mostly purple, save for the spot of white in its face. The small, hamster-like creature was currently snoozing away.

"So is this all?" asked the girl, who was holding the bag, while Setsuna retrieved his 'plush toy'. Earlier on, when he found his 'toy', he automatically opened up the boot and the car doors. Nodding, Setsuna locked all of the doors. As they headed back up the stairs, taking turns to carry the bag, the girl made her comment. "This toy you have… it's so cute."

A look of shock came to him, but he suppressed it just in time. "Hm? You mean this? I kind of obtained it from a friend before I left Osaka. I kind of… wasn't sure what to name him, so his name's Dorimon," Then he remembered something. "By the way, which floor do you live in, eeto…"

The girl stopped along the way, as they were nearly there. "Oh yes, I never said. My name's Hikari. Yagami Hikari, pleased to meet you. I'm on the seventh floor."

"Two floors below mine, eh? Thank you for your help, Hikari-dono. I guess this one might see you at school or something tomorrow, okay?"

"Maybe you could meet some of my friends too, like Takeru-kun. You don't have to call me '-dono', okay, eeto…"

"Takagi Setsuna," came his reply, as he obtained the bag.

"You don't have to call me 'Hikari-dono', Setsuna-kun. Watashitachi wa nenrei to onaji da. I'm eleven years old,"

But the white-haired boy shook his head. "That must mean I'm a year younger, so scratch the 'same age' bit. Still… Oyasumi Nasai, and Arigatou," with that, he bowed in respect, making his way home, unaware that he left something near the stairs.

Of course, Hikari didn't notice either, as she also returned home. _His politeness… I thought people like him would have spoke in a Kansai dialect. So what is it with him? And if he has Dorimon, then could he be a Chosen Child too? _She thought, as she went inside her own condo, still musing over the events.

…

_TV Dinners tonight huh? Fair enough, it's better than nothing, _Setsuna thought, disappointed as he reminisced about the events as he ate his meal quietly. Not long after he met up with Hikari, he helped Tsubaki placing the grocery away, along with setting up his room. When he first arrived, he was surprised to see that her condo slightly messy, so he also helped with that too. Already, he quite disappointed on how his guardian was living in a slightly lazy lifestyle, but because of her lessons, there were times she didn't have the time clean up. When he thought he was done with his meal, he washed it down with a mug of water, placing his chopsticks away.

"Gochisousamadeshita," he politely said, his head bowing once again. When Tsubaki looked up, she noticed that Setsuna hasn't actually finished eating his meal.

"You didn't finish your dinner yet, and you looked worried. Could it be because of your Digimon?"

Whatever she said just now wasn't what he was expecting. His cat pupils even widened at the comment, with a mix of curiosity and surprise. "What? Just how do you know about Dorimon? I thought you didn't know about him at first!"

His guardian giggled. "It's not just intuition I've got. The fact with the events with the monster sightings that happened three years ago make this nothing new to me. It's just that if you were worried about your friend here, then there's no need to go half-hungry. It's better to have a full meal, so I guess you can give your friend, I mean, Dorimon something to eat."

"So that means you don't mind Dorimon hanging around do you?"

"As long as he doesn't make a mess, it'll be fine," Tsubaki was smiling now that she figured out about Dorimon. Her look somehow changed into that of mischief. "By the way… I kinda smell something on you that's more than either the groceries and Dorimon. Did you meet a girl or something along the way, hmm?"

This time, sweatdrops were forming on his forehead. "DAME! It wasn't a date or anything, and this one's not blushing!"

"Oh yes you are!" she smirked, toying with his mind and giggling at the same time. _Setsuna-chan, you naughty little devil… _

"It was only an accident, alright?" he yelled, still embarrassed over the events. "What's with you and teasing me anyway?"

"It not only gives me amusement watching your face, but it sort of gives life to this apartment. I never had this much fun since I moved there."

Even though Tsubaki liked to annoy Setsuna at times, he knew that she wasn't all that mean. "But isn't it lonely to live here by yourself? You have your university fees, right?"

She slowly placed her chopsticks down, slightly frowning. "Yeah… when it comes to living by yourself in the city, you have to find ways of supporting yourself. It's hard enough to live on your own, but when it comes to obtaining money for your classes, it wouldn't be enough for taxes."

"Talk about terrible… at least you have your karate lessons to take care off, right?"

"Then there's the fact I also have to work at the convenience store too. At least Inoue-san was kind enough to offer me that job." She said it as Setsuna place a TV dinner in the microwave for his friend to eat. After taking another bite, he swallowed before he was able to speak again.

"The responsibilities of three occupations seem harsh, plus maybe with looking after myself. You don't have to go to all this trouble, with you and Asato-sensei teaching me and all. If there's anything I could do, maybe Dorimon and I can help. Still… though I don't want to admit it at first… you look better when you're not trying too hard, and not being overly stressed."

Tsubaki's frown automatically flipped into a smile. "You sure know some deep stuff, for a ten-year-old. Arigatou,"

"You should be thanking Yuzuriha-dono. After all, she's the one who usually has the positive thinking – I have wisdom thanks to karate training. But I do envy her at times… wish I could be like that since okan-chan and oton-chan…"

"You miss them, right? That could probably mean you miss your childhood sweetheart as well since she's back in Osaka," Setsuna nodded in response. When he was finally done eating, he wiped his mouth with a tissue and stood up.

"I better not keep Dorimon hungry for long, and I have school to prepare for. Once again, gochisousamashita, and good night, Tsubaki-dono," With that, the boy carried the tray of food over to his new bedroom.

…

"So, let me get this straight. Tsubaki-san knows about me?" asked the green-eyed, Baby II Digimon as he quickly ate up his meal in his partner's bedroom. It was only some time after Setsuna finished eating, and he only just woken up.

Setsuna was only brushing his teeth as he replied, "That's right. There's probably no use hiding from her anyway, except for some other humans. It would have been easy for you to stay still as a stuffed animal for now, but still…"

"Speaking of humans, when I was sleeping I kind of noticed another scent,"

"Another scent?" asked the white-haired boy, as he washed his face.

"Right," Dorimon already finished his meal by the time he said that. "I have to admit, you know the girl you bumped into, right? Somehow, I smelt a scent, something that may be familiar… I couldn't work it out. But it could possibly a Digimon without a doubt."

Yawning, Setsuna stretched himself. "Maybe I'm not the only one who has a Digimon partner after all. On top of that, if Hikari-dono is another…"

"Chosen Child or something, then we might have a purpose. Maybe something in the Digital World would help us know," finished the purple Digimon. "Since about a few years ago…"

"When we first made our contract. But I still have qualms on what the future holds… whether I like it or not…" A slight look of seriousness crossed over his face. "Still, school's on tomorrow after all."

"Don't be so downcast, Setsuna-kun, you'll make a lot of friends soon. Lots of kids are nervous when it comes to entering a school at a different environment," Dorimon hopped onto his partner's bed as Setsuna slid in. "There's only two chances on what tomorrow brings, alright?"

The amber-eyed boy removed his headband and his sweatbands. _It depends on how some people see tomorrow differently, _he thought, still frowning. Over the years, he has been through a lot of events, and there were some he did not want to talk about. It wasn't a share of bad luck he has, but somehow inside, his heart has been full of pain lately. There were times the karate lessons helped him forget the pain… but he couldn't drown in that same pain for eternity, forcing him to run away. There will be a day Setsuna would have to face that pain head-on, someday.

He felt edgy. Caution seemed to be his style when it comes to fighting, having to analyse any situations that pose a problem. But he hardly began to think more when weariness took over his state of mind. Considering the fact after the times he was shifted to different relatives before, he was able to settle himself down at a home he was used too.

"It's been a long day, Dorimon… but tomorrow should be good…" he murmured, as his head lay down to rest, snoozing away peacefully. In fact, he would be looking forward to more than just a school day, as his partner also dosed next to him.

Clenched in his hand however, his white Digivice began to glow…

_To be continued… _

Final Genesis: If you think Dorimon is one of my creations, wrong answer. He's an actual Digimon, having appearing in the manga Digimon Chronicle. I may not have seen much of his attacks or evolutions in action, so it would be nice to gain some more information about him.

And if you're thinking about the romance, don't worry; this isn't a Setsukari or something. Maybe there is some, maybe there isn't. Besides, you'll find out how our newest member sees Hikari. And another thing: Since there was some Japanese mentioned, I'll make a little glossary.

**De gozaru **– A polite verb, at times meaning 'that I do', or something like that. But I'm probably not intending on using it all the time… well maybe.

**-Chan **– A honourable term either with small children or with those who have grown, as a way of showing affection.

**Gomen Nasai **– Method of saying 'I'm sorry'.

**-Dono **– You know how people were called '-san'? Well this is even more honorific than '-san', it indicates both respect and humility.

**-San **– Honorific, it carries the meaning of 'Mr', 'Mrs', 'Miss', etc. Interestingly enough, even an enemy would be addressed as '-san'.

**Oton** – A Kansai way of saying 'father'.

**Aki** – This particular kanji, for 'autumn'.

**Hai **– Yes.

**Daijoubu ka** – Are you all right?

**Omoshiroi** – Interesting.

**Kami** – God.

**Eeto** – A way of saying 'umm'.

**-Kun** – Used in modern times around male students, or those who grew up together, but also in a 'superior-to-inferior' rank, difference in status or rank, plus familiarity or affection.

'**Watashitachi wa nenrei to onaji da'** – 'We're the same age'.

**Oyasumi Nasai & Arigatou** – The former, 'Good Night', the latter 'Thanks'.

'**Gochisousamadeshita' **– A polite way of saying 'Thank you for the meal'.

**Dame** – No!

**Sensei** – Teacher.

**Okan** – Kansai for mother.

That's about all for now, though hopefully, when I sent this, it'll be better than my first attempt at a Digimon fic. Somewhat, I had a habit of making my characters godly before, which was why I scrapped it after a few chapters and all. And another thing – since you see the Dark Ocean in the beginning of this chapter, would it be best to set it to 'Call of the Dagomon' (aka. His Master's Voice), or after Season Two? Personally, I prefer the first choice.

On Sunday, it's off to China for me too for a fortnight! Though it wasn't for a holiday, I was originally going to see my grandmother who was ill, but sadly, she passed away. But hopefully, it'll be okay.

Anyways, now that school's over… enjoy the holidays! Hopefully, I get a lot more reviews on this fic compared to the past… still shuddering on receiving only three reviews before. Well, have fun!

Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S. Read and Review!

_Author's Additional Note: (22/05/11) Thought I'd properly modify the chapters as such so it'll flow consistently as best as it could just in case. _


	2. Ambience

Final Genesis: After two months, I've finally updated. Of course, there are times in which I have to think up of a few ideas… and it can be difficult. Example, the result… I don't think I could tell you how often I update on my fics during a year or so. But I hope everybody has a good Christmas after all! Makes me wonder what would happen for the rest of the summer holidays!

Along with that, here are some responses for the reviewers who reviewed my first chapter so far!

**JyouraKoumi: **Being the first to review, I couldn't help but say thank you for that!

**Dark Qiviut: **Seems like you have a lot of experience on grammar and stuff. I salute you! I better remind myself to have a read at some of your fics soon!

**Malcolm Yuy: **Thank you very much for your review. Yes, there are times I can be late because whether I feel like it at times… oh what a palaver. But I'll see what I could try to do.

**With Broken Wings:** I'm very glad I decided to put up a glossary for this fic! Just so that you know, I've only been learning Japanese since Year 8, even though I'm an Australian-born-Chinese. Trouble is, I'm usually good at speaking English than most of the other languages, but since of Japanese anime, manga and food, I developed an interest in it! There's still a lot of things I have to learn about Japanese since currently, I've graduated Year 12.

**Master Solo: **Who would have thought I'd see your review after my Transformers fic? Thank you very much!

**Oklina: **Thank you very much for the review! Sure, there are a lot of questions, but they can be answered soon enough, I guarantee it! All thanks to some manga! In addition, thanks to your encouragement!

And now, the disclaimer!

I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, only the few new characters that appear, like Setsuna and Tsubaki, were the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so some of the characters would have their Japanese names.

It continues now… maybe a change in ratings…

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection **

**Chapter 2: Ambience **

All the while, nothing could prepare him for this. However he tried to open his eyes, his vision would somewhat have a murky, blurry feeling in them. Not only that, he felt as every bone was broken as he laid down, like every last ounce of strength was drained from him. Somehow, he almost felt like he was in one of the many worst-case scenarios yet, with a feeling of dread surrounding him.

Which Setsuna was, as his blurriness finally cleared out from his sight. Lying down, he felt like he was in a sort of shaft, with water swirling underneath him. Chilling at the coldness, he decided to escape from this place while he still can. Already, he was still shuddering at the thought of staying here, and he did not want to find out if he did. Slowly and carefully, he made his way up the shaft, manoeuvring towards the light. Setsuna half-heartedly expected light at the top… but to his surprise, he found something else.

Somehow, he ended up in a misty forest; with mist so thick he could hardly see the night sky. He could barely make out the sliver of the new moon above, and he was still trembling. Even though he was strong physically, there was no telling what might lurk in these parts. Climbing out of the well, he tried to make his way out again. If there was an open area, then he would be saved… or so he thought.

It still haunted him… why he was the target of this dimension, or whatever it was that's causing him to have these horrors in his mind. Whatever the reason, it could almost drive one's soul insane. It is also part of the things nightmares have come from, too. After minutes of brushing past various branches and the heavy mist, he thought he finally found his way out. As he strained his own eyes at the clearing… he noticed that same vision again, to his horror.

_The same black seawater… why? _He asked himself in shock. In front of him… that same disgusting-looking ocean was out in front of him again. For the first time, he couldn't help but shiver. He hated the sight, the smell… practically everything about it. If there were a piece of ghostly, haunting music to accompany it, it would have done more than chill Setsuna more.

His feet slowly crunching the grains of sand, he would have been tempted to drink some water to satisfy his thirst… but still he refrained himself from doing it. Time and time again, he still could not understand why he was experiencing these visions; these nightmares… and they would always haunt him still. _Not again… why must I endure this? _

**It could be because you wanted that gift, poppet. All thanks to the contract in your left eye. **

Suddenly Setsuna spun around wildly. "Who said that?"

Whoever spoke out, the former chuckled again. **It has been said… those who quest or desire power would only find sorrow. Because of you poppet… let's say the price you paid was too great. **

"This doesn't concern you, and it was utterly stupid for me to make that deal with you! If I had known to know the price, I would have refused your deal!"

**All the better to amuse myself then. I love surprises, don't you? **

"SHUT UP! To hell with your manipulation! And I'm not your poppet!"

**Tell me… are you afraid of the dark? Because this dimension is everywhere, and you cannot escape it! **

That caused Setsuna to drop to his knees. The unknown being's voice was starting to become unbearable, and he was only on the thin line between insanity and sanity. _He's only tricking me, this is a trick, this is a trick, this is a trick… _

**Considering you were the lost little boy you are at the moment, I'd thought I'd tempt you an offer you can refuse. Push your morals down a bit… now's your chance to make your life easier. You crave the easier life to escape the pain. I'll let you decide… whether to join me, or surrender to the darkness in your heart. Which do you choose? **

Standing up, Setsuna could only growl out, "Neither is accepted, or achieved," He knew that hard work could not be achieved without sacrifice, remembering an old war saying. "Didn't they ever teach you that you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs first?"

**I'll let you have some time to decide. In the meantime… why don't you look at what remains of the prize you have given me? **

For the moment, the white-haired boy refused to look in the direction the being mentioned. Instead, his eyes bulged out in a combination of shock and fury, and his cat pupils have widened in horror. Setsuna was now fighting the urge to hyperventilate at he saw what could be one of the most gruesome scenes in his very life.

The Dark Ocean's water seemed to almost lower itself in low tide… only to go way past that level. As the white-haired boy watched, he noticed numerous holes on the surface. However, he did not know what they were there for. Until now. As he looked around, he saw what looked like multiple pikes appearing in place. Setsuna did not want to want to know what would happen next, as he was intending on running away from this accursed ocean. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not get his feet to move. What shocked him next would be in his mind for the rest of his life.

Impaled on each pike, was a body, a reminiscent of Vlad the Impaler. Each of them bloodied, partially decomposed, and with blank faces staring out as if evil possessed them. And it was not only men… women and children were also on it as well. It was a nightmare image, something that a ten-year-old would not be able to handle as a sign of trauma. Whoever was showing Setsuna this was enjoying not only one of the most horrific scenes in history, but watching the poor boy squirm.

Setsuna was almost on the verge of breakdown at this rate. The Dark Ocean, the disembodied voice, and worst of all, the gruesome scene in his mind. He wanted to be back in his own bed, but his mind refused to shift. And when he saw what was on the first two poles…

He screamed… and woke up with a gasp.

With his eyes snapping open, Setsuna woke up, dripping in cold sweat. He was so terrified that he could not even think of going back to sleep. _What a nightmare, _he thought, _it was practically too real. Why the hell did this dream come again? Why? _

Slowly sitting back up, he looked around. It only took a second to realise that he was back in his own room. Frustrated, he covered his left eye with his left hand. _Why must I be haunted of my past? The accursed contract… I should have never made that deal with that demon in the first place! _

Growling in both frustration and anger, he needed to find a way to calm himself after a nightmare like that. He could not watch TV at the moment, which would wake up Tsubaki in the process. Late-night movies aren't Setsuna's kind of hobby. A few gulps of water would be able to settle things, he thought to himself, as he got out of bed, carefully not to disturb Dorimon from his sleep.

But even though he drank a few glasses of water, he still couldn't get rid of the image in his mind. Disillusioned, he began washing his glass, only to crush it at the last second. _This is because of the first contract, is it? _He shouted in his own mind, ignoring his newly made wounds. _Why must I always be haunted by it? Not even water could settle me now… _

He could not even think of what would happen next. As he placed the broken pieces of the glass in the bin, he proceeded to bandaging his right hand. But there, he stopped. He couldn't rest his hand just yet. If he was to deal with the situation here, he could do with gaining more confidence. And so… he was thinking of training on top of the apartment building, maybe to settle his own nerves at the moment. At the rate Setsuna was stressing, it would be like the movie, _The Ring_, all over again, even though he hasn't seen it.

His amber eyes glowing, he decided to train by himself. In a strange fashion, his left pupil turned into a bloodlike crimson. As he carried the keys with him, he failed to notice Dorimon peeking from behind the door, a look of worry.

_Those eyes… I hope Setsuna-kun doesn't do anything foolish. _

…

He arrived at the rooftop, still irritated by the fact the dream came back to haunt him. He wasn't a bit of an insomniac, but since his parents' deaths he wasn't much of a good sleeper since of his dreams. There were only a few occasions that happened when he was able to sleep peacefully, but that would be also because of the second contract.

His second contract. That would be a contract in which he became Dorimon's partner. At that time, a few months after that terrible incident, he was all by himself in an alley near his Uncle and Aunt's place, in his lonesome condition. He was depressed because after what happened, he was shifted to various relatives. They were usually fighting because after what happened to their siblings… it all fell apart. If it was as they never cared about Setsuna at all. Martial arts were the only method to settle his own tortured soul.

He was in a daydream when somehow, as if by fate, an old computer reactivated at a nearby dumpster. When it did, that was when the purple Digimon, currently as DORUmon, somehow popped out, wounded and battle-damaged. Normally Setsuna would have shown hatred for monsters especially after that contract. But inside, somehow, sympathy whelmed inside his heart, as he saw the condition DORUmon was in. Suffering amnesia and dying, he was in need of help. And that was how their partnership began.

The thought still flashed in his mind, as Setsuna began his _kata_ training. Even though he started learning karate about three years ago, he somehow became a sort of prodigy, even matching his childhood friend Yuzuriha in a way, and at gym class. From reading various books about martial arts, to practising some of the styles himself, he was a quick learner. Most of the styles were Kung fu, jujitsu, and various unarmed styles. But because he mainly practised karate, this was his main style. Even so, he was still irritated at why he became so good at the different martial arts, and his left eye was still crimson. _Even though I became so good, a prodigy even, not as famous as Ichijouji Ken though, the price for obtaining it was too great. That first contract… why did I make that deal in the first place, and in my sleep no doubt? It pisses me off! _

His punches and kicks became even more furious every time he thought of his decision. Minutes passed as he continued trying to shake that feeling in his mind. Blinded in his own anger, he even punched and kicked the wall at the same spot repeatedly, as if he was punching the contractor who offered him the virtuoso skills in the first place. His knuckles were now bleeding, but he didn't care.

Now about a total of thirty minutes have passed. Setsuna collapsed on the ground, worn out from the strenuous practise. Now it seemed as he was eating his own words he told Tsubaki at dinner that very night. _You look a lot better when you're not trying too hard, and being overly stressed, _he told her. But then, how could he rest until the many spirits are in peace? Speaking of peace, the white-haired boy remembered Asato-sensei's words when he and Tsubaki once came over for a visit, to offer the boy lessons in Odaiba. Setsuna could never forget those words his soon-to-be sensei told him.

'_The Way is not meant as a way of fighting. It is a path on which you travel to find your own inner peace and harmony. It is yours to seek and find,' as quoted from the late Ohtsuka Hironori. _

These words were etched inside the boy's own soul. If he was to finally put his demons to rest, then he must face the darkness within. For too long he was haunted by the contract, which seemed like a curse to him. There were even more memories that he kept locked away at times too, and it was also like he was continually accepting difficulties. How he wished Yuzuriha was there with him to help, but there are some lessons that Setsuna would have to learn independently. _It isn't just physical pain I have to endure. The inner pain must be erased too… but how? _

He checked out his face in a pocket mirror. Thanks to the lamppost on the apartment roof, Setsuna was able to see his face clearly. His left eye was slowly changing back to its normal amber colour, which was the way he liked it instead of his feral state. He wasn't so sure how the children in his class would react considering what happened in the past. Checking the time on his Digivice, he saw that it was about 2:46am. Now that he was done with his nighttime training, the cat-eyed boy proceeded to returning to his room. Although he didn't want to sleep as the result of the dream, he has to in order for his first day at Odaiba elementary.

Careful not to awaken Tsubaki and Dorimon, he slowly applied antiseptic to his bleeding knuckles and bandaging them soon after. As soon as after he drank up another glass of water (without breaking it of course), he changed himself in a new set of pyjamas, considering he trained practically non-stop. Already, he was feeling the affects of sleep once again. After he climbed back into his own bed (while trying hard not to disturb Dorimon at the same time), he decided on a little bit of meditation to help his nerves a bit. He would need all the rest necessary for tomorrow as much as possible. After all, he has to expect the unexpected, now that his demons still circled around him in his dream. In his silent prayer, if there were many people who would probably fall victim to the darkness, then he knew he would not be alone.

At some point, he let sleep take his toll.

_To be continued… _

FG: So far, here's the hint that Setsuna-kun's past would not be a pleasant one. When the third chapter comes, hopefully, the past would be explained or something, soon. Seems like the episode, 'Call of the Dagomon' would be my template.

The trip to China was okay, if not for some of the relatives. However, there are some that are okay too. Hopefully, Grandma would be watching over us… she was a good caretaker…

One more thing to add: The glossary once again!

**Kata **– A word probably meaning martial arts.

In the meantime, like I've mentioned before, I hope you've enjoyed Christmas! Still, have fun once again!

This is Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S: Read and Review!


	3. Raison D'etre

Final Genesis: It's been about seven months since I last updated… University wasn't all that easy as I thought. Considering of my bad marks even though I got a Distinction in Introduction to Japanese L1, which was enough for me to try to find a job. Still, it's also been nearly a year since I updated my Transformers fanfic, so I had to do that first. But at long last I was able to update it… and also this fic too! Note the chapter title… I think it's French for 'Reason to be'.

Other than that, the review responses!

**Master Solo: **Thank you very much! It's so much to find other people of the same culture…

**JyouraKoumi: **Thank you for the review!

**Bluesv20: **Short review… but thanks.

**WithBrokenWings: **Best to read the whole fic in order to understand it more. As for the Japanese… thank goodness for high school learning! Here's the chapter as requested!

**Oklina: **I'm very glad you like it – and I certainly hope I don't lose reviews!

**Malcolm Yuy: **Your answers will be found in this chapter…

**Maharlika: **Thank you so much! I once again thank you for allowing me to take time to update… unfortunately since of other matters I'm a bit slow at updating. Other than that, you're welcome considering I helped review your Digimon fanfic!

**SignSeeker: **Why thank you so much!

Now the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, only the few new characters that appear, like Setsuna and Tsubaki, were the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so some of the characters would have their Japanese names. I also don't own the song at the end, by Tominaga Mina, and the tune, 'melodie' by Kajiura Yuki. This chapter is set in Episode 13, "Call of the Dagomon" (aka. His Master's voice.) Though expect the change in some lines…

And so… the tale continues…

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection**

**Chapter 3: Raison D'etre**

The sun rose slowly in the sky, an embodiment of a new day. Like a system affected by a power source, the people slowly began to be awakened by its light. The city of Odaiba is preparing in full swing, with some heading to work, children and teenagers alike all heading to various schools and universities around the district. Depending on how some people see this day, they would either think of it as either typical, a beginning of a bad day, or whatever comes to mind. In a few seconds time, the sound of preparation was arousing, like the gears in a pocket watch.

Light slowly began to gleam through the windows of one apartment, and its residents also began to stir. Setsuna was no different, as he unsteadily rose up from his bed. Because of his dream last night, he wasn't exactly fully rested. Then there's the fact that he was never much of a morning person combined as a result of his second contract. Despite this at times, Setsuna's body functions well under these conditions thanks to his martial arts and his own maintenance. Sliding open the curtains of his bedroom window, he looked out with a tired look on his face. _Why do I always feel so groggy on a few mornings or so? _

He began stretching his own limbs. At that time, he thought it would be best of him to adjust to today, as it was his first day of school. After that dream and his angry onslaught he had and inflicted last night, Setsuna did not want to focus on anything else but today. Expect the unexpected, came the words again, because he wouldn't know what today would be fully like. Even if the sunlight annoyed his left eye slightly, he ignored the irritation. _So it's a beginning of another day… interesting… _

He couldn't help but hear a yawn just now, as he saw his Digimon slowly wake up. "Ohayougozaimasu, Dorimon,"

"Ohayou. Another shaky experience?"

"Hai, hai, it's not just that. It's about the umpteenth since that accused nightmare came again. But why?"

His tiredness depleted, Dorimon couldn't help but let interest flow into him. This also reflected in his eyes. "Your parents right? I guess you still have that guilt inside your own heart. How often have you had that dream now?"

"When this one said the umpteenth, I couldn't remember when I had the last dream or erased the amount off my mind," Setsuna growled, cracking his knuckles in irritation. "I just couldn't imagine why it would appear again."

"By the way you were seemly unstable since you crushed that glass last night, I'm not surprised," Luckily for him, Setsuna wasn't the type to snap unless under extreme stress. "Didn't you mention that you had a dream on the way to Odaiba last night?"

Automatically, the white-haired boy sat down on his bed, checking the wounds from last night. "This one dreamt he was on a beach, where I met one particular girl. She wasn't Yuzuriha-dono, but probably the girl I met at the apartment was the same one. The meaning of this dream… it's unknown of it's meaning."

"You mean Hikari-san? By the sound of your tone, maybe the answer can be found today. Tell me the rest of your dream."

"Having met this girl, I couldn't help but walk up and sit beside her. She was staring out forlornly at the black ocean. After about a few seconds, she said something like, 'the beach… couldn't you hear it's call?' That's the first thing she said. Then afterwards, she said, 'I think you know who I am. If not, I cannot be even saved by others closest to me…'

No one said anything after that comment for a few seconds. It was hard enough trying to leave the past behind, but there was no other choice but to learn from it. Finally Setsuna checked the time on his Digivice, which read 7:39am. "Still more time to prepare… ouch. I knew I shouldn't have punished my fists on the rooftop wall like that."

"No wonder you were in a foul mood last night, even though you're never the hot-headed type. There's no need to push yourself to the limit, towards the point of frustration, and rest is still essential. Whoever is out there trying to unlock your worst memories, I'll be beside you all the way."

The smile returned to the boy's face as he checked his timetable for his first day. "Strength is not always physical… teamwork is too. Thanks Dorimon, I needed that." But his smile disappeared when he saw that something was amiss. "You hadn't seen my pocket watch have you?"

"Not really, no," replied his Digimon. "You mean you lost it?"

"I had it on my neck, last time I remembered… oh no. I must have lost it when I accidentally bumped into Hikari-dono yesterday afternoon!"

"I was always wondering why you wear it all the time," added Tsubaki, as she entered Setsuna's room in her blue nightgown. "Was it of sentimental value or something?"

Setsuna looked in his guardian's direction. "Ohayou. It's more than that. It was also the last gift my parents gave me before… you know. Besides that, it's of great value to me. If you wanted to know where I last had it, it must have been near the stairs."

A smile appeared on Tsubaki's face as a sign of hope. "Why don't you try to get ready for school, and I'll see if the staff has the watch at Lost Property. Hopefully, if we've lucky, it'll be found at the end of the day. I'll see you at karate practice, so here's the map just in case."

…

"Would it hurt to be unsuccessful in finding something of importance?" growled Setsuna a few minutes later, skating on his roller blades after he just had breakfast and departed. About 20 minutes ago, Tsubaki came back with news that the boy didn't seem to take too well.

"It's not like you expected it to be found right away, but at the same time, it's best to focus what's in front of you. That way, you could try to enjoy life more, one way or another."

"And how many times have you told me that?" he asked, sliding past a few pedestrians as he went.

The Baby II Digimon replied nonchalantly, "This is probably my third time. Anything you know might put your mind off your worries, right Setsuna-kun?"

It was a good thing Setsuna could keep his mind on the road and the signs the same time as thinking. "Now that you mention it, we might see Hikari-dono at school if having the chance. Of course, you might have to be in hiding somewhat."

"One, I can wander somewhere to avoid being spotted, or two, I can pose as a stuffed animal," replied Dorimon as he spotted the looming building ahead. "Well then, here's the place, and just in time too."

Setsuna slowed himself down just a little as he watched a group of kids run into the entrance. "So this is Odaiba Elementary eh? It really is going to be strange having to arrive at a new school like this," His eyes looked around as he then saw a familiar face. "Isn't that Hikari-dono?"

"Sure is. But I think you might want to talk to her later. You don't want to be late for your first day right?" Still hanging on, Dorimon couldn't help but gaze at the scenery. "I think I might have to take option one." He said as his partner packed away his wheel attachments. The white-haired boy looked around to see if anybody was watching.

"Okay, but be careful. This one just about had enough trouble considering of last night, though I don't mean you."

"I'll be okay, Setsuna. Have a good day at school. I'll meet you at the entrance if possible." Lifting one paw into a wave, he watched as Setsuna raced into the building. After he disappeared from his sight, decided to take a look around.

_I can't help but wonder if there were any other Digimon like me around, _he thought, not noticing two certain Digimon in a nearby tree.

…

"So what's going on?"

"Some student coming here, what else?"

"I heard here was from Osaka, but his manner of speaking was rather… different."

"No way! You mean that guy who's rumoured to be one of the best fighters in his hometown?"

"Not as good as Ichijouji Ken-san I don't think."

As soon as the day started, word quickly got out as the rumours began spreading around about the new student that was coming. It was another typical day, with students talking, chatting, and mucking about at times, the usual. It wasn't your typical Year 4 Class, but with the amount of energy from the kids, it was certainly lively. It continued for about another two minutes or so, until their teacher, Konoe-sensei showed up. She was a shorthaired brunette of her early thirties; dressed up in a simple navy shirt, skirt, a scarf and tall boots.

"Class, please settle down. I hope you all worked hard on your homework last night, as I will be marking for results later today. Now that you are all settled, I would like to welcome a new student that has just transferred from Osaka. Although it seems he's a little late at the moment…" She didn't finish her sentence as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late sensei… it's going to take a while to get used to finding where the facilities are." Replied the boy as he entered in. As he entered, many students gazed at the new student in wonder. Some of the girls even blushed slightly at the sight of him, with the appearance and his demeanour. Seeing the silence, Konoe-sensei began speaking again after she wrote down the boy's name on the blackboard. "Everyone, I like you all to welcome Takagi Setsuna, who has just transferred from the Kansai Prefecture yesterday. It'll take some time for Setsuna-kun to settle down at our school, so please, be nice to him."

"Setsuna, Takagi Setsuna desu. Yoroshiku." The said boy smiled, bowing slightly. Once that was done, the teacher turned her head to Setsuna's direction. "Setsuna-kun, you can sit next to Shuuko-chan." She motioned, indicating Amagasaki Shuuko, a nine-year-old girl with her light green hair in a ponytail, who blushed slightly at the mention of her name.

"Konoe-sensei, arigatou." Came the reply. All at once, the classroom was in chatter as various comments came round.

"He doesn't sound Osakan, what gives?"

"Wow, how charming!"

"I wonder if one of his parents came from somewhere else?"

"I think I heard his name before…"

As soon as Setsuna settled down, Konoe-sensei made her announcement as the school day started once again. "Okay class, today we will continue on our Maths unit involving three-digit addition…"

…

_I still can't wrap my mind around Setsuna-kun's troubles lately, _thought Dorimon as he waddled through the hallway of Odaiba Elementary. _Knowing him, there has to be someway of breaking past the barrier to his own heart. If not then who knows what those nightmares are doing to him! _

Ever since the moment last night when he noticed his partner walking out in the bad mood, Dorimon couldn't help but be worried. And he certainly has a good reason. After what happened a few years ago, when he first met Setsuna, he vowed he would do everything in his power to save others, including the boy. Even if he was hindered by a condition like amnesia.

But even then, the purple Baby II Digimon wondered about what happened in his past. There were several questions that filled his mind, other than who he was. Where did he come from? Why was he sent here? Was there a purpose involved, along with Setsuna-kun? _Argh! Until then, it's one by one, answering those questions! _

He was still musing in thought when he noticed footsteps heading in his direction. Looking around, he began turning back when he noticed a second sound of footsteps heading in his direction. _Damn! While your mind is wondering off elsewhere, other humans decide to intervene! _

Behind him, a door opened up. And just in time, two pairs of hands quickly grabbed the Digimon and pulled him inside, just in time before two students went past. Once inside the janitor's closet, he couldn't help but wonder, _Who…? _

"It's no safe for you to go wondering off like that." Spoke out a feminine voice, as Dorimon turned around. And that's when he saw two Digimon, one that resembled a small orange pig with bat wings, and a white cat-like Digimon with large ears and a long tail.

"Are you two… Digimon?"

The orange Digimon spoke out. "You were lucky that we noticed you, or you would have been caught," he whispered with a sigh. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I was trying to see what the school looked like without getting caught. Until you two saved me, so thank you," Dorimon couldn't help but notice he was being stared at. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Are you…" began the white Digimon, "The Digimon Hikari mentioned about yesterday?"

A look of realization appeared in Dorimon's mind. "You know about me? Then that must mean you're Hikari-san's Digimon partner, ne?"

She couldn't help but nod. "I was wondering why there was yet another Digimon and his partner living in the same apartment as ours, so I now I know. I'm Tailmon, and this is Patamon," she said, indicating the orange Digimon, who bowed. "What's your name?"

"Call me Dorimon. I'm pleased to meet you. What were you doing here?"

"While our partners attend school we usually hide out from sight until the afternoon, where we head off to the Digital World for a mission. Other than that, since we haven't seen you before, we weren't sure if you were a bad Digimon or not. But now we know." Explained Patamon.

"That's good," replied Dorimon with a sigh of relief. "I'm sure Setsuna-kun would feel better seeing that there are other humans and Digimon around."

"Who's Setsuna?"

"He's my partner, ten years old and now in fourth grade. Another reason why I was wandering about is because I was worried about him. He's going through a lot lately."

Tailmon couldn't help but find out more. "What do you mean by that?"

Breathing slowly, Dorimon began to explain. "You know how you wake up from some nightmare and it was a memory of something so horrific that you are reluctant to explain? That's what happened to my partner lately. He was so irritated by it that even water didn't settle him down, crushed his glass in the first place, and trained nearly non-stop for about thirty minutes until two forty-six. Apparently, it was worse than the first dream."

At least there was no sign of weariness as the two Digimon continued listening. "What happened in the first dream?" they asked at the same time, while the Baby II Digimon peered from the door to make sure nobody overheard them. As soon as the coast was clear, he recounted everything Setsuna told him this morning. By the time he was done, Tailmon's eyes were already wider than before. "So you're saying, that Setsuna and Hikari may be somehow connected in any way to that dream? Hikari also woke up in cold sweat but she I don't think she took it as badly as whatever your partner did."

"Whatever happened to them in the past must be intense," added Patamon. "If Takeru did that, I think he would have been rather stressed too."

"This is more serious than I thought. Maybe we might discuss it with the others when school's over. Until then, I'll go spend some time by myself." After she checked the corridor, Tailmon ran outside as quickly as her feline body could move. With that, Patamon and his new companion also split up, careful not to attract any attention of other humans within the vicinity.

…

By the time Maths was done, Japanese language has already begun. Setsuna was still trying to get used to what was being learnt so far in comparison to his previous unit back in Osaka. When it came to the Japanese language, it was usually the most emphasised subject in primary school, especially since there are various forms in different prefectures. Now that he was in Odaiba, Tokyo, it was slightly difficult for him to decipher it at times, but at least his father was able to help since he was from Tokyo when he first arrived in Osaka. Osaka-ben really was different to the standard Japanese language at times.

_I guess it could take some time getting used to all this, _he thought as he continued trying to decipher the sentences, while at the same time doing various exercises in the book. Some of the sentences were even in English at times as well, but they should be at his level.

His mind, however, began to wander again. It was as if something beckoned him to another memory, somewhere far away. Whatever it was doing, Setsuna lost focus on his writing, and a scene from his memory was unlocked.

He suddenly found himself in a hallway, somewhere inside a passenger ship, near the starboard. He wanted to get back to his writing, but his memory seemed to convince him otherwise. Wherever he was, it was a memory he thought had vanished, but it mysteriously appeared again. The memory seemed to rather blurry, as if he was at the scene of a poorly produced movie. The white-haired boy hoped to see the stars and the moon, but the image chilled him to the bone as he saw that the sky was pitch-black, along with the eerie, misty surroundings.

_That very night… why? _It was a night that gave an unnatural feeling. As if he was a ghost, Setsuna glided over to the starboard, where he saw someone there. As he moved closer, he saw that it was a younger version of himself, at the age of seven, to be exact. He noticed that his younger self was happily gazing at a certain shining object he wore on his neck. His older self saw that it was the same pocket watch his parents gave him the day before the trip. His younger version's mood changed however, when he stopped gazing as he noticed that the atmosphere was a darker scene than usual.

"So what 'cha doing by yourself, kid?" asked a nearby guard as he walked up to the kid. "Is this your first time on this ship?"

"Yes sir, but I don't think the weather's isn't good is it?"

"Well then, I hope the sky will clear up later, but it's getting quite late. You better not worry about your parents too much, okay?"

"Hai! I guess Okon-chan taught me to be good so… keep up the good work, sir!" chirped the reply as he quickly made his way to a nearby cabin. As the guard watched him, he couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face. _What a cute kid he is…_

Not allowing the younger boy to disappear from his sight, the older Setsuna silently glided in his phantom like aspect. While he was doing that, he often wondered why most children were born with this kind of innocence when they were younger. Either way, he felt a warm and nostalgic feeling as he saw his younger self, running back to his parents while hugging them. His mother had shoulder-length, light blue hair and amber eyes, while wearing a green one-piece dress with spaghetti straps, which reached to her knees. His father also had short white hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a black tuxedo.

As he watched, unseen, the ten-year old phantom couldn't help but have a warm feeling in his heart while relaxing for a moment, not knowing that the scene shifted to four hours later, at midnight. _Okon-chan… Okan-chan… _

He was still reminiscing when the cruise ship he was on suddenly rocked violently. His mood suddenly changed when he realised, that he was experiencing his worst memory all over again. Not wanting to experience the pain, he tried to depart the ship. But it seemed that someone, or something was forcing him to watch. As the emergency klaxons sounded, the intercom blared, and as a result, most of the passengers, including the boy's family, rushed out towards the lifeboats, only to witness one of the most horrific scenes they have ever clapped their eyes upon.

Outside, a heavy storm raged. Flashes of lightning, like jagged spears, lit up the night sky in a surge of fury. Heavy rain hammered the large vessel making the walkways treacherous as the interior of the sewer pipeline. Worse still, the gale force winds forced to sea to continually rock the ship as if it was a toy boat rocked by a child's hands. Even the lifeboats on board the ship were swaying back and forth, as the crewmen worked furiously to prepare the evacuation procedure, and that the guards and officers alike tried to calm the apprehensive passengers on board.

As the first few lifeboats was lowered into the water, another disaster struck. A large wave, which has matched the vessel in size, slammed into the vessel, almost forcing it to capsize, but succeeded into swamping the lifeboats without fail. Most of the surviving passengers have worse to come, as now the ship was caught inside several whirlpools. Not even a nearby rescue helicopter was able to get close, as a nearby lightning bolt sent it spiralling out of control and into the treacherous waters below.

Many passengers struggled to hold on for their dear lives. The older Setsuna was forced to painfully watch them, including the boy's family as the parents protected their son. Suddenly, another dangerous bolt of lightning, slammed onto the ship, forcing the vessel to lose power as the lights went out. Finally, someone spotted something that would seal the ship's fate; a colossal tidal wave was bearing upon the helpless passengers and crew. By then, it was too late as the wave slammed upon the ship, causing it to finally capsize into the murky waters beneath.

Now, Setsuna wanted to turn away as he heard screaming. In all his life, he wanted to lock away the same tragic incident, but someone obviously wanted to weaken his spirit. Now, with the scene overwhelming his mind, he saw the same boy trying to stay with his family as he hung on to the remains of an overturned lifeboat. Trying hard to reach for his mother and father, he struggled to hang on. But the next wave proved too much as he screamed, now separated as he tragically watched his parents disappear from his sight. As the youth tearfully cried out in vain… the evil sound of laughter rang out into the darkness of the night, as if the darkness claimed all lives on board, save for himself. Even his older self felt like he was trapped in the icy-cold depths of the ocean.

_Setsuna-kun, wake up! Setsuna-kun! _

_Who is it? _

_Setsuna-kun! _

"GAAHHHHHHHH!" The white-haired boy suddenly woke up with a scream. No longer exploring his own memories, he suddenly found himself in cold sweat again and breathing heavily. Not only that, the entire classroom and his teacher was staring at him with concern.

"For God's sake, are you alright, Setsuna-kun? You look like you just seen a ghost. Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" asked Konoe-sensei with worry on her face.

Determined not to worry the whole class even though it was too late, Setsuna shakily stood up. "Gomen nasai… I apologise for sleeping in class… but I'm fine, I'll find my way to the nurse's office…" As he tried to walk, he demanded himself once again, _why must I remember… why? _Most of his classmates were now worried about him, some wondering why he woke up with fright on his face. One of them was Shuuko herself, as she wondered what happened to the poor boy.

However, before Setsuna could even think or walk further, he suddenly stopped… and fainted onto the floor.

…

_What happened? I thought my memories were locked away… but now…_

Inside his mind, the boy was still wondering with frustration, as his own body was lying dormant. Of all the times he had this repeat of his trip down memory lane, his first day was disrupted by a vision of his past. The very same incident, ever since he survived it, diminished his own spirit ever since. But no matter how hard he tried to get rid of his painful past, it would always come back to haunt him.

Why was he the sole survivor of that fateful night, and why did the passenger liner sink? Initially, Setsuna refused to admit that something was at work, but the more he resisted, the more he was forced to admit that the evil laughter that night haunted him for the rest of his life.

_So the cycle of pain still continues… _thought the ten-year old. _It'll still take a while for me to achieve peace within myself… if I could find it without hindrance… _

**Ah, **replied a nasty little voice in the depth of his mind, **but it was your fault for making that decision in your sleep was it? **

Frustrated, Setsuna woke up, and was greeted by the smell of pine disinfectant. As he was facing up, he saw that he was in the nurse's office. _How did I…_

"Oh!" exclaimed a voice. "You're awake!" And as the amber-eyed boy sat up, he saw a woman about Tsubaki's age, with long, black hair that reached to her back, wearing a smart pair of glasses and a medical uniform. She was also holding a portfolio in her right arm.

"How did I get there, eeto…"

"Call me Namikawa-sensei," replied the voice cheerfully, as she took Setsuna's temperature. "And just for your curiosity, Konoe-sensei had Amagasaki-chan and Tamura-kun carry you here. In addition, Setsuna-kun, you were practically sleeping for about nearly two and a half hours."

Like a cat, Setsuna's pupils widened. "Did I? Now that you mention it, this one does think it was practically a long time… but what of my possessions?"

She gave a small chuckle as she straightened her glasses, pointing out to his backpack on the bedside dresser. "There're right beside you. You can have lunch, if you like," But it was then that her tone became serious. "But what caused you to faint, Setsuna-kun? It's not like everyday you face fainting spells."

After she asked that question, she noticed that the boy was curling up slightly, as if recoiling from her. "Um… is something wrong?"

The silence seemed to go on for about five seconds when Setsuna finally replied, "It's not something I would want to talk about, Namikawa-sensei. Not something that would involve my parents, who passed away sometime ago…"

Even though she only just met the boy, Namikawa could help but feel pity for the youth as she saw that something inside made her understand. "I'm so sorry… I guess when you lose someone or anybody closest to you; you tend to lock yourself away from others. But then again, you might have to try to get over the pain instead of wallowing in it forever."

Lying back onto his back, with his hands behind his head, the ten-year old sighed, "It'll probably take awhile for me to get over the pain. Even though Katsuragi-dono's looking after me… I still don't want to be alone…" He turned his head just as the nurse asked, "Chotto… when you mean by Katsuragi, do you mean, Tsubaki-chan?"

"You know her?"

"Right you are! I happened to be an old friend back then. I couldn't help but ask because you reminded me so much of myself when I was younger," Namikawa-sensei's voice changed from excitement to somewhat subdued while she was speaking. "She convinced me to continue achieving my dreams ever since my mother and uncle died of leukaemia, and that's one of the reasons why I aspired to become a nurse in the first place."

"Interesting… though I guess I should involve myself into any more troubles for now…"

"Don't be silly Setsuna-kun, sometimes it's good to understand other people's problems so you have a purpose. Once you were able to overcome your pain and open up, you'll probably be able to help others in the times of bad."

Hearing her words made Setsuna's day sounded a lot better now. "I'll be glad to remember this, Sensei. In any case, what was Tsubaki-dono like back then?"

Her chuckle came again as she began asking, "Would mischievous, open-minded, strong-willed and caring sound okay with you? That's what she's been like back then. But what's she doing right now other than university?"

"She's working hard to support this one and herself now… working at the Inoue's Ai-Mart and as an assistant master of the Odaiba karate dojo. And you're right, that's what she's like when she's at home. But if you don't mind, is it okay if I have a glass of water please?"

"Considering of what happened in class today, sure," came the reply as she stood up. "I better get back to work just in case, though it was nice to meet you, Setsuna-kun. If you managed to meet up with Tsubaki-chan, tell her I said hello, okay? Just in case, my first name's Yuna."

_Namikawa Yuna, eh? _The amber-eyed youth couldn't help but register the name into his mind. After talking to her, the nurse seemed to remind him of Tsubaki, only she wasn't as playful. Other than a glass of water, a little fresh air would be able to cure his heart just a little bit, as he gazed out the window. From the medical ward, he could feel the breeze getting warmer, as the approaching season of summer was coming soon as he also saw the Rainbow Bridge. Across the midday sky, the wind was busily pushing the clouds past, as if a parade in heaven was at work. There was still a hint of nostalgia when he was back in Osaka, as his parents took him to the park on occasions. Remembering the time, Setsuna scanned the grounds to see if there was a park nearby, which was when his eye caught something.

To his surprise, he saw that it was Hikari standing at the school entrance, with her backpack. For a moment, his mind raced as he wondered what she was doing at a time like this. But that was when he noticed that she had a sad look in her eyes. That look seemed to be very much like the dream he had before he first arrived in Odaiba. _I wonder… what was she doing? Where is she going? _

Unaware of what's happening so far, Setsuna watched as the girl slowly began to walk towards the beach. Although he only just met Hikari last night, this seemed to be out of her behaviour. As the few cars went by, something out of the ordinary happened in the matter of seconds. He watched as the girl somehow flicked into static like on a TV screen. It seemed that outside forces were at work, when he noticed this development going on. As the next car zipped by on the road, to the boy's surprise… she disappeared without a trace, only leaving behind her red backpack, which plopped onto the ground. Even before he knew it, he noticed a certain white feline Digimon, running back to the school with worry.

"Um, are you okay, Setsuna-kun?" interrupted Namikawa worriedly as she gave the boy the cup of water. Thinking fast, he quickly lied after guzzling down the contents, "Ano…I just thought how time flies quickly, so I better get back to class. I'm sure I've fully recovered, but thanks for the prep talk." He quickly proceeded to running, not to the classroom, but to another objective. _Something tells me Hikari-dono isn't the type to skip school. I better find Dorimon. _

…

"I was thinking of upgrading the D-Terminal's protocols." Began Inoue Miyako, as she sat down at the usual computer at the lab once again, with Motomiya Daisuke and Hida Iori watching on, along with the three Baby II and Child-levelled Digimon. After another series of battles, the Erabareshii Kodomodachi (Chosen Children) could do with trying to come up with improving their chances of besting the Digimon Kaiser at his own game once again.

"What do you mean?" piped in Daisuke, who wanted to know, even if schoolwork wasn't his forte at times. It was then that Takaishi Takeru showed up in a gloomier mood than usual.

"Instead of just communicating with e-mail and the Digital World, I might be able to add a real-time chat function." Replied the purple-haired sixth-grader, as she began to type up several programs in.

Looking over, Iori couldn't help but add, "The Digimon Kaiser would be doing the same thing."

"Correct…" added Daisuke, "Right now the guy is somewhere…" He let loose a chuckle as Chibimon hopped onto his shoulder, who put in, "That's cool! Now we can prevent our friends from being Dark Evolved!"

Patamon was still in thought about the new Digimon he and Tailmon encountered while at the school when he noticed his fellow partner in despair. "Takeru… what's wrong? You don't look so good…"

"It's nothing…" he lied, but his look betrayed his true emotions at the moment. And as quickly as he said that, the scrapping of the lab door sounded, with Tailmon looking quite frantic. Not only that, her voice was overcome with fear.

"It's Hikari! She just…" But that was enough to make everybody in the vicinity cry out in shock. And in the confusion, Dorimon silently ran, intending on reporting this turn of events to his partner.

…

All around her… the air felt stagnant.

The fog, the smell of salt, and the lapping of the ocean.

Only this time, it was Hikari who felt it as she opened her eyes. She couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of coldness that surrounded her. Whatever happened, it was pretty much out of the ordinary as the Child of Light was somehow teleported to this eerie dimension. Around her, there was a chill in the air today, a cold nip that came from the ocean and has pretty much settled into the beach where she was. On top of that, there was also the fog, which covered pretty much everything like a gossamer blanket. But the fog was penetrated by the black light of the lighthouse on the peak nearby. It was not known how often the fog settles on this place of misery, but it added a chill to the mystery surrounding the area.

Listening to nothing but the sound of the black waves, Hikari kept going to the source of the SOS.

…

After hearing the news about this morning's incident in one of the Year 5 classrooms, there were mixed reactions from the rest of the Chosen Children.

"You can't just disappear like that!" protested Daisuke, refusing to believe that his friend would vanish into thin air. "We gotta open the gate or we can't go to the Digital World!"

"Hikari-chan probably isn't there…" replied Takeru half-heartedly, which earned a retort from the goggle-head. "Then what the hell you're saying!" he yelled ignoring Iori's attempt to add a suggestion.

Miyako's look was grim as she kept hitting dead ends in the system. "No good… Even with my system, I can't find Hikari-chan anywhere!"

Thumping his fist to his chest as a sign of confidence, Daisuke quickly got to his feet. "That's why we need to search through the Digital World! Open a gate!"

"Daisuke-san…" Iori began, but the maroon-haired boy cut him off again, "We should get going, NOW!"

"LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!" That caused everybody to listen to what the youngest member had to say. "Right now none of us knows where Hikari-san is… it'll be too much like finding a needle in a haystack if we randomly open up a gate to the Digital World." Now everybody took heed to what he said.

"She's not in the Digital World…" murmured Takeru, which caused the others to whirl in shock. He was still thinking of the words Hikari said before she disappeared "Ocean… Right! The Ocean!" And with that, he ran off, with both Patamon and Tailmon trailing behind. But even though as he managed to arrive at the beach, there was no sign of his dear friend as he looked around. "Hikari-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!"

In another part of the school, Setsuna heard a cry of concern as he turned towards the source. It was not known who called out Hikari's name, but it seemed whoever it was, he probably needed some help. Just then, Dorimon ran up. "At last, I found you! You wouldn't believe what just happened!"

"You mean that Hikari-dono vanished? I guess I wasn't hallucinating in the nurse's office then."

That earned a sceptical look from the Baby II Digimon. "What do you mean?" he asked, as Setsuna explained everything that happened in class, minus his meeting with Namikawa-sensei. By the time he finished his story, Dorimon's eyes were already wide. He knew his partner suffered memory flashbacks lately, but didn't know that the events leading to the girl's disappearance would come true. After talking to his partner about his meeting with Patamon and Tailmon, Setsuna was also surprised.

"Then we have no other option," concluded the white-haired boy as he and Dorimon departed the school, when all was clear. _So the gears I thought were rusted were moving again… and this time… I shudder to think what happens next…_

…

"Where am I… this isn't the Digital World." Whispered the young girl in sadness as she looked around. Hikari only just passed through a seaside town that was also looking bleak as the atmosphere around it. For a few minutes, she wondered about how would anybody live there, as there were practically no signs of life around. As she weaved past the buildings, she kept thinking about the nightmare she had last night. This dimension was even more haunting as a reality, and there was the ill air of misery around. For a moment, Hikari also wondered who summoned her for a reason, as the trail led on. The town in isolation amid the lonely landscape, in which there was silence minus the grains of sand being crushed under the girl's feet.

It was there that Hikari stopped. At the end of the town, she came across another stretch of sand lying below a cliff face. And on that cliff face was an entrance to a sort of tunnel. Something inside it must have beckoned her to enter, as her feet began moving again.

…

It was hardly been thirty minutes since Takeru began searching for his missing friend. He was still remorseful of the tone of his voice he used when he tried to snap her out of her depression. And now, he was both worried and in despair. For a long time, as long he could remember, he remembered the time three years ago. Then again, he has the habit of always keeping his promises, even if they were many years old…

Back then; during the fight at Piemon's castle, Takenouchi Sora made him a promise to protect Hikari at that time. When he was told to do that, it gave him a sort of purpose, as when the girl first joined the team as the Eighth Child, he was happy to have someone his age join the team. They not only became fast friends, a strong bond was formed. An example was shown when he volunteered to lead part of the group out of an ill-fated mansion that was destroyed during an attack by Mugen Dramon.

Three years on, that promise was still the driving force in the boy's lifetime. He was in despair, because he wasn't so sure where to look at the moment. No matter how he racked his brain, he was still unsure as to where to find Hikari when he was told of the location, the Ocean. Takeru wasn't sure if she was alive or not. As he was walking, still worried, Patamon and Tailmon ran up. "Is Hikari here?" asked the former.

"From what I could see, it looked as if her body was turned into data. So maybe she might be in the Digital World."

"That's not it," responded Takeru grimly, as the two Digimon stopped to listen in surprise. "It's not the same Digital World we're familiar with. I saw it. I saw Hikari-chan's body starting to disappear."

Patamon, like his partner, was also concerned. "But… but where did she go then?" He got his reply as the boy's body started shaking in frustration.

"I don't know… I don't know but I'm going to look for her, no matter what!" He angrily took out his D-3, which showed no signs of any other Chosen Child in its proximity. "What would having this thing do now?" It was only until a voice of reason sounded the same time as the green D-3 detected another presence.

"With all due respect, you are the Child of Hope right? At a time like this, Takeru-dono, it's no good to despair."

Takeru turned to the sound of the voice, only to see a ten-year-old boy run up to him on the beach. "How… how do you know about me?"

The boy's amber eyes were alert as his mind. "A little birdie told this one about the situation. You were looking for your friend, right? So all we have to do is to keep looking de gozaru."

The reply he received was a look that read, _exactly what do you mean, 'we'?_ "So how do I know whether or not you're leading me into a trap?" He looked over to Patamon and Tailmon, who realised something. "Wait a minute…" Tailmon began as she remembered a story, "You're Dorimon's partner right?"

Nodding, he revealed a white Digivice from his belt along with opening up his backpack to reveal his partner, who waved a greeting to the three. "Correct. So you believe this one now?"

"I do," came Takeru's response, as he was equally surprised to meet another fellow Chosen Child and his partner. "But your Digivice certainly does look different to the others I know." It's true that Setsuna's Digivice was different; it was because it had a more futuristic feel to it, as to the streamlined angles. It was also unique that the grip on the upper right was not only blended with the body, a tinge of black was on it.

"Discussion of my Digivice aside, we have to look for your friend. Is there a reason why she disappeared?" he asked, as they began walking along the beach. It was then he noticed that Takeru had gone silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Dorimon.

"I said something terrible about Hikari-chan…" he began, as the others stopped to listen. "I needed to protect her…"

A few seconds of silence went by as Tailmon suddenly said, "Hikari isn't weak. She may be strong… but she still needs her friends."

The only response Takeru can give out though was, "But… But there isn't anything I can do right now!" He was still guilty about not being able to protect his friend when Setsuna placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"There still is something you can do… you mustn't lose courage just yet! I might be able to be of assistance so maybe there's a chance we could find her, I'm sure of it. You must not assume the worst, so don't try and blame yourself."

"And what makes you think we'll find her?" demanded Takeru, as he wondered how a boy, who was a year younger than him, has a sense of optimism inside. The wisdom he seemed to hold even reminded him of Iori.

"First things first – did something happen to her that cause her to disappear like that?" Takeru wasn't so sure about the boy, but something inside him allowed him to slowly speak out loud. So he began explaining – about Hikari somehow fading into data during class, her worries about the ocean, her existence, someone calling her, her dependence on her brother, Taichi. He also explained how he tried to convince her not to act like her brother and more like herself, only for his explanation to go wrong, as he sounded rude and angry instead. Finally nodding, Setsuna concluded, "So… you're saying that she seems to be looking up to her brother so much she's being practically living in his shadow. In other words, because of her worries about the dimension and herself, she was afraid that she would never be as good as he is?"

"That's probably about right. I wanted her to show that she needed to be independent now that she's grown compared to three years ago. But I let anger get to me so… it all went wrong."

A small smile appeared on the ten-year-old boy's face. "Sounds like it's not only the promise to protect her that's got you riled up. Is it because you like her more than just a friend?"

That caused Takeru to turn around in shock. "H-h-how do you know?"

"Think about it; you knew her for so long, since you must have fought side by side, you were worried about losing her. I can probably relate – if I lost Yuzuriha-dono, I would probably feel guilty about not being able to protect her too. Right now…" he turned his face away, as if he too was hiding something. "I'm not intending on losing anybody else."

"Maybe when we find her Takeru-san, you can tell Hikari-san properly what you were actually going to say." Suggested Dorimon with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "But about the dimension… didn't she mention it was neither in the Real World or the Digital World?"

"She did say that."

Setsuna couldn't help but have a brainstorm. "You know… not that I wanted to go there, but maybe there might be a way to that dimension yet," he murmured, as he took out his Digivice. "Patamon. You know that D-3 stands for it's functions, Digital, Detect, and Discover, ne?"

"Koushirou told us that a few weeks ago – what are you thinking?" But Setsuna didn't answer as he turned to Dorimon as began pressing the buttons needed. "I'm going to need your help, old friend, so I'm going to loosen the seal a bit. Use your power to try and find a potential location so a gate might be opened, alright?"

"Right." he said obediently, as he then entered into a deep, sleep-like meditation as his mind scrambled to find a suitable location. After a few tense moments, his eyes snapped open as he detected something. In a trance, he suddenly began running towards the source, causing the others to follow.

"You coming Takeru-dono?" called Setsuna, as he saw the blonde feeling a little better. All was not lost yet.

…

It was quite haunting enough as Hikari slowly entered the darkness of the tunnel. Every nerve inside her body was tingling unpleasantly as willow in the blustery wind. She wanted that nightmare to end; yet she dreaded to find what happened when the tunnel ended. She slowly continued to walk inside the catacombs of the dimly lit passageway, with her heart beating furiously. Never in her life has she felt this afraid of the darkness until now as she listened to the chilling silence, with her footsteps echoing off the tunnel walls. Or so that there was silence… until she heard a groaning sound of pain from the darkness of the tunnel.

Eyes of red were staring back at her. Hikari could make out their forms; they seemed like a hybrid of human and fish. But their shapes were vaguely blurred, so she wasn't sure if they were Digimon or not. At last, she managed to gain the courage to speak. "Who's that… over there?" One of the forms was looking at her with mournful eyes as she watched. "Who are you!" came her response. But the only reply from the weakened shape that it collapsed onto the tunnel floor.

"Are you guys… Digimon?"

"Digimon?" the creature spoke weakly.

_Beginning analysis…_

**Digimon Analyser **

Name: Hangyomon  
Level: Perfect (Ultimate)  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Aquatic Beast Man Digimon  
Attacks: Strike Fishing and Hell Dive

_Hangyomon! An amphibious humanoid Digimon, perfect type. _

_End analysis… _

"I don't know… what we were or who we were… nor since we were here…" the creature groaned weakly.

It seemed to her that the Hangyomon were not all bad. "That's terrible…"

"All we know… is that we have followed our god."

"A god? But… but why?"

One of the Hangyomon weakly lifted its arm for Hikari to see, while held a familiar black spiral. "One day, this sapped all of our powers… we were worshipping a god that wasn't a god at all…"

Hikari's face turned into anger as she saw what the Evil Spiral belonged to. "Digimon Kaiser!"

"So you know what this is…" It was then that the girl realised they needed her help. "We saw you, no matter where you were. We believed you were the chosen one to take these spirals off."

"Is this why you called for me?" said Hikari in realisation. The Hangyomon could only weakly groan, as the girl knew what she has to do, though reluctantly since she wasn't sure she still had the power three years ago. She slowly walked up towards the ailing group, unsure if she could free them. _I have… no such power… _the Child of Light thought nervously, but resolve allowed her to decide against her inability. _But I have to save them! I have to! _She slowly gripped the Evil Spiral in order to try to remove it. At that instantaneous moment, pink began to surge on that very spot, from her very own hands. To the amazement of the Hangyomon, it looks like they were going to free at last… until the familiar sound of a blast rocked the tunnel, causing a few bricks to fall.

"Everyone, hurry to the exit and get out of here! Go!" screamed Hikari, as she knew the tunnel's foundations couldn't stand up to the blows any longer. Although they were weakened, the group of Hangyomon made it out of the tunnel and into the open, with the girl exiting last. Coughing due to the amount of dust in the cave, she wondered who was responsible for the blast. A roar later, she turned towards the sound in alarm, as the familiar serpentine form of an enslaved Airdramon arrived at the scene.

_Beginning analysis… _

**Digimon Analyser **

Name: Airdramon  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Phantom Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Spinning Needle and God Tornado

_Airdramon - A legendary Digimon who can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping its wings. Its main attacks – Spinning Needle and God Tornado. _

_End analysis… _

"He is the new servant of the god that tries to rule over all of us!" exclaimed the leading Hangyomon, as he and the others watched.

"The Digimon Kaiser!" growled Hikari again, as the odds seemed to be stacked against them. After turning round, the Airdramon already sighted the group, coming in for the attack. It made no hesitation to unleash a rapid round of Spinning Needles, which impaled three unlucky Hangyomon in one blow.

Without her Digimon partner, Hikari could only watch in horror as the three of the rescued were compiled into data within a matter of seconds, scattering the others. "How could he… how could he do something this horrible to them!"

…

Back to the two boys and the three Digimon, they were continuing to follow the signal to a potential gate. Takeru couldn't help but wonder how this boy, although ten years of age, could be resourceful enough to come equipped with information about what they're facing, even though it wasn't the Digital World. Strangely enough, he was reminded of Iori again in a sort of way. "Not that I have time to ask you right now, but how do you know about this… dimension we're going to face?"

Setsuna didn't turn around, but responded, "You know how you said that Hikari-dono had those dreams involving an ocean of darkness, right? Lately, I too have been having these nightmares constantly drive this one to near insanity, to no end practically. All one has to do to attract that accused place is to probably either have dark thoughts or being vulnerable to something. Another one probably involves your worst memories… and I don't want to admit it, but I'm reluctant to go that dimension either. Then combined with the stories I heard ever since I first moved from Osaka, it seems maybe Hikari-dono and unfortunately this one might have some sort of connection to it."

A surprised look from Takeru allowed him to stop, but since they reached the location, a grove that was near the Rainbow Bridge, the group stopped. "Doushita no, Takeru-dono?"

It took a few seconds for the boy to receive a grateful look on his face. "I guess I might owe you a thank you… and I take back what I said before. I don't know what to do if you haven't shown up… eeto…"

"It isn't over yet, we have to find a way to open the gate and save your friend," came the reply, as the former nearly sighed in defeat. "And it's Setsuna, Takagi Setsuna. Don't worry, we will find her. That's what friends are for."

The name 'Takagi Setsuna' seemed to be familiar in Takeru's mind, but he couldn't make out when he heard that name before. Instead, a small smile appeared gratefully on his face. "Then, Setsuna-kun… would you like to join our team once we're done rescuing Hikari-chan?"

"I'll think about it, Takeru-dono." Replied the amber-eyed boy with a smile. The other Digimon watched as they wondered what was with Setsuna's high level of formality.

"Has he always followed the rules of etiquette all the time?" questioned Patamon, who never knew a child would be this polite.

"I guess Setsuna-kun must have taken these skills from his late father." Dorimon concluded. Patamon was about to ask what he meant by late father when Tailmon quickly interrupted the group with a cry of shock. "What's wrong?"

Only three words came out of the feline Digimon's mouth. "I… feel it…"

…

As the enslaved Airdramon took out a few more of the Hangyomon, it seemed Hikari was at loss and in despair when she dropped down to her knees. At that very moment, she was trapped. She didn't know what to do at the moment since he hasn't got Tailmon nor her D-3 and D-Terminal with her. Right now, she needed help, and fast. From the most important people in her life… they would be the only ones to save her and the Hangyomon now.

"What can I do…?" she murmured, knowing that she didn't want to be alone at this time. "I have to save them…" She quickly began praying to the three most important people in her life the same time after she pulled out a familiar silver object from her pocket. "Onii-chan… Tailmon… TAKERU-KUN!"

…

"Hikari-chan!"

"Hikari!"

"Hikari-dono!"

"Hikari-san!"

The five voices have now begun ringing out into the distance as a result of another option. Although Setsuna's 'D-3' was able to find a suitable location, he wasn't so sure as of to how to open it. From a thought of Takeru's, Hikari might be praying for them to save her. In addition, Dorimon also came up with an idea; if Takeru's friendship with Hikari were indeed a strong bond, then it would be possible to find her even if she was in another dimension. And so right now, they placed their plan into action.

After a few minutes of calling, their plan has finally worked as Takeru saw a pink light in the sky. As the astonished group watched, they saw an image of Hikari floating. "I guess all the calling finally paid off!" whooped Dorimon with glee.

"Hikari-chan?" whispered Takeru, as without any choice, he leapt off the edge of the grove, trying to reach the light, with Patamon following.

"So our hearts…" said Tailmon softly, "do have a bond no matter where we are after all!" She then followed the duo, with Setsuna and Dorimon bringing the rear. As quickly as they leaped up in the portal, they disappeared from their world.

It was like going inside an out-of-control roller coaster. Setsuna and Takeru quickly shut their eyes as various pillars of spectrum flew by them and their Digimon companions. For a while, it seemed they were almost flying into nowhere as they flew, until they entered a shining black globe, illuminated by an orb of green light. They didn't land heavily onto the ravine edge, but it was nearly enough to knock the air out them, as they finally opened their eyes to the worst scene in their lives.

They completely left Odaiba, and instead of the familiar urban noise of the city and traffic, they arrived at a lonely beach, completely in darkness. The sky was covered with clouds so thick that the clouds were tainted by Pandemonium. Over at the stretch of sand, there was smoke rising, as if a battlefield has sounded. Behind them, a forest of trees were darkened in an odd sort of obsidian, while beyond that, there was a familiar well in the distance. Of course, there was the familiar sound of the lapping waves on the beach, slowly dragging the grains of sand into the murky darkness beneath the surface.

Everyone gazed at the eerie site where they arrived at, and wondered who would be insane to live there. "Where are we?" asked Tailmon slowly, as she shivered at the location. "This isn't the Digital World."

"No it isn't," spoke Setsuna softly. "This is the infamous place so ghastly that even nightmares would become reality. I never thought I'd see the day the accursed Dark Ocean ever existed."

Takeru only stood up at he suddenly noticed that the boy's fists were shaking. "Setsuna-kun… are you alright?" He did not receive an answer, but noticed that his once-calm face turned into that of nervousness and anger. But he had no time to ask as a familiar voice greeted them, making everybody look to the stretch of beach.

"Takeru-kun, Tailmon!"

"Hikari-chan!" exclaimed Takeru, as he was relieved she was all right. Dorimon smiled he saw the girl happily run up the beach to greet them. _So the bond of friendship really does have it's magic after all. _

"I knew you'd save me!"

"Yeah!" Takeru was really happy that they found her.

Patamon even added smiling, "What are the chances of being able to find her?" He stopped, only to notice Setsuna grimly reply, "To answer your question, half of everything is luck."

"And the other half?" Just as the orange Digimon asked him, a loud roar rang the dark sky, as the Airdramon came into view.

The answer came out in a low snarl. "Fate."

There was no time to lose at Takeru quickly turned to the ten-year-old. "I'm going to need your help on this. Shall we?"

"I'm already prepared. So let's win this fight." replied Setsuna, their Digimon were all set. Both already held out their Digivices, with Takeru starting off with, "DIGIMENTAL UP!"

"Patamon armour shinka… Ama kakeru kibou! Pegasumon! (Soaring Hope! Pegasmon!)" In Patamon's place, a Digimon that resembled a golden winged horse equipped with armour took his place.

"Dorimon shinka… DORUmon!" The Baby II Digimon grew until it took form of what looked like a dragon, in which he was a head taller than V-mon. The Child-levelled Digimon looked like a bizarre combination of a bipedal reptile and a fox, with chibi-fied dragon wings. The majority of the fur colouration was mostly purple, save for the white on the snout, belly, paws and the tip of his fox's tail. There was also a pair of pointed horn-like ears on his head, with yellow eyes of compassion. But the strangest characteristic was that on his forehead, there was a scar, which seemed to be as a result of a battle injury.

_Beginning analysis… _

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: DORUmon  
Level: Child (Rookie)  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Metal Cannon, Dash Metal, Hyper Dash Metal, and Metal Shoot

_DORUmon – a mysterious Digimon whose name is the acronym of Digital or Unknown, thus defining his nature, and is rumoured to hold a rare program. His strongest attack is known as Metal Cannon! _

_End analysis… _

"Be careful you three." Whispered Setsuna, as Pegasmon, his rider, and DORUmon quickly took to the skies, or in DORUmon's case, floated. Quickly avoiding the jaws of the Airdramon on the first round, they quickly prepared to go on the offensive, as the enslaved Digimon fired multiple God Tornadoes, which they dodged at ease. Unfortunately, one of the shots scored a direct hit onto the seaside town.

"This is not the time to play Chicken, so shall we go on the offensive, Takeru-san?" asked DORUmon. He got his answer as the blonde shouted out, "Pegasmon! Take out Airdramon now!"

"Needle Rain!" From the mane, a full swarm of gold needles struck out at the dragon's head, only serving to irritate it. As the winged horse nimbly dodged, it was now DORUmon's turn. _This Digimon doesn't deserved to be a slave forever, _he thought, as his mouth began to charge up for his attack. "Metal Cannon!" Opening his mouth, a rapid swarm of metallic bullets, in a style of a machine gun, fired out in full force, varying from explosive and non-explosive shots. Although it was slightly weaker, it was enough to lure Airdramon away from the beach.

Hikari and the Hangyomon were watching the battle rage on when to her surprise, Tailmon and Setsuna showed up. "Sorry we're late Hikari-dono, it took a while to find a way to open the gate to here."

"Setsuna-kun, when did you show up?" asked Hikari when she saw that her neighbour was also a Chosen Child, even though she somewhat suspected it.

"Never mind right now!" Tailmon interrupted, "I need to armour evolve, and hurry!"

Unfortunately there was only one problem. "Oh no… my D-3 and D-Terminal…" she groaned, remembering that they were still in the backpack when she left. That caused Setsuna let loose a heavy sigh in desperation.

"We're going to need more than just a miracle right now…" He growled, until a thought came into his mind after he looked around for a solution. _Wait a minute… something's not right… _"Tailmon."

"What is it?" asked the feline Digimon, even though there was no time for talking.

"Lighthouses aren't meant to shine black light aren't they?" he pointed out. "So why does this one have the feeling that there's more to the lighthouse than meets the eye?"

Tailmon thought about it for a little while as she gazed at the ominous building. Something wasn't right about it at all, now that Setsuna told her. There was something corruptive about it, only that the building itself was a complete sham. She remembered something from an anime series about a way conceal yourself without being seen, and that's when it hit her. If that's what she thinks it is… "Setsuna, thank you!" And before he knew it, Tailmon had begun running alongside the cliff edge.

Back at the battlefield Pegasmon and DORUmon were still doing their best to confuse Airdramon while they still can. After a while however, it knew it couldn't rely on the same attack forever as it tried another option, as it went berserk firing random blasts of Spinning Needles and God Tornadoes everywhere. Both of the Digimon were able to avoid the barrage, save for DORUmon who received a slight scratch from a stray Spinning Needle. It was about time they turned the tide, as Tailmon quickly leaped onto Pegasmon's back.

"Pegasmon, I need your help! You must destroy the lighthouse!" commanded Tailmon as they banked around Airdramon again. "That's what's limiting my power to evolve!"

"Got it!" replied the Holy Beast Digimon as he turned around to target the lighthouse. At that moment, his forehead began to glow a brilliant green just as Takeru gave out the command. "Silver Blaze!"

A shining, triangle-shaped beam launched out as it hit the structure with enough force to shatter the walls. But as the lighthouse stopped functioning, beneath its shell was in fact, a Dark Tower. As they flew back to assist DORUmon, the black obelisk toppled into the murky waters below. What appeared next was the shot they needed, as a pink pillar of light shone through the gloomy clouds. It was now or never for Tailmon as she took the leap of fate into the light.

"Tailmon chou shinka… Angewomon!" Within the light, the feline Digimon changed shape, until she finally became a beautiful, blonde-haired angel with eight graceful wings on her back. Everyone gazed at the divine figure that appeared, including Hikari, who greeted her.

The sight of her even impressed Setsuna and DORUmon for a moment. "Well… even in darkness, light can always reach past it… but for now… DORUmon! Can you slow Airdramon down?"

"Of course! I thought you never asked," he smiled, as he prepared for his next attack. "Dash Metal!" Flying non-stop, he quickly struck one of the Airdramon's wings, which slowly began to turn into steel. This gave Pegasmon the chance to strike it with another Silver Blaze, and Angewomon to finish it with one of her famous techniques, a cross-shaped beam known as Heaven's Charm. As it struck Airdramon, it disappeared into a stream of data, which concluded the battle.

"We did it!" cheered Takeru as they few back to land. "We eliminated Airdramon!"

DORUmon however, was kind enough to end it with a prayer, praying quietly, "Namu Amida Butsu…" Even though the Airdramon was terminated, he knew that it was the Dark Ring's fault for enslaving it. At least now, it could be freed from the pain, as DORUmon shrunk back into Dorimon, and landed in the arms of Setsuna, who ran out to meet him.

With a flash of light from her palm, Angewomon was able to free the surviving Hangyomon from the confinement of the Evil Spirals. Hikari was glad that the danger was over now, and that the former prisoners were saved at last. Or so she thought, as something was not right afterwards. Right before her very eyes, the five Hangyomon were somehow mutating… into a sort of shadowy amphibian-humanoids. No longer they seemed to be Digimon, but with the appearance that of gloomy mist, it seemed that their motives have changed too. Now that the Dark Rings no longer weakened them… they turned towards their 'saviour', with a somewhat greedy look in their eyes.

A chill made Hikari's spine shiver as she saw the beings' true form. Her first thought was to try to run. But no matter how hard she tried, her legs seemed to be paralysed with fear. "It can't be… is this… your true form?" Even though she was able to take a few steps back, she didn't get very far as one humanoid grabbed her roughly by her left arm. "What… what are you doing?" Already Takeru and the others ran along the shoreline to try to save her from her new captors.

"We called for you…" began the 'Hangyomon'. "You are fit to be our wife. In order to fight the new god, we need to create our descendants."

Hikari wanted so much to free herself, but the more she struggled, the less likely she was able to break loose. Screaming for help, she felt the ghastly breath of the creature and almost gagged in disgust. It looked as if her call was answered, as suddenly, the being somehow let go of her as she fell backwards onto the sand. When she looked again… she was in for a shock.

The 'Hangyomon' were also recoiling in shock. The reason was that the one that held Hikari captive was now covering his face in pain. Not only that… it was Setsuna who kicked the creature in the face thanks to a somersault blow. Somehow, there was a dark aura surrounding the ten-year-old as he landed in a crouching position, with an angry snarl emitting from his jaws.

"If you think I'm going to let you do something as sick as marrying Hikari-dono to creeps like you… your idea of fun is rather appalling in the words of taste." These words weren't what Setsuna would have normally said. It was almost as if his polite demeanour took a 180-degree turn.

"You little brat!" yelled one of the enraged 'Hangyomon', as it tried to land a blow on the white-haired boy. But the next turn of events was enough to shock the humans and Digimon, as somehow, the boy angrily tossed the creature over his shoulder… and slammed his foot hard on its neck. When Hikari saw his face, she was shocked to find that not only he was able to deal damage to a Digimon, but also his left eye… was somehow converted into a dark crimson as the creature was being choked for a few seconds. Then the boy took his foot off the Hangyomon's neck as it quickly scrambled back to the others.

"Aren't we… having fun now?" spat the boy's malicious scowl as the creatures backed away. "I couldn't help but notice that you bitches were in need of help… but if you are going to show this kind of behaviour, I am not intending on letting you out alive. If this is the kind of gratitude you're showing me… I will not hesitate to rip your slagging heads off. Now here's my final warning… leave… Hikari… dono… alone!"

It seems that the creatures realised that their 'future wife' has very powerful allies indeed. They now have no choice, but to retreat, but not without leaving a message to Hikari. "Chosen one, we believed that you would answer our calls, but it cannot be helped. We shall return to the depths, to our former god, and bid for our time… " With that, they disappeared beneath the murky waters… as to never return, for now.

By the time Takeru and the rest of the companions arrived, Hikari was already weary from the ordeal. "I want to go home…" she whispered, as tears began to whelm in her eyes.

Takeru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home. We came to save you." This was almost too much for the eleven-year-old girl, as though she was slightly smiling, she allowed herself to cry quietly on her friend's shoulder. But she was glad that her best friend came for her.

"For now, I guess it's all over," sighed Angewomon as she, Pegasmon, and Dorimon were also prepared to leave. She still noticed Setsuna, who looked as he was immensely still. "But one more question; you said you had a connection with this place. Could you try to explain why?"

The boy was still looking quite grim despite that the mission was completed. "That will all be explained when we get back home. After all… it seems I'm not the only one affected by this forsaken dimension."

Takeru and Hikari wondered what he meant by that as they saw the boy's fist shaking. But they weren't prepared… as Setsuna unexpectedly punched himself in the face, earning more stunned looks minus Dorimon. When he lowered his fist again… both his eyes were now their familiar amber, and his personality was now back to normal despite being a little dazed. "After all, it seems that this one is not the only one affected by the Dark Ocean. It's best we go home now." Nodding, the three remaining humans, along with their partners, headed back to their world. And yet, they have a feeling the master would be one they have to fight someday.

…

A short time later, everyone had temporarily returned to his or her normal lives. It was a good thing that someone was able to return Hikari's backpack to the Lost Property, as the items inside were quite necessary for her in her adventures. By the time they managed to come back, the school period was nearly over, and they were lucky to make it before the clock struck three.

Setsuna however, was feeling discontent when he arrived back at the nurse's office. As Namikawa-sensei was applying his forehead with medical balm, he still shivered. After last night, his dark side had emerged again. Maybe he did not know why… but it seemed that the trip to the Dark Ocean was enough to bring it out the darkness in him. Even though he and Takeru managed to rescue Hikari, he was still feeling somewhat fearful inside. Maybe his theories were right; your nightmares really do come true. He was instantly sent out of his thoughts as the nurse told him, "There, all done!"

"I guess I still have a lot to thank you once again, Sensei," He smiled once the bandaging was over, as he prepared to make his departure. "Someday, if this one could remember, I will pay you back de gozaru."

"Sure. Just don't get into one fight too many," Although she was smiling, she was serious. Luckily for Setsuna, she assumed the boy was caught up in a fight. "Don't forget to say hi to Tsubaki-chan for me, okay Setsuna-kun?"

"I will. Arigatou." As he left the nurse's office, he was able to obtain the homework necessary. But afterwards, his face has turned rather grim, as he realised that he unleashed his dark side while being in the Dark Ocean. All of his life, he hasn't told anybody else yet, except Yuzuriha, who was one of his closest friends since childhood, and Dorimon, even though he was not human, was another good comrade in his life. But now… he was done hiding his painful past. Maybe in order to be free from his pain… shall he join the Chosen Children? His thoughts were interrupted again when Dorimon popped out from his backpack.

"Are you okay, Setsuna-kun?"

"About what Takeru-dono said. I'm thinking of joining the Chosen Children, just to probably find out the answers. Shall that be okay with you?"

"It should be a good idea, Setsuna-kun. The fact that your dark side emerged again must be a good reason to join them. Maybe with their support, you would be able to be freed from your pain. I remembered saying something about you always trying to put people's lives above all else… you have to at least rest at times. You really are selfless aren't you?"

"You could say that." Chuckled the boy lightly as he reached the entrance. He stopped for a moment, as they saw Takeru and Hikari talking at the entrance, along with Tailmon and Patamon. Not resisting the urge to listen, Setsuna couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"I just…" Takeru spoke out softly. " I just wanted to apologised for my sudden outburst, Hikari-chan. It's just that I wanted to see you… how should I put it? I just wanted you to try to gain more confidence in yourself, a reason to believe in yourself. I'm… not saying that you don't need to strong like Taichi-san, but I just wanted you… to be strong like yourself. And you're not alone so we're right beside you. We do care about you… and so do I."

Hikari allowed a small smile to appear on her face after hearing those words. "Aw… thank you very much. I guess I'm happy that I have so many people that I could depend on… but I'm glad that you were concerned about me, Takeru-kun. That truly does make me happy. But still… I'm still worried about having this feeling… that this isn't the last time we've seen the last of the Dark Ocean."

"To us… it really is one of the most bitter medicines we have to swallow," added Setsuna, who couldn't help but join in the conversation. "I'm glad see that you two have made up."

"Ah, Setsuna!" exclaimed Patamon, as he landed on Takeru's head. "We were wondering where you and Dorimon went off to when we returned. Is your head feeling better?"

"Don't worry! For all I know is, it's a bit hard to go past his endurance at times," Grinned Dorimon, as he popped out of the boy's backpack. "For now, I'm just relieved that things are back to normal."

"Maybe, but normal doesn't exactly cut it though. We still have the Digimon Kaiser to deal with, so if you accept… would you like to join us?" asked Takeru. "I just thought we might thank you for helping us find Hikari-chan."

Setsuna turned to Dorimon, who nodded as a signal to make the choice. He then humbly replied, "I'm okay with that. As long as I'll be able to help others, that'll be fine… as an atonement."

"Atonement?" asked Hikari with surprise as she rummaged around her pocket, "Oh yeah… as a matter of fact… does this belong to you?" As her hand came out, Setsuna saw to his surprise and relief… that she was holding his prized possession.

"My pocket watch… I thought I'd never see it again! Where did you find it?"

A small blush appeared on the girl's face, but despite it appearing, she answered; "I guess you lost it after our accidental first meeting ne, Setsuna-kun?" she smiled, watching the boy's face turn a brilliant shade of red while the others watched on with surprise and amusement. "Even though I was kind of shaking slightly from the nightmare I had, I found it near the stairs, so I wondered whether it belonged to you."

"I do recognise it… even though there are slight scratches on it due to the collision, I recognise the tiger carving on the lid. And when you open it…"

Hikari had already opened it before Setsuna could say the rest. A soft, haunting melody began playing out of it, which almost seemed to make time stop. The music was so enchanting that nearly everybody within the school vicinity could hear it, even the rest of the Chosen Children, who were just about to depart. Although it seemed beautiful to some, Takeru couldn't help but notice Setsuna's distant look as he was reminded of something, like the music was from an anime the blonde watched before. As for Setsuna… he closed his eyes as a memory for the past came to him…

He remembered that when he was seven years old, he was lying down in a curled position, on a lifeboat all by himself. Somewhere out on the ocean, the sky was still gloomy as ever. He could not remember how long he was floating on the vessel, as he was nearly dying of starvation and thirst. Not only that, there was no signs of life out on the ocean as he tearfully watched. Other than the sounds of the sea, he could have sworn that he heard the same, familiar evil laughter…

"Yamete," the boy suddenly said as soon as the memory ended. As he said that, Hikari closed the watch. It was only a second later that she saw a mournful look in his eyes. "So then… the jig is up… ne?"

"You could say there are a lot of questions you have to answer, Setsuna-kun," nodded Takeru, as he knew the ten-year-old was hiding something. "Like for example, what do you mean by 'having a connection with the Dark Ocean'? And also… how come your personality suddenly changes at random occasions?"

Knowing that the mission was over, Setsuna decided it would be best to tell the truth. "This may not be easy to say… but I'll try. Childhood… I remembered both the good times and the bad… like any other; I was innocent, and hopeful. But what sets me apart from the others was my politeness. I didn't know why, but all I knew was that I wasn't like most of the other Osaka children. I was usually the type to prefer to help others in the times of bad, and you could say that this one was a bit of a good child back then. Of course there were others who envied me back then, and I often got beaten up for it. When my parents considered me to do martial arts in order to provide self-defence, most of my relatives were against it for some odd reason, I don't know why. But the worst thing that happened so far was that one incident nearly got me beaten to the point of unconsciousness. Angry, I wanted to try to protect others… but it seemed my relatives already had plans made up."

"And then what happened next?" asked Tailmon with concern.

Taking a deep breath, the boy continued, "One night I had the strangest dream. I was inside total darkness, where I could hardly see within this void. That's when this one saw him: a demon that came to me and told me that he would grant my fondest desire in exchange for something he needed. I couldn't see him fully, but all I could see was an outline. He was tall, almost fishlike, and had arms like tentacles. Like any other fool, this one figured it was only a dream, and so I asked the being to make me a virtuoso martial artist. And so we worked out our contract. Afterwards… when I was about to wake up from my dream… that was when the demon's hand touched my left eye. I was overcome by the cold and darkness. And then… the demon laughed… saying, '**Don't forget poppet… we have deal**.'"

"Of course, I shook off the dream, and forgot what happened last night. But the next part of the story would not be pleasant. Are you sure you want this one to continue?"

Even though she suspected that the next bit would seem traumatic, Hikari replied, "We'll be more than willing to help you, Setsuna-kun. Don't worry." Although Setsuna was aware of the other Chosen Children watching, he nodded as a sign to continue. "Are you familiar with the incident involving the ocean liner, Aion? One day my parents won tickets to go on the world cruise."

Takeru thought for a second only to remember something. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Thought what?" asked Tailmon with surprise.

Patamon chose that moment to answer, "Natsuko-san (Takeru's mother) did an article once about the Aion. I see the reason why Takeru thought your name sounded familiar. In other words…"

"Are you the sole survivor of the disaster?" finished Takeru, only Setsuna to slam the comment, "Sole Survivor is rather an understatement. Sole Murderer is more like it!"

That caused the others to be shocked by the sudden outburst, as his left eye slowly turned into the angry crimson again. "The reason why I said that was that even though I survived, I felt the guilt. On that fateful night, there was a freak storm that caused the ship to capsize! When the ship and the passengers sank, I wanted so much to save oton-chan and okan-chan, but when I heard that evil laughter when the ship sank, I was a fool, a pawn to fall into his trap! Even though I survived, I was traumatised afterwards; I couldn't speak for a few months! And for what? I TRADED THOSE LIVES ON THE SHIP JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE STRONGER!"

With a loud scream, he continually began punching the concrete wall, with the others watching on with shock. "Ever since I survived, I have been mercilessly teased even since by some of the kids, all thanks to rumours. That was when my dark side was born, and I couldn't control it when I even beat most of them to submission. Even after Tsubaki-dono and Asato-sensei convinced me to learn karate just to find peace within myself, I still felt the horror of that very night. I wanted to be strong, but not strong as to the point of manipulation. Those dreams of the Dark Ocean, that visit to the Dark Ocean and all these creatures… they all gave me a good reason why I became a Chosen Child… REVENGE!" Losing control, he then slammed his forehead against the wall, his dark side subsiding. Now… the others could here a soft sobbing, as he collapsed onto the ground. Thanks to Hikari and Dorimon, they were able to support him. The former noticed not only the tears… she saw the reason why she and Setsuna were connected. It seemed that the boy might be polite and selfless on the outside, but inside, his soul was screaming.

_So that's the reason… why he's not intending on letting anybody else fall victim – including me, _Hikari thought sadly. _It was because he was unwittingly accepted into a deal that costed many lives on board. _Not holding back, she then embraced the boy into a hug. "You poor, poor thing… you're still carrying that pain. I feel sorry… to the point that inside you lack strength… just like me." It was the first time the girl found a person who was trapped in a similar situation as herself.

Takeru couldn't help but be reminded of the times he looked up to Sora as a motherly figure. It was three years ago when he noticed her in that role. _Maybe that's what Setsuna-kun needs… someone to look up to for strength… _"But how did you meet Dorimon? And what happened afterwards?"

The boy stopped crying for a moment as he gained the courage to speak out again, allowing Hikari to release her hold. "I met Dorimon when I was hiding out in an alley. One of the computers had somehow reactivated… and that's when this guy, as DORUmon," he said indicating his Digimon, "came into my life. It's ironic isn't it? This one became his partner even though I disliked monsters… even Digimon. After that, Tsubaki-dono, who was my parents' friend since she was little, along with Asato-sensei, offered me a chance to study karate since my relatives were bickering a lot for where I should live at. Tsubaki-dono offered to meet me at Tokyo station since she was setting up the living quarters, because she was accepted to study at Toudai (Tokyo University) at that time. And that's how… this one came here. I'm… not so sure whether this one… deserves to be happy. Even though I'm polite and wise at times, inside I'm slowly being tortured. I will always remember this pocket watch, my parents' last gift to me." He finished, opening up the watch again. In the inside cover, there was a photo of his parents, along with a smiling little boy, himself. He let out a huge sigh afterwards, allowing a few seconds of silence to flow by.

_Maybe there's still a chance… _Takeru thought as he took time to digest the Osaka child's story. "You know, there may be a way to redeem yourself. As a matter of fact, like I asked before, why don't you join us?"

That lit back the light in the boy's eyes. "Thank you. I nearly forgot about the request. But who knows whether…"

"But nothing!" interrupted the blonde, which instantly reminded Setsuna of Hikari at the first meeting. "There's no need for you to put the world on your own shoulders. The least you could do… even though you couldn't save the lives on the ship, the least you could do is to save the lives in both the Digital World, and possibly the Real World. After seeing you in action… maybe you can use the skills to help others. Even though you were crazy enough to jump-kick a Digimon in the face."

"He jump-kicked a Digimon in the face?" whispered Daisuke in excitement to Chibimon. "That guy's cool!"

Miyako quickly shook her head. "Yeah, but he's like a loose cannon so don't make him mad!"

Iori's look was quite stoic as a result. _I wonder if we should trust him… he seemed to be a mixed blessing at times… _

After hearing the words, Setsuna was silent afterwards. _So… this one does have friends after all. Even though some aren't human… there are still people who are willing to help me… _

"Setsuna-kun, what's wrong? Is it because you're happy to have people accept you?" Hikari asked upon seeing him turn silent. When he didn't reply, she told him, "Whoever you are, in my eyes, the boy I met wasn't a murderer, but a dear friend, and a human being."

A few seconds past as the amber-eyed boy digested the words. Then unexpectedly enough, he then giggled softly, now crying happy tears. Tailmon asked him, "May I ask what's so funny?" But the boy was smiling.

"No… I'm happy. Happy that there was a childhood friend, a very special someone who always supported me, told me those very same words after the incident. To hear her very same words here in another place… is not unexpected. I'm just glad to have met you, and so, I will join you. Maybe someday…" he spoke softly, slowing patting Patamon and Tailmon even though he was hesitant. "…This one will like Digimon."

"Then it's settled," smiled Takeru, as he shook the boy's hand warmly. "We could use skills like yours. Just meet us at the computer labs in the afternoon after class, okay? The more the merrier!"

The word 'class' had just appeared inside the boy's head when he suddenly remembered… "Karate class… I'm late!" As quickly as he could, he strapped on his protective gear, along with the blade attachments. But before he left, he couldn't help but gaze at the setting sun as Dorimon hopped onto his helmet. "After all the prep talk, once again, I'm glad that I could meet people that will accept me. Even though I'm still troubled in the inside… I'm just happy that I met not only Dorimon here… but I got some of the greatest friends for support. I guess there isn't a need for revenge, but a need for atonement. There's a whole world out there… and I intend to go there to find the balance within myself," he then turned around with a smile after placing the closed pocket watch around his neck. "You have given me a lot to think about, so arigatou… Onee-chan… Onii-chan."

The surprise comment caused the two original members to blush immensely, even their partners and Dorimon. As a response, Setsuna replied, "Gomen nasai… I guess this one always wanted a few siblings of my own…"

"It's okay…" Takeru replied with a smile. "I guess you needed someone or many others to look up to for support… but it's still best to believe in yourself."

Hikari even called out her own words of support, "Just remember, you're not alone!" And their Digimon even nodded in agreement.

"I'll remember that kindly. See you four… tomorrow." Bowing along with Dorimon, they both skated off to the karate dojo. At that moment after he left the other Chosen Children came up.

"Just who was that Setsuna kid?" demanded Daisuke after they watched the scene unfold. Hikari was rather quiet… but even though she only just escaped out of the Dark Ocean she was smiling serenely.

"He's more than just a kid… like Iori-kun… he's like a little brother to us all…"

As the two continued along their path, Dorimon was also smiling peacefully too. "Well what did I tell you, Setsuna-kun? You gained more than just friends you gained the support! You're not alone anymore even though you're in another district!"

"I guess you were right after all, Dorimon. There really is a better reason to believe." _And someday, I will repay them kindly besides my services, _he added. The white-haired boy's assumption was correct: he was not alone. And now, besides Yuzuriha and Dorimon… there's the Chosen Children to think about. Now, he has every reason to atone after the incident of three years ago, and the strength to believe in himself. Feeling the afternoon breeze play with him, he couldn't help but smile and think of his thoughts.

_Let the trails of destiny lead where they may… I will follow. _

_To be continued… _

_Basu wo orita shunkan mishiranu machinami  
Itsu ka mita you na garasu no biru  
Michi ni mayotte bakari itsu ka mo kurete  
Hayai zawameki ni namida ga deta _

_Dare mo tayoranai koto ni akogareta  
Da kedo chippoke na kutsu ga ame ni yaburesou _

_Sekai-bun no ichi no boku wa koko da yo  
Sora wa boku wo mite iru  
Sekai-bun no ichi no yume wa itai yo  
Honto wa kowai keredo  
Donna ni naite mo ii  
Ima shika dekinai tabi ga shitai _

_Denwa box no naka koin mo nai no ni  
Hanasu-buri shite wa ama-yadori _

_Fui ni yasashiku sareta yo "Kaerou" to  
Donna hito mo hajime kara otona ja umarenai _

_Sekai-bun no ichi no boku ga suki da yo  
Motto sunao de iyou  
Sekai-bun no ichi no deai ga aru yo  
Ano toki ni iezu ni ita  
Arigatou wo itsu demo  
Dare ka ni kaeshite ikite yuku yo _

_Sekai-bun no ichi no boku wa koko da yo  
Sora wa boku wo mite iru  
Sekai-bun no ichi de okoru dekigoto  
Minna uketomete iku  
Kanashii hi mo aru kedo  
Boku shika dekinai tabi wo shiyou_

FG: Finally, I'm done! At first, I wasn't sure whether I could be able to pull this chapter off… but I finally made it! So now that you know Setsuna's past and situation, what crest do you think he should have? Basically, these are my choices, though I'm letting you decide which will be best for him:

Wisdom  
Honour  
Peace  
Balance

The melody that the watch played was called, 'melodie' from the Noir Original Soundtrack 1, by Yuki Kajiura. As a side notice… the lyrics you were looking at were by Tominaga Mina, from the song called 'Sekai-bun no Ichi no Boku', aka 'I, One Part of the World'. Although it was from the anime, Rurouni Kenshin as Myoujin Yahiko's Image Song, I couldn't help but be tempted to use it for Setsuna's Image song. Here's the translation:

_The moment I got off the bus an unknown city lay  
Like a glass building I saw  
I'm only getting lost in the streets  
Tears poured out _

_I longed for not relying on anyone  
But my tiny shoes seem like they'll break in the rain _

_I, one part of the world, am here  
The skies gaze at me  
My dreams, one part of the world, it hurts  
Really it's scary but  
It's all right however much I cry  
I'd like to go for a journey that can only be done now _

_Though there's no coin at all in the phone box  
Pretending to talk I keep shelter from the rain _

_To my surprise I was gently told "Let's go home"  
Noone's born an adult from the start _

_I, one part of the world, am liked  
I'll be more manageable  
Here's an encounter, one part of the world  
The "thank you"  
I wasn't able to say last time  
I shall go on living, forever returning it to someone _

_I, one part of the world, am here  
The skies gaze at me  
It's one of the world's incidents that happen  
That everyone goes on to take  
There are sad days too but  
I'll go for a journey only I can do_

Here's the Japanese glossary again!

**Ohayougozaimasu **– term for 'Good Morning'.

**Ohayou** – shorter, but casual version of 'Ohayougozaimasu'.

**Hai, hai **– probably for 'yeah, yeah'.

**Yoroshiku **– pleased to meet you.

**Sensei **– reason why I added it again, it's not only be used for teachers, it can be used for doctors as well.

**Ne **– a word for 'right', or 'correct?'.

**Doushita no?** – 'What's the matter?'

**Shinka **– evolve.

**Chou Shinka** – I'm not sure if it's 'super evolve' or something.

**Namu Amida Butsu** – often used for the monks of Japan – the other way of saying 'rest in peace'.

**Erabareshii Kodomodachi** – Japanese for 'Chosen Children'. But just to make things interesting, shall I use 'Chosen Children', or 'Erabareshii Kodomodachi'? Personally, I thought foreign-sounding words sound cooler.

**Yamete** – for those familiar with the Japanese language, it's the 'te' form of 'stop it'.

**Onii-chan** – Affectionate term for big brother.

**Onee-chan** – Affectionate term for big sister.

Since I currently have two fanfics at the moment, I would be trying update one and then the other. Though I might be a bit behind at times due to my Asperger's Syndrome… thus lack of time management to be honest, I'll try to update ASAP, if I can. I'm not sure whether it's best of me to maybe, either rewrite the series, or just skip a few… ah, what the heck! I'll do the former.

Well, I better be off, I have midterms to study for! Though I'm intending on visiting my father's grave this Father's Day though… but best to live in good times.

Jya ne!

Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S. Read and review!


	4. Converse

Final Genesis: It's been five months since I last updated this fic – excusing myself from University since I found it very different from high school, and that I never enjoyed the subjects, except Japanese LV1 of course. There are also some changes as since of the new rules in , I have no other choice but to review reply, just so that I don't keep you waiting for a reply when I update. Still, I hope Christmas and New Year went well for you all people, along with Valentine's Day! (sigh…)

Now for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, only the few new characters that appear, like Setsuna and Tsubaki, were the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so some of the characters would have their Japanese names. This chapter is set before Episode 14, "Shurimon's Hurricane" (aka. The Samurai of Sincerity.) I also do not own the song at the end as well.

And so… the tale continues…

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection**

**Chapter 4: Converse**

As the glittering stars began decorating the night sky, the city of Odaiba began bustling again. That was the cause of some of the adults returning home from work, or that the some of the general populace were going out for a good time. Whatever the event that's happening, either way, it was typical of a lively, modernised city in Japan, with some exceptions at times. In some cases, when covered by sunlight, Odaiba was really beautiful than any other landscape, except a well-treated ecosystem.

On one apartment rooftop, one particular person was gazing in the distance. It was after his afternoon karate class and a following shower that Setsuna was busily reminiscing about the events that happened today. Though he still thought about his encounter with the Dark Ocean and the appearance of his dark side, he mainly focused himself on the reason two people and two Digimon gave him to redeem. Especially that reason…

"It's strange," he thought out loud as he watched the stars gleam above him, "It's hardly been a week and already this one has already started to get on well with others. This one thought he'd be alone, yet here I am now. I wonder what this Digital World would look like…"

"Maybe you'll find out when tomorrow comes, Setsuna-kun," replied Dorimon, who was sitting next to his right. "Personally, I don't exactly know if this would be the same world as mine."

That sentence caused Setsuna to turn to the direction. "You mean to tell me that you might not have come from the Digital World at all? Did you happen to have any memories as to what your former home was like?"

"To be honest… I don't know. I don't have too many memories before I arrived. Though I came through the computer screen, I have a somewhat nagging feeling that I might have come from another Digital World. Did I have a family, or did I grow up alone? It still irritates me…"

"Speaking of family… pity Tsubaki-dono was called to the Ai-Mart for the night shift. So looks like we'll be having dinner by ourselves tonight once again. But I guess sooner or latter she's going to have to learn how to spend time with kids if she started a family in the future."

He allowed himself to flop back onto the concrete roof of the apartment, his amber eyes watching the stars. Even though the concrete wasn't suitable for sleeping on, it was enough to cool him slightly, for the upcoming summer season. That kind of feeling reminded him of the times he spent, looking at the stars with his parents, and Yuzuriha. How he missed his parents and his childhood friend very much… Those were some of the good times he spent and to him so far, the last time. He was about to close his eyes when…

"I knew I'd find you here." A familiar voice sounded as Setsuna turned toward to the rooftop entrance. He couldn't help but reply, "Onee-chan?" as Hikari and Tailmon walked up to him.

She chuckled, answering, "For a kid who's ten years old, you seemed to reach the level of maturity already. So what were you and Dorimon talking about?"

The boy already looked over at the city lights just as the girl and her partner sat next to them. "Talking about what the Digital World would be like. Though this one would wonder how I'd react to it…"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Setsuna," said Tailmon, but she then added her words for support. "But now that you're a member of the Chosen Children, you do realise you now have a duty to go by. We'll be more than willing to help guide you through the Digital World."

"Arigatou. But I wonder what this world would be like. Would it be a place of this one's fears, or the key to development? There are so many questions in life I have to answer, de gozaru."

"Only this time you won't be alone, Setsuna-kun," smiled Hikari. "The Digital World would be like Earth, only different. The Digimon are also like people, so there's probably no need to be scared. Except with the Digimon Kaiser, the Digital World is otherwise a peaceful place, so maybe Dorimon would know."

"I would," answered the Baby II Digimon, "But as I explained to Setsuna-kun before, Hikari-san, I don't remember much of what happened before I arrived here. When the time comes, maybe I'll remember, but for now, I might as well fight alongside you as much as I can. And besides that, who is this Digimon Kaiser, anyway?"

Hikari decided to reveal the answer to that particular question. "Would you believe his name's Ichijouji Ken?" That answer was enough to surprise the duo, who allowed themselves to listen to what she has to say: about his appearance on TV, and his activities in the Digital World.

Once again, Setsuna's cat-like pupils widened. "Do you think he might have run away from home because he wanted to spend more time on his activities in the Digital World? After what his parents done for him?"

"That may be the reason. But I don't know enough to find out what's in his head, so I'm no psychic. But whatever the reason, it's important that we stop him from dominating the Digital World. After what happened to Onii-chan's Agumon, we must not let our guard down."

Hearing that, Setsuna couldn't help but think as he flipped open his pocket watch, the tune playing again. If what Hikari said was true, it's all a better reason to save others. After all, he too has that very same reason, right? He echoed the girl's words inside his own head, which gave him an answer. _So in a way, Digimon, like humans, do wish for the will to live… I guess it does make sense not to dislike the majority of them._ He then closed his pocket watch to finish the tune. "So what's happening tomorrow?"

"You probably don't know, but we received a message from Koushirou about a Digimental," explained Tailmon. "Digimentals allow us to armour evolve, just like you saw with Patamon. It'll give us an edge against Kaiser since we couldn't evolve with the Dark Towers in place."

A slight frown appeared on the boy's face, as it turned distant. "You think that there's more to the Kaiser than meets the eye – especially why he isolated himself from his parents… I don't know. Either that or this one might as well ask him… personally…" For a moment, Hikari, Tailmon, and Dorimon thought his dark side made a faint appearance, but luckily, his left eye didn't change colour.

A second later, he leapt to his feet, yawning as he stretched himself. "Ah well – this one might as well be off home. Dorimon, are you coming?" With that, his partner hoped onto his shoulder as he prepared to leave the rooftop.

But just as he was about to, Hikari quickly interrupted, "Matte."

"Nan desu ka?" Setsuna asked, as his gold-coloured eyes filled with question.

"Setsuna-kun, is Tsubaki-san working late tonight right?"

Unlike his first (and slightly embarrassing) meeting with the Child of Light, the Osaka ten-year-old inquired, "How long were you eavesdropping for?"

"For about three minutes. There's no need for you two to eat dinner alone is there?"

"No, but…"

"You decided to call me Onee-chan, ne? So it would be fair enough for me to invite you over for dinner at our place – as a family. Not only that, I also owe you for saving me as well."

"I'm sure this one would be fine." The boy replied, who was blushing, but Tailmon interrupted him.

"I'm sure people said this to you; there's no need to put the whole world on your own shoulders. So it doesn't hurt to make an exception, ne, Setsuna?"

"Not that I wanted to go against you, Setsuna-kun, but how long has it been since you had a proper family dinner – three years?" Dorimon piped in. "Maybe you could learn to cook so you don't have to face TV dinners all the time – even impress Tsubaki-san."

That left Setsuna bested. How could he win with three against one? Surprisingly without a sign of exasperation, he replied, "Very well."

…

_So this is the Yagami residence, _thought Setsuna, as he and Hikari stepped inside carrying their Digimon. _It's just like any other condo yet somehow I'm feeling an air of warmth inside, besides Tsubaki's place. _He never thought that he'd experience eating food with a family again after what happened three years ago. However, his thoughts where interrupted when Yagami Susumu and Yagami Yuuko, Hikari's parents, greeted her.

"Okairinasai, Hikari, Takeru-kun," began Yuuko, but she stopped when she saw that it wasn't the blonde with her daughter. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't expect a new face…"

"Okaasan, Otousan, I thought I might introduce you to a new friend of mine." Smiled Hikari, as Setsuna took over the introductions, bowing once more.

"I'm Takagi Setsuna, pleased to meet you. I've only just moved here yesterday from Osaka so right now I'm trying to get used to living there."

"That's okay, we're always willing to welcome a new neighbour," grinned Susumu. "You're more than willing to stay for dinner, Setsuna-kun!"

"Actually, Hikari-dono convinced me to come over since my legal guardian's working late tonight. Still, arigatou, Otousan, Okaasan." As usual, there were eyebrows being raised since of his high level of formality, but nevertheless, they welcomed him to the household.

It was then that Hikari inquired, "Where's Onii-chan?"

"He just went to have a shower, Hikari. You better call him when dinner's ready too. Oh and Setsuna-kun, I've got some dishes I think you're going to like, by the way." A smiling Yuuko responded, as she checked to see if the rice was ready. It wasn't long as dinner was ready in about two minutes, and Setsuna was pleased, even though it didn't seem to be a lavish meal at first. A large plate of Kushikatsu was on the centre of the dinner table, while each family member had a bowl of rice and a smaller bowl of miso soup. On the table there was also a bowl of Yudofu along with a plate of assorted sushi and a plate of simmered tofu with assorted vegetables.

Setsuna couldn't help but notice how happy the Yagami family were. It was so much different compared to the last time he had a family dinner back in Osaka; it was nothing like this. The only time he usually had a dinner this lively was back then when his parents were still alive. Even though that family wasn't his own, he could even taste the warmth around this scene. He couldn't help but watch what was going on, reminiscing about the moments.

He watched as the parents discussed the events for today, with Susumu tiredly mentioned that his boss needed the report on today's stock market, with his wife giving him support. At times, they even teased Taichi, Hikari's older brother, about whether he and Sora were still making out. His gaze turned distant as he was reminded of the times he had with his parents when they invited the Horakis over for dinner, especially his childhood friend, when he was about kindergarten age. _Ah yes. How could I forget? Those were the times this one remembered… _

Hikari then glanced at the boy's direction, noticing his distant look. "Is there anything wrong, Setsuna-kun?"

In response, he shook his head. "Not really, not. Like Dorimon said, it's been such a long time since this one ever had dinner with a family," With a quick glance, he caught a glimpse of his and Hikari's Digimon partners, who were eating dinner and also discussing information about the Digital World and today's events, as they hid in the Yagami siblings' bedroom. "This sure is a sort of pleasant change…"

"It is, isn't it?" the girl smiled, glad to see Setsuna was content. "I'm just happy to see that you're smiling again – maybe that would be what your true smile would be like back then."

"Is that what you think?" asked Setsuna sceptically, as his chopsticks reached for the Kushikatsu. Unfortunately, he found some resistance when another pair of chopsticks tugged at the last piece. "You couldn't at least mind if I have that last piece, since I only had a few, ne, Taichi-dono?"

"Oh come on, Setsuna, pretty please let me have the last piece as an elder?" teased Taichi good-heartedly, until Hikari smacked his hand away.

"Onii-chan! You could at least let the guest of honour have that piece since he's here!" There was laughter all around as the white-haired boy found this moment quite amusing. Before he was about to get back to eating, Yuuko decided to ask a few questions.

"So tell us about yourself, Setsuna-kun, which part of Osaka did you come from?"

"Nishinari-ku, Osaka."

"Nishinari-ku, eh?" asked Susumu, who perked up at the ward name. "I remembered my boss sending me there to help a company with a project one time; though I wish I could have had some sightseeing. In fact, I'm probably thinking of taking the family to Osaka for a holiday someday. What attractions in Osaka do you think are worth going too?"

"This one could probably name a few I went to; maybe Osaka Castle and Floating Garden Observatory for either history or high-rise viewing, and Namba, which includes Den Den Town, America Mura and Europe-dori for the shopping. Maybe even try Universal Studios Japan. Those are what I could recommend as of such. Oh yes, you should probably try the Osaka Aquarium as well."

Yuuko then decided to add her piece of advice as well. "Seeing that this is probably your first time here in Odaiba, I thought I could also mention to you some good places as well. Try Venus Fort, Fuji TV, Aqua City, and maybe even the Daikanransha! If you like the food, there's always the Decks Tokyo Beach shopping mall too."

"Well that's so very like you, Okaasan!" laughed Taichi, knowing that his mother had a penchant for cooking healthy food. Once again, there was laughter all around. It was while they were laughing the familiar secluded look appeared on Setsuna's face again, this time noticing a family portrait on the wall. That portrait seemed to be taken three years ago, with the Yagami children smiling, being held by their parents.

_It truly is amazing to see a family together… truly a part of life's comforts. Whether there's always a scene of vigour this one could always count on it to wash the toxins of despair away. But do I have admiration of being with a whole family… or do I hold envy for being with another family being together? I guess now's not the time for this one to think of such things at the dinner table… _

"Setsuna-kun? Setsuna-kun?" Yuuko asked, interrupting the boy's thoughts again. Once more, Setsuna snapped to attention.

"I'm sorry. You wanted to speak to me again, right, Okaasan?"

"Right. I thought I might ask you, since you moved from Osaka, how are your family going? Are your parents doing well too?"

Unfortunately it was the wrong choice of words as Setsuna dropped his chopsticks as his palms slammed onto the table, causing silence to loom. The Yagamis wondered what was going on, but only Hikari knew what the reaction was going to be. Her answer came as Setsuna replied with a slight combination of frustration and irritation, "My parents… this is not something I'd want to discuss at the dinner table. Excuse me." And before the parents could reply, the boy stormed outside to the veranda. Hikari, knowing the reason why, also excused herself, following after him, leaving the rest of the family to wonder what was going on.

Once she entered outside, it didn't take long for Hikari to look to her right, as she saw Setsuna sitting down with his back on the glass door, which leads to the siblings' bedroom. Seeing him, brown-haired girl saw that an annoyed look was on his face. As Tailmon and Dorimon watched on with concern, the girl sat down next to the white-haired boy. "Doushita no?" she asked, worriedly.

"Don't ask," Growled the ten-year-old, "I just dislike having the discussion of any deceased relatives like my parents the moment this one feels almost at peace, not nice, not pleasant."

"I thought we talked this through, Setsuna-kun – you're not alone. I thought we were going to eat dinner as a family."

The boy let loose a slightly mordant sigh before his face turned regretful again. "To be honest Onee-chan, you're lucky, still having parents. There's always a moment to spend with them considering they worked hard to raise you, Taichi-dono, and stuff. But when I think about my family and the people that supported me after my parents' passing, the percentage of people that supported me would be about two-eights. Every day there's always the arguments on who's going to take the kid – me. Another part of the day would be the rumours that always hit me in the face, like, 'the sole survivor of the Aion disaster', or, according to the brats at school, 'the boy who made the contract to the sea demon'. Every time the kids at school pick on me or inflict a mark on my face, like this one mentioned before… it's always the broken limbs they come home with. I was an outcast, and as a result… this one was left alone most of the time."

"Is that true?" Tailmon asked Dorimon as they listened to the conversation outside.

"It's strange… but when I first saw the suffering Setsuna-kun endured, I seemed to feel the same pain as he did, being ostracised. I don't know why they decided to pick on him…"

"But it was enough for me to reject most pity, nearly each and every time…" Setsuna said sadly to Hikari. Determined not to let grief get to the boy, she suddenly remembered, replying, "I seem to recall you having a childhood friend, when you told me I spoke similarly to her. If you do, besides Tsubaki and Asato-sensei, it's obvious that she didn't leave your side like the others."

"Horaki Yuzuriha. That is her name. We're known each other even when we were babies. And you were right; she didn't leave my side…"

_Flashback begins… _

He loathed it here.

It was a year ago when another fight sent him to the hospital ward. A majority of injuries he suffered from were usually the cuts and bruises, but the worse damage came from his mind. He was still slightly depressed after his parents died, and that others tormented him for that. Even though some of the parents tried to give him support, to him, they didn't exactly know the kind of life he's being enduring. As he lay on his bed, covered in bandages and dressings, he turned his gaze towards the open field… where a bunch of kids played. _How I envied them… _his dark side seemed to think, until his personality changed back as he heard a noise.

"Sumimasen? Do you know where Se-chan is?"

He strained towards the opening. When he did, he saw a familiar face pop up, and was carrying Dorimon in her arms. The nine-year-old girl wore her fiery-blonde hair in a ponytail, which in turn was held by a ribbon with a cute pair of gold bells on it. Her emerald coloured eyes showed a sign of concern, with her petite figure having a slight spring in her step. She wore an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath a blue dress, in addition to a pair of white socks and red shoes.

"Yuzuriha-dono… what are you doing here?"

"-dono wa iranai," came her reply as she sat down. "I was worried about you when you didn't come over to my place. How long are you going to lie there?"

"Long enough that this one would wipe out every single bullying idiot on earth. So Oton-chan and Okan-chan would be happy…"

"Mou, and here I thought I was the one who was hot-headed. It's no good having to continually take out every single dummy just to find the one who made that contract. I didn't come here just to help you suffer; I came to help you live on!"

"Live on with what? Being picked on before admitting I murdered my parents just to satisfy them?"

"Before you jump to conclusions, Setsuna-kun, that's not what Yuzu-chan has to say." Replied Dorimon, who knew the right formality, as the girl then spoke out what she had to say.

"If your parents were alive today and saw their son like this, would they want you to die just because of some contract? The answer is simple – they would have wanted you to be strong and to live on in happiness."

Although Setsuna wasn't fully recovered, something strained him to listen to what she has to say. "Go on."

"Your Oton and Okan wanted you to live in happiness with your own dreams, and not what your aunts and uncles have in store for you. It's your life to control, not their's. And from what I know about your life Se-chan, you're one of the nicest people I know. And people who can be nice to others are also strong. And when you have a strong will to live along with a dream of your choice, no matter what happens, you'll be fine." Dorimon was even nodding with support, as he then hopped onto Setsuna's chest.

It was then Yuzuriha grasped the boy's hand. "And Dorimon and I would be able to help you just in case, and I'm sure there are others that will also support you all the way. There may also be some others who would be in your situation too. Whoever you are, in my eyes, the boy I met wasn't a murderer, but a dear friend, and a human being."

Despite his injuries, a warm smile slowly appeared on the boy's face. And those were the words the boy could remember for the rest of his life…

_Flashback ends… _

"And in a sort of sense, that's the very reason why she's one of the most important people in this one's life," Setsuna concluded while Taichi listened to see what was going on. Judging by the look on his face, he was softened by the story. "Since at times I was slowly taking her advice, there are some moments in which some matters are a bit… touchy. Especially at dinner… I'm sorry."

Hikari placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Daijoubu - we were trying to make you feel like part of the family. It may be slightly difficult, and even though you're just trying to get over the loss of your parents, like Yuzuriha-chan said, there are others who will support you on your way. When you'll meet up with the other Chosen Children, you'll be able to open up to them and towards other people as well. Therefore, you'll be able to enjoy life to the fullest and achieve the dreams you wanted so much, as with your parents' wishes as well, even find your purpose. That's what siblings are for, ne, Setsuna-kun? They support each other, just like at times when I supported Onii-chan. How about we finish eating dinner, okay?"

The warm, familiar smile returned to the boy's face as he consumed the words once again. _So that would count as another person that has woven her way to one's own tortured soul, _he thought, as he stood up once again. As he and Hikari left the veranda, Dorimon couldn't help but have a warm feeling in his heart once again as he murmured, "Teehee… nothing like a happy moment for a night like this, don't you think?"

"Well Hikari certainly tries her best to look out for people. That's one of the good things about her." Replied Tailmon, as they watched what was happening next.

"I'm sorry for walking out like that, Otousan, Okaasan," Setsuna apologised as he took a polite bow. "It's just that I get a bit sensitive when it comes to my parents…"

"Don't worry about it, Setsuna-kun," Yuuko replied with a smile. "No matter what situation you're in, we're willing to help you through. Besides, it's been a while since we had some new faces come over."

"And you're welcome to come over anytime, so it's good for us to know you too." Added Susumu, as the boy took a sip of the green tea that was on his side of the table.

With a smile, the white-haired youth responded, "It's got a slightly bitter taste… but it's certainly worth enjoying while being with a family. Arigatou gozaimashita." With that, the Yagamis and their guest resumed their dinner, their pleasantries returning to the scene. And Setsuna, for once, was now comfortable with another family as today's events were discussed at the dinner table once more.

After dinner, Setsuna was reminded of something he had to do after the dishes were washed and that the entire family were watching a music show on TV, with the Digimon also watching from a distance. Because judging by the fact that Hikari mentioned that Taichi has an Agumon for his partner, which would make him one of the Chosen Children as well. With that, he took out his Digivice when Yuuko and Susumu were sleeping. "Ne, Taichi-dono – maybe I might be jumping to conclusions, but you are a Chosen Child too, right? I just thought I might ask whether you could find out about my Digivice's properties. If it is a 'D-3' or something."

The former Chosen Child leader took a careful look to compare between his original, Hikari's (who joined in), and the boy's Digivice. After thinking, he replied, "I'm probably not an expert on this, Setsuna, but compared to the ones we got so far, the design sure is different. Did you remember where you got that from?"

"It came along with Dorimon. Though I got it after the Aion incident, I'm still trying to figure out the mystery and the abilities to it. If there's more to it than just evolving my partner."

"I remembered Takeru-kun telling me that Setsuna-kun was able to allow Dorimon the power to try to find a gate to the Dark Ocean when I was trapped there, Onii-chan," Hikari responded, as she placed her pink D-3 away. "I don't know why but somehow he was able do that, something our D-3's probably weren't able to."

Taichi also placed his Digivice away. "If that's the case, you should try to ask Koushirou to try to analyse it. It should be easy since at times he's in the computer lab in the afternoon, so he should be able to find out about it."

"By the sounds of things, Koushirou-dono must be quite the expert."

"He is – Koushirou has been a big help to us since our adventures in the Digital World. I'm sure you'll be able to not only find out about its abilities and Dorimon's past, but able to find your role. And Hikari must have told you before, you're not alone."

"Then, arigatou gozaimashita, Taichi-dono."

A slight groan escaped from his mouth, as Taichi muttered, "There's certainly no need to call me Taichi-dono!"

"Hai, Taichi-dono," The reply caused the teenager to groan again, and for the others to laugh, including their parents, who just woke up. For some, it could take awhile to get used to the boy's antics, but inside, it was a moment to remember. Even Setsuna himself, was joining in the laughter, as he realised that others accepted him as who he was. And all it took was one invitation to dinner to make him learn that lesson. As he took a glance at the clock on the wall, he realised it was time. "Looks like this one has to go. I have to prepare for school tomorrow."

As he stood up, after thanking and saying goodbye to the family for dinner, he started to head towards the door, picking up a sleeping Dorimon along the way. But before he did, Yuuko gave him a recipe made by her so that Setsuna could try it sometime in the future. _Ah well… at least I can try to cook Tsubaki-dono something different instead of the TV dinners, _he chuckled silently, until he saw Hikari accompany him to the door. "So did you enjoy the dinner, Setsuna-kun?"

"I did. At least, now that this one thinks about it, the experience is worthwhile. Even though I'm faraway from Osaka, I'm happy because beside's Tsubaki-dono's place, this condo has also made me feel at home here. For a moment I thought this one would not get used to being with a family again, having envy in my mind. But thanks to you, Tailmon and Dorimon, you were able to make me enjoy myself – something I haven't experienced for such a long time. Then there's Tsubaki-dono herself, who I also have to thank for the living quarters as well."

"Teehee. I'm glad to hear about it. I remembered someone telling me that you're having a bit of trouble, it's always good to let off some steam… and I guess tonight's dinner was a way to do so. Then when you're done letting off the steam, then you're ready for a new day – and tomorrow's trip to the Digital World would be good for you. Even find your own peace within… and even your parents would be proud of you."

Already, a warm feeling was whelming inside the boy's heart. Even though it was only yesterday since he moved, he already found additional support in form of the Chosen Children, and the Yagami family. It was as though that fate conspired for him to become a Chosen Child… and whatever is happening tomorrow; in the Digital World… he will prepare himself for what there is to come.

"Likewise for you to be strong as well. This one certainly must remember to repay you, somehow, someday… when the right moment arrives. And thank you for the invitation to dinner… Onee-chan," Setsuna said, not holding back as he then hugged Hikari, his face blushing as he did. "And that's also for being there for me tonight as well." Even though she was also blushing, she then hugged him back, as an affectionate smile appeared on her face as well. It was as though besides having Tsubaki as his surrogate mother, Hikari would be his surrogate sister, even though he didn't have one before arriving in Odaiba.

As soon as after he let go, the boy replied, "Oyasumi Nasai…" bowing as he did so, with Dorimon in his arms. With that, he then left, heading off back home, leaving behind happy tears in his wake… and carrying home a memory. But before she closed the door, Hikari, who was watching the retreating figure along with Tailmon, thought, _Even though if he's down at times… there's always something inside of him that bounces back. I hope you'll be able to find what you are looking for one day… Setsuna-kun…_

_To be continued… _

_Itsudemo egao dake misete  
Daite do genki de bakari idarenai  
Sukoshi de eto dene muutara yuuki dashite  
Mata ano basho ni ita nakucha_

_Ah kokoro wo miraite kagayaki tai  
Nee itsukawa watashi datte  
suyoku nareru yo ne_

_Hageshi ameja nakute ii kara  
Hoto hodadete zutto  
Furi tsuzukete ookina watashi  
Mirareru youni chikara o kudasai_

_Dareka ga watashi wo younde ru  
Kiga shite arukii tsuzukete kita keredo  
Mienai mono dokomademo oikaketeru  
Yukisaki wamada wakaranai_

_Ah kono mama mabuta o  
Tojite itemo nee suzumenai sonna  
Koto wakare irukedo_

_Hageshi ameja nakute ii kara  
Kiri no youni zutto kuri tsuzukete  
Hontou no watashi hori mono  
Tsukade mamotte kudasai_

_Hageshi ameja nakute ii kara  
Otona kede zutto furi tsuzukete  
Ookina watashi na youni  
Chikara wo kudasai_

_Atotsukoshi yasashii ame no naka  
Tsuzumarete ippai _

_Yoai watashi aria nagasetara  
Hashiri daseru kara_

FG: Hopefully another job well done! It took a while to think of some ideas, especially when it came to a dinner scene, though at times, it's good to ask for help for some additional suggestions. In the meantime, though it's only been over a year since I started this, the progress is getting even better than the last two flops of my fanfics.

Though only two people suggested the crest Setsuna needed, it was a tie. So I might as well ask you this - could Setsuna wield the Crest of Peace, Balance, or both. I'll see if I can let you decide. Also, what are the secrets of his Digivice? I'll let you find out by letting you read more! And if anybody wanted to think about this, what also would be a good set of clothing for him when he's in the Digital World?

Since I let Setsuna have a song in the last chapter, I thought it would be fair for me to add Hikari's as well. This particular piece is one of my favourite Image Songs in Digimon Adventure 02, called 'Yasashii Ame', aka 'Gentle Rain', by Kae Araki, Hikari's seiyuu. Here's the translation:

_I want to be showing just a smile all the time  
But I don't need to be only feeling good  
If I sleep for a little while in bed I'll have courage  
I must go to that place again_

_Aah, I want my heart whet so it shines  
Hey, someday even I can become strong_

_Because it's okay that it's not an intense rain  
Sounding off and continuing to fall forever  
So that I'll be able to become a big me  
Please give me strength_

_I feel that someone is calling me  
I kept on walking  
But I'm chasing after invisible things endlessly  
I still don't know my destination_

_Aah, in this way, even if I shut my eyes  
Hey, I can't go on, I know such a thing, but..._

_Because it's okay that it's not an intense rain  
Like a fog and continuing to fall forever  
Until when I recover the true me  
Please protect me_

_Because it's okay that it's not an intense rain  
Sounding off and continuing to fall forever  
So that I'll be able to become a big me  
Please give me strength_

_I'll be in the gentle rain for a little while afterwards  
I want to be enveloped by it_

_Because if the weak me is washed away  
I can start running_

Once more, the Japanese glossary! Just in case, there are also the previous sections of the glossary for the words used from before!

**Matte** – wait.

**Nan desu ka? **– What is it?

**Okairinasai** – Welcome home.

Note: For referring to family members, it's slightly more complicated. In Japanese, you refer to members of other people's family more politely than your own. This is only when you are talking about members of your own family to others outside the family.

**Okaasan **– polite term for mother. You usually call your own mother as 'Haha' to people outside your own family, but it would be best to call her 'Okaasan' within your own household.

**Otousan – **polite term for father. Same as with Okaasan, you usually refer to your own father as 'Chichi' to people outside your own family, but it's best to call him 'Otousan' within your household.

**Kushikatsu** – a dish that consists of fried pork and scallions on skewers.

**Yudofu** – a tofu dish that consists of large cubes of tofu simmered in a mild broth with kelp.

**Nishinari-ku** – one of the 24 wards (ku) in Osaka.

**Den Den Town** – Osaka's premier electronics district.

**America Mura & Europe-dori** – two of the many pedestrian shopping zones that include imported goods in the lively downtown area of **Namba**.

**Daikanransha **– the world's largest Ferris wheel after the London Eye wheel.

**Sumimasen **– Excuse me.

**-dono wa iranai** – translated as 'no need for –dono!' or if you put it in the category, 'No need for formalities!' You'll find out the reason why Yuzuriha said that at times.

**Mou** – I think it's an equivalent of 'Man' as in 'aww man!'

**Daijoubu** – it all right, it's okay, etc.

**Arigatou gozaimashita** – Thank you very much.

Now all I have to do is to not only try to apply for my Learner's for driving, but also currently in the middle of job searching as well. But at least I have thirteen days to go until my 20th birthday! In the meantime, I might as well focus on my Driver's handbook by the way…

Well, looks like I have to be off once again.

Jya ne!

Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S. Read and review!


	5. Arrival

Final Genesis: Yes, once again, it's been five months once again. However nothing seems to have changed… much when it comes to job searching, and moments that I even have doubts on applying for TAFE. All because of what happened in the past at University. And what's worse is that I only received three reviews, only two for my last chapter! Why me…

But aside from that, on Tuesday the 3rd of July, I finally got to saw arguably one of this year's biggest kickass movies yet! If you guessed Transformers, you're right! In fact, it was so good I saw it twice (with my two younger cousins Kevin and Matthew) in the cinemas – the second time I did that since watching Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie twice in cinemas a few years ago. Not only that, my older sister Joanna and I got ourselves the new Pokemon Diamond and Pearl versions, with me having the latter!

And once again, here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, only the few new characters that appear, like Setsuna and Tsubaki, were the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so the characters would have their Japanese names. There will be a change in some of the lines. This chapter is set in Episode 14, "Shurimon's Hurricane" (aka. The Samurai of Sincerity.)

Note – made a change so for new Japanese words that appear in a chapter are marked with italics, and so you can look up the glossary later on. And so… the tale continues…

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection**

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

He never thought he'd take his eyes off this place at the moment.

Even though he was only there for a few minutes because of the Digimental hunt, Setsuna was amazed at the beauty this place held as he and DORUmon wandered around. Before, after the event three years ago that took his parents' lives, he was slightly hesitant about going to a place involving strange digital monsters. And yet now, he couldn't help but be mesmerised by the serenity. As he walked along the grass, his feet slowly treading the lush ground, he could almost feel that's where his own heart would be at rest. It was sure different compared to walking in the streets of Nishinari-ku or Odaiba.

It was very different to the nightmarish forest in his dream two nights ago. Sunlight speared past the trees, with the leaves glistening in the light. The air was quite clean, as if nobody polluted this location for eons. It was exactly a scenario a naturalist would want; though all the naturalist would need now are some livestock and living quarters. But nevertheless to Setsuna, he wasn't intending on staying here for long, but the sight of the flora was enough to make him smile with wonder. This location also overlooked a beautiful lake below, which sparkled under the sun. At times, it would be a suitable training ground for him if he were to train undisturbed.

Allowing his hand to partially grasp at the sun's rays, he couldn't help but think out loud, "I never thought I'd say this… but this one would have never thought I'd be in a world inside a computer… Even more so, there's so much magnificence this place holds inside…"

"Yeah…" added DORUmon as he too gazed at the scenery, since the two were standing on a cliff point. He had his usual distant look in his eyes. "It's almost as if I arrived home somehow," _Even though something doesn't seem right at the moment…_ Looking over at his partner, the enigmatic Beast Digimon added, "And it's also interesting on how you get a change of clothing too." No longer wearing his usual attire, Setsuna's new set of clothing consisted of something a ninja would wear. He wore what looked to be a black jumpsuit (which had the kanji for _hikari_ on the right arm of the suit, and _yami_ on the other), and a white, slimline, waist-length flak jacket over the top, with four pouches on the front. On the back of the jacket, the two kanji characters for _nijuu_ were seen on it. His hands were covered with a pair of black fingerless gloves with studs on each top knuckle joint. A scarf made of red cloth was blowing freely in the wind, wrapped around his neck. Finally, a pair of black reinforced _jika-tabi_ covered a pair of white socks, with the familiar split-toe design distinguishing them from the other Chosen Children's footwear. He still wore his headband and his sweatbands on himself, and he removed yesterday's head bandages. Besides that, his precious pocket watch still hung around his neck, and his Digivice was worn on his side.

"And who would have thought that this one would gain something involving ninjutsu garments de gozaru?" chucked the ten-year-old in amusement. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling this would catch on in a future anime soon."

Takeru couldn't help but grin at the current situation. "Like we mentioned it before, the Digital World is something to get used too. But somehow I have a feeling you like this place already, Setsuna-kun."

"In what way do you know about this one, Onii-chan?"

"The way you adapt to a situation. Even though you have yet to see the other areas and the inhabitants of the Digital World, it's almost as if like the others, you wanted to go to there in the first place. Besides Odaiba, there weren't any other places you ventured outside Osaka, wasn't there?"

Setsuna shook his head passively. "Uh-uh. Not including the Aion, Odaiba was the only place outside Nishinari-ku that this one went too," He then turned toward the older boy. "How did the others react to going to the Digital World for the first time anyways?"

The blonde-haired boy let loose a yawn before replying, "Most of us were curious for the first time. Others, like Mimi-san, were unprepared to handle a situation being in a world different from our own. But no matter who, the first time is the same for anybody, and as time passed, our adventures in the Digital World changed our lives a lot. Even though you could get used to a new situation little by little, you can definitely treat the Digital World as your second home."

"And it'll be the same for you, Setsuna, DORUmon!" added Patamon, who landed beside his partner. "Progress little by little, and you'll be fine!"

Looking at the distance, DORUmon replied, "You're right… this sure does take time getting used to. In fact, now that I think about it – this isn't the home I pictured."

That caused the other three to reply, "EH?"

"You heard me – my memory may be a bit fuzzy, but I remembered faintly that there used to be aurora lights decorating the sky. Something like Verdani Terminal, for instance."

The ten-year-old's cat pupils narrowed as a frown appeared on his face. It was hard to know what was the secret at the moment involving DORUmon's past, especially when he first arrived into the real world battle-damaged and almost near death. Luckily it was a miracle he managed to survive; however, it would take a long time for the purple Digimon's memory to be restored completely. Just how long do we have to travel until we complete our goals? Maybe just slow and steady would do for now, but…

"By the way Takeru-niichan, how are the others faring back there?" Setsuna replied finally, as the other replied in return.

"Not too good I'm afraid. We're nearly out of food and so far there's no sign of the Digimental yet. I just hope there would be a sign shown somewhere soon."

"Very well – we have to do what we can. And once we're recovered, I guess even Daisuke-dono has to settle once he finished stuffing himself."

"You weren't thinking about…" Takeru trailed in disbelief, as their Digimon companions suddenly giggled wildly.

"Oh yes, this one's thinking that…"

_Beginning flashback…_

No sooner has school ended for the day; Setsuna was racing for the computer room. After yesterday's scene the other students wondered how he was faring before, but luckily, his trouble was only short term. There was no way he would try to explain, as he obviously knew they wouldn't believe any since he would be forced to reveal what happened. And right now, he has even more matters to worry about than schoolwork at the moment.

It was there that he saw that he was the last one to arrive; the others have already gathered. Already, he noticed that Takeru, Hikari, Patamon, Tailmon, and Dorimon have shown up – those were the people he recognised. Besides them, there were four additional humans he wasn't introduced to yet, along with three more Baby II Digimon. Immediately, the oldest human Setsuna saw and realised was no doubt Izumi Koushirou – Taichi did mention about his computer skills last night. "This one came to the right room, correct de gozaru?" he asked curiously, as he stepped inside.

"Yep, it is," Hikari greeted, as Dorimon then hopped into his partner's arms. "I'm glad to see that you've made it on time, Setsuna-kun." While Koushirou was determining the location of the latest Digimental, Setsuna took that opportunity to introduce himself to the other Chosen Children, most of them were happy to welcome their newest member. Although Iori was hesitant at first after seeing his temper yesterday, his senior ensured him that he'll do what he can to try to keep his second personality in check.

"The Digimental is located somewhere in a forest near a lake," Koushirou explained as the location was found. "Maybe luck is with us today, but consider this a good thing because there doesn't seem to be any Dark Towers within the vicinity of the site. Still, all of you have to be careful just in case you encounter any of the Kaiser's slaves."

"As long as there's an opportunity to play a part in the Digital World, Setsuna-kun and I would be happy to help." Dorimon replied, saluting despite the shortness of his legs.

It was then the brains of the former guard then turned to Setsuna. "You're Takagi Setsuna-kun, right?"

"That's right, and I'm honoured to meet you at last, Izumi Koushirou-dono," answered the ten-year-old, bowing in the process. "What is it you want to ask this one?"

"When you and the others get back, I need to have an analysis of your Digivice if possible. Considering what Taichi-san and Hikari-san mentioned to me, I might be able to find something that makes it different to the other D-3 Digivices."

"Your permission is granted, so do whatever you like. But for now… this one does intend to find out more about the Digital World."

"Daijoubu, Setsuna!" Miyako grinned enthusiastically, as she picked up her D-3, "You'll like it there!"

Daisuke however, decided to let out some teasing, replying, "You sure you're not scared, kid? It could be dangerous!"

"Just because he's nearly about Iori's age doesn't mean he's weaker than you think, considering what you saw yesterday!" the bespectacled girl retorted, but white-haired boy was able to reply.

"It's all right Miyako-dono – it's my only chance to see a new place outside Earth. No matter the situation, I'll try to adapt to it," After causing the said girl to blush with his formality, he then turned to Daisuke, smiling serenely, "This one doesn't care what you personally think Daisuke-dono – without a way to experience new things, life could get boring. And there's no way I'm going by myself… Dorimon, Onee-chan, Onii-chan, minna-san… what matters is that you're all here."

The way the Osakan Chosen Child spoke, it was enough to silence everyone with amazement. It had quite an unexpected effect on everyone; even though the boy had suffered so much in the past, he was willing to move on, but in slow steps. It was enough to impress everyone, and even Iori was convinced.

However, nobody expected silence to broken as suddenly, Hikari then squealed out, "I LOVE YOU!" when she then glomped the surprised ten-year-old, who managed to utter, "Oro?" Besides his immense blush, if this existed in a manga page, one would have noticed a pair of white tiger ears and a tail pop out. Takeru, who already knew how much the boy looked up to Hikari and himself, chuckled, "So many hearts…" noting the amount of pink and red hearts scattered above the two. Besides Iori and Koushirou scratching their cheeks in disbelief, and the Digimon staring out in both surprise and amusement, it was Miyako's turn to smirk now as she saw Daisuke's face fume angrily. But there was no time for miscellaneous matters now as the group had to set out to the Digital World.

_Ending flashback…_

"Heheheh… well I guess Daisuke-dono still hasn't had much of an idea involving our sibling relationships huh?" laughed the boy nervously after he reminisced about the scene. "Now for the trouble of explaining the situation to him…"

"I'm sure Daisuke-kun would understand the situation soon Setsuna-kun, don't worry," Takeru replied. "But in the case of siblings, I heard Hikari-chan invited you over for dinner. What was it like for you?"

Like a ninja, Setsuna then leaped up to one of the tree branches and sat contently. His gold eyes turned distant as he remembered yesterday's happy moment. "I guess you might say that this would be a first for this one, Onii-chan. Though I don't want to offend Tsubaki-dono, it was actually the first time since this one ever had a proper family dinner with a family after all those three years, and having it with more than one person and a Digimon de gozaru.

"That night…" he continued as the serene smile returned to his face, with the wind blowing in his direction. "That night was truly the first time I ate with a family… one in which events would be discussed, one in which solace was found in one another. Even though this one didn't want to discuss about my parents… I was still able to enjoy myself – nevertheless slowly, but surely, I felt happiness whelm inside. During my suffering of three years, this one used to think the noise and the chatter were stupid, but after that, all in all, I had fun. It truly was worthwhile. And in the end… there really are times I wish to enjoy dinners like that more often."

His eyes now closed, Setsuna felt the happiness whelm inside once more. However, his smile quickly faded, as he didn't hear a reply from Takeru. "Doushita no?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just didn't know you would open up so soon after arriving in Odaiba two days ago." Came the reply, but the white-haired boy was quick to notice a slightly gloomy look on his senior's face.

_Something must have happened in the past… nah – now's not the time for this one to ask especially in the middle of a Digimental hunt. Then again, I'd probably be saying hello to sorrow once more. _Like Setsuna, DORUmon also didn't intend on finding out just yet, but only Patamon knew what was going on.

Shortly after, Takeru's mood changed as he then said, "That aside, I might as well ask you one more question. How did you first meet Hikari-chan?"

Unfortunately, that caused the younger boy to literally fall out of the tree, ludicrously hitting the ground. "Ororo? Come again?"

"I was just wondering what Hikari-chan meant by when you lost your pocket watch after your accidental first meeting with her, ne?" Alas, sweat drops were falling from the boy's forehead as thoughts quickly ran inside his mind.

_Aw crap! What the heck am I going to say, de gozaru? _

Noticing the nervous look on Setsuna's face, the chortling Child of Hope decided to push his buttons a little further, with Patamon and DORUmon watching on. "By the way you're acting up… you didn't do anything indecent to her, did you?"

That did it, as now the ninja-clad boy's arms were now in a blur, his eyes in spirals, and his now-red face looking quite flustered indeed. Even his signature tiger ears and tail returned. "I-I-I-I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! IT'S JUST THAT WHEN YOU'RE BUSY AFTER PACKING UP TO GO TO ANOTHER PLACE, TRAVEL THREE-FOUR HOURS BY SHINKANSEN, FALL ASLEEP AND HAVING YOUR VISION SWIMMING AFTER WAKING UP UPON ARRIVAL, AND THIS WOUND UP LEADING TO ONE ACCIDENT AND ANOTHER, AND… WHY THE HECK IS THIS ONE EXPLAINING AT A TIME LIKE THIS, ESPECIALLY ABOUT HIKARI-ONEECHAN! AAARRRGGHHH!"

"Is something wrong with _Rurouni-bozu_, Hikari-chan?" Miyako asked, as the rest of the Chosen Children and some of their hungry Digimon watching on curiously, with Daisuke sniggering at the scene.

The Child of Light let loose a sigh before embarrassingly replying, "Poor Setsuna-kun… he still hasn't gotten over that incident yet…"

"It's okay, Setsuna-kun," Takeru replied as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders just to settle him down. "I forgive you for what happened two days ago. Besides, I do owe you for helping me rescue Hikari-chan ne?"

"You're right…" Setsuna replied, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Sorry that this one overreacted… it's just that it's a pretty awkward moment. Luckily for me, she was able to accept my apology."

"Hey – without a few crazy moments, life would be quite boring, right?" Patamon smiled, as DORUmon then interrupted the moment.

"We have more important matters at hand. We better recover our strength right here and now if we are to increase our chances for the Digimental," Scanning around the area; his eyes caught something in his view. Squinting at the Digimon Alphabet (Digi-Code) on the sign, he then murmured, "Hm? A restaurant? This could be what we're looking for."

"I'm sure the owner of this establishment would be kind enough to let us dine there," Takeru replied as he called to the others. "Minna! There's a restaurant right next to the lake!"

"Restaurant!" V-mon exclaimed, hopping up in excitement, with everyone cheering in response. "All right, da'gya!" added Armadimon, with Hawkmon finishing, "Now we can carry on today!"

And so, the Chosen Children decided to stop by for spot of late lunch. It was good for everyone to have something to fill up their stomachs so they could get on with their mission, as it was essential for their strength. Upon arrival, the group divided into groups of four (two kids and their partners at a table) and ordered something worthwhile. The groups consisted of Takeru, Hikari, Patamon and Tailmon at one table, Miyako, Iori, Hawkmon and Armadimon at the other table, and Setsuna, Daisuke, DORUmon and V-mon at their choice. After their requested meals have arrived, the group happily began eating, though there were a few exceptions.

It turns out that Setsuna and Daisuke wanted the same spot, but while Daisuke was slightly reluctant to sit with the younger boy (considering he thought Hikari loved Setsuna when he hasn't differentiated that friendship with love) Setsuna didn't mind sitting with him. Even when the white-haired boy was calmly eating and the maroon-haired goggle boy was munching away, the latter was still staring intently at the former, who didn't even seem to flinch under his dagger-thrown stare. It seemed that there was a slight hint of dislike emanating from the older of the boys, as even a full stomach didn't settle his crabby mood.

Ignoring his attempts to intimidate Setsuna, DORUmon and V-mon had a friendly chat to each other while eating. "Is Daisuke always like this?" the former whispered, careful that his words weren't heard.

"He always has a tendency to show off – being quiet is never his strong point. Speaking of quiet, how long has Setsuna being learning martial arts for about?"

"For three years, not that I wanted to remind him. Even outside battle, he usually tends to home in on his senses. It may be boring for you, but meditation at times helps your soul a lot – especially when you have to prepared for anything. Sorry I mentioned this to you, you probably wouldn't be interested in it."

"Don't worry! It's not a problem for V!" Then he noticed DORUmon's scar on his forehead. "How did you get that scar, DORUmon? It must have hurt quite badly."

The purple Digimon was suddenly quiet for a few seconds, before finally replying, "Maybe you heard it before, but I can't exactly remember how I got that before. It's going to take a while for my memories to return, but for now, I dedicated myself to looking out for Setsuna-kun."

"In return, V-mon, that's how I became stronger," Setsuna finally replied, as he took a sip from his glass of pearl milk tea. "This is why I wanted to learn martial arts as a way not only to be stronger, but to help others and hone in my senses. Like so…" he suddenly thrust his fork out of nowhere as it then blocked Daisuke's fork, which attempted to snag a sizable piece of meat from his dish.

"See?" he replied as he then turned to the goggle boy, his pupils narrowing into slits. "Don't do that again, would you please?"

But Daisuke still wasn't giving up on annoying the cat-eyed boy. Most of his attempts happened each time the latter took a bite, and as time passed, his acts didn't go unnoticed.

"Daisuke…" V-mon sighed worriedly, but DORUmon interrupted him.

"Let them be – it'll be a good chance for your partner to see what mine is capable of even outside combat," Ignoring a yelp as the goggle boy got poked by Setsuna's fork in another attempt to snitch his food, he continued, "It's just one of those days that whenever an upstart or more tries to intimidate or pick on Setsuna-kun, he usually keeps his cool… except when it comes to persistency or his dark side of course." He added discreetly.

After taking another bite of his lunch, V-mon then replied, "You don't mean…"

"It'll be over soon," the Beast Digimon responded, as he saw Daisuke make one final attempt. "At any rate…" he trailed as he and the Dragon Digimon watched Setsuna quickly grabbing his senior's hand…

Remove his yellow glove…

And in one swift moment, he force-grasped the boy's hand on his hotplate. Unfortunately for him, a burning hotplate hurts pretty much like hell, and everyone could hear his comically pained scream.

"… It'll be yet another victory for Setsuna-kun." DORUmon concluded, as he took a bite from his pasta. V-mon was nodding in shock at the events that transpired, when after seeing that the older boy suffered enough, Setsuna released his grip, and signalled both Digimon to get two jugs of icy water and two large bowls.

"This one told you once, this one told you twice, but did you ever listen? I didn't think so," growled Setsuna, who wagged his fork in a tutting fashion. Surprisingly enough, his left pupil didn't change colour for once. "I told you you'll regret it, and I was right. There is always a fine reason to learn not to snatch food as part of your table manners… eunuch."

Miyako could help but notice the scene, as she gaped in both shock and awe. "And here I thought I was the one who butted heads with Daisuke frequently… all of a sudden; I'm starting to like him already!"

Iori nodded, even murmuring, "He handled Daisuke-san without even breaking a sweat… or even invoking his dark side. Hm… if he could do the later… I guess I could try to trust him."

V-mon was just helping Daisuke nurse his burn when his human partner noticed something on Setsuna's right palm. "No way… you burnt yourself too, even barehanded?" Earlier on, before he ate, Setsuna removed his gloves on arrival and pocketed them.

Sighing, the boy replied, "It's nothing too serious – this one had worse when comes to cuts, bruising and even broken bones. I'm used to it." Already he too poured his own potion of the icy water to his hand. The cuts from the broken glass two nights ago were still healing but were still a nasty sight, as V-mon noted.

"But… that would mean… how many times you were injured?" Despite the dislike, Daisuke wasn't without a little concern for a comrade.

"A lot." Setsuna and DORUmon both replied in unison, and this time, both Daisuke and V-mon's jaws were hanging.

Back on the table behind the four, Miyako just managed to finish her meal. "I never imagined you could eat such delicious food in the Digital World!" In front of her, Iori added, "I didn't either!"

However, something was amiss when Hikari asked, "Takeru, doushita no?" A serious look was on the blonde's face as he scanned around. There was something familiar about this place… only he couldn't seem to put his mind too it like he did with Setsuna before.

"It was on my mind earlier, but I think I've been here before…"

"Here? I don't remember coming here."

Now that everyone had their fill, it was time for them to depart, so turning towards the direction of the kitchen, Miyako called, "Sumimasen!_ Okanjou onegaishimasu!" _

"Hai!" A voice called out as a Digitamamon walked out, wearing an apron. "Arigatou gozaishimasu!"

Setsuna, who was bandaging himself and Daisuke after applying ointment (in which the former brought with him), kept a calm face but inside, he was thinking,_ A giant egg with legs and an apron? Not that this one wanted to say it, but that's kinda creepy… _Luckily Digitamamon didn't have a mind-reading ability.

With the others looking at the various brochures involving places within the Digital World, Miyako awaited for the bill._ "Ikura desuka?" _

The bill was displayed on the cash register. "For everyone the total is a hundred and four dollars, and forty cents." It was then that something came to a standstill. "Eh?" Miyako asked in surprise.

"Yes, the total is a hundred and four dollars, and forty cents." Digitamamon replied with a smile, despite his yellow eyes being the only part of his anatomy that displayed any emotion.

"Ano, how much would it be in yen?" asked the bespectacled girl politely. Now it was the Perfect-levelled Digimon's turn to reply, "Eh?" as if he was asking 'Why is that?'

"Eh? But we only have yen…"

That caused Digitamamon to reply harshly, "We only use dollars in this restaurant!"

"Miyako-san, is there a problem?" Takeru and the others came up wondering why there weren't leaving the restaurant yet. The said girl replied, "It's one hundred and four dollars, and forty cents."

"Dollars?" asked a puzzled Daisuke, as Hikari blurted out, "We don't have any dollars." Turning towards Digitamamon, it was then the horrible truth sunk in each of their minds.

"In other words…" Miyako trailed, and Digitamamon demanded, "So you're going to leave without paying?"

Her temper rising slightly, Miyako irritably held out her purse in front of the Perfect Digimon. "No way! We have money, look!"

"We only accept dollars here! Those might as well be scraps of paper!"

"This should be fine! Dollars or yen, it shouldn't matter; they're both the same!"

"Where are they the same? If it's not in dollars, then you're eating and running!"

Now Miyako was practically on the verge of snapping, growling out in frustration, "I'm getting pissed off!"

"Would you rather work off your bill!" growled back Digitamamon, as Takeru remembered something from the past. "Where have I heard that story before?" he wondered, as Iori replied, "Working's no problem, but then we wouldn't be able to go home."

"That's not my problem! If…" Digitamamon began as he hopped on the counter, until a loud slamming nearly caused him to fall off.

"ENOUGH!" Setsuna interrupted loudly, his voice in a firm tone, but slightly hardened as his fist nearly cracked the surface. Turning towards the egg-shaped Digimon, he responded, "Had we known there would be the currency involving dollars, shouldn't there be a cash exchange kiosk somewhere? And shouldn't there be another way of paying you back instead of all of us having to work for you? And Miyako-dono," he added, causing the angry but surprised girl to turn towards his direction. "There are times a situation has to be handled in a calm manner, like handling chemicals in a lab. Save your anger for later, but for now…" he didn't finish as a voice suddenly sounded, "How about I pay your bill?"

The kids and the Digimon turned towards the doorway in surprise. Standing in the indicated direction, was an older blue-eyed boy with light blonde hair reaching a little past his ears. He wore a T-shirt that was primarily light green in colour, with the top frame and the sleeves coloured a darker green. The same shade of green was also indicated in the diamond on the shirt center, which had the katakana character for _ma_ on it. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, with white socks and a pair of brown and black shoes completing the look.

Like most girls of her age, Miyako instantly found herself love-struck! "What a cool guy!" she gushed, as her eyes were replaced by hearts.

Hikari couldn't help but reply,_ "Ano… anata wa…" _

Popping out from behind the boy's left side, another human was revealed. Her shoulder-length pink hair was decorated with gold stars, and her brown eyes revealed a sense of friendliness. She wore a T-shirt with divided into three different colours: a horizontal blue stripe on top and on the sleeves, a thin white stripe, and the rest of the shirt was red on the chest and belly area, with a gold star on the center. To finish off her look, a white miniskirt adorned her, along with a pair of white thick-soled boots with red straps decorated on her feet. "Hello!" the girl began in American English, and then switched to Japanese._ "Minna genki datta?" _Beside them, two Digimon appeared, one what looked like a walking plant and another one that resembled a frog with an oversized fin on his head.

"Mimi-san!" Nearly all of the surprise Chosen Children exclaimed, except Digitamamon, Setsuna and DORUmon, who had surprised looks on their faces.

However, Setsuna's look of surprise turned into interest as he thought,_ Mimi-san, hm? I guess we have a familiar face here… _His answer was also confirmed as he saw Miyako cry out in relief,_ "Mimi-oneesama! Ohisashiburi desu!" _

"Mimi-san," Iori began asking,_ "doushite koko ni?" _

The pink-haired girl explained, "A gate to the Digital World opened up in America. Koushirou-kun woke me from my beauty sleep to tell me all about it! It was an opportunity, so Michael came along with me." She then gestured to the said boy.

The female plant Digimon known as Palmon also decided to give out her introduction. "This is my friend, Betamon." The smaller Digimon then bowed, replying, "Betamon desu. Yoroshiku."

_Beginning analysis… _

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Betamon  
Level: Child (Rookie)  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Amphibian Digimon  
Attacks: Electric Shock, Cutter Fin, Beta Slugger, and Water Tower

_Betamon – a gentle and friendly amphibian-type Digimon. However, if you anger him, he'll blow you up with his one-million-volt Electric Shock! _

_End analysis… _

"But Palmon," Hikari inquired, "is it okay for you to be here?"

"What about the area you protect?" added Takeru, but Palmon calmly replied, "I asked Koushirou to have Tentomon watch it over for me."

Setsuna then let loose a cough. Despite his patience, there are certain moments he disliked being ignored. "Oh I'm sorry – I forgot to say," Takeru began, as also began introductions, "This is Takagi Setsuna-kun, our newest member, and his partner DORUmon," Turning towards the boy, he added, "Mimi-san was also part of the former guard along with Koushirou-san."

"Pleased to meet you, Setsuna-kun!" Mimi smiled, bowing as the said child replied, also bowing. "No, no, the pleasure's all mine, Mimi-dono, Michael-dono." DORUmon also paid his respects to Palmon and Betamon.

"Mimi-oneesama, why is Michael-san here in the Digital World?" asked Miyako, as Mimi let out a little giggle. "Oh, him? He's a Chosen Child just like the rest of us." That was confirmed as the American took out his Digivice causing most of the others to gasp out, "Eh? A Chosen Child?"

"He has the same Digivice as Taichi-san and the others!" Daisuke shockingly replied, seeing that the design was that of the old one. Later on, the Chosen Children then sat down at the tables to discuss this surprisingly new fact.

"Last year?" Miyako asked.

"Yup. He became one in 2001," answered Mimi, as she continued, "Michael, ne? He said he always regarded us highly… it's very flattering."

"So there are Chosen Children like us in America?" Daisuke inquired, as he kneeled on a seat behind Miyako, Armadimon and Iori.

"So there could be others in other countries." Concluded Iori, who was deep in thought as usual.

The blush still hasn't departed from Miyako's face, confirmed as then said, "Michael, you're so cool!" That caused some of the other occupants to stare at her strangely.

"I actually saw my first Digimon in New York back in 1999," Michael began, explaining his story. "It was an Adult level Gorimon."

"That was the same time Vamdemon invaded Tokyo right?" Takeru asked.

"Sou desu. It was that exact moment I realised that I was a Chosen Child."

Iori cupped his chin with his thumb. "That time… Now that you mention it, in 1999, while I was on an aeroplane…" he spoke softly as he remembered the time his plane was saved by Atlur Kabuterimon and Garudamon.

"Back then, I was held captive by Vamdemon at the convention centre." Daisuke murmured, as he too reminisced about his past moment.

"Nothing happened to me personally during the summer of 1999," Miyako spoke softly, "but in the spring of 2000, I helped send email during the battle against Diablomon."

"How about you Setsuna?" The American Chosen Child now asked. "How did you become a Chosen Child?"

Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly replied, glowering, "It's not something I wanted to talk about – this one too saw a Digimon three years ago. But one at a inconvenient time…" His fists were shaking as a result, with Hikari finishing for him, "The same time he lost his parents onboard the Aion."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Michael replied, but Setsuna shook his head.

"It's okay… I'm used to it."

But inside, Mimi could have sworn the boy still felt the pain in his heart. Knowing him, she too knew how much losses affected one in the past – especially the times many Digimon passed away during the battle to save the Digital World three years ago. But just to change the subject, she then concluded, "So no matter where we're from, everyone's connected somehow."

"Isn't that weird?" added Palmon, as Digitamamon interrupted, "Ano, please excuse me everyone, but regarding the bill…"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" Michael apologised, turning in the waiter's direction. "We'll pay right now." It was then that memory finally came back to Takeru as he suddenly stood up.

"Of course! It had to have been Digitamamon! Onii-chan and Jou-san were forced to work here. Digitamamon was working for Vamdemon and attacked them!"

"So you were working for an evil Digimon?" inquired Miyako, who realised that was one of the reasons for the Digimon's stingy manner. While Michael paid for the meal, Digitamamon blushed regrettably, replying, "Certainly, my old self was easy to manipulate back then, but… ever since the Dark Masters were destroyed I've really been living a simple life."

"It must have taken a lot of effort to change." Hikari murmured, with Mimi adding, "Keep up the good work!"

"Thank you miss!" The Perfect-levelled Digimon smiled. "Your kind words will my encouragement."

"What are the Dark Masters? I never heard of them." A puzzled Miyako asked, as Mimi replied, "They were Digimon we had to fight in our time. You didn't hear anything about them from Takeru-kun or Hikari-chan?"

"Not one word."

"We never got that far into telling the story…" Takeru answered, but that would be told some other day. A look appeared on Digitamamon's eyes, as he didn't want to be reminded of that terrible experience. "I don't want to remember those days anymore."

However, Miyako was still suspicious about him. Despite what he said before, and due to Digitamamon's behaviour to the Chosen Children, she still felt a bit of irk to him. There are certainly moments that first impressions didn't seem to go well for her._ Change of heart, eh? He accused us of eating and running, and how can we possibly believe that? And he certainly wasn't about to let us off the hook either. On top of that, how could you tell he's changed? With a face like that, you can't tell what he's thinking… _

To Miyako's shock however, it was almost as Digitamamon could read her mind, as he suddenly said, "But not everyone seems to believe me."

Instinctively holding up her hands in a warding manner to settle down, Mimi cried, "That's not true! Everyone believes you! Right, Miyako-chan?"

"Eh? Yeah…" Miyako was still insecure at the moment. Takeru took that moment to speak out,_ "Sou da ne! _Anyway, if nobody believes in you, believing in yourself is enough!"

"I too have something to say," the calm voice of Setsuna sounded, popping his knuckles while the others looked at him. "I wouldn't stain your image with lies. Part of me wanted to punch you for what you did in the past and for what happened a few moments ago."

"SETSUNA-KUN!" Mimi scolded, as it seems there was another person who distrusted the Digimon.

However, it was all a front as the boy's neutral look morphed into a smile, taking a deep breath. "But the other part of this one… if you're trying to make up for what you did in the past… that's a good enough reason to believe you. I understand that."_ Make that another being who's trying to make up for what happened long ago, _thought the amber-eyed youth, as he realised he wasn't the only one trying to redeem himself. Seeing that unusual sense of kindness, Mimi quickly let loose a sigh of relief._  
_

"Even if no one believes, as long as I do…" trailed Digitamamon, as his eyes were now smiling brightly._ "Naru hodo… _of course, you're right! I'll keep doing my best. Minna-san, arigatou gozaishimasu!"

After paying the bill, Michael then declared to Mimi with a comment, "Mimi-san, your honest, trusting heart truly inspires courage in everyone. I want to be like that too!"

Placing her hands on her hips, the said girl replied, "Eventually, everyone will be!" And the two then laughed together.

"That would be kinda nice." Daisuke murmured, but DORUmon was quick to reply, "If everyone in the world is like that, there won't be much individuality now, wouldn't there, Daisuke-kun?"

Miyako however was keeping her thoughts to herself, possibly feeling the effects of jealousy._ Just like Mimi-sama… that wouldn't be very interesting. _But the thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the restaurant was rocking violently. Everyone wondered where that was coming from, until Daisuke shouted, "It's coming from the lake!"

As the sound of heavy footsteps continued to grow closer, the Chosen Children and the Digimon ran outside to investigate. When they did, thanks to Daisuke, they saw where the movement was coming from. A moment later, the forest was parted, and a giant Digimon that looked like a white gorilla with a heavy cannon for his right arm made his appearance.

"It's Gorimon!" Michael confirmed, as the said Digimon leaped out of the forest and into the clearing.

_Beginning analysis… _

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Gorimon (Gorillamon)  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Attacks: Power Attack and Energy Cannon

_Gorimon – a powerful Digimon who fights with a unique combination of speed and strength! His special attack is Power Attack! _

_End analysis… _

A careful look from Hikari saw that it wasn't acting on its own, thanks to a certain attachment to his left arm. "It's an Evil Spiral!"

"But aren't Evil Spirals are meant to be used only on Perfect level Digimon?" asked Daisuke, but Iori was quick to answer, "If an Evil Spiral can be used on Adult level Digimon, there are probably more of them."

"Iori-dono's right… I remembered an Airdramon had that on." Growled Setsuna, as the youngest member got a slight surprise on his name given the 'dono' honorific, even though that was the second time he was called that today. But there was no time for that as suddenly Gorimon began charging up his Energy Cannon. Within seconds, the charge was complete, and a blue and purple beam was fired directly at the Chosen Children!

"_Abunai!" _Daisuke shouted, as there seemed to be no time to dodge the beam. However, Digitamamon ran outside in front of the kids, leaping into the air while concealing his face and legs in his protective shell. Though the shell took the brunt of the blast, it was enough to send him flying in the distance, but not without knocking him on top of his restaurant first.

Shocked that he risked his life to protect the Chosen Children, Miyako realised, He just protected us… Digitamamon.

"Gorimon, you bastard!" Daisuke cursed out, as the primate Digimon pounded his chest in anticipation. Holding out his D-3, Daisuke yelled out, "V-mon!"

However, Michael decided to have a go. "Let me handle this," he replied, as he held out his Digivice. "Betamon!"

"Okay!" The Amphibian Digimon replied, as his partner's Digivice began glowing. With a green aura surrounding him, he then leaped into the water, where he invoked, "Betamon shinka… Seadramon!" Rising out of the lake, a Digimon that resembled a huge sea serpent took his place.

_Beginning analysis… _

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Seadramon  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Aquatic Digimon  
Attacks: Ice Arrow, Water Breath and Squeeze

_Seadramon – a large Digimon with a large, snake-like body. An aquatic-type, Adult-level Digimon. His special attack is Ice Arrow! _

_End analysis… _

In seconds to come, both combatants let loose a roar before engaging each other to combat. The first move however, came to Gorimon as he leaped at Seadramon, where the force of the blow sent the two Digimon plunging into the lake's depths.

"We have the advantage underwater!" Michael observed, having known his partner's suitable element for the battlefield. Beneath the surface, where nobody could see underneath, the two Digimon wrestled for dominance. While Gorimon had his meaty hand on the sea serpent's neck, Seadramon retaliated by coiling his long, sinewy body around the gorilla Digimon, forcing him to slightly loosen his grip while trying to breathe at the same time. Recomposing himself, he then began to charge up his cannon again. This time, Seadramon uncoiled himself from his rival as he gained some distance. When Gorimon fired his Energy Cannon, Seadramon was quick to counter with his famed Ice Arrow, which penetrated the blast and jammed itself inside the cannon barrel.

From above the surface, the Chosen Children watched on, anticipating the outcome of the fight. For a moment, they saw the glow of the opponent's Energy Cannon, and the low sound of bubbles rippling the surface. For a moment, Michael was worried that his Digimon had encountered trouble. "Seadramon…" he murmured worriedly. Now it was Mimi's turn to help out. "Palmon, help Seadramon."

"I'll take care of it," the plant Digimon replied, as Mimi's Digivice also charged with power. Infused with the power, Palmon cried out, "Palmon shinka… Togemon!" In her place, the familiar walking cactus with boxing gloves appeared. While the others were familiar with the evolved plant Digimon, Setsuna was scratching his chin in disbelief. Okay…

Preparing herself, Togemon waited for her chance. Seconds later, the surface of the water broke, and Gorimon was sent flying into the air. When he was within striking range Togemon quickly unleashed her melee attack, Mach Jab, pummelling Gorimon multiple times until the Evil Spiral broke off completely.

"Nice, Togemon!" Mimi congratulated, as the gorilla Digimon collapsed on the ground, his eyes no longer of a red tint. Michael also congratulated his partner as Seadramon let loose a victory roar, having survived unscathed.

After Gorimon regained consciousness, and after Seadramon and Togemon de-evolved back to their Child forms, Mimi explained the reason for the attack. "We're sorry for inflicting damage on you, but we didn't have a choice. Please, it's best you return to the place where you belong." Grunting as if he said, 'Sure,' Gorimon lumbered off into the distance. After he left, Palmon observed, "There're not evil Digimon if we get the Evil Spiral off!"

"Of course not," Mimi concurred, "No Digimon starts out evil. Those Evil Spirals are just wrong."

"Mimi-san…" Michael whispered, as the girl turned to him enlightening, "Michael, this is what I was telling you about before. This is the work of the Digimon Kaiser."

With a silent nod, the American Chosen Child mulled it over. "The Digimon Kaiser, a child just like us ruling the Digital World. It's wrong."

"But the truth is…" Daisuke was about to explain, but a still star struck Miyako murmured, "Michael – he's just as cool as I thought!" A look of curiosity appeared on the goggle boy's face as he asked, "Eh? You say something?"

"Nothing," Miyako quickly replied, hiding her blush until she suddenly realised something. "What about Digitamamon?"

"That's right," Mimi answered worriedly as she and the others looked around. "He protected us from that blast before – I'm sure he's probably hurt somewhere."

"Then we'll search from the skies." Takeru suggested, as dividing into groups would make the search easier. This time, after Patamon and Tailmon armour-evolved into Pegasmon and Nefertimon, the duo and their partners took off. That left the six remaining humans and their Digimon to perform a ground search.

"We should search around here." Mimi decided, and the rest of the Chosen Children agreed. But they didn't get far as the sound of something rolling reached their ears. Over near another area of the forest, a familiar giant egg rolled down, coming to a stop at the bottom of the slope in the clearing.

"Digitamamon, are you alright?" Mimi asked, seeing that the Perfect Digimon survived Gorimon's blast.

"Yes, thanks to you."

With a sigh of relief and a smile, Mimi couldn't help but reply, "Thank goodness!" A guilty look then crossed over Miyako's face after seeing the selfless deed performed previously._ He saved us earlier. I have to thank him. _

"I was a long way from there," Digitamamon growled as his shell opened up. "But I'm back at last." The moment the sudden vibe hit Miyako, there was something wrong she sensed in the Digimon. His tone of voice had a slightly sinister edge to it when he spoke, as if he was angry about having being knocked far away. But not only that… why were his eyes suddenly in a familiar, nasty red tint? It was then that a voice suddenly sounded, "This one takes it you sensed it too, ne?"

The bespectacled girl quickly turned to see a callous look appear on Setsuna's face. "How did…"

"That aura this one can identify… it's very different compared to the kindred self before. These eyes aren't what I felt before… it's a feeling that a volcano would erupt very soon. Something doesn't smell right." His gaze quickly turned to Mimi, who was running up to greet Digitamamon.

"Thank you very much! You saved us!"

"Mimi-san, wait!" Miyako interrupted, as the older girl turned around in puzzlement. "He's somehow different from before!" As the others turned towards Digitamamon in surprise, his legs then popped out as he now took a menacing stomp towards them.

_So Miyako-san's right… we could be in for quite a fight… _DORUmon thought, as his teeth were revealed snarling. Even though they took out Gorimon's Evil Spiral a short time ago, Digitamamon didn't seem to show any location of the dark object so far, but his eyes still showed the baleful shade of darkness.

"This time, it'll be my pleasure to send you far away!"

_To be continued… _

FG: Yes, I thought I might end this with a cliffhanger, only because not only it takes a while for me to update, a kind request for a somewhat shorter chapter based on a episode was given. I wouldn't disclose the name of that user though. Hopefully, it'll be another job done well once again!

First note, when there was the bit involving 'future anime' the year Digimon Adventure 02 was set in was the same year the anime/manga Naruto was released, hence Setsuna's new suit for the reference! Also, note the bit when he uses the word, 'eunuch', as a little reference because of Daisuke's seiyuu (no not his dubbed voice actor Brian Donovan) is none other than the talented Miss Kiuchi Reiko-san!

As for the price, since Setsuna-kun and DORUmon are added to the team, sorry I had to raise the price a bit.

And speaking of –kun, here's the Japanese glossary once again! For those words that were mentioned before, check back the other chapter glossaries to find out their meanings!

**Hikari **– light.

**Yami** – dark.

**Nijuu **– dual.

**Jika-tabi** – literally translated from kanji, 'tabi that contact the ground', they are a type of heavy-duty footwear worn in Japan. Also known outside Japan as tabi boots, they are modelled on tabi, traditional split-toe Japanese footware.

**Rurouni** – for those who either watched the anime or read the manga Rurouni Kenshin, the word for rurouni means wanderer. I added that in as a little Easter egg!

**-Bozu/bozu** – usually an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English term 'kid' or squirt, hence my decision on 'Rurouni-bozu'.

**Okanjou onegaishimasu** – Naturally, that means, 'Can I have the bill/check please?'

**Ikura desu ka?** – How much do we owe you/How much is the cost?

**Ano… anata wa? **– Um… who are you/you are?

**Minna genki datta? **– Is everybody doing well?

**Oneesama** – Older sister, usually in a higher respect, hence Miyako looking up to Mimi as a sister to her, in nearly the same manner for Setsuna to Hikari.

**Ohisashiburi desu** – It's been a long time. Commonly used if you're haven't seen a family member or friends for years.

**Doushite koko ni?** – Why are you here?

**Sou desu/Sou da ne!** – That's right.

**Naru hodo** – Of course.

**Abunai** – Look out/Watch out!

Well, now that's done, I have my cousins to baby-sit… at least there's cash involved. In the meantime, I also hope success reaches me soon! And speaking of success… I hope I get more than four reviews this time instead of the lower amount like last time. That also contributes the reason why I update slowly – the more reviews I get the more you inspire me, okay? A hint of advice shall be sufficed too!

In the meantime, take care, all of you!

Jya ne!

Final Genesis.

P.S. Once again, read and review please!


	6. Purity

Final Genesis: And so, what to do if I don't receive much reviews? Luckily for you guys, I decided to update now when August is still active at the moment! But still, thanks for the reviews so far! It's just that I also have my Transformers fic to update at times too!

Other than that, though I didn't apply for TAFE, I finally now have a brand-new job working at Hungry Jacks! Sure it isn't the best job in the world, but hey, better than nothing, right? It's a good thing, better than asking my family for cash at least. Other than the driving lessons continuing, nothing else has happened. Except the fact that five of relatives came for a visit from Hong Kong, even though their time was as long as a week. I mean, what's the point of them also visiting another bunch of relatives in Sydney for only two days? They could've stay with us for two or three weeks! But all in all, at least we had fun – especially an addition trip to Tangalooma Wild Dolphin Resort! Only at the daytime, we didn't stay longer for nighttime, which would have been the best time to see 'em!

Now the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, only the few new characters that appear, like Setsuna and Tsubaki, were the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so the characters would have their Japanese names. There will be a change in some of the lines. This chapter is set in Episode 14, "Shurimon's Hurricane" (aka. The Samurai of Sincerity.)

Note – made a chance so for new Japanese words that appear in a chapter are marked with italics, and so you can look up the glossary later on. And so… the tale continues…

**Digimon Adventure 02: White Reflection**

**Chapter 6: Purity **

The sun was out.

Usually in a location like a forest, the sounds of tranquillity and peace would be at hand. It is usually the air of a calm and quiet scenario that surrounds this location during the day – for those who wish to live in bliss; this would be an ideal place to live in. In addition to the lush greenery of the forest, there was also a vast, crystal clear lake that was in the center of it. With the cleanliness of the atmosphere, it would be an ideal paradise for a naturalist. For some of the residents of the Digital World, it would be a suitable location to live in peace, away from any visages of the urban life. In short, it was peaceful.

But at that moment, it wasn't.

For that a second battle was about to be ignited, right after an enslaved Gorimon was dealt with. It wasn't everyday one has to deal with a rabid oversized walking egg that just moments ago managed to save a group of kids and their Digimon companions, hence the glowing red in his eyes. And now, all they have to do is to figure out the basis of sudden change of demeanour inside Digitamamon, before things could get too nasty.

"This time, it'll be my pleasure to send you far away!" growled the Perfect Digimon, as he took a menacing stomp towards the team of kids and Digimon.

As her earlier vibe was realised, Miyako was able to confirm, "I thought so!"

_Beginning analysis… _

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Digitamamon  
Level: Perfect (Ultimate)  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Perfect Digimon  
Attacks: Nightmare Syndrome, Enigma, and Swing Egg

_Digitamamon – Perfect-level. His egg-shaped shell acts as armour and dissipates all attacks. His special attacks are Enigma and Nightmare Syndrome! _

_Ending analysis… _

"Mimi-san!" Michael cried out as Mimi could only watch in horror as Digitamamon took another step towards her. It was time to bring out the reinforcements, as Hawkmon, Miyako's partner, signalled, "Miyako-san!"

Nodding, the bespectacled girl pointed out her red D-3 Digivice, shouting, "DIGIMENTAL UP!"

"Hawkmon armour shinka… Habataku aijou! Horusumon! (Flapping Love! Holsmon!)" In seconds Hawkmon was transformed into a creature resembling a four-legged bird with an exotic, winged metallic helmet on his head. That came at the right time, as Digitamamon was the first to make his move by hurtling himself towards Mimi. Due to Holsmon leaping at the defence, the Beast Digimon took the full brunt of the blow, collapsing as Miyako cried out her partner's name.

Now it was V-mon and Armadimon's turns to jump into the fray, as they gave their sign for both Daisuke and Iori to invoke their power. "DIGIMENTAL UP!"

"V-mon armour shinka… Moeagaru yuuki! Fureidoramon! (Flaring Courage! Fladramon!)" The small Dragon Digimon grew, until a tall, horned, humanoid Digimon with fire-decaled armour took form.

"Armadimon armour shinka… Hagane no eichi! Digumon! (Intelligence of Steel! Digmon!)" In his place, an armoured insectoid Digimon armed with two sets of drills appeared, ready to get his share of the action.

Seeing the new threat, Digitamamon quickly leaped back. But he wouldn't have expected that under Setsuna's command, DORUmon carefully targeted his opponent's weak spot. "Shall I, Setsuna-kun?"

"Go right ahead – let's see if it passes through the gap and weaken him a little." Setsuna whispered, as DORUmon charged up his attack once more.

"Metal Cannon!" Firing the metallic projectile again, the Beast Digimon launched it at his target, after he leaped out in front of the crowd so he could have a higher chance of scoring a hit. To his dismay however, Digitamamon closed his shell at the last minute, the edges only just intercepting and crushing the bullet.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon let loose his own attack by unleashing five fireballs from his right fist at Digitamamon, which unfortunately had the same results as DORUmon's Metal Cannon.

"How about this, da'gya?" Digmon countered, as he activated his drills on the shell, but it too had no effect on the Perfect level's solid defence. "It's not working da'gya." He groaned, as the other Armoured Digimon came to his aid.

"Let's try attacking him simultaneously." Fladramon suggested, until a voice shouted, "Stop!"

To their surprise, Mimi suddenly moved herself in front of Digitamamon. "Stop attacking Digitamamon!"

"Doushite?" demanded Fladramon, astonished as the girl turned to the egg-shaped Digimon.

"Digitamamon, please return to your normal self! You're being controlled by something evil! I know you are!"

As his shell opened, his eyes still showed signs of fury inside, as Mimi's words were left unheeded. "I'm not controlled by anyone. This is the real me."

But the girl wasn't intending on giving up soon. "No! That's not true!"

"It is true." He sneered calmly, as the other Chosen Children and Child-levels gathered near Mimi.

"Mimi-san, what are you doing?" Miyako asked worriedly.

The other girl replied, "If I just talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand."

"That's not going to work!"

"There's no use reasoning with him!" added Daisuke, however Setsuna was quiet as he thought, _There are times one has to use whatever options are necessary. And so… what would one do to find the right strategy for this matter… _He still kept this silent expression even as Mimi told the others to be quiet.

_Why is she doing this? _Miyako thought apprehensively, for she was worried about the older girl's safety and what her intentions are, _Pushing herself for a Digimon who isn't even our ally… _

Turning back towards Digitamamon, Mimi slowly asked him, "You said it yourself earlier, didn't you? You said 'even if nobody believes you, believing in yourself is enough.'"

"I, um…" the egg Digimon stammered, until the darkness took control once more. "You're naïve to believe something like that! I said that to make you let your guard down!"

_See what I mean? _Miyako thought again, but once again to her surprise, the teenager did not relent. "No, you're lying. Even if almost nobody believes in you, I certainly do." It was as if the words almost seem to take effect, as Digitamamon's eyes suddenly went round.

Miyako was still thinking once more in wonder, _Mimi-san… why are you trying so hard? _

_So you ask yourself that? _DORUmon was sensing the girl's concern for her friend. _It's because she believes from her heart, even though she's risking herself. I wonder… is this your chance to learn from that too, Miyako-san? _

However, Digitamamon's expression hardened once more. "You're joking. Stop saying these horrible things!"

"No. I won't stop. I won't stop! I will never stop even if you ask me too!" At this time, Miyako seemed to have a slight understanding on Mimi's intention to break through to Digitamamon.

"Stop making a fool of yourself!" This time, the Perfect Digimon snapped, and without warning, he head-butted Mimi in the gut at full force!

"Mimi-san!" cried Michael, as she collapsed from the pain in front of the shocked Chosen Children.

"Mimi!"

"Mimi-san!" As quickly as that event happened, Palmon and Miyako ran by her side. It was something that was bound to happen, as a so-called 'evil' Digimon would lose its temper if it's mood was pushed too far. Not many would go unscathed if they persistently tried to snap a friend out of someone's control, even someone as kind-hearted as Mimi. But to the Chosen Children's amazement, even though they thought Mimi was knocked unconscious, her voice sounded again, though quiet, much to Miyako and Digitamamon's amazement. "I believe… therefore, return to your true self."

"His true self?" Slowly, Miyako began to think of the reason why Mimi was persistent to snap the Perfect-levelled Digimon out of the darkness. "His true self…" she repeated again, as the words began to sink in. At that time, the bespectacled girl suddenly realised she found her answer after all! And that she was going to speak it out loud.

Once again, Digitamamon was not convinced. "_Urusai! Urusai, urusai, urusai!_"

"_Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!_" Miyako was quick to snap back, causing the other Chosen Children to look in surprise. Digitamamon was once again stunned as the girl stood up angrily, yelling out. "Digitamamon! What the hell were you thinking! Attacking Mimi-san like that! Unlike me, Mimi-san believed that you were a nice guy in the beginning!" She then slowly walked toward the egg Digimon, almost if an aura of rage surrounded her. "Let me make myself clear – I hate people like you! People like you make me sick! I don't understand how people like you think! But back when you protected us from Gorimon – at that time I thought you might be a good guy. It's the truth! Even so, what is the meaning of this! How dare you betray the people who believe in you!"

"What are you saying?" Digitamamon snarled, still not moved by her words when she stopped to face him. "You just said you didn't trust me before until just a while ago!"

"Eh? Of course I didn't trust you! Naturally it's because I judge people by their looks! Of course that's how it is! Because I've decided that cool-looking people are better! That's right! I prefer good-looking people! That's why I like hot people like Michael-san!" That caused the rest of the Chosen Children to look on with surprise, especially Daisuke, who looked like he was able to puke. On the other hand Setsuna was now thinking after letting loose a low whistle, _Well I'll be, Miyako-dono, you'll make Yuzuriha-dono proud! _

"BUT I CAN'T HELP THAT! IF ANYONE ASKS 'WHY?' IT'S BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUE ME!" It was at that moment that something truly amazing happened. Suddenly, a greenish-blue glow appeared between both Miyako and Digitamamon, as the latter stood back in shock. To Miyako's shock, a shining object that was emanating the glow appeared out of nowhere. When the glowing aura died down slightly, the object was revealed.

At first glance, one would have though it was a larger-than-average egg covered with a green leaf-like paint. But if that person was looking closer, that egg was standing on a navy-purple shuriken, with the silver-edged points aimed in all four directions. Last but not least, that was the familiar green teardrop-shaped crest on it, with a ring at the bottom of the drop. It could only mean one thing: The Digimental of Purity was found.

"What's going on?" asked Miyako as she and the others watched on. "A Digimental…" Iori confirmed, as DORUmon asked, "That's a Digimental? It truly is interesting…"

Despite Mimi's current condition, she was able to speak out, "That's the… Crest of Purity?" Miyako then grasped the object in her hands, a sign that it accepted her.

"_Nande?_" Daisuke wondered, as Iori answered out, "It's probably because it reacted to Miyako-san speaking from the heart."

"Speaking from the heart?" The goggle boy questioned, as Miyako now realised that she has a new weapon for battle. "My… my second one?"

"Miyako-san!" Holsmon commanded, as he de-evolved back to Hawkmon. Nodding, it was now time to use that power to win the fight, with the said girl calling out once more, "DIGIMENTAL UP!"

A new armour evolutionary cycle was born, as Hawkmon shouted, "Hawkmon armour shinka…" As the host and the Digimental combined, the generating leaves circled around. Images of Palmon, Togemon, and her Perfect form Lilymon flashed as a humanoid Digimon took form. When he finally appeared, the new Digimon resembled a ninja, this time with additional shuriken for his feet, hands and a larger one on his back. His limbs seemed to be of spring-like vines, along with a large leaf for each shoulder pad. To complete the look, he was dressed up in white robes, a white mask with Hawkmon's familiar belt and with glowing yellow eyes. Finishing off his pose, he called out, "Hajikeru junshin! Shurimon! (Popping Purity! Shurimon!)"

_Beginning analysis… _

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Shurimon  
Level: Armoured  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
Attacks: _Kusanagi_ (Grasscutter), _Momiji Oroshi _(Autumn Leaf Wind), _Nouten Saka Otoshi_ (Cranium Hill-drop), Bungee Jump, _Konoha Kakure_ (Leaf Concealment), and Tendrill Jump

_Shurimon – an Armour-type Digimon evolved from Hawkmon! His special attack is Kusanagi! _

_Ending analysis… _

"Momiji Oroshi!" he yelled, as his vine-like limbs extended for the attack, the shuriken at ready. However, Digitamamon was too at the ready as he sealed himself within the defences, which repelled the twin stars.

As the arm retracted back to their owner, Digitamamon taunted, "An attack like that wouldn't even scratch me! Nightmare Syndrome!" As he cried out his signature attack, he fired what looked like a black, ghastly blob at the Chosen Children.

"Fladramon, Digmon, I'll leave that to you." Shurimon advised, as he leaped towards his target with his spring-like legs. "You can count on us!" replied the former, as he and Digmon intercepted the Nightmare Syndrome blob. Despite it nearly reaching the Chosen Children, it was stopped in it's tracks.

Back to Shurimon against Digitamamon, the ninja-like Digimon took a careful analysis whilst leaping in midair. After a careful look, he locked onto the target. "Hm… is that it? Kusanagi!" Grabbing the large shuriken from his back, Shurimon then tossed it with extreme momentum. Like a Frisbee it spun a high velocity, into it hit home, right into the weak point, where it wedged itself in the gap of the shell. In pain, Digitamamon tried to run.

"I won't let you go!" called Shurimon, as he landed on the ground, but DORUmon was quick to intercept the runaway. Targeting the ground in front, he cried out, "Metal Shoot!" Instead of a metallic bullet, he fired a small shockwave from his mouth, causing the ground to shake and the Perfect Digimon to lose his balance. The timing was right, as Pegasmon and Nefertimon, along with their riders, returned to the site of the battle. With their front bracelets they unleased their signature combination move. "Sanctuary Bind!"

"Is that Hawkmon?" Hikari asked, at the first look of the new Digimon.

"A new Armour evolution?" added Takeru, as their steeds were able to capture the fallen Digitamamon with their golden rope. With Digitamamon caught in their grasp, it was now time for the final move to be made.

"The Evil Spiral is inside his shell. Momiji Oroshi!" Extending his right arm, his allowed his arm mounted shuriken to spin at top velocity as it penetrated the shell's interior. It did not stop completely into it finally hit home, with the Evil Spiral shattering into pieces. After exiting his arm out of formerly enslaved Digimon, the latter coughed out the remaining pieces of the spiral.

"He's coughing up the Evil Spiral." Noted Daisuke, as the Nightmare Syndrome ghoul now vanished into thin air.

"You did it, Shurimon!" congratulated Miyako, as once again, the Chosen Children have won another fight!

…

It was a short time later after the fight that Digitamamon woke up. Most of the victims of either the Evil Rings or Spirals don't usually remember anything after being enslaved by them, though there were certain occasions that some either remembered or broke out of their dark spell, like Andromon at one occasion. In the case of Digitamamon, he was one of the victims who wouldn't have remembered what happened in that short cycle of pain and violence, as his now-yellow eyes blinked with curiosity and wonder.

Sitting upright, the Perfect Digimon stammered, "I… I um…"

"Digitamamon, daijoubu?" A recovered Mimi asked him, as the other Chosen Children and their de-evolved Digimon partners watched on.

"Did you save me?" His reply came, as he vaguely remembered what happened. Still, it didn't hurt from him to ask.

"Yup, it was Miyako-chan, ne?"

That caught the bespectacled girl off-guard. "Eh? _Atashi_?" she stammered, as Digitamamon walked up to her. "Miyako-san, arigatou."

"No, really, you don't have to," Miyako replied, as she then apologized. "However, I'm sorry that I said I hated you."

"That's fine…" Digitamamon was smiling now that the Evil Spiral was gone, even though there was no sign of a mouth to show it. "Please don't worry about it."

"From now on, I'll try to be more honest."

"You're doing fine! You're already more that honest enough."

"_Sou_?" Miyako was feeling better now that the answer she received was quite positive indeed and that the two were at good terms with each other, as she then turned to Mimi. "Mimi-oneesama, this is all thanks to your Crest of Purity. I'll carry it proudly."

"Well said, Miyako-san!" agreed Hawkmon, with the others nodding in agreement. Mimi was also pleased with her 'sister's' vow. "Okay, good luck with that," She was content until she noticed an odd look on DORUmon's face. "Doushita no?"

"Might I ask, do you know him?" came the reply, as a disgusted look also appeared on Setsuna's face. He was so annoyed by a certain twin Digimon's appearance even his dark side was thinking six familiar words. _**And. What. The. Fuck. Is. That? **_

"Onee-chan," sang a familiar voice, as the girl turned around. To her dismay, the familiar yellow turd-like form of Sukamon, and his pink companion Chuumon have returned. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Unfortunately for them, Mimi remembered her past encounter with the duo three years ago. And by the shout of "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" she punched the two Digimon so hard they were literally sent skimming across the lake and disappeared into the woods, possibly even past it.

For a moment, everybody was stunned by the girl's sudden level in strength. Nobody said anything, until suddenly, Setsuna clapped his hands together, with his eyes closed and a wide grin on his face. "That was quite a right hook you got there Mimi-dono. You ever considered practising martial arts?" Miyako got into a similar pose except she was grasping her hands together in admiration.

"I knew there was something about Mimi-oneesama that was better than us!"

After saying their farewells to Digitamamon, the sun was setting, showing a sign that it was time to head home. It was another day of adventure and fun, and most importantly, they got to find out that there might be a possibility of other Chosen Children around the world. When it was time for the two groups to go their separate ways, Daisuke concluded, "I know there will be another time when we have something big like this, right?"

"Sure. Until that time, we'll work on getting stronger." Michael replied, as Mimi also spoke out, "It was really good to see you all again. And it was especially nice to you, Setsuna-kun," she also acknowledged the youngster. "I hope you'll be able to keep getting stronger in your adventures, and try not to get too disheartened, ne?"

"This one must thank you for your concern," Setsuna smiled, bowing as he usually does. "It truly was an honour to meet another one of the former guard as well. But one more thing – you mentioned something about that no Digimon starts out evil. Are you sure those Dark Masters were like that?"

"I'm sorry – I guess I had a slight lapse in thought. But once again, take care of yourselves, and that goes for you too," As the Digimon also said their farewells, Mimi then checked the time. "Well Michael, it's almost time for the gate to close."

"Eh? _Mou_?" Miyako asked in disappointment. "But I wanted to talk some more."

But to her amazement, the American Chosen Child walked up to her. For a moment, Miyako wondered what was he doing, until he extended his arm for a handshake. With a smile, he said in English, "See you again, Miyako-san." It was then the greeting allowed her to smile once more, and she warmly accepted his handshake. As Setsuna watched, he ran a few thoughts in his mind.

_I'm glad I came along for this trip – it really was worthwhile going there, especially to learn new things. Having to meet up with more Chosen Children, seeing the birth of a new Armoured Digimon, even meeting up with all sorts of weird but amazing inhabitants of this place. They truly are sentient beings like us humans, and there is more to them than meets the eye. The Digital World sure allows one's personality to blossom… especially Miyako-dono. If that's true, then this one can't wait to see how the others go in this stage of development. Including myself, I hope the time comes for my abilities to be utilised soon. _Smiling, he then said warmly, "Congratulations… Miyako-dono." He smiled, as the headstrong girl thanked him in return.

Then, as the two older Children left along with their partners, Miyako ran to call out her words of farewell. There may still be a few more lessons for her to learn, but in the end, she learned to be honest with her feelings, and that rewarded her with a new Digimental, and a new armour evolution for her partner, Hawkmon. Like she mentioned before, the expression of her feelings is what makes Miyako herself.

"Bye-bye! Bye-bye! Until we meet again…"

_To be continued…_

_Sawai de ite mo, hajimaranai kedo  
Waga mama mo, TORABURU mo, PANIKKU yobu_

_Daremo shiranai wa, watashi no sugao_  
_MEGANE goshi ni mita, watashi no me o_  
_Sorasazu uke tara, BINGO, BINGO!_

_Atama ga CRASH moeru, namida ni tayoranai de  
Hitomi ga FLASH hikaru, ashita o tskuritai  
Atama ga CRASH moeru, tsuyoki na watashi de ii  
Kokoro ga FREEZE shite mo, kawaii dake ja omoshiro kunai_

_Kikai ni tatte, kokoro ga aru no  
Muki shitsu ni, atsuka uto, soppo muku yo_

_Daremo kizukanai, hontou no kimochi  
MEGANE hazushitara, mabuta tojite  
Jibun o shinjite, BINGO, BINGO!_

_Atama ga CRASH moeru, tokimeki wasurenai de  
Hitomi ga FLASH hikaru, mirai o tsukamitai  
Atama ga CRASH moeru, sunao na watashi ga ii  
Kokoro ga FREEZE shite mo, kirei koto de wa osamaranai no_

_(DEJITAL GATE, OPEN!)  
(Erabayashi Kodomodachi)  
(Zutto!)_

_Atama ga CRASH moeru, namida ni tayoranai de  
Hitomi ga FLASH hikaru, ashita o tskuritai  
Atama ga CRASH moeru, tsuyoki na watashi de ii  
Kokoro ga FREEZE shite mo, kawaii dake ja omoshiro kunai_

FG: See why I prefer subbed over dubbed? No stupid dialogue, the traditional education of the good ol' Japanese language! Hence my hatred for bad dubbing… yeah I'm looking at you 4Kids! And some of the staff who dubbed Digimon! No offence.

And just so you know, like with Setsuna and Hikari, I decided to place Miyako's song on! Another favourite of mine, it's done by her seiyuu, Natuski Rio, and the song's called 'Crash de Bingo!' translated as 'Crash and Bingo!' Note – 'Bingo' was basically Miyako's catchphrase before the dubbers changed into 'Perfecto'. Sheesh! Here's the translation:

_Even if I'm making a fuss, it won't start  
But I'll call for selfishness, trouble, and panic_

_No one knows my true face  
If my eyes that you saw over my glasses  
Can accept it without looking away, then Bingo, Bingo!_

_My head crashes and burns, without relying on tears  
My eyes flash and shine, I want to make tomorrow  
My head crashes and burns, I'd like myself to be bold  
Even if my heart freezes, it's not amusing just to be cute_

_Even machines have hearts  
If they are handled by inorganics, I'd look away_

_No one notices my true feelings  
If I take off my glasses, with my eyes closed  
I'll believe in myself, and Bingo, Bingo!_

_My head crashes and burns, without forgetting the pounding in my chest  
My eyes flash and shine, I want to grasp onto the future  
My head crashes and burns, I'd like to be myself  
Even if my heart freezes, I won't settle with pretty things_

_Digital Gate open! Chosen Children, go!_

_My head crashes and burns, without relying on tears  
My eyes flash and shine, I want to make tomorrow  
My head crashes and burns, I'd like myself to be bold  
Even if my heart freezes, it's not amusing just to be cute_

And considering that now Digimon Season Five, a.k.a. Digimon Savers, has become Digimon Data Squad, I'm glad I uploaded the fansub torrents for the original in the first place! And speaking of the Japanese:

**Urusai** – Just in case you haven't heard of it, it means Shut Up.

**Nande** – It could possibly be another word for 'why'.

**Atashi** – Another word for 'me'. The other way of saying could be 'Watashi', or in the case of boys, 'Boku'.

**Sou? **– That so?

**Mou** – Alternate way of saying, 'Already?' It has a lot of meanings, so who knows?

Well, I have to be off to bed, since I start my second week of work tomorrow from 11 to 3pm! And I definitely need all the sleep I can!

In the meantime, take care, all of you!

Jya ne!

Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S: Read and review please!


	7. Analysis

Final Genesis: (08/03/08) Man, I seriously have to improve my time management. Especially involving my fanfics! Only recently I was able to update my Deviantart page (as username Blackvegetable) with my first new origami piece for this year – and for a reason I have to tell you later. Now for the events that transpired…

Christmas was enjoyable, especially one example when I baked a honey-glazed ham once again! It certainly was different to the one I used in 2006, but I, along with my family, friends and relatives quite enjoyed it just the same, with the savouriness of the meat along with sweet taste of the honey glaze, which had some additional sweetness of some marmalade in it.

Other than that I received some interesting presents. A co-worker of my mother's gave me a Calvin Klein Deodorant, my cousin Richard gave me his game, Okami (haven't got around to playing so far, but my sister quite enjoyed it!), my little cousins 'Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties' (store bought), my sister 'Transformers: Decepticons', etc. All in all it was quite a nice Christmas as always - lots of food, drink and fun! Now to think of what to do for this year...

Besides my recently found passion for building Gundam models, I have to save the good news for last (which was the reason I had to update on Deviantart), as I've recently turned 21, which was the 7th of March! However, since it that day was when I working, I'm intending on having a party in the VIP room of the Hanaichi Sushi Bar and Dining tonight! To be honest, this was actually going to be my second birthday party, mainly for friends as on Thursday I had a family birthday dinner at the Royal Thai Orchid Restaurant. Hopefully, when the arrangements are made it'll be a celebration worth remembering! Another round of food and drink, and hopefully some pressies too!

Once again, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, only the few new characters that appear, like Setsuna and Tsubaki, were the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so the characters would have their Japanese names. There will be a change in some of the lines. This chapter is set after the events of Episode 14, "Shurimon's Hurricane" (aka. The Samurai of Sincerity.) I also don't own Full Metal Panic either.

And so… the tale continues…

**Digimon Adventure 02: White Reflection**

**Chapter 7: Analysis**

The usual hustle and bustle of Odaiba in the afternoon sky is nothing new to Setsuna as he skated home from school. Once more he allowed the setting rays of the sun to glisten past his fingers again, this time while reminiscing about his adventure. Partly because either he was used to the usual rabble of people in the city streets as he allowed his ears to listen to any various word of conversation. And even though he only just came out of the Digital World this afternoon (with his attire back to normal, along with Daisuke, Iori and Miyako), it was almost as if the city life was just a walk in the park. Even so, like the Digital World, in the real world, he still has a lot to explore.

But, all in all, the day of exploration and wonder was done, as he was heading home, only this time he wasn't skating his usual speed. As Izumi Koushirou requested an analysis of the younger boy's Digivice, Setsuna allowed the examination to be done at his condo. Not only that, Hikari and Miyako volunteered to come along, the former also living in the same apartment block as her 'sibling', and the latter having prowess in just about anything technological. Surprisingly enough for the others, but not for Setsuna and Dorimon, Daisuke also decided to come along… if one would conclude that he was still paranoid about the 'relationship' between the younger boy and Hikari, as if having Takeru as his rival wasn't enough of his problem already. As usual, Iori had his kendo lessons once again, and Takeru decided to visit his brother, Ishida Yamato, who was another member of the former guard.

It wasn't long until they arrived at Hikari and Setsuna's apartment, and the last rays of the sun have already faded away. After riding up the now-repaired elevator to the ninth floor, they reached their destination – as the boy opened up the door to reveal his humble abode. "As you could see," he began, slightly sweating but at the same time concealing his embarrassment. "This one's still in the middle of tidying it in a spick-and-span fashion. It's not much, but it has that familiar scent some people would call home."

As he explained, when he first arrived at Tsubaki's place, her living quarters were slightly messy – only because since she hasn't had time to tidy up since of her University sessions, karate class, and her spare time at the Ai-Mart. Though there were a few strewn pieces of clothing, newspapers and magazines still lying around, this place became orderly in his presence. The interior was very much similar to Hikari's place, only a little more spacious, and with various martial arts equipment, like a training dummy in the corner of the living room, a small pair of weights, and a sandbag hanging from the ceiling.

"It's alright – we're not here to inspect your apartment, just the analysis of your Digivice," Koushirou acknowledged, as the five Chosen Children and their Digimon stepped in, after removing their footwear. It was there when they were placing the shoes in the lower shelf at the side he noticed an extra pair of shoes in the area. "But are you sure your guardian would be fine allowing use to do the analysis here?"

"If she can trust Dorimon, then I'm sure Tsubaki-dono would be fine with the other Digimon – unless if they run amok around the house, Koushirou-dono. If I remember correctly, she should be in her room, typing up her University assignment," Setsuna then proceeded to call out, "_Tadaima_!"

From the room adjacent to her charge's quarters, the familiar cream-haired woman stepped out, wearing what looked to be attire consisting of a red polo shirt and a white pair of shorts. "Oh! _Irasshai_, Setsuna-chan, Dorimon! If I knew you'd bring unfamiliar faces over, I might have gotten more food for the set-up," Then her eyes sighted Hikari, as she pointed out, "Is she your girlfriend, Se-chan?"

As she expected, her ward quickly yelled out, blushing, "NO! She's a year older than me – what makes you say that?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Tsubaki was unable to mask her look of laughter as she watched the boy let loose torrents of sweat from his face, with his friends watching on including a chortling Daisuke. "You really don't fall easily when it comes to other matters but like most boys and men, girls really do give a sort of effect on you, ne?" Turning towards Daisuke, she then asked him, "So does that mean you're the boyfriend?"

The laughter instantly stopped. Now it was Setsuna's turn to laugh as much as Daisuke's turn to stammer out nervously. "Eh! I…I…" He didn't get the chance to respond properly while blushing as the woman teasingly giggled in her own pleasure, giving him a noogie in the process.

"So that must mean you are! And just look at those glowing cheeks, I wanna pinch 'em!"

"HEY!"

"Is she always like that?" Hikari asked, with a sweat drop hanging near her head. Failing to stop his chuckling, her '_otouto_' nodded.

"When Yuzuriha-dono and I were little, there are moments she teases us like that. She did mention two nights ago that it give her a sense of liveliness or something."

Miyako was able to conclude, "Hence that she's good when it comes to handling kids like Daisuke?"

Hearing her voice, Tsubaki decided to introduce herself. "Sorry about that, now where shall I begin? I'm Katsuragi Tsubaki, Setsuna's guardian. I already know you, Miyako-chan, considering I work part-time at your family's store, ne?"

"Bingo." The reply came, as Setsuna proceeded to introduce his friends.

"These are some of my friends from elementary school, save for Izumi Koushirou-dono, who's in junior high at the moment. The one you teased just now is Motomiya Daisuke-dono. Last but not least – Yagami Hikari-oneechan, who's also living in our apartment."

"Onee-chan, eh?" His guardian's eyebrow was raised slightly. "That's certainly the first time I heard you call someone else by a honorific besides '-dono' and in rare occasions, 'chan'. I wonder why?"

"It's a long story." The girl replied, bowing along with the others.

It was there Tsubaki noticed the other three Digimon. "And your names are…?" she asked, as Tailmon, Poromon, and Chibimon made themselves welcome as well. "I assume you're not really here to assist Setsuna-kun with homework, right?"

"We're not," Koushirou replied, "But do you have a computer we could use, Tsubaki-san?"

She pointed towards Setsuna's room. "You can use the one in Se-chan's room since I'm using mine currently. But in the meantime, how about I fix you all up a little something for afternoon tea, alright?"

…

"So… what do you know about our Digivices so far, Koushirou-dono?" asked Setsuna, as he and the others sat down. There wasn't much sound going on, except from the outside, where Tsubaki was happily humming a random tune while she was setting up food for her guests.

Taking a deep breath, the redhead began to explain, whilst taking out his own Digivice. "What we have known from the past is that the primary feature of the Digivice is that it's used by a Chosen Child, which is us, to help our Digimon partner evolve. I don't know whether other Digivices existed before this one, but each Digivice is unique in its own way. If that's the case, our Digivices have the common ability to channel our emotional energy to help a Digimon evolve."

"So what makes Setsuna's Digivice so special?" Daisuke asked impatiently, throwing a snide look at the said boy in the process.

"I'm not done yet – we have yet to see what his Digivice is capable of. Now, as I was saying, each Digivice was unique in its own way," The fond memories of the adventures in the Digital World still flowed inside his mind as he continued to explain. "Back then, three years ago, our original Digivices had other abilities besides usage of a crest to evolve our Digimon to levels higher than Adult level. In some cases, we were able to free a Digimon from a dark device or convert those who are unpleasant in nature into goodness. At one time, we were even able to contain an explosion that could have wiped out both the Digital World and the Real World."

"Really!" Miyako exclaimed, as soon as she heard that statement. "Did that actually happen, _Izumi-sempai_?"

"It did. It really does feel like yesterday since we first received our Digivices, but we'll try to discuss some of our adventures in the Digital World sometime in the future. Back to the topic, next we have our D-3 Digivices. They perform the same functions as the original Digivices, including evolving to Adult level, and having the three settings, Digital, Detect, and Discover, hence the name D-3. But unlike the predecessor, they have been used in conjunction with the Digimentals (which are stored inside the D-Terminals), to help our Digimon armour-evolve. They also have the significant ability to open a Digital Gate to the Digital World."

Slowly getting the information inside his mind, Dorimon decided to ask his question. "I just remembered something. Hikari-san mentioned to my partner and I about the Digimon Kaiser. Does he have a Digivice as well?"

Koushirou nodded again. "He too has a D-3 – but his black one cancels out evolution. The energy it generates seems to be transmitted through his Dark Towers, which is the reason why we have to destroy them. On the plus side, it doesn't prevent Armour Evolution, which is good for us," It was then he turned to Setsuna. "Can I see your Digivice please?"

"Sure." Came his reply, as he took it out. At once, the others were amazed at its appearance as it was shown.

It looked very much like a tall, roughly hexagonal shape. Having the futuristic feel, it was quite streamlined compared to the D-3s, as well as being roughly the same size. On the bottom of the Digivice, there was a downward triangular-looking appendage, with the bottom point cut off and two points sticking out like horns or a dragon or a bull. Inside the appendage, there was triangle inside it. From the lower half of the Digivice, the coloured grips were shown. An odd distinguishing feature was that the left-sided grip was white, and the right side was black, almost like Setsuna's own symbol of Ying and Yang.

The familiar, square LCD screen was displayed, surrounded by a black, circular border. In return, a thin, white, strap-like border surrounded the border itself. Two of the same straps started parallel from the top of the Digivice to the top corners of the screen. Then the same straps started from the bottom corners of the screen, down until it reached the corners of the 'horns' of the appendage. Finally, besides a dot at the bottom right corner of the LCD screen, above the appendage, a circular directional pad, with an arrow pointing in each of the four directions in the outer circle of the pad, was displayed.

Like the others, Chibimon exclaimed at the sight. "So that's your Digivice, Setsuna."

However, Daisuke only snorted in annoyance. "Heh. It's not that great to me." It was only after Hikari gave him a warning look that he didn't say anymore for now.

"That's right, de gozaru. This one's still curious about what abilities it holds, which is why your help is appreciated, Koushirou-dono." Taking the Digivice from the ten-year-old's hand, the thirteen-year-old nodded as he pulled out his laptop.

"We'll do whatever we can." Koushirou replied, as he and Miyako got onto the analysis.

…

Koushirou's fingers were flying over the keyboard with uncanny speed. Any faster and the junior high student's hands would have vanished into a soft blur over the plastic keys of his laptop. Most of the focus seemed to be centered on the screen and the additional screen of Setsuna's own computer as a back up just in case. Besides that, his _kohai_ Miyako was also helping by scanning on the boy's home computer as well, with her fingers almost matching his speed.

So far, all they encountered was encrypted data from the Digivice. Because it was different to both the Original and the D-3, no one had a clue as to what capabilities it has, and it has only been a few minutes since the analysis has commenced. With nothing much to do to pass the time, the other three observing Chosen Children and the four Digimon decided to have a little conversation of their own.

"_Maa_! How long is this going to take!" whined Daisuke exasperatedly as part of his impatience seeped into his tone.

"I'm sure it wouldn't take any longer, Daisuke-kun," Hikari replied assuredly, trying to keep the tensions at a minimum. "They just need a few more minutes to complete the analysis."

A knock came from outside, and Tsubaki then popped her head into the room. "You guys need help with anything?"

Most of the occupants have looks of shock before, but her charge was quick to reply, "Oh no, we're also good, by the way, Tsubaki-dono. How's dinner going?"

"It'll be ready soon. Give it a few more minutes in the oven and it shall be done. I better go check just to make sure."

After Tsubaki left the room, Tailmon then turned to Setsuna and Dorimon, both of whom had their focus on the examination. "So what did you two think of the Digital World?" The former turned towards the direction of the Adult-levelled Digimon.

"Quite interesting, this one thinks. It looks so similar to our world in a way, only with Digimon. Still, one must wonder what magnificence this place holds elsewhere, and what other locations you could travel. Especially since part of today's area look make a perfect training spot, away from the clamour. I wonder what other strange but interesting sights would I find or expect, de gozaru?"

"Like finding a couple of vending machines out in the open that hide the Numemon, for example." Answered Hikari, causing poor Daisuke to sudden whine, "You had to tell him that, did you, Hikari-chan?" Luckily, Daisuke didn't detect Setsuna's quiet chuckle.

It was then Chibimon's turn to ask, "How about you, Dorimon?"

"Seems I might have to mention it to all of you next time we meet – I don't know much about my own world to remember or evaluate both worlds. If I had my own memory back, it would be easier to contrast both so far, but since today was the first time visiting this 'Digital World', I wouldn't have known enough to compare, whether it smells familiar to me."

It was then that Poromon sudden sniffed around. "Speaking of smell, what is this I smell right now?"

Miyako, who was still busy with the scan, replied back, "Probably something from Daisuke's digestive system."

"I heard that!" came his retort, until Setsuna's hand signalled silence. "More like something burning…" he began, only for an explosion to cause the room to shake. Much to the others' shock, black smoke started seeping in seconds later.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Koushirou nearly yelped in disturbance, as most of the Chosen Children, excluding himself ran to the kitchen area. A burnt smell greeted them as they gagged on the ever-billowing smoke that leaked from the oven.

"You never told us Tsubaki's bad at cooking, did you?" Miyako coughed, as Dorimon was quick to reply, "No, you didn't ask us before! You see any signs?"

"What else!" Daisuke yelled back, gagging as he ran to help Hikari open the windows. "Other than the fact that Tsubaki's knocked out and pretty much smoked on the floor, the oven looks like a wreck, Setsuna's got the fire extinguisher, and the windows need opening, you want anymore signs?" Somewhere in the scene, poor Poromon somehow got his tail caught on fire, causing the rest of the Digimon to pour spare buckets of water on the Baby II just to help him.

_Yare yare, _Setsuna sighed in thought as he tried to put out the fire from the oven._ No wonder why Tsubaki-dono goes for the takeaway and frozen foods… This is pretty much like Sagara Sousuke-dono not knowing how to use the rice cooker in Full Metal Panic… _

_About fifteen minutes later… _

"Aaa, mou!" a pretty-much alive Tsubaki screamed in near comical frustration, quite miserable that her initial attempt to serve afternoon tea failed. Not only that, she was still covered in smoke thanks to the explosion, which also affected her hair and her clothes. "I can't cook anything right!"

A sympathetic look appeared on Setsuna's face as he patted his caretaker's back. "It's alright – everybody's capable of making mistakes sometimes. All we could do is just learn from them."

"I really wanted to help out, but I guess cooking still isn't my strong point. I'm so sorry this happened!" As a result, Tsubaki was bowing three times for the trouble that occurred. To make up for it, besides bandaging Poromon's tail, she was able to serve up a few packets of potato chips, some biscuits and a few glasses of juice as a substitute.

"N-no, not at all," Koushirou acknowledged the apology, trying hard not to criticise her after the incident. "You did what you could at the time, Tsubaki-san, and we're grateful. Just that next time when you have guests over, we'll help you when it's needed, okay?"

"Un. I'm just gonna go clean up just in case, and again, sorry for the trouble." After she left her charge's bedroom for the showers, Hikari couldn't help but express concern.

"Has it ever happened to her before, Setsuna-kun?" she asked worriedly.

An embarrassed sigh emitted from Setsuna's lips in reply. "This one remembered in her high school days, home economics was never her strong point, de gozaru. Probably the reason why was the fact she was raised as a martial artist, and not exactly a cook."

"And so note to self, your caretaker's cooking would have sucked anyway, Se-chan," concluded Daisuke mockingly, as he took a bite of one of his biscuits. "You want to sell your pocket watch for cash just to pay for a new oven?"

Now, it would have occurred to Daisuke that he should have chosen words of sympathy over words of displeasure. If he hadn't noticed or heard a loud snap, he wouldn't have gotten into this predicament, especially since the white-haired boy has had enough of his senior's annoyances for one day. And by the looks of dread on Hikari, Tailmon, and Dorimon's faces, they already knew what was going to happen next, as their companion's left eye turned red again, along with the quintessential popping vein near his head.

Unfortunately for Daisuke, the words he chosen were of bad choice as suddenly, Black Setsuna's left hand grabbed his shirt collar. Much to the older boy's fright the younger boy pressed his psychotic-smiling face in front of him, his pupils in their cat-like slits. "Not a problem at all, _Baka-suke_. But with one little change in plan - why not help me by selling your organs to the Yakuza while you're at it?" It was only the intervention of Dorimon's attack Metal Drop to his partner's head was he able to revert back to normal again, and before the situation gotten even ugly.

"What does it take for you to get it over your head, Daisuke-kun?" the Baby II Digimon berated, "that pocket watch is more than just sentimental value – it's his reminder of his late parents. This is basically what happens if you cause him to reach breaking point, and if you do that again, I won't stop him next time. Got it?"

It was finally that the eleven-year-old got the message, as he experienced first-hand of his companion's rage close up. "G-G-Got it. I'll shut up for now." The others managed to let loose sighs of relief, as Setsuna was applying some anti-bruising ointment to his head. "Thanks all the same Dorimon."

"So now that the drama's over, what have we learnt from the analysis?" Tailmon asked, sitting down.

"Just hold on, it's nearly done," Koushirou hushed in reply, as he displayed the information on the screen. "Okay, here we go. It took almost a while because of the encrypted data we encountered, most of which was hard to decipher. However, there was some data we were able to retrieve, if insignificant at times. But all we know now is that Setsuna-kun's Digivice contains similar functions to our original and the D-3 Digivices, which involves evolution, and the D-3's Digital, Detect, and Discover. I'm not sure what requirements involve Dorimon's evolution to even Adult, Perfect, or Ultimate levels, but I'll be interested in how it's performed. But besides the simple abilities like having built-in clocks and tracking signals emitted by other Digivices, there are a few features I was able to unlock. Setsuna-kun, could you try pointing your Digivice at Dorimon?"

"Sure." The younger boy replied, as he did as he was told.

"Now select the function by going three screens to the right and press the middle button." Again, the said actions were performed, and a glowing light emitted from the device. Seconds later, the purple Baby II Digimon suddenly vanished in a flash of white light. "That wasn't meant to do that, did it?" Setsuna asked worriedly, but a slightly annoyed voice piped in, "I'm right here."

Turning his Digivice in his direction, his partner's eyes nearly bulged, as somehow, his Digimon was now displayed on the screen. "Dorimon… how?"

Miyako even let loose a whistle, "_Sugoi_! I didn't know Digivices could do something like that!"

"One of its functions involves storage. Judging by the result, this is possibly a good idea when you're trying to conceal your partner Digimon from human eyes." Koushirou answered.

"Um, any way on how to get Dorimon out of here de gozaru?"

"Just push the middle button for the release, or by voice command, Realize." Dorimon told the sweatdropping boy, as his partner did the former. Once Dorimon was released back outside, there was a questioning look on his partner's face. "How did you know what to press anyway, Dorimon?"

His answer was instantly found when he noticed his Digimon quivering slightly, as if he was in pain somehow. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I… don't know. All I know is that it somehow popped into my head. Possibly partial bits of my memory still linger about, but they seem to be coming back…"

"That's great! You're probably moments away from getting your memory back!" Setsuna exclaimed with delight, as Koushirou began explaining again. "Another function I found on your Digivice was that it seems to have not only a radar, but a compass ability as well. The data showed that it could locate not only your partner Digimon and other Chosen Children like us, but also an aggressive Digimon within its vicinity, or a nearby gate. Unfortunately, I haven't found out about the information about the evolution capabilities, and I'm not sure that it's compatible with Armour Evolution, the D-Terminal, or the opening of the Digital Gate. But I did find out one more interesting fact."

"What fact is it?" Poromon wanted to know, despite the pain in his tail.

The computer expert took a deep breath before he returned his details. "While Miyako-kun and I were trying to decrypt the information, the word, 'Astral' seem to keep popping up at times. I may be jumping to conclusions, but it must have something to do with the Digivice. Considering how frequent the word shows up, I think the name, 'Digivice Astral', or 'D-Astral' for short, would be it's name from now on."

That left the others curious to this new fact. There have often been many mysteries surrounding the makings and the work of their Digivices, and so far, they each had different roles whatever the situation provides. Despite the verity that a few pieces of information have been discovered about the now dubbed 'D-Astral', the abilities seem to show promise to the group. What its true capabilities are however, still unknown to them depending on the situation required to fully unleash its true potential. In the way the Chosen Children see it, it wouldn't be long until a test in the Digital World would involve unlocking one of the many functions with the new Digivice itself. Should the Digivice be used properly in Setsuna's small but strong hands, it would be a useful tool against such adversaries like the Digimon Kaiser himself.

Before they could discuss further, a loud rumbling from Chibimon's stomach signalled the one trait both humans and Digimon possess: hunger. "I'm hungry…" moaned the blue Baby II Digimon, as Daisuke replied in dismay, "Again? I thought the snacks would have helped!"

"Not exactly, no," Hikari disagreed, as she saw that the last of the sun's rays have faded. "That was only a light snack, and it's getting late. I wouldn't want Okaa-san and Otou-san to worry."

"Aw…" A dejected frown once again appeared on Miyako's face. "I was hoping to find out more about the D-Astral."

"Does that mean it would be dinnertime right now?" Tailmon added, checking the time. On the computer, it read 6:10pm.

"When you're either working hard or having fun, I guess even time flies quite a lot." Koushirou responded, as he too felt the effects of his stomach. Even though it would have been necessary to obtain more information about the new Digivice, it has already been a long day already, and each of the members found that a break would be necessary.

"I thank you for coming over to my place for the visit – even though it was for information matters de gozaru." Setsuna bowed, as Koushirou and the rest of the Chosen Children were now outside, preparing for their departure home.

Koushirou shook his head, replying, "No, no – it was certainly worthwhile coming over there, to know not just about your Digivice, but some facts about yourself and Dorimon. Once we find a way to crack the code, we should be able to find out the results. Besides that…" he trailed for a moment, before the younger boy asked, "Besides what, Koushirou-dono?"

"Besides that, you can see that if you can try to unlock the secrets to the D-Astral yourself. Try finding out what it possesses, what makes you worthy to have it. And if you can, as it's wielder – you can use it to your full potential, whatever that potential you're searching for, possibly even unlocking Dorimon's memories in the process. Just in case, we'll try to figure out the mystery as soon as we can."

That was enough to convince the boy that he has a new mission in his mind. It was very much like one of the school assignments, except it was very much personal and in Digital World matters. With a firm tone in his voice, the boy bowed again. "Arigatou. Though I apologise greatly about Tsubaki-dono's cooking very much. Here's hoping that any tenants' washing wouldn't be covered in soot as a result…"

"Daijoubu," Hikari smiled. "Everyone would be capable of making mistakes sometimes, and all that matters is trying to find a way to make things right." Their partner Digimon nodded in agreement.

"Bingo! Like Daisuke's big mouth, for example." Miyako smirked, elbowing the said goggle boy, who gave a nervous laugh as a result.

"See you tomorrow at school, right?" Setsuna inquired, and Koushirou replied, "Right. We'll see you later, whether a new mission comes into mind. And please give our regards to Tsubaki-san for us too." Nodding, the white-haired boy made his promise as the group departed for home, most of them going in different directions – if counting Hikari and Tailmon as they lived two floors below their younger comrade.

After the group left, Setsuna couldn't help but think as he strode towards the veranda, D-Astral clipped on his jeans, and Dorimon in his arms. As he watched the stars decorating the sky, and the lights of the city flickering on, he could feel warmth in the breeze temperature. It could only mean one thing; summer was about to arrive in a few days time. In his mind… it would almost be that day… and he felt especially uncomfortable. Sighing, he allowed nostalgia to caress his face, still thinking about the many events that had led to this. Once again, he opened up his pocket watch, allowing the melody to play in his and Dorimon's ears once again.

_Yuzuriha-dono… Oton-chan… Okan-chan… what path would this one's future take? _Part of his mind was also focused on the White D-Astral and the information that was earned today. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't see his caretaker come out, dressed in a blue T-shirt and a pair of desert-coloured cargo shorts.

"What 'cha thinking, Se-chan?" That earned a yelp from her charge, nearly causing him to drop his partner Digimon. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry!" Tsubaki giggled at the boy's reaction. "It's just with that look, either you must be looking serious or having the case of homesickness. So your friends left for dinner, right?"

"They said to thank you as well for providing the snacks. And in case you must know, this one is still thinking about today's events… about my first trip to the Digital World, the facts about my Digivice Astral, and the fact that it could nearly be the anniversary of my parents'… you know. Like yesterday, today has certainly given me a lot to think about de gozaru. Every time I think about this… it feels quiet."

Hopping up to Setsuna's right shoulder, Dorimon decided to add his words. "Maybe because of getting used to a new home or that so many events happened in less than a week. I guess when some people living a 'normal' life would want to do something different and would have gotten their wish. Possibly for others, they feel that handling such responsibilities would be out of their league."

"At the same time, I wonder what the future holds for me? What to expect and what not to expect? Some events of what happened are enough for this one to think… quite curious."

With a look of wisdom in her eyes, his caretaker then walked over besides him to look over at the view of the city. "A lot of people have these questions in mind, Se-chan. When you hold responsibilities like that, you have to make sure you can try to balance them out in a way that suits your abilities. Like myself when it comes to university, karate class and the convenience store. The routine may continue like usual, but when you are suddenly thrust into something that disrupts it, try to see if you can make use of that situation. If you don't try, you would only fall, and most situations involve something that must be tried and tested first. I say expect the unexpected, and adapt to a situation as much as you can. And like many of your friends, including Yuzu-chan would say, you're not alone. So who knows? Maybe you'll have school as usual, or that you have a new mission in the Digital World, possibly with the involvement of your Digivice Astral. Who knows - perhaps you could find a way to use your new Digivice to shove something up the Kaiser's backside."

Part of her speech was worth listening to at times, however the last sentence left the boy and his partner in sweat drops. Hearing from Namikawa-sensei's office at school, they knew Tsubaki was capable of mischief, but even they didn't expect her to use words like that. It was almost as she became a sage for a moment, except for her last statement. Regaining his composure, the boy replied, smiling, "Thank you very much, Dorimon, Tsubaki-dono. I'll be sure to hold these words to heart, especially in the future events to come. Well, minus the last part. And speaking of future events…" he trailed, noting the ruined oven in the kitchen, "do you have an alternate plan for dinner?"

His guardian thought for a moment before replying, "I was thinking of the sushi train before, but not with the trouble of Dorimon if you want to scare the public. How about some take-out?"

"Sounds good! I'm starving!" Dorimon agreed, as Setsuna nodded again, after closing his pocket watch. "Sounds like a plan – and hopefully to save some money for a new oven de gozaru."

"Just get yourself ready, alright?" Tsubaki smiled, as she went off to pack her handbag and her wallet. With that, Setsuna and Dorimon also decided to prepare as well, and this time, Dorimon was willing to get inside the White D-Astral for storage. And as Setsuna got himself ready for the night out, socks, shoes and all, he couldn't help but think of what's going to happen in the upcoming summer. If so, he would do whatever he can, especially with matters in the Digital World and at Odaiba Elementary. With that, he got himself ready, as he and a stored Dorimon followed Tsubaki out the door.

With a click of the fading lights and the locking of the door, all was quiet once more…

_To be continued… _

FG: It was hard to work out a dialogue especially involving code cracking – but at least it was done at long last! At least some help was good. It's not easy trying to make a few amusing scenes either, but see what you think so far. Once again, here's the glossary:

**Tadaima** – I'm home.

**Irasshai** – shortened version of 'Irasshaimase', meaning, welcome, or welcome back.

**Otouto** – Little brother.

**Sempai/Senpai** – This title suggests that the addressee is one's senior in a group or an organization. It is most often used in a school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as 'sempai'. It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the company.

**Kohai** – a word for lower or underclassman or newcomers in the workplace, the opposite of sempai. It connotes that the addressee is of a lower station.

**Maa** – Probably the equivalent of 'Man!'

**Baka-suke** – In other words, 'Stupid-suke', since Black Setsuna used that for Daisuke at that time. Another reference to another popular anime/manga, Full Metal Panic!

Apart from the usual, I thought I might mention to you that in the previous chapters, I made a mistake involving the spelling for Setsuna's 'de gozaru', hence the new spelling. Besides that, shall I go with 'this one', or the Japanese equivalent, 'sessha'? I better fix up the mistakes if I can.

Also, I finally managed to submit the Digivice Astral design too, which was last December! If you go to the link in my profile, click on 'Browse Gallery', then go to Scraps, you'll find the design there. It's design No.3 just to make sure. And once again, I'm sorry that this latest chapter came late. I better also update my Transformers fic too.

In the meantime, I best prepare to enjoy my second birthday dinner with family and friends tonight. Once again, take care!

Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S. Read and review please!


	8. Email

Final Genesis: (01/03/10) 2009. The International Year of Astronomy. The International Year of Natural Fibres. The Only Year I didn't update my fanfics.

Much to my annoyance, I apologise for this long absence after nearly two years. That was the biggest writer's block I've ever had – and of course many events and some other distractions caused me to temporary lose interest. An example of this is that I'm currently undertaking Certificate III in Hospitality, and the fact I'm turning 23 this coming Sunday. I'll see if I can update a bit more in the future, but I can't guarantee any promises. However, I'll try giving it my all if possible. Right now, here's the usual disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, the characters like Setsuna and Tsubaki were the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so some of the characters would have their Japanese names. This chapter is set before and during the beginning of Episode 15, "Shurimon's Martial Arts" (aka. Big Trouble in Little Edo.)

And so… the tale continues…

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection**

**Chapter 8: E-mail**

Summer.

Of the four seasons of the year, it is the warmest, marked by the longest days and the shortest nights. It is the time in the Northern Hemisphere, Japan included when during July, the _Tanabata _commences, and near the end of July, the school holidays start. With the temperature rising, it was necessary for people to wear clothing that would be adaptable to the intense in the next few weeks. There was no doubt the residents would need to re-hydrate themselves under the weather, for example, going to the beach, or relaxing at home with the air conditioning on, as even the night time as wasn't as cool as the daylight.

Which was exactly what Setsuna needed after another day at school, training and shopping. Now dressed in a red-bordered white Tokyo Yakult Swallows tank top and black shorts, along with his usual socks, sweatbands and a new pair of white and blue-soled shoes, it seemed he was already dressed to form for this season. Even so, it was good to be home after a long day. Of course, it wasn't without a few incidents, as seen by a slight bruising to the right side of his head. A slight grunt of annoyance was emitted from his mouth as he tried hard not to recall the incident that caused it.

After placing the first part of Tsubaki's groceries away in the refrigerator (and swigging a bottle of Yakult in the process), he ran to assist Tsubaki with helping the servicemen to install the new oven. While the kitchen appliance was installed, the boy hoped that it would last without causing unwanted attention, as a resident who lived a few stories up complained of her laundry being discoloured as a result. Somehow, the feeling of asking for help in the near future would be a requirement, even though the Chosen Child didn't want to be of any inconvenience. That, along with the returning thoughts about today still lingered afterwards as he, his guardian, and Dorimon helped themselves to pizza and salad.

"Are you feeling alright, Se-chan?" Tsubaki inquired, her eyes already taking note of the boy's dour expression. Whatever was in Setsuna's mind was enough to cloud his senses, as the next thing he experienced was a burning sensation in his mouth as a result.

"If you're meaning by physical and mental condition, this one's condition would be about half, de gozaru," Setsuna replied, as he quickly managed to grab a glass of milk and gulped down the beverage in relief. Looking as his slice of pizza, the small scowl caressed his face. "You added extra chillies to your _Super Korean Purukogi_ pizza, didn't you?"

An embarrassed look appeared on the young woman as she picked up her second piece. "I usually liked spicy food, so I thought I'd see how some chillies would go in one of my non-spicy favourites. Sorry about that – I didn't know you weren't into spicy food."

Dorimon, who was munching his piece away without complaint, managed to swallow before replying, "For some reason, Setsuna-kun was never the type to tolerate spicy food, especially the extremely spicy. So I don't think it's a good idea to take him to a curry eating contest unless he's given mild curry. On the other hand…" he trailed, as he and Tsubaki nervously looked on, as now Black Setsuna was tearing into two more pieces of the spicy pizza, practically in an animalistic manner. After chomping away along with drinking a second glass of milk, he let out a loose belch of satisfaction before punching himself in the face.

"His dark side always seems to tolerate that kind of food." Dorimon finished; following Tsubaki as she ran up to make sure the boy didn't harm himself too much. In her hand was the familiar tube of anti-bruising ointment.

"Aw mou, Setsuna! You're going to loose more than your brain cells if you continue hitting yourself like that!"

"Unless there could be a way to actually convert myself back without the violence. This one doesn't know if it's either coincidence or just a stroke of bad luck that I'd meet up with a relative of another jerk who picked on me back in Osaka," He was still frowning as he applied the ointment on his face, no doubt about the incident near the end of school. "Why is it that there's always going to be (not that this one want's to say it) dickhead who decides to start something against me?"

The woman was thinking carefully on what words would be best said at a time like this. "Not everybody's life is always considered perfect. I'm guessing he has personal psychological issues. If I recall correctly, Da Chen from China's south had to face a lot of gruelling barriers considering of being the grandson of a disgraced landowner. Even so, he became a professor in the English language in Beijing, and attended Columbia University School of Law in America. I guess all you have to do is to endure much and focus onwards to reach your goal."

Nodding, Setsuna much away some salad while musing, "Perhaps it would work. But all the same… I'm not sure if that fool knows how to endure whatever pain he's feeling right now…"

_Beginning flashback…_

In the afternoon a few hours back, class has ended for today, or more likely the beginning of the summer holidays. During his time in Odaiba_ Shougakkou_, the Osakan boy was able to get on well with the majority of the students in his class. Most of the children and teachers described him as a slightly distant child, but he was shown to be a helpful and intelligent student on the school grounds. His athletic skills were enough to gain some admiration to some of the students in physical education class. In a short time until summer, Setsuna thought he would have gotten away from the horrors back at his old school, but somehow, some part of him had a bad feeling the obstacles have not yet ended, other than just what would happen in the Digital World in the future.

Which was exactly what the boy experienced as all of a sudden, he narrowly avoided being tripped over, only to have a locker door slam hard into the right side of his head. After what happen on the Aion, Setsuna often refused to scream when it comes to physical pain, as he stumbled back slightly.

"Aw, is the poor wussy baby cat crying over a simple door knock?" An arrogant drawl sounded, much to the boy's annoyance. As his catlike eyes focused, part of him thought that the voice sounded familiar somehow. Looking in the direction of the voice, he saw that, that besides a few kids who witnessed the assault, the assailant was a boy, perhaps a sixth grader, sneering down at him.

There was something familiar about the punk's face that Setsuna also tried to notice. But at the same time, he kept his voice firm, glowering, "A simple 'excuse me' would have been sufficed. Did you had to resort to drawing attention to yourself at the expense of others?" Judging by the other boy's sneer, he seemed to be the type of person never to listen to reason.

"You think you're all hot stuff right? Well I've got news for you – you know nothing!"

"So what are you trying to say?" The younger boy inquired, his interest waning. Part of him knew that compared to some of the Digimon he faced in the past few days, this goon, in Black Setsuna's words, wouldn't have been worth shit.

Obviously, the bully wanted to express his dominance over his intended victim. "Oh come on – I'm here because you beat up my cousin in Osaka! So don't think your pretty kitty eyes are going to save you!"

There was a few seconds of thought as Setsuna then saw a resemblance. Then again, for the people he didn't like, he had a tendency of forgetting the name of the person, as bullying was a trait he disliked very much. Maybe that was the reason why he never used the '-dono' honorific when it comes to his tormentors. The only resemblance between the two was that both had messy black hair. "Wasn't his name Norimasu?"

"You're not a stupid as I thought," the punk glowered, poking Setsuna's forehead multiple times with his pointer finger, "he told me what you did to him – how you broke several ribs and his right leg! It's your bloody fault he's in hospital, and because of you, he'll never be a man!" Despite his ranting, the ten-year-old was unfazed, as both his pupils and eyes narrowed. It was taking nearly everything to keep his dark side from emerging.

"So what do you want this one to do? Kneel down and beg for an apology? If this one recalls correctly, it was him who decided to poke fun at my parents… wouldn't that be punishment enough for him, de gozaru?"

To a weaker kid, that would have been words that would be either suicidal or brave. In this case, it would have been the former, as a second later, Setsuna was sent flying from a punch and onto the ground. Despite the stinging pain in his arms he used to block the blow, unusually for a kid his age, somehow he wasn't crying.

"You little faggot! I'm drawing the line here! It costs a lot of money to fix the little guy up! You're going to be sorry for putting him in the hospital!" Then he noticed a certain shining object around the Osakan boy's neck. "I'll tell you what; I'll leave you alone if you give me this pocket watch of yours!"

Dusting himself while standing up, the boy heaved a huge sigh. "Not for sale, and equally not interested, de gozaru."

He turned to walk away. However, he stopped as a cry caused him to turn to the other direction. Whirling around, Setsuna saw that his tormentor has taken what looked to be a photo of a second-grader with a relative. "Then how's this then? You give me your shitty little watch, or this twerp here…" he trailed, pointing to a crying little boy from whom he snatched the photo from, "gets to watch his precious little memory being torn apart!"

Now that was behaviour Setsuna could not stand. When it comes to bullying, the perpetrator is usually the type to play dirty, considering he or she could never take being a sore loser. That was the trouble with them: there are moments they never give up unless proper treatment would be made, depending on what causes them to hurl abuse on others. So far Setsuna wasn't sure that either the sixth grader was either a bully to begin with or because Norimasu was in a sorry state right now. But whatever was in the photo the bully was about to tear was even more precious, and so Setsuna had no other choice, as he increased his walking pace towards him.

"Leave him alone! This dispute is between you and me! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Well he's in due to us now!" the older boy snarled, his teeth into a toothy grin while keeping the photo out of reach from the child. "So what's it going to be – your pocket watch or the kid's photo?"

The crying boy wiped his eyes for a few seconds as he watched his would-be defender take his watch from around his neck. Already, he realised due to the forth-grader's frown, it was important to him too. "No, don't!"

"Don't worry… right now you need to get your photo back, de gozaru." Turning towards the bully, he scowled, "the photo first."

"First pass your watch!" the other boy taunted, waving the photo about.

"The photo comes first… or shall we slowly trade at the same time? This one suggests you uphold this promise." It was that look of cold fury that suddenly caught the older student off-guard momentarily – Setsuna wasn't the type to fool around. But he quickly regained his composure as both he and Setsuna slowly reached out to trade items.

However, either he snapped or he decided to take a last-minute chance, because he suddenly reached out to Setsuna's waistline. More likely, he now has the latter's D-Astral Digivice in his free hand; much to the latter's shock.

"Hey look everybody! The kitten has a Tamagotchi to play with!" He gloated, waving the Digivice around. Most of the crowd didn't laugh, but a few of his friends who appeared chortled in sadistic joy. Though it was a good think Dorimon wasn't inside the device, Setsuna still realised the importance of the item. "You can keep the crappy watch – I can sell this and the photo for big bucks!"

Trying hard not to snap, Setsuna now had to contend with a crying second-grader whose promise was broken because of a reneged deal. "Give. Me. Back. Those. Items. Now." He growled, teeth grinding at the same time.

"Aw, what are you going to do, kick me?" The bully taunted, still waving the items about. If he hadn't been busy gloating with glee, he would have realised that his victim wasn't there. Or rather, he ducked, as indeed, Setsuna performed a quick reverse sweeping kick at the taller boy's legs. That was hard enough to topple the punk over, causing him to release his grip of the items, which Setsuna caught with pride. Once he strapped his Digivice back to his shorts, he then took the photo back to the second grader. Right now, the forming crowd started applauding his actions.

"I trust this is yours?" The ten-year old asked, handing the photo back. With the photo safely back in the owner's hands, he stopped crying enough to let out a grateful, "thank you," before Setsuna told him to leave just in case. The only thing the former had to worry about now is the looming shadow behind him, who did not take kindly to being humiliated like that.

"You little poof – I'll beat you up so badly you'll never walk again!" The bully screamed, as he was about to give the child a piece of how he felt about being shown up by a newcomer. Pulling back his fist, he was about to pulverise the upstart's pretty teeth in a blind rage, when he wasn't looking.

Now, it may occur that in certain moments, rage would have been a useful tool when it comes to combat. However, there are moments in which it has it's price – too much of it would be enough to lower one's defences greatly. And even as Iori (who was passing by) shouted a warning, Setsuna often preferred not to fall for the same trick twice… as to the shock of the forming crowd, he managed to grab the incoming fist without flinching. What was more worrying for the bully was that the boy's eyes were closed, and his look was practically expressionless. Try as he could, he was unable to free his fist.

Of course, it was going to be even worse for him… as his target's eyes snapped open in a frightening expression. Inside the six-grader's mind he was scared out of his wits. There was no way a human can change his eye colour instantaneously, is there? If so, why did the left eye turn blood red in rage?

But he was never able to figure out more, as the next thing he experienced was a violent crack to his groin area, thanks to a lethal front kick. As the pain sank in, he realised too late that the damage was more than just damaged testicles. The next command in his brain read _scream_, and loudly in agony he did that, as he collapsed to the floor. As his cronies rushed to carry their friend, they winced in fright at the stare that could have thrown daggers at them. The next comment the punk heard would have been enough to bury him alive.

"Congratulations… Baku," Black Setsuna scowled icily, having heard the name from one of his goons. As his suited up for departure he added, "For failing to comply with your deal, your balls have been downgraded from big brave balls to little mincey faggot balls, possibly popped to perfection. Now… fuck off." As he stormed off to pick up Dorimon and head for the exit, the crowd who was watched murmured various comments among themselves. Some people either complimented of congratulations, while others were scared stiff. But all in all, the Chosen Child knew that the punk deserved it, even as he ignored a witnessing teacher's call. And hopefully, the pain would leave quite a lasting impression for a long time to come.

_Ending flashback… _

"Why a kid with two personalities? Why not a normal kid, an otaku, _Yankī_, or an athlete? This one just wonders how I would have turned out, if Oton-chan and Okan-chan had still been alive. Would this one have had better control over my own consequences if not for that contract, de gozaru?" After munching away his salad, he and Dorimon began to help Tsubaki pack away the food.

"I'm not sure, "Tsubaki replied uncertainly, placing the now-cooled food into the refrigerator, "those questions seem to remind me somewhat of the meaning of life. One of lecturers told me today that there was no actual answer to that, and that there were a wide range of competing answers and arguments, from scientific theories, to philosophical, theological, and spiritual explanations. I guess the only answer to your problem would be to find your own answer yourself." Saying so, she then started washing the dishes, though judging by the quantity of cutlery and plates used, the washing time would be rather short.

"Speaking of answer," Dorimon piped in as he wiped the table with a sanitised cloth, "Don't you still have that message to send to Yuzuriha-han?"

As the boy helped with drying and storing the dishes, his reply could be heard, "I do – this one only started typing up a rough copy before going to bed. Reflecting on how long it's been since this one arrived in Odaiba, it would be a good idea to finish typing, de gozaru. Gochisousamadeshita."

"Sounds like a good idea," Tsubaki added, "If you feel like it, there's a music show on tonight. You can join with us after a bath and the letter."

A few minutes later, Setsuna felt the sensation of the handheld shower's running water as he adjusted the temperature to his liking, while scrubbing himself at the same time. Considering of the warm temperature even at night, it was one of the many beneficial tools when it comes to removing any dirt and grime after a long day, as well as cooling the body at the same time. Of course, after the rinsing, there was the _ofuro_ to relax inside, as part of the Japanese bathing ritual. As he sank to about chin-level in the steaming hot water, the Chosen Child let loose a relieved sigh – it was enough to take nearly all the worries away – literally and figuratively. Of course, while relaxing, Black Setsuna was thinking inside, _**I can't imagine how shitface is faring right now considering the damage to his balls… ah well, sucks to be him. **_

After a few good minutes in the ofuro and drying afterwards, he dressed himself in some black pyjamas, as he allowed Dorimon to have a soak himself. There were moments the boy helped clean his partner up, hence scrubbing whatever spots the Baby II Digimon couldn't reach. That was what the boy did before washing his hands and heading off to his bedroom – his partner can swim to his heart's content in the ofuro.

Considering he turned on his computer and did some modifications before dinner, it was on standby when the Osaka Chosen Child came back. With one press of the button, the screen flashed back on, and the e-mail was there in front of him. He then read what was composed so far, while listening to Hashimoto Jin's _'Kaze wo Tsukinukete'_.

_Yuzuriha-dono e, _

_Maido. How are you? This one hopes things are going well. _

_I'm sorry it's been nearly about a month since Dorimon and I last saw you at the station. I guess this one has been busy trying to adapt to the situation, making new friends… of course there are some people who hold a grudge, de gozaru. Just now… remember Norimasu? This one had the unfortunate meeting with his cousin this afternoon (who's either about as bad or worse than his relative) – and as a result, I think he's in hospital with more than just a cracked groin. _

_But on a lighter note, I met a new group of friends while at school, de gozaru. Like me, they also have Digimon partners of their own, but their Digivices are different to mine. It turns out that about three years ago with the monster sightings a group of eight kids saved our world and the Digital World back then. So far, I met five of the original guard, two of them who are currently with three additional members. They were known as the Chosen Children, and I've become a member. There's also more I need to mention to you as well. _

_First off, speaking of the Digital World, we first went there a few months back. According to Dorimon, as DORUmon, it wasn't the Digital World he came from. It was different apparently. One thing we found out was, you know the news about the boy genius Ichijouji Ken? I don't know how, but we're fighting against him – for currently he's planning on ruling the Digital World with an iron fist. All that this one knows is that his main arsenal involves a Dark D-3 that nullifies evolution, Evil Rings and the more powerful Evil Spirals to enslave Digimon, and Dark Towers with the same function as his D-3 and with the additional ability to power Dark Rings. So far I only saw the Spirals – they can be destroyed, but they seem to be powerful enough to function even without a Dark Tower. But the battles are interesting nevertheless. BTW, the D-3s' are the primary Digivices of the current Chosen Children. _

_According to one of the members of the original guard, Izumi Koushirou-dono, after some research, he found some data. Though a few fragments are found, he told me that my Digivice was known as a Digivice Astral, or D-Astral. Apparently it possesses similar functions to the D-3 Digivice – Digital, Detect, and Discover – but with some features we found and some we have yet to unlock. So far, this one found that my Digivice can store Dorimon inside – useful for hiding him from unwanted attention de gozaru. Another function also involved a compass ability, with the power to locate an aggressive Digimon or to locate a gate. The latter ability was useful for this one. _

_Until recently, this one often thought the Dark Ocean, or World of Darkness in Dorimon's words was the stuff of nightmares. Unfortunately, it wasn't, as I went there with a fellow member to find a dear friend of his. _

The boy then stopped after the unfinished sentence. He wasn't sure whether or not he would tell Yuzuriha about Hikari, as he wasn't the type to be selfish. In some of the scenarios he watched on TV, there are moments that if what the receiving person weren't told, wouldn't hurt him or her. But then there are the consequences on what happens until it was too late, as this often led to other people jumping to conclusions. An example of that when as Black Setsuna one time when he snuck a peek on the manga _Elfen Lied_, when the young Kouta lied to a girl he met about a cousin's gender so she wouldn't be upset or jealous. All he knew was that the results were catastrophic when she found out. He decided to consult this matter to Tsubaki just in case, saving the draft before hand.

A minute later, there was renewed hope reflected in Setsuna's amber cat eyes as finding the answer. Following his better judgement, he then continued his typing his message.

_I didn't know whether or not I wanted to tell you, as part of me was worried you'd get jealous or upset. I thinking judging on the situation, she was also a victim of that accursed dimension as myself, as she also had some of the same dreams as myself. I guess a part of me sees myself in her, as she and her friend, were the first people I opened myself to. That's probably the reason why I look up to her and her friend as siblings I never had, although I felt the same pain as she's going though. Maybe that's why I look up to this girl, Yagami Hikari-dono, 'Onee-chan'. She must have meant a lot to her friend, Takaishi Takeru-dono, 'Onii-chan', as he was worried about her. Both she and Takeru are a year older than us, which makes them eleven years old. Despite my nightmare earlier on during school, I managed to help him find her, which was how I joined the group de gozaru. _

_Which makes this one wonder: If Hikari-onee-chan and I are both connected to the Dark Ocean, are there any others who are suffering from this nightmarish place too? I just… I want to be able to help as many people as I can, including her, even despite some weaknesses. I don't want to hold my new friends back de gozaru. _

_If you come over sometime in the future, I want to introduce you to my friends, and their partners (even though I'm not completely used to Digimon yet). We can show them a training match between us to demonstrate our skills, and perhaps I can show you around the Digital World, ne? But I hope this e-mail makes it through. Say hello to your family for me, Yuzu-chan! _

_Oyasumi Nasai, _

_Setsuna. _

Giving out a yawn of satisfaction, Setsuna proofread the e-mail. It wasn't the best message one has ever sent, but it was good. Making sure that he didn't type up any mistakes, with the Spell Check function, the boy saw that it was good to go. With a click of 'Send', the message was sent within the information highway to its destination.

Within seconds after sending the message while relaxing with his hands behind his head, one relaxing catlike eye snapped open as a beeping noise sounded. Checking his D-Terminal (which he somehow received some time back), he saw that Miyako sent him a message. He carefully read the contents.

_To Everyone: Tomorrow, let's go to the Digital World again. Miyako. _

That made his night better already. A trip to the Digital World meant another new location to go, perhaps a chance for combat, and possibly seeing what this 'Digimon Kaiser' looked like. Despite the villain being Ichijouji Ken, Setsuna knew he's the type not to be underestimated until he actually faced off against him. Replying to the message, he thought out the words, '_this one accepts'_. Just in case, he decided to consult to both Dorimon and Tsubaki about his plans for tomorrow. Speaking of Tsubaki, she was no doubt the source of rambunctious vocals as she was rocking to the classic hit 'Funky Town' by Pseudo Echo. But first, a good night of music before bed helps before a possibly big day out, despite not noticing his D-Astral glowing faintly again.

And in Setsuna's and his dark side's words, 'The Digital World cries for peace, freedom, **and some morons ass-whooped to kingdom come**'.

_To be continued… _

FG: Finally, it's done! Again, I am sorry this came late after so long - I wasn't so sure what plot I'd put for this chapter, but I thought I might as well make another filler before going into the episode. Even so, it's the first time I ever did a bullying scene, and I wasn't so sure how it would have turned out. Here's the glossary once again.

**Tanabata** - meaning "Evening of the seventh", it is a Japanese star festival, derived from the Chinese star festival, Qi Xi (七夕 "The Night of Sevens"). It celebrates the meeting of Orihime (Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair). The Milky Way, a river made from stars that crosses the sky, separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar. The celebration is held at night, once the stars come out.

**Super Korean Purukogi** – A pizza item from the Japanese Pizza Hut franchise. Basically, the word Purukogi is the Japanese variation of Bulgogi, which is a Korean dish that usually consists of marinated barbecued beef, although chicken may also be used.

**Shougakkou **– Primary or Elementary School.

**Yankī **– a modified word from Yankee since the late 1970s, this term has been used to refer to a type of delinquent youth. Apparently in the late 19th century the Japanese were called "the Yankees of the East" in praise of their industriousness and drive to modernization.

**-han **– a Kansai variant of –san, in which a frequent occurrence in Kansai-ben is the use of h in place of s in suffixes and inflections. In fact, if you watch the Original Japanese series of Digimon, you often hear Tentomon refer his partner as 'Koushirou-han'.

**Ofuro **– the polite form of _furo_, which is Japanese for bath.

**Kaze wo Tsukinukete **– aka. 'Soar Against the Wind' – you'll know this as the very first Opening Theme song to the anime '' (also known as Megaman NT Warrior).

**Maido** – Commercial greeting. I don't know how it's fully used, but I think it would be equivalent to 'Konnichiwa'.

I think that would be all for the glossary for now. For the words that you aren't familiar with but are not in _italics_, have a look back in the previous chapters. If you see some italic words I've missed, feel free to let me know.

To Dameus: I appreciate your advice – but I think you made a couple of mistakes or so. Firstly, Setsuna's ten years old. Secondly, he doesn't look up to Hikari as a crush, but as an older sister he never had. Finally, there's the bit the said 'One person in particular, is no different'. Even so, I try to improve as I can. Much as I am annoyed, I'm going to keep your review just in case for useful advice in the future.

Now, just in case for the next chapter or after that, I'm thinking of unlocking another feature for Setsuna's D-Astral. There are some concepts I'm thinking of, and a weapon function is one of them. However, just to make some battles slightly fair, I'm only allowing his dark side to utilise it only until Setsuna himself learns how to master it eventually. If he uses it in the second fight against the Mushmon, Floramon and Tonosama Gekomon, shall he receive an additional opponent, or will he just have some fun with the aforementioned forces? Also, just in case, I've decided on a pile bunker weapon, but what would be suitable for Setsuna? A reply would be good.

Well I better be off – hopefully the next chapter wouldn't come as late. I've got a birthday to enjoy on next Sunday. Until then, have fun!

This is Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S: Feel free to read and review, it would be much appreciated!


	9. Showdown

Final Genesis: (12/01/11) 2010 – not exactly the best year in one's life – had my very first car accident, a full service to my PC's tower which resulted in a full reinstalment, the high price and the loss of some key programs, what a palaver! But at least I was able to upgrade my Driver's licence into a Provisional 2 and update my Transformers fanfic after two years… except for the price I haven't been receiving any reviews lately. Bugger. It's amazing how many annoyances surface in just one year.

Well, considering that right now Queensland is in the middle of the worst flood disaster since 1974. While my family and I are one of the few lucky ones living in a high area, sad to say there are others who aren't as lucky. So far being flooded isn't the best way to start 2011 – I hope the innocents are okay!

Now for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, the characters like Setsuna and Tsubaki are the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so some of the characters would have their Japanese names. This chapter is set during the events of Episode 15, "Shurimon's Martial Arts" (aka. Big Trouble in Little Edo).

Once again… I shall continue this instalment!

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection**

**Chapter 9: Showdown**

In the years spanning between 1999 and 2002, the Digital World enjoyed its time of peace. Without the evils of Digimon like Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon, and The Dark Masters, the innocent Digimon inhabitants would be finally be able to go about their daily lives, most without a care in the world. Whether it would be to help restore the damage the evil Digimon has caused, assist others, or to do their business in harmony. Most of the digital monsters would have never thought that peace would be broken after the first generation of Chosen Children restored the Digital World…

Or so they thought, tragically.

It was then, out of the darkness arose the diabolical young genius The Digimon Kaiser, or Ichijouji Ken for short. Within days of unleashing his arsenal of Dark Towers and Evil Rings, most of the Digimon was captured and forced against their will to become slaved, being stripped of individuality as a result of the Kaiser's quest to become master of the Digital World. Due to the intervention of the second generation of Chosen Children, the majority of the populace was able to get their freedom and their territory back, and the additional fact that preadolescent villain did not show up at night. However, now absent from the Real World and present in the Digital World (in addition to his dreaded Evil Spirals), the Digital World is no longer as safe as in the evening either.

That was the single thought in the Ken's mind as once again; he set about building another Dark Tower this evening. In the dark of the night, an enslaved Airdramon served as his steed as it flew in front of the full moon, above what looked to be a village modelled after the Edo Period of Japan. But they were not the only two denizens, as a third, worried figure of Ken's long-mistreated but faithful partner Wormmon, stood on the Airdramon's right antler, on the right of his partner.

"Ken-chan, you're going to take over this area too, right?" The Larva Digimon asked with concern. It wasn't just the cold air that allowed him to shiver, it was the very thought that his partner was once again about to inflict something terrible into the Digital World.

The only response he got was cold, evil laughter, a foreshadowing of danger to the people below.

_The Next Morning…_

"_Geko_! Emergency, geko! Oh my God, geko!"

The bouncing footsteps of the lone, froglike Gekomon increased with urgency throughout the village, with the realisation of how grave the current situation is at hand. He may not be the fastest Digimon, but someone had to warn the village leader as quickly as he could before the situation escalated beyond their control. Bursting inside the ancient Japanese castle of his lord, Gekomon ran inside, surprisingly not breathless. Snoozing in his bedroom, inside his _futon _was the gigantic, vast form of Tonosama Gekomon, the lord of his village.

"_Tono! Tonooooo_! This is important, geko!" Seeing that his lord was slowly starting to open his eyes, the smaller Digimon continued hollering out, "Wake up, geko!"

As much as the giant, lazy Perfect wanted to sleep some more, he had to do his duty, groggily moaning, "Whaaa?"

"A Dark Tower has sprung up, geko!"

"NANI, GEKOOOOOO?" Now those words were enough to snap Tonosama Gekomon into action. Quickly pulling a rope, the spot his futon was on elevated towards the sunlight, remarkably carrying his weight and nearly leaving his loyal servant behind. As the ruler, he had to see for himself what has transpired this morning, especially leading into an emergency like today. As the gigantic Amphibian Digimon rubbed his eyes from the glare of the sun's rays, he practically wished he should have stayed in bed, for in front of the duo…

…was the one black, single Dark Tower.

"GE… GE… GE… GE… _GEGEGE NO GE_!" While Tonosama Gekomon was stammering from this terrifying revelation, the devoted Gekomon took a closer look with his spyglass.

"It's the… the same as the one we saw in the Mori Mori Forest, geko…"

Unsurprisingly for his sluggish master, he did not keep his cool, as he quickly stuttered, "Geko! It means that the Digimon Kaiser has reached us at last, geko-o-o-o!" But while Tonosama Gekomon and his brethren were safe inside the gigantic fortress, the same cannot be said for the village inhabitants, which consisted of many Mushmon and Floramon. And as the swarm of Evil Rings descended upon the doomed, their only remaining hope would be for the Chosen Children to quickly rescue them before the inhabitants themselves end up in the Kaiser's servitude for eternity.

…

_Odaiba, Tokyo…_

As it is now summer in Japan, one Dorimon is willing to try to endure the blinding light that speared through the curtains. While sunlight is essential to human beings (especially as a result of exposure, the human body can generate Vitamin D) the some of the same beings required sleep to avoid waking up at the wrong time. For the time being the purple Baby II Digimon was doing was he was quietly dozing in practically a dreamless state, almost without any trouble in the world. Other than the occasional glimpse of a forgotten memory, there was nothing else known that would be of much importance, as he practically slept without a care in the world.

_Pop._

Unless you count one pop in one's spinal cord, which was enough for the purple Digimon to open his right eye. As he shuddered with mild disgust over the sound, he saw his human partner perform his morning exercises the minute he finished stretching. As Setsuna performed his katas at a reasonable speed, at the corner of his amber eye, he saw that Dorimon was awake.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Dorimon. Did this one awake you, de gozaruka?"

"Ohayou, Setsuna-kun. To be frank, I think it would have been more pleasant if you stretched outside. I'm not really too fond of the sound of cracking bones in the morning."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, the white-haired boy embarrassingly replied, "Really? In that case, gomen nasai. This one was just preparing in anticipation to today's trip to the Digital World. Especially since Miyako-dono sent us a message last night suggesting us to go there today, de gozaru."

The Lesser Digimon hopped off the bed, allowing himself to stretch his joints as well. "All is forgiven – in this case we might as well prepare ourselves for the day once more." After he was done, he popped over to the living area, noting that one more person is absent. "How strange… Tsubaki-san's not here."

Having just stepped out for a glass of water, Setsuna's catlike eyes noticed a written note on the dining table. Picking the written piece of paper up, he read out, _"Setsuna-kun, I just left to attend my last exams until summer begins. Leftover pizza and salad is in the fridge if you're hungry. Tsubaki-yori. _Well, here's your reason Dorimon – this one might as well have some as soon as after I've had my morning bath de gozaru."

Minutes after following his daily routine, both Human and Digimon consumed their morning meal, while occasionally flickering between channels consisting of the morning news or the cartoons. As the duo watched articles of various events from their nation to around the world, only one article stood out in their eyes: The missing boy genius, Ichijouji Ken. As mentioned in their conversation with Hikari and Tailmon many nights back, the four, like the rest of the Chosen Children, had no idea on what his true intent involved.

"Do you think we'd encounter the Kaiser today?" Setsuna inquired, taking a bite out of an apple he just obtained beforehand.

"The chances of encountering him would be rather uncertain," His partner replied, while watching the news. "He'd be dangerous considering we're the only ones who have yet to see him in action over the month since we moved, other than the usage of the Dark Towers, Evil Rings, and Spirals. Still, even if we meet up with him, do not underestimate him until we know more about him."

Nodding in agreement, Setsuna allowed a wry smile to appear on his face. "And if we can't convince him with words, we'll speak to him with action, de gozaru."

"Indeed – I'm almost as interested on seeing how you go considering he's good at judo, as either as yourself, or Black-han."

It was then that the telephone rang. Both Setsuna and Dorimon's ears perked to attention, wonder who would ring at this time of day. Just in case the person would be unfamiliar with anybody else besides the boy and the currently-absent Tsubaki, Setsuna picked up the handset. "_Moshi moshi…_"

"_Setsuna? Is that you?"_ A shrill voice sounded the same time Setsuna's mouth frowned, and his catlike pupils narrowed in annoyance. Judging by the look, Dorimon had a feeling it was one person they boy couldn't stand.

"Akiko-_basan_?" the reply came, trying hard not to cringe. Akiko was one of Setsuna's aunts, mainly from his mother's side. Personality-wise, she is neurotic, hypochondriac (phobia of germs), and disagreeable at times. In fact, she was one of many vocally against the boy taking self-defence lessons when he was bullied, and even disagreed with his parents too. "What do you want, and how did you get this number?"

"_Is that a nice way to speak to an ailing relative? Tsubaki-han gave the number to us before she left to wait for you. I'm asking if you can pick up and send a medical order from the American Pharmacy, Tokyo Station later on, if you please." _

"Ba-san, you're not dying from some rabid disease of any sort. And what happened to checking out the other pharmacies around your area?"

"_They ran out of it! Honestly, they have no idea what I'm suffering from, and as they are of no help I called you and made an order! I won't take no for an answer!" _

His left eyebrow twitching, Setsuna had no choice to relent from that shrill, syrup-sweet voice that irritated him so. "Fine… this one will do it…"

"_Great! I hope it comes!" _As soon as the handset from Osaka connected to the receiver, the amber-eyed boy irritably placed his own away. _You think she's set the address to Osaka instead…_

"What's the matter, Setsuna-kun?" Dorimon wanted to know, as he switched off the TV.

"I see that Akiko-'basan' is rather curt as ever," grumbled Setsuna, annoyed at his relative's attitude to him. "If you excuse me, this one's going to my room for a moment, and I suggest you turn the TV back on just in case."

Knowing what his ten-year-old partner is going to do, Dorimon complied, replying, 'Okay,' just as the former stormed off to his bedroom. Letting his ears flop down, he thought anxiously, _Drop him in the middle of Gear Savannah, bury him in a pyramid on the Server Continent, and somehow, she'd find a way to call him and ask him for a favour._ His ears covered and TV volume adjusted in time, the sound of Black Setsuna momentarily appearing to scream into his pillow so loudly the apartment building shook briefly and the occupants woke up.

"FAAAAAAARRRRRK!"

…

Having friends is important to people, especially for kids like Setsuna; they support one another, with trust, honesty, sympathy, understanding and empathy being many of the important traits in friendship. Without friends, it would result in the stunting of a person's social and emotional development. Right now, having support is what the Osaka Child needed, especially after the annoyed conversion. Departing the condo (after having a shower and locking the door) with Dorimon stored inside the Digivice Astral and his precious pocket watch around his neck, Setsuna met up with Tailmon and Hikari (who was also dressed up in summer clothing as well), hugging the latter as a way of relieving his stress and frustration. With the hug, the boy's 'Onee-chan' figured out that something was affecting the boy's state of mind at the moment, and so the two had a heart to heart conversation on the way to the school, including yesterday's incident with Baku. After meeting up with Daisuke and Chibimon on the way, the only unanswered question for Setsuna was why some of his relatives, like his aunt, were rather disapproving of the Takagi family very much.

But for now, that didn't matter as all six Chosen Children and their Digimon have all gathered in the deserted Odaiba Elementary School Computer Room, ready for a briefing before departing to the Digital World once again. All humans dressed in their summer outfits, there is no doubt their attire would change instantaneously upon arrival. For now, the discussion has begun, and everybody (including Dorimon, now out of the D-Astral) had to listen to whatever opinion is being said.

"I'm really worried about what the Digimon Kaiser is up to at the moment." Said Takeru, who was thinking about the events until now.

Nodding, Hikari agreed, replying, "Ever since he made Agumon Dark Evolve, he hasn't shown up to face us."

"Yeah?" Miyako inquired, heading over to the Chosen Children's usual PC. "He's certainly managed to expand his area." On the screen, it showed the ever-spreading display of black squares indicating the Dark Towers, which are moving from the right of the screen.

"Does that mean he ain't got no time to play with us?" A bemused Daisuke asked, watching the spreading wave of black squares on screen.

"He's probably planning something." Suggested Iori, with Setsuna agreeing, "Whatever he's doing, we better make sure his plans never come to fruition, de gozaru."

"Then we need to strike first!" Daisuke confirmed.

"Mmhmm, we need to take back the areas taken by the Digimon Kaiser." Takeru supported in agreement, and the other Chosen Children nodded. With that plan in mind, everybody held out their Digivices to the computer screen as the Digital Gate screen had finished loading.

"DIGITAL GATE OPEN!" Miyako announced strongly, "ERABAYASHI KODOMOTACHI, ZUTTO/CHOSEN CHILDREN, GO!" In a flash of light, the team of six humans and six Digimon were sucked inside the computer as they set off on another quest to save the Digital World.

…

Despite travelling to the Digital World a few times, it never ceases to amaze young Setsuna where the Chosen Children would end up next. After landing, the team found themselves back into their normal attire they often wear, and that Chibimon, Poromon, Upamon, and Dorimon have evolved back to V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadimon, and DORUmon respectively.

"Once again, this world never ceases to surprise me, de gozaru." Setsuna grinned, who was back into his signature ninja-inspired outfit. Looking around, there was something familiar about the desolate location, well, to the human eyes, it is. The buildings, the village itself… it very much was modelled after the Edo Period of Japan. The only difference however, was the Digi-Code that replaced the Japanese kanji characters that would have been displayed.

"Where are we, da'gya?" Armadimon wondered, who like the others, was curious about this new location.

"This place is weird…" added Patamon. Hawkmon, however, found it rather familiar as he stood beside Miyako.

"It's a lot like the place we saw on TV last night."

Like the others, Hikari decided to voice in her guess. "Is it the Kyoto Uzumasu Studio Park?"

"Are we back in the Edo Period?" Miyako piped in, who noticed there were some elements of human architecture in this setting.

"No, we're definitely in the Digital World," Iori corrected, pointing toward an ominous but accustomed structure. "_Hora_."

Over the direction the youngest Chosen Child pointed out, the Dark Tower confirmed their suspicions. "He's right…" Takeru mused. It was then that after catching an odd scent, DORUmon's low growl interrupted the group's thoughts.

"Something wrong, DORUmon?" Setsuna inquired, noticing the look on the purple Beast Digimon's face.

"One scent, I'm not too sure… the other, I detect something familiar, something rotten."

Takeru and the others already amassed together to form a tight circle, their backs facing each other. "In other words…"

"Yeah," Daisuke grimly replied, "It looks like we've got company." No sooner did a gust of wind blew past, a loud rumbling noise sounded, and the next second later, a large group of Evil Ring-enslaved Floramon and Mushmon surrounded the Chosen Children… no doubt looking for trouble. For DORUmon, a part of him remembered the time a trio of Mushmon tormented him in some forgotten memory. For Setsuna however, seeing the two new species of Digimon for the first time, his left eyebrow twitched again as the reaction – especially facing against opponents that were about half his size and the appearance.

_**Oh lookie here, bastardised rejects from the Hanami festival and **__Iron Chef Michiba Rokusaburō-dono's kitchens, what more could you possibly want?_His thoughts were interposed again as suddenly, a male, monotone, computerized voice broadcasted from his D-Astral.

"_Now scanning… identities confirmed." _Much to the Chosen Children's surprise, as soon as the cat-eyed boy picked up his device, a 3D holographic display of a Floramon and the information was revealed.

_Beginning analysis… _

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Floramon  
Level: Child (Rookie)  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Plant Digimon  
Attacks: Allergy Shower and Sweet Scent

_Floramon: A flower-type Child Digimon. Her attack, Allergy Shower, lowers morale and makes opponents less willing to fight. _

Following Floramon's information, the bio of Mushmon was also exposed.

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Mushmon (Mushroommon)  
Level: Child (Rookie)  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Plant Digimon  
Attacks: Poison Smash, Rough Smash, _Hakai no Kinoko Bakudan_ (Destructive Mushroom Bomb), and Smash Hit

_Mushmon: A plant-type, Child Digimon, who looks like a poisonous mushroom. His attack, throwing mushroom-shaped bombs, is called Poison Smash. _

_End analysis… _

Clipping his Digivice back to his waist, Setsuna popped his knuckles as his pupils narrowed in anticipation. He and his friends didn't wait long, as the opposition began their assault immediately.

"Allergy Shower!" Aiming their arms forward, yellowish pollen had begun to spread rapidly as the Floramon fired it from their hands.

"Poison Smash!" In a grenadier-like fashion, the Mushmon threw poisonous mini-mushrooms at their targets, causing most of the Chosen Children to scramble for cover. In retaliation Setsuna jump-kicked one of the mushrooms that was aimed at his friends back at the enemy, where it promptly exploded on the lead Mushmon.

"While this one prefers to give out a warning," he growled, leaping at the various plant and fungi Digimon and letting loose a series of blows that sent them airborne, "since you're the ones to have tossed the first stone at me and my friends, consider this; EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL FALL!" Roaring, he then slide-kicked a group of Floramon, using his red scarf as a mask to prevent himself from breathing the noxious pollen. As a precaution, he met up with friends as the role of defence should a weak link be exposed, picking up a long stick on the way.

"Boom Boom Punch!" Spinning his arms in a windmill-like fashion, V-mon punched through the opposing ranks, sending various Digimon flying. Patamon managed to knock out one of the Floramon by slapping her repeatedly with his _Hane Binta_ (Wing Slap), while Armadimon took down a Mushmon with one of his techniques, Scratch Beat. As one Floramon was about to attack Tailmon, the feline Digimon reacted by using of her rarely-used attacks, Cat's Eye, causing the opposing Digimon to get showered by her own pollen as a result. While Setsuna rapid-jabbed multiple ranks repeatedly with his makeshift staff, DORUmon assisted with the defence by equally rapid-firing his Metal Cannon at full force, even disabling a Mushmon who attempted to blindside the other Chosen Children from the roof of a building.

One Mushmon attempted to take down Hawkmon with a multi-mushroom Poison Smash, but the bird Digimon intercepted the bombs with his Feather Slash. Seeing that he was outmatched, the fungi Digimon quickly retreated, but not without ranting that he'll be back. Bemused, Hawkmon watched the withdrawal, until his inner senses warned him of incoming danger from above-right.

The warning was confirmed as a shuriken landed on the spot where Hawkmon last stood. Landing back on his feet, he focused on the spot where the shuriken came from, when what looked like a large piece of bark fly off. In reality, the culprit was revealed, as a red-clad, Dark Ring-confined Igamon, who was no doubt ready for combat. If one's memory served him or her right, that stealth tactic he used would have been recognised as _Tanuki-gakure_.

_Beginning analysis…_

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Igamon (Ninjamon)  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Data/Vaccine  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
Attacks: _Iga-ryū Shuriken Nage_ (Iga Style Shuriken Throw), _Iga-ryū Iaijutsu_ (Iga Style Sword Draw Skill), _Iga-ryū Ougi Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Iga Style Mysterious Offshoot Skill), _Konoha Ranbu_ (Dancing Leaves), _Fire Enbu Ken_ (Fire Waltz Sword), and _Iga-ryū Kage Bunshin_ (Iga Style Shadow Clone)

_Igamon: An Adult Digimon that wanders the Digital World in training. His attack, Iga-ryū Shuriken Nage, is a powerful shuriken strike. _

_End analysis…_

As Hawkmon identified his new foe, the Igamon landed on the roof, facing the other Digimon in return. "Ho, you avoided my shuriken. You do seem to be worthwhile…" In expectation, he pulled out another shuriken from his arsenal. "But you won't avoid the next one."

Before he could throw his ranged weapon, a voice interrupted him. "From what I've seen, you can throw a shuriken fairly well," His attention diverted, Igamon saw Hawkmon's partner, Miyako push herself off the wall, facing the Digimon with a victory sign with her fingers. "But you're only the second best at it in the Digital World."

As a trained warrior, Igamon managed to express both his interest and ire on that accusation. "What? So, who is the best?"

One could either conclude that Hawkmon's attitude would be of snobbishness, but the truth is, he is usually calm and collected. Wagging his clawed finger in a 'tsk, tsk' manner, it would be time to see who would be the best, but for now the bird Digimon replied, "It's me!"

Taking this as a signal, Miyako pulled out her red D-3 and D-Terminal. "_Iku wa yo!_ DIGIMENTAL UP!"

"Hawkmon armour shinka… Hajikeru junshin! Shurimon! (Popping Purity! Shurimon!)" Once more, Hawkmon armour-evolved into his most recent evolution, especially since the form is well suited for close/melee-orientated combat. No sooner had he finished his transformation, Shurimon let loose his Momiji Oroshi at Igamon, the shuriken-mounted arm embedding close to where the Mutant Digimon once stood.

"You use shuriken too!" Igamon exclaimed, as the extendable weapon returned to his wielder.

"Indeed."

"That, I dislike!" To express his displeasure, he quickly performed another _Iga-ryū Shuriken Nage_, which Shurimon avoided effortlessly. In an acrobatic display of martial arts, the combatants both locked weapons (katana against Shuriken limb) momentarily in mid-air, but then separated so they each landed on opposite sides. Readying their weapons again, their eyes were the only appendages that seem to be moving as they tried to anticipate who while perform the next move.

"YAAAY! Shurimon _kakkoii_!" But Miyako's joy did not last long as her eyes instantly noticed a new incoming mob of enslaved Mushmon and Floramon, all armed with whatever they could find as weapons. As soon as they announced their find, the poor bespectacled girl was forced to run for her life, the mob hot on her heels.

On the plus side, one does get much exercise from running away like that…

…

Back to the rest of the Chosen Children and their Digimon, the battle seemed to be slowly turning against them due to near-infinite numbers. However, most of the enemy were taken down due to not only the Digimon partners' – Setsuna and Iori did what they could as well, as the former breaking off and giving a part of his staff so he'd give the latter a fighting chance, using the remains as a _bokken_. It was a good thing that Setsuna remembered that Iori practiced kendo – today's battle was a good time to use what was taught, especially as self-defence.

"I thought you did karate only, Setsuna?" Daisuke questioned surprisingly as the younger boy took down a Floramon with a _wúy__ǐ__ngji__ǎ__o _before jabbing a Mushmon who tried to sneak-attack from behind. As for V-mon, he just managed to knock multiple Mushmon out with his head-butt technique, V-mon Head.

"Daisuke-dono, this one is not yet a black belt, and if one's relatives refuse to let you do martial arts, you look to the books, study under a sensei privately – and who says television is no good for you de gozaruka?" Despite the goggle boy's dislike to Setsuna when it came to Hikari, somehow he surprisingly seemed to agree on that last statement. More Floramon and Mushmon fell due to Armadimon's Scratch Beat and Patamon's Air Shot.

As Tailmon lashed out at more Floramon with her Neko Punch, she quickly turned towards Hikari upon landing. "There seems to be no end to them!"

"He must be controlling all the Digimon in the village." The girl suggested, considering that even the Tyranomon pack the Digimon Kaiser controlled many battles ago didn't even seem to be this numerous. At that moment, an incoming familiar voice shouted a warning.

"RUN, EVERYONE!" The warning was revealed as a now panicking Miyako was heading in the group's direction, followed closely behind by the second mob of Mushmon and Floramon. Because of the size of the mob, everybody, excepting Setsuna and DORUmon, ran off with a shriek.

Fighting the urge not to face-palm himself for their sudden reaction, Setsuna readied his staff, allowing Miyako to run past. "This one will hold them off. Get to a safe place and I'll meet you there de gozaruyo!"

"Are you nuts! You can't fight an army this size!"

"If the odds are against us Miyako-san, get Shurimon to pick us up, ASAP!" DORUmon responded, his ears having detected the sounds of a second battle. "After all, I'm not going to have Setsuna-kun have all the fun for himself!"

"Well said, DORUmon," Setsuna grinned underneath his scarf. "Now go, Miyako-dono!" With those words, he and DORUmon barrelled ahead, taking down as many of their pursuers as they can. As she continued to catch up with her fellow teammates, Miyako silently wished the ten-year-old luck as thanks for the save.

It wasn't long however, that of all the places in the Ancient Edo village, a manhole cover opened up. "Everyone, over here, geko!"

Takeru was the first to notice the familiar face at the alleyway. "Gekomon!"

"Hurry, geko!"

"_Minna, kochira_!" A moment later, the Chosen Children and their Digimon began to follow their ally into the sewer below.

Puzzled by the oddity of a modern-day piece of architecture in an ancient Japanese-styled village, Daisuke couldn't help but voice his puzzlement before entering. "A manhole? Did they even have manholes in the Edo Period?"

"But this isn't the Edo Period," answered Iori, sticking his head out momentarily before descending. "We're in the Digital World."

"Who the heck cares? Hurry up!" Retorted Miyako, who was keeping a lookout for three of their remaining teammates and for any sign of danger. Just in case, the oldest member turned around, shouting, "Shurimon, come back! And pick up Rurouni-bozu and DORUmon on the way!"

Somewhere over the other side of the village, the said Digimon was still locking blades with Igamon when he heard his partner's call. Taking this as a sign, he quickly dodged his opponent's downward strike, using his leg-mounted Shuriken blades as twin Helicopter blades as he flew off.

"We'll continue this battle later."

Watching his opponent fly off, Igamon sheathed his katana, watching with intrigue. "Shurimon, huh?"

…

Gaining bruises is nothing new to Setsuna, as he, DORUmon and Shurimon managed to reunite with their friends in the sewers. The good thing was that the duo was able to overpower most of their foes until the ninja-themed Armour Digimon managed to get them to safety, with only half their opposing number remaining. When one of the Evil Ring-possessed Digimon yelled out that this wouldn't be the last time they've seen of them, the boy and his partner managed to respond by chucking the sticks' remains at the opposing group's heads as retaliation. Then again, in Setsuna's mind, he was thinking of the opposite, if Black Setsuna managed to reawaken, it would be the Mushmon and Floramon who'd wish they'd seen the last of them.

As he was getting his bruises treated by DORUmon, along with one of the Gekomon and its tadpole-like Child form Otamamon, Setsuna managed to collect information on the two species. Despite their strange appearances, he was grateful for the management, as what matters more is on the inside than on the outside.

_Beginning analysis… _

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Gekomon  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Amphibian Digimon  
Attacks: Crash Symphony, _Bero Kougeki_ (Tongue Attack), Noisy Echo, and Frog Jump

_Gekomon: An Adult Digimon with a perfect echoing melody. His special attack is called Crash Symphony!_

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Otamamon  
Level: Child (Rookie)  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Amphibian Digimon  
Attacks: Lullaby Bubble, Child Claw, Wrapping Bubble, and _Tai Atari_ (Body Blow)

_Otamamon: A Child Digimon that plays a mysterious melody. Special attack: Lullaby Bubble. _

_End analysis… _

So now that the treatment has been completed, Setsuna and DORUmon were lead out to meet up with the rest of their friends, who were gathered in front of a vast palace hall. A part of him expected to receive a lecture involving taking on problems on his own, but since DORUmon was with him at the time it may, or may not have happened. When the Chosen Children and Digimon all gathered, along with many Gekomon and Otamamon (who were lining up on each side in formation), they sat as an audience to one Tonosama Gekomon, the ruler of the village. It wasn't every day that Setsuna and others were audience to a giant Digimon that looks like an oversized whiskered red bullfrog with a musical horn mounted on each shoulder, a thin, purple-tipped topknot, and a large bandaged bellybutton, but they all had to pay their respects.

"You're the Chosen Children?" boomed the grand voice of Tonosama Gekomon as he gazed at them with interest, especially about their exploits. "You were the ones who saved my Gekomon and Otamamon earlier?"

One loyal Gekomon, along with an Otamamon stepped out to confirm the truth. "They really helped us back then, geko~."

"Tama!" Added the Otamamon in support, until he noticed Setsuna and DORUmon. "Although I don't know you…" The said boy and his partner were polite enough to introduce themselves and that they recently became members.

"That was you back then?" Miyako pointed out, remembering the time the Chosen Children's (along with Tachikawa Mimi) picnic turned out to be another rescue mission. "So you were all from this village."

"Our lord let us take refuge in his palace, geko." The Gekomon explained, with Otamamon finishing with its 'Tama' suffix again.

V-mon then decided to ask for one important piece of information. "Anyway, do you know where the Digimon Kaiser is?"

"I don't think he's here, geko."

"The Evil Rings just came flying out of the sky and put everyone under his control, tama." Otamamon informed, noting the bleakness of their position.

"No doubt we were practically against a near-vast army until you guys saved us this time." DORUmon noted, the scarred Digimon remembering their close call.

Armadimon also took his chance to conclude the story, the Nagoya-dialectic Digimon finishing, "so the only ones not affected are you guys who were in the safety of the palace, da'gya." That was enough for the refugees to cry as the outcome.

"We don't want to be the Digimon Kaiser's slaves again, geko." Knowing that the continuous flow of tears will not get them anywhere, the loyal Gekomon and Otamamon turned towards Tonosama Gekomon, with everyone's gaze turning to focus as well. "What should we do, tono?"

"Tono…"

The giant Digimon's eyes' full of intensity, he may just have a solution to their needs. "At a time like this…"

"At a time like this?" repeated the lone Gekomon, hope rising in anticipation in his heart. Everybody watched with the same expectation as their leader's body shook in an effort to gain an idea, his arms crossed. Time almost stood still momentarily as victory would be at hand…

"I'm going to sleep." The Perfect Amphibian Digimon replied lazily, falling onto his side. This ludicrously was enough for everybody to face-fault in utter despair and exasperation to a solution so thoughtless. Even Setsuna was in the same state, face-palming, left eyebrow twitching and teeth grinding with utter frustration and irritation, thinking of words that described the downright stupidity perfectly.

_**In the famed words of Soryu Asuka Langley, 'ANTA BAKA!'**_

…

Indeed, the whole resting idea was stupid. To rephrase the term 'at a time like this', most leaders would have traditionally planned out strategies necessary in order to defeat their nemesis. Clearly, Tonosama Gekomon seemed to have the audacity to treat sleeping as an everyday pleasure, even in the most dangerous circumstances. While doing so, defences on the inside of the premises are just as important as the outside. Even with a stronghold like Tonosama Gekomon's palace, size does not matter, as even the smallest object would be able to gain access within, whether it may be a speck of dust, or a small ant. Exactly the case when a familiar Evil Ring-possessed Digimon infiltrated the passageways of the palace.

As quiet as a mouse, Igamon stealthily dropped down from the ceiling above Tonosama Gekomon's sleeping quarters. The moment was as precise as his abilities as he found the foolish, snoring titan sleeping unaware of the danger ahead.

"You will also serve the Kaiser-sama." The Mutant Digimon chuckled, as he pulled out an Evil Spiral, ready to unleash its chaos. With pinpoint accuracy, he chucked it right onto Tonosama Gekomon's topknot, the red, arcane Digi-Code flashing briefly upon activation. As quickly as he entered, Igamon leapt back above the rafters just in time as the Perfect-levelled Amphibian Digimon awoke with a roar, his eyes now glowing with a reddish tint like many of the unfortunate slaves before him. To Igamon however, the fun has just begun.

"It'll be on his head…"

…

"Our top priority will be to destroy the Dark Tower." Iori began, once everybody has had their duration of rest. The Chosen Children and their Digimon where currently gathered in the guest quarters of the palace, preparing for their next strike in an effort to save the village.

"What's the big deal?" questioned Daisuke, with everybody turning their attention to him as he sat back up. "We'll armour evolve and take it down with one shot. Right, V-mon?"

Catching his partner's wink, the Small Dragon Digimon grinned back, "Yeah. These guys can't put up much of a fight. An easy win for us – no problem for V!"

Most of Setsuna's attention was to the group discussion. However, a part of it was also to his Digivice. While they boy would normally pay attention to any contributing advice, there was something about the D-Astral the boy was curious about lately, especially after the quadruple information gathering. One feature he noticed was that it collects and displays information briefly in the case of an attack, and when one accesses it again, the full material would be viewed as reference in the future. That made Setsuna curious as he wondered what other features would be hidden inside as a result.

It was then that Hikari took notice. "What are you doing, Setsuna-kun?"

"Analysing any full data we're got at the moment Onee-chan," The prepubescent martial artist replied, pulling up full biographies of Mushmon and Floramon, "while it's good to strike now, this one is hoping to find a weakness or a strategy in case an uncounted factor would suddenly decide to take centre stage, de gozaru." No sooner than he said that, the building they were in suddenly experienced a low rumbling sound, causing the boy to drop his Digivice by accident and everybody to look up in shock.

"An earthquake?" Takeru exclaimed, not expecting this 'uncounted factor' to come so soon. While the others looked around in shock, Miyako was covering her head in panic.

"I hate earthquakes! I'm scared!"

Comforting his partner as much as he could, Hawkmon reassured, "calm down, Miyako-san – it's stopped." As Miyako meekly looked up to be sure, DORUmon picked up his companion's Digivice. It was then as one of his fingers touched a button inadvertently, the computerised voice unexpectedly declared again while the screen glowed brightly.

"_New ability detected. Certain conditions may be required in order of full usage." _

But before the group of children could make sense of this newest revelation, an even bigger shock came running through the sliding door in panic.

"Terrible news, geko!" The loyal Gekomon screamed barrelling inside like the hounds of Hades was after him. "Our lord's gone mad, geko!" Everybody yelped with utter horror, except Setsuna, face-palming again because of not only the said lord's poorly-made decision, and also the result that has befallen on them. As everybody sallied forth to the source of the disturbance, the boy's left eye quickly scanned whatever was on the D-Astral's screen (including the compass feature), just in case if the moment has come for the contents to be utilised as soon as possible.

Rushing out through the main entrance, the Chosen Children and Digimon immediately stood shock-still at the sight that befell in front of their eyes: the gigantic form of now red-eyed Tonosama Gekomon rampaging around the village, roaring non-stop as the buildings fell like plaster. As soon as he turned his attention to group, the problem is immediately spotted, with Takeru being the first to notice it.

"An Evil Spiral!"

_Beginning analysis…_

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Tonosama Gekomon (ShogunGekomon)  
Level: Perfect (Ultimate)  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Amphibian Digimon  
Attacks: _Kobushi Tone_ (Samurai Tone), Horn Howling

_Tonosama Gekomon – a Perfect Digimon that rules over the Gekomon. His attack, Kobushi Tone, is a blast from his horns that destroys anything in range. _

_End analysis…_

"I fail to realise what's worse – Setsuna's aunt whining about her hypochondria or the fact a sleep-addicted-now-possessed bullfrog is auditioning to be _Gojira's_ next opponent." DORUmon growled in exasperation as the evacuation bell was rung, causing the numerous civilian Gekomon and Otamamon to rush to safety. There was no doubt the palace's safety was now compromised because of their leader's failure to address the threat properly, with the now raging bipedal giant now on the loose. One stranded Otamamon was almost caught in the line of fire when V-mon was able to get it to safety beforehand.

"Now our lord's under the Kaiser's control!" Gekomon whimpered dejectedly, now that the situation as deteriorated greatly. "Please geko. Please save our lord, geko."

"Leave it to us!" shouted Takeru in expectation, until Patamon spotted a blemish in their plan of attack.

"Takeru, be careful – they found us!" That stain came in form of a now larger mob of enslaved Mushmon and Floramon closed in on the Chosen Children. Now it's time to bring out the big guns into the fray, as nearly everyone pulled out their Digivices.

"Yosh – let's do this, V-mon!" Daisuke yelled out, readying his Digimental of Friendship. With his said Digimon partner ready, the goggle boy called, "DIGIMENTAL UP!"

"V-mon armour shinka… Todoroku yuujou! Raidoramon! (Roaring Friendship! Lighdramon!)" Instead of the bipedal fire-themed Fladramon, a creature resembling a black-armoured blue quadrupled dragon took V-mon's place, blue lightning surging around its jagged features.

The rest of the Chosen Children followed with their own mantra too, and likewise with their Digimon assuming their battle forms once more.

"Patamon armour shinka… Ama kakeru kibou! Pegasumon! (Soaring Hope! Pegasmon!)"  
"Tailmon armour shinka… Hohoemi no hikari! Neferutimon! (Light of the Smile! Nefertimon!)"  
"Armadimon armour shinka… Hagane no eichi! Digumon! (Intelligence of Steel! Digmon!)"

The first set of combatants that didn't go along with their monologue were Setsuna and DORUmon, who leapt into battle, with the latter somehow not going with his evolution sequence. The last set were Miyako and Hawkmon, the Bird Digimon quickly knocking his partner out of the way of a familiar incoming shuriken. Only this time, that shuriken had a note attached to it.

"This shuriken…" Hawkmon mused, picking up the note for inspection. "Igamon!"

"What is it?" Miyako asked in both curiosity and shock. The only response she got was a soft, grim reply from the Bird Digimon who opened up the note.

"It's a challenge to a duel."

…

In the meantime, besides Miyako and Hawkmon dealing with their assailant, the Chosen Children were divided into two separate groups. One, which included Takeru and Pegasmon, and Hikari and Nefertimon, were dispatched to try and destroy the Evil Spiral on Tonosama Gekomon's topknot. The rest were to take down the mobs of Floramon and Mushmon before seeing to the Dark Tower's destruction. All in all, these mission objectives are to be done as quickly as possible.

A part of Setsuna, during his fight with some of the Mushmon in his area, reminded him of the time he had to deal with bullies at a young age back in Osaka. In the first few months after his parents' deaths, he was usually on the defensive as some of the bullies were capable of misusing martial arts for their own selfish reasons. Even defensive means didn't work all the time as Black Setsuna would often violently take out the opposition. Unfortunately for the bullies, there are moments the cat-eyed boy's dark side did not care about chivalry – even a few girls who tormented him wound up with their fair share of scrapes or more. Then again, the boy was even capable of being self-taught in martial arts over the years – even before Asato-sensei became his master recently before arriving in Odaiba.

As much as Setsuna didn't like taking down the weak, he had a job to do, and without faltering. As he took down another Mushmon, a quick glance saw Lighdramon managing to get Daisuke to safety before warding off an attack with his breath-based attack, Thunderbolt. Another quick glance saw DORUmon doing what he can to fend off his own assailants.

_Just like back home, ne? _The boy half-chuckled, as he was being reminded of the many times he was involved in combat. But after taking down yet another foe, his eyes quickly scanned to incoming danger, in form of a Mushmon preparing to throw a cluster of mushroom bombs. Another scan showed that with DORUmon preoccupied with four of the Mushmon, he wouldn't be able to take cover in time!

"DORUmon, abunai!" The youth shouted in alarm, running towards his partner as he did so. The purple Digimon had only just took down his targets when he noticed the volley of mushrooms coming at him from behind. At that speed, it would be possible to try to shoot them down, but not all of the shots from DORUmon's Metal Cannon would be able to take them all at once. Utilising Dash Metal, he warded off most of the bombs, but some of them were about to make contact, including a slightly larger one – in which unfortunately, DORUmon couldn't shoot or run away in time!

All of a sudden, the Beast Digimon felt himself being pushed out of the way. To his horror, he saw that Setsuna was the one who performed that action, just as the bomb exploded on contact! Because the Hakai no Kinoko Bakudan technique was a more explosive variation of the Poison Smash, Setsuna was sent flying, despite using his arms to block the blow, where he was knocked out when the back of his head hit a building post.

"SETSUNA-KUN!" DORUmon screamed, running up to his unconscious partner. Feeling the boy's pulse, he noticed that the boy was still alive, but has to be transferred to a safer location as quick as he can. But before he was able to do so, the remaining mob of Mushmon circled around the pair, most of their expressions devious and anticipating victory.

"That's what happens when you side with a useless human!" One of the Mushmon taunted, slowly tossing one of its mini-mushroom grenades back and forth between his hands. The others jeered in agreement, except DORUmon let loose a sigh.

"If he was useless, wouldn't there be a lot more troops on your side right now? And other than that, technically, the Digimon Kaiser is a human too!" All DORUmon could do right now is stall for some time; since the other Chosen Children are in differing areas of the village, he and Setsuna were basically on their own, and eventually they would be overwhelmed if reinforcements don't arrive soon. _Now would be a good time for you-know-who to show up…_

"Do you think we care? What is true is that I'm sure that the Kaiser-sama would be interested on how you'd go as a test subject for another one of his Evil Spirals!" But as the group of Virus-type Digimon closed in on DORUmon, something unexpected happened.

About a minute ago, Setsuna was knocked unconscious, with no chance of fighting back. Somehow, there was a slow build of laughter seeping out in a low giggle, until seconds later a loud, psychotic laugh resonated from the youth's mouth as he stood up, his eyes still closed.

"What the hell's so funny?"

Despite his eyes still being closed, the boy turned his attention to the Plant Digimon that stood in front of him and DORUmon. "You know what I find funny, shitty fungi? What is true is that you _yarou-tachi_ failed to make sure I'm actually out of the fight before trying to take on another target. And the only price Ken-bozu would be receiving will be the cost of your crappy excuse of a funeral service, with only a few tearful mushroom connoisseurs in attendance." The moment Black Setsuna's eyes snapped open once more, left eye now an angry crimson as a result, DORUmon knew that the opposition would be in deep trouble now. Catching his partner's wicked glimpse, he took it as a sign to move out of the way as his expression suggested he was going to do something brutal.

The Mushmon, having no idea what they are about to face, were angered that this human would have the nerve to insult their master like that. Preparing their weapons, one shouted out, "How dare you insult our Digimon Kaiser-sama! Face it – your partner's run away, and you don't have any weapons! What are you going to do – pulverise us into pulp?"

The answer was revealed when once again, the D-Astral's monotone voice announced once again. _"Alternate conditions achieved. New ability is ready for activation." _His left eye already analysed the D-Astral's new information, a mocking grin already caressed Black Setsuna's face, his teeth shining in anticipation. Now… it would be time to use what he's got.

"Precisely," Black Setsuna hissed, grinning as he held out his Digivice. For a moment, a faint glow shone on the screen as the boy performed this action. Taking the words that appeared on screen to heart, his expression changed to determination, and with strength in his voice, he shouted, "D-ASTRAL, ACCESS!"

Suddenly, the glowing screen intensified brightly to the point the opposing Digimon covered their eyes. For some strange reason, as DORUmon took a careful peak, the light was split into two; one glowing white, the other black. The effect was powerful enough to be detected by many of the Chosen Children, their Digimon, and even the possessed Digimon, that is until the battle was resumed. The only individual who didn't close his eyes was Black Setsuna, despite being this close within the twin lights' vicinity. As the gears inside his D-Astral Digivice whirled loudly in effect, the glowing lights expanded onto the lines of the device, and it split apart onto the boy's hands.

Digital code and glowing data rings circled rapidly, as pieces of the D-Astral began to reconstitute themselves into something entirely different. As they did so, the pieces clashed onto Black Setsuna's black fingerless gloves, practically expanding and converting into a modification of the garment. On both hands, the forms began to show – both of them were revealed to be a pair of gauntlets, each with a streamlined wrist guard attached to it. Despite the gauntlets looking slimmer for the consistency of the boy's frame, there were the internal signs that they were more durable than they were actually appeared. Each wrist guard looked to be designed for deflecting blows, and was topped with a circular jewel on top. Regardless of the gauntlets looking very much identical, the difference was involves the colour scheme; the right one was white, with amber for its jewel (marked with the kanji of _hikari)_, while the left gauntlet was black with a crimson jewel (respectively marked with the kanji for _yami_), very much akin to Setsuna's dual personalities and traits. Finally, as the light died down, Black Setsuna readied himself into a fighting pose, the weapon's name now surfacing in Digi-Code on the weapon surface as the now-transformed Digivice Astral announced the completion of its transformation sequence.

_**DIGIVICE ASTRAL OF THE COMPOSITE GAUNTLETS - EHRGEIZ GEMINI! **_

While a look of shock was now expressed on the Mushmon' faces after having witness this strange new metamorphosis, Black Setsuna's impressive smirk broadened further with this new feature of the D-Astral, looking at them partially with awe. "Well then… somehow I have a feeling we are going to have some fun… well, me mainly. Who's up for a game from the American magazine, Mad? Because right now, it's time that Sadistic Simon says 'run around like headless chooks while I pound you all into Chinese medicine'." Despite the layer of metal and leather, the now-volatile youngster popped his knuckles in excitement.

It took a few seconds for the shocked expressions on the Mushmon to change into blinded aggression as they suddenly decided to charge towards the boy. _**Like I thought earlier, anta baka? **_Black Setsuna scowled, still smirking with the incoming forces closing in. Abruptly, the Ehrgeiz Gemini voice spoke up, diverting his attention.

"_Select command option. Voice-activated, automated, or motion-activated?" _

"Let's try motion-activated." His reply came as the Heterochromia-eyed boy was reminded of the methods as the option was selected. Clenching his fists at ready, he almost didn't hear the voice that responded with the first action.

"_GUARD VENT." _

Against a mob of Mushmon, a normal human would have been swarmed instantaneously. Now, at that moment it would have occurred to them not to underestimate even a human being, despite their primarily low strength in body, there are some that have varying strengths and weaknesses. As they were possessed, they had no idea what is there to come in their mindset, mushroom bombs at the ready…

…as a mid-second later, their expressions turned to shock again as two of the Virus fungi-based Digimon was sent flying even higher than before, with electricity surging around their bodies. That action was enough for them to freeze in fright as they saw the reason why; their target's gauntlets have somehow transformed into a pair of pile bunkers. The streamlined wrist guards that were originally positioned from the back of his hand to his wrist have become a covered pneumatic/hydraulic piston system, housing a pair of parallel hammer-like shafts, which were roughly pointed at the end and concealed powerful recoil springs within. Despite the change, elements from the Base Form still remained – the colour schemes and the jewels for instance.

Seeing their stunned expressions, Black Setsuna coldly sneered as he covered part of his face with his left hand, leaving an opening for his left crimson eye to shine out. "I did tell you fuckbags that Sadistic Simon said to run around like headless chooks now, but did you listen? Noooo..." The minute they heard the vicious, psychotic remark, the Mushmon instantly flinched.

A few seconds later, they began screaming in abject terror as they tried to flee from this unexpected horror that was standing in front of them before. This was pretty much how Black Setsuna liked it, as he slowly crouched down for his next move. There were moments he wished he could have had some music to listen to, but for now… he was going to enjoy what he does best.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor… **_It was his last chortling thought before he hurled himself at the bolting Mushmon, performing the very same Evangelion-styled somersaulting dropkick he used to save Hikari from the 'Hangyomon' from before, roaring as he did so.

The Mushmon who was straggling behind was unable get up for the rest of the fight due to Black Setsuna's lethal kick from behind.

…

Somehow, in their lifetime, Motomiya Daisuke and Lighdramon could not believe it.

They only just managed to take down their own mob of Mushmon in their area, and they were just heading over to any other areas that reinforcements would be needed. Upon noticing the strange light, the duo headed over to Setsuna's location to see if he needed help. Upon arrival however… they found it was not necessary.

Concealed in an alleyway, they found DORUmon watching with amazement. Somehow, they found a pissed-off Black Setsuna screaming obscenities and bashing the living daylights out of the Child-levelled Digimon with near lightning speed and in an animalistic frenzy, many attempting to flee, while others trying to fight back, which was met with futility. What was more surprising was that he was armed with some kind of gauntlet weapon gained by unknown means, and right now, he was putting it to good use. It was amazing that Daisuke avoided being slaughtered by the ten-year-old boy's dark personality when he made the mistake of insulting him – as judging by the hanging jawbone, he was glad he wasn't in his firing line right now.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed a panicking Mushmon, chucking a combination of Poison Smash and Hakai no Kinoko Bakudan bombs at the rampaging boy, who fended them off with some kind of energy shield function on his new pile bunkers. "Where the hell did you come from, the circus?"

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES MONSTERS?" Black Setsuna retorted, backward-spin-kicking the offending Mushmon's hand, which held a Poison Smash bomb, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR BALLS? Oh wait, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BY THE LOOKS OF YOU!" While roaring out his dialogue, he swept the Plant Digimon off his feet with a sweeping kick before proceeding to thump his face with his left pile bunker, causing his electrocuted target to get rebounded a good distance away. More Mushmon were hurled airborne to various locations of the village by the force of his enhanced attacks, to the point the other Chosen Children shockingly wondered where they were flying from.

Having his ears covered by DORUmon to prevent exposure of bad language for his age, Daisuke suddenly found the right time to speak. "Could you explain to me what the heck happened, DORUmon?"

The purple Digimon was trying hard not to laugh at the scene, almost failing to do so. "Oh, just what happens when you combine a momentarily-unconscious Setsuna-kun, new technology, and an alternate, angry alter-ego to boot?" His expression half-bemused and half-entertained, he chuckled as Black Setsuna head-butted a Mushmon, before grabbing another one to use as his hapless meat shield/makeshift melee weapon.

"Unbelievable! And to think that normal Setsuna would have been capable at taking on as many at a time – this guy must have been watching too many Jet Li movies to take down the Mushmon like that!" Lighdramon winced, the lightning-themed dragon Digimon being somehow impressed as the raging adolescent performed an _Ushiro-geri_ on yet another incoming Mushmon while amazingly still holding on to his unwilling support.

"I don't know whether or not to call him either an ogre or a badass, but that kid must be having quite a good time!" commented Daisuke, as he managed to stop his jaw from hanging.

"Ogre wouldn't be the word – more like a white tiger." DORUmon replied wistfully.

"A white tiger?"

"To answer your question, Daisuke-kun, Setsuna-kun's usually a quiet and solitary person at times. When he's angered however, his ferocity as Black Setsuna was enough to match that with one of the biggest cats in the world, combined with the colour white for his hair and his pocket watch – hence his nickname at times, 'The White Tiger of Osaka'."

"No kidding considering his docility when it comes to Takeru and Hikari. You were lucky DORUmon was able to stop him before as Dorimon." Added Lighdramon and Daisuke sheepishly nodded in agreement. As the trio were still watching the brawl with amazement, the poor Mushmon that was Black Setsuna's unwilling shield made one last attempt to free himself by biting his captor's right arm. Despite the pain, the boy refused to let go as he positioned his left hand into the _nukite_. Somehow, this action caused something new to surface once more.

"_STRIKE VENT."_

This time, to the incredulity of Daisuke, Lighdramon, and DORUmon, Black Setsuna's weapon changed again. Instead of the hard hitting pile bunker feature, the initially-modified wrist guards transformed again into a pair of modified _katara _daggers, the motors whirling in effect. While still connected to the prepubescent fighter's wrists, it was positioned so that he could take hold of the horizontal hand grip, with the blade of the sword sitting above his knuckles. The moment Black Setsuna received his third new accessory change, he quickly thrust the new electrically-charged left-handed blade forward…

…as now the Mushmon was sent leaping forward from the boy's grip to the ground, his hands covering his rear in pain. After hopping and rolling about multiple times, he instantly passed out as a result, causing the aggressor to smirk with glee as he looked around for other targets to take down. Not that there were any other victims to take care of, unless he counted one Mushmon trying to retreat inside a nearby alleyway, which looked familiar to him…

In fact, the Mushmon that was trying to escape was the very same one who threw the bombs that knocked Setsuna unconscious in the first place. Ironically, considering he was the first to toss in the first stone, he was also the last to retreat unscathed as despite his possession, he was either smart or scared enough to know when to retreat. Unfortunately, he didn't get far, as they alleyway he tried to retreat in was the very same alleyway where DORUmon, Daisuke, and Lighdramon were watching from!

"Please, please, please don't bash me!" The Mushmon whimpered upon seeing the trio. "I was only following my job for the Digimon Kaiser-sama, so please spare me!"

The only response from DORUmon came in form of an annoyed sigh. "Will you stop whining already?" he growled, "As much as I partially recall some of your kind bully me long ago and that you were about to lob at me from behind, I'm not going to bash you." The minute the enslaved Mushmon felt relief, he thought he found a way to get away with what he did. That is, until a smile appeared on DORUmon's face as he pointed his finger out.

"He is."

The temporary relief now gone, the fungus-like Digimon shakily turned 180 degrees to see what was behind him. Behind him, and looking down, was an equally leering Black Setsuna, his Ehrgeiz Gemini gauntlets converted back to the Guard Vent pile bunker mode. "Hi, dickless!" He greeted, mockingly waving as DORUmon covered Daisuke's ears again while sitting on Lighdramon.

"C-c-c-can't w-w-w-we please talk this o-o-out…"

"Aw, are we talking about a social outing?" Black Setsuna sarcastically replied, his grin belying the sudden imminent wrath that surfaced a split-second later. "Well guess what; THIS ISN'T A SHOW ABOUT ROMANCE LIKE _STRAWBERRY ON THE SHORTCAKE_, THIS IS ABOUT GRATUITOUS VIOLENCE, AND I EXPECT IT FROM YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A TRUFFLE!" As he said so, the Ehrgeiz Gemini charged up with energy again as if responding to the boy's rage, especially after some damage he received himself.

Right now, the following hysterical thoughts were running inside the terrified Mushmon's mind, being faced with a dangerous Chosen Child. _He's only just a human brat, I can take him, he's only just a human brat, I can take him, he's only just a human brat, I can take him…_

"POISON SM-"

**CRACK! **

The only response he got was a brutal, skyward hit that hammered him so hard that only some of his broken teeth and a dissipating trail of electrical bolts were the solitary remains floating before the teeth scattered onto the ground.

"How about 'Shut-Your-Fucking-Piehole Uppercut'?" Black Setsuna retorted, beaming wildly, as Daisuke, Lighdramon, and even DORUmon watched with near-to-highly shocked expressions. Noticing the shocked expressions, he curiously asked, "What? I'm just saying that whatever world I'm in, even with the change of opponents I fight, so far their skills are about as effective as a crap-flavoured _Pocky_ biscuit!"

Daisuke didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this wisecrack, but somehow he found the younger boy's attitude to be quite entertaining. "How'd you reckon you'd go against a Perfect-levelled Digimon like Tonosama Gekomon, Setsuna?"

"Wouldn't know until I try ne, Baka-suke?" Setsuna's dark persona quipped, popping his fists and ignoring the goggle boy's irritation at his nickname. "But from now on, I'd rather not be differentiated with my wimpy light side by just having 'Black Setsuna' alone. Just refer to me as Eiji, alright?" Allowing his ears to detect any further sounds of battle, he then sardonically teased out loud his next 'objective', pointing out, "Come, Constipated Grendel! Let us take down the giant bastard of fat and bald!" No sooner he said that, he ran off towards his next target, passing by a nearby _Chashitsu_ and grabbing a still boiling kettle along the way.

"Is it just me of did that guy develop his own sense of humour since the last time?" Daisuke shouted in utter surprise, as he and the other Digimon prepared to make their way to stop the rampaging Tonosama Gekomon. Lighdramon was shaking his head at being branded and named after a creature from the PS game Final Fantasy VIII.

"At least what you saw was the best of 'Eiji's' personality, and not his worst," DORUmon answered, hopping off the Armoured Digimon. "I better go after him just in case." As the Child level Digimon followed, Daisuke and his steed also set off, wondering what chaos the volatile youth would cause next. If they stayed a while longer, they would have seen the falling Mushmon impact the ground, the force of it enough to break off the Evil Ring on its head.

…

Meanwhile, in Iori and Digmon's area, the Floramon have gathered in an attempt to take the duo down. No doubt that individually a single Floramon would not be enough, so they hoped they, as a mob, would be enough to take their targets down. Unfortunately, it isn't as easy as they soon realised.

"They're coming." Iori warned, as his Insectoid Digimon partner readied his drills.

"This should stop them, da'gya – Big Crack!" Slamming all of his drills into the ground, he caused a fissure that caused most of the Floramon to fall in, taking them out of the fight. However, there were some that somehow were about to avoid being buried alive. But all that was about to change when suddenly, a shockwave of dirt sent them flying. A few minutes ago, Iori was one of the Chosen Children who witnessed some of the flying Mushmon earlier. Now his and Digmon's mystery was solved as the newly dubbed 'Takagi Eiji' ploughed his forearm right into one of the Data-type Plant Digimon.

"Oh goody, if the Mushmon would be crap-flavoured Pocky biscuits, then I guess you bitches would be poorly-manufactured Barbie dolls, no offense! And I know just the names of those who didn't make the line…" he ranted, slashing a Floramon's face with his Strike Vent Daggers. "Soiled-dove Barbie…"

Swinging and tossing another one by her tail… "Fashion-show-evicted Barbie…"

Biting, tossing and then snap-kicking his third one… "High School Bitch Barbie…"

"Dominatrix Barbie…" he continued, literally scraping the fourth into the dirt.

"And last but not least – AUSTRALIAN BOGAN BARBIE WITH THE WORLD'S FIRST FLATULENCE FEATURE! Oh wouldn't that be fun?" The last Floramon was about to fire her Allergy Shower at the attacking berserker, only to have the latter stab the wrist-mounted swords into her hands, causing her attack to backfire. Just like the one who attempted to attack Tailmon, the plant Digimon instantly fell asleep, but didn't go unscathed as Eiji send her in-flight with his Guard Vent.

"What are you doing you fascist?" Eiji's mistake was rectified when the last of the Data-type Digimon fired her own Allergy Shower in panic. Due to the speed of the pollen's flow, it wasn't fast enough to affect the boy outside her zone.

"My job," spat the psychotic Chosen Child, kicking an Edo-styled kettle he somehow collected on way. The moment the hot liquid landed on the hapless plant Digimon's face she screamed, comically running about in panic until she fell into the crevasse Digmon made, knocking herself out as a result. "Hag."

Due to the ferocity shown in Black Setsuna/Eiji's rampage, both Iori and Digmon were stunned, both with sweat drops, even as their senior ran in pursuit of Tonosama Gekomon, with DORUmon following close behind. "Digmon… why do I get this feeling I'll be revisiting this scene during a martial art tournament?"

The only reply the bipedal Armoured Digimon could give out was a slow nod, with only the destruction of the Dark Tower (thanks to Takeru and Hikari tricking the enslaved Tonosama Gekomon into demolishing) to quickly snap the duo back into action. With its destruction, all of the Evil Rings, including that of Igamon (who was duelling Shurimon), were destroyed in the process, finally freeing the Mushmon and Floramon. The only item that has yet to be shattered was the Evil Spiral, and nearly everybody rushed to intercept their gigantic target.

Seeing that Tonosama Gekomon was in position, Takeru quickly gave out the signal. "Over to you, Daisuke-kun, Iori-kun!" The response that acknowledged the Child of Hope was not the one he expected.

"Don't forget about me first, Nii-san!" A brash voice sounded, which caused Takeru and Hikari to turn around. What they saw was unexpected, and a moment later they saw the small but lithe form of Black Setsuna/Eiji charging towards Tonosama Gekomon, Guard Vent at ready. Ignoring Hikari's cry of concern, the ten-year-old thundered out, _"ICHI! NI! SAN!"_ as he slammed his pile bunkers one at a time on the red Perfect Digimon's feet, then finally thumping both weapons to the ground, causing the earth to shake and to halt his target's advance. Quickly leaping to safety (with DORUmon reuniting with him), he yelled out to the others, "Your turn!"

"Leave it to us!" Daisuke shouted as Lighdramon charged up for the final assault.

Blue electricity gathered around his horn, he let loose his attack. "Lightning Blade!" With Tonosama Gekomon stunned by the high voltage, it was now Digmon's turn.

"If you'd be so kind, Digmon." Iori called, his partner Digimon going underground for interception.

"I'll finish him off! Gold Rush!" Firing his drills, he was able to collapse the ground underneath the giant Virus-type Digimon, finally knocking him down for the count. For now, the battle is over!

"We did it!" Iori whooped with excitement, content that the Chosen Children was about to successfully take down their target.

As for Eiji, he let loose a whistle of relief, flicking part of his hair from his face. "Aw, if only the fun didn't end, but nothing like a good rampage ourselves to let it all out!" With a smile, he swept his arms to side, calmly stating, "EHRGEIZ GEMINI, DISENGAGE." With a soft glow of white and black lights, the Ehrgeiz Gemini Composite Gauntlets shrank and recombined themselves into the boy's Digivice Astral. But before that action was taken, Hikari was able to snap a few photos of the D-Astral's new feature while riding on Nefertimon, just in case for reference and information.

Suddenly, Daisuke noticed that something was amiss. "_Are_, what about Miyako?"

"I don't see Hawkmon either." Lighdramon concurred, his head swivelling round to have a look. With those two statements in mind, despite being on guard (in case Tonosama Gekomon woke up) everyone hoped their computer specialist and her partner would be okay for the time being.

In fact the answer was revealed over at a good distance away, as an interrupted battle has just recommenced above the rooftops above. Having met his adversary during the confusion at the conflict's beginning, Shurimon and Igamon wasted no time in continuing where they left off, with Miyako making for safety inside a nearby tower. Other than the random flying Mushmon that flew by them (which the three had no idea until possibly later), both Mutant Digimon traded blows and shuriken at each other, while Igamon almost dragging Shurimon to his doom until his Evil Ring was destroyed. Somehow, even after he was possessed, Igamon remembered the match and its significance, and it was still going as both martial artists dealt Iga-ryū Shuriken Nage and Momiji Oroshi respectively while running along the rooftops.

"The Dark Tower's been destroyed!" Miyako pointed out in annoyance from her position. "Why do you still have to fight?"

Having landed on the ground, both fighters stared at each other once more in anticipation. "There can't be two of us that use shuriken – it has to be either you or me," Igamon replied to his adversary, placing his two fingers in front of him. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" In an instant, the Data-type Mutant Digimon multiplied himself into clones, surrounding the surprised Shurimon as they ran circles around him. But the Purity Ninja was ready – even as a multiple volley of Iga-ryū Shuriken Nage was sent flying at him, he countered with his concealment technique, Konoha Kakure. Disappearing from sight to the surprised Igamon, Shurimon suddenly reappeared from above just as his opponent's clones disappeared into thin air.

"Prepare yourself! Kusanagi!" Pulling out his signature weapon, the green Digimon tossed it at his rival, who attempted to block it with his Iga-ryū Iaijutsu. As the two weapons struck each other, it was clear who the winner was…

…as Igamon's _Ninjatou_ was severed in half, the blade flying in mid-air and the Kusanagi impacting the ground. Upon landing on the battlement wall behind Igamon, Shurimon saw the other Digimon kneel down in defeat. "And that's the match." Shurimon concluded thoughtfully, confident of the skills that won him victory for today.

As much as Igamon refused to admit it, he was outmatched this time. Having his blade broken at his adversary's hand was proof enough that he still has much training to go in the future, as the red Mutant Digimon turned round, declaring, "Next time… next time, I know I'll beat you, remember that!" Like the ninja from humanity's tales of legend, he disappeared via a smoke bomb, until the day the rivals will meet ago in the future.

Now that the battle was over, Miyako joyously ran from her hiding place, rushing to meet her Armour-evolved partner. "You won Shurimon! You're so cool – I LOOOOVE YOU!" As much as he was cool in attitude during combat, not even Shurimon could resist blushing in embarrassment from those words.

"M-Miyako-san…"

…

The battle to save Tonosama Gekomon and the destruction of the Dark Tower was not an easy fight as first predicted. Most of the factors that attributed to the mission included the destruction of various buildings and injury to some of the residents (though most of damage was contributed by mainly the enslaved Tonosama Gekomon himself, along Black Setsuna/Eiji's unexpected warpath). But all in all, none of the innocents were killed, and most of the troubles were taken care of. Well, emphasis on 'most' of the troubles… as now the Chosen Children have to destroy the Evil Spiral from the now-sleeping village ruler's topknot while watching for Miyako and her partner Digimon to return.

"He fell asleep." Hikari wistfully thought, with Takeru concurring. Like many of the other Chosen Children, they are glad that he was in this state instead of causing chaos around the village, despite making a poor decision in battle plans. Eiji was just about to say something as he then heard a sound that resembled a helicopter's rotor blades. As the origin came into view, Iori was the first to spot the approaching arrivals.

"Miyako-san!" The youngest Chosen Child greeted out in relief, as the said girl arrived, carried by Shurimon. "Where were you?"

Deciding that the explanation would take too long, Miyako smiled, simply replying, "Nearby." Now that the duo landed safely, the single Gekomon had one more favour to ask, with tears of relief in his eyes.

"Please, geko. Can you remove the Evil Spiral, geko?"

"It'll be a pain," Daisuke jokingly replied, pointing towards the said object yards away. "Why don't we remove it with his topknot?" That was when Setsuna's dark personality chuckled, adding his own agreement in the process.

"I agree with Baka-suke. Besides, it was the Fat Ass's own fault for suggesting sleep time as a 'battle plan', and look where it got him! Oh wait…" Ignoring the Gekomon's poor reaction to that idea, Eiji proceeded to sing the lyrics from _Chicago's_ _Cell Block Tango_, all the while disdainfully dancing and laughing around Tonosama Gekomon's head.

"_He had it coming,  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame!  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!"_

If the boy's volatile persona took along anything else with him to the Digital World, he would have had the opportunity to dress himself in drag in the process. Only Daisuke was the one laughing at this ridiculous spectacle, until he saw that no one else was doing that same action. Most of them had annoyed expressions, while the loyal Gekomon was repeatedly hopping mad and shouting 'Stop it-geko!' the same number of times as his bounds. The partially-only other was a still-dancing Eiji, who somehow was ignoring everyone's wraith in the background.

"You're mean, you two." Hikari moaned dejectedly, and she turned her back to the duo, arms crossed in a huff. Only Daisuke noticed this, and he was quick to plea for mercy.

"IT WAS A JOKE, HIKARI-CHAN! HIKARI-CHAN! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!" That comical remark was enough for Hikari to notice the panicking goggle boy's expression was sincere enough, and she laughed out loud in response. As for Eiji, he was still singing when this matter was resolved… sort of.

"_If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would have done the same!"_

**TWACK!**

But the white-haired boy never got any further into his song when he was suddenly slugged by an angry, white-gloved fist, which belonged to an equally angry, white-gloved Miyako.

"DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF EMPATHY!" The purple-haired girl shouted as she now started hammering Eiji repeatedly with her helmet, the latter's eyes having turned into spirals because of that onslaught. "THAT TOPKNOT IS JUST AS IMPORTANT TO TONOSAMA GEKOMON AS IT WAS WITH THE SAMURAI FROM LONG AGO, AND IT'S A LITTLE WONDER IF HE HASN'T COMMITTED _SEPPUKU_ IF IT'S GONE, _ANATA DAIBAKA_!" Many of the Chosen Children, the Gekomon and Otamamon either winced or just nonchalantly ignored this boisterous display of violence. The moment the familiar moan of 'Orooooo…" was emitted after that, Setsuna collapsed onto the ground twitching, with Takeru and Hikari running to help the boy up now that he was back to his usual self. As the dazed Osaka boy opened his eyes, they were both back in their normal shade of amber.

"Did something just happen, de gozaru?" Setsuna asked dizzily, until his eyes noticed the sleeping giant behind him. "How'd Tonosama Gekomon get back to sleep?"

That remark was enough to snap Daisuke out of his temporary melancholy. "Are? You mean you don't remember anything as Takagi Eiji or the Ehrge… what do you call it?"

"Takagi Eiji?" Everyone, including Setsuna himself replied in shock. Only DORUmon wasn't as surprised.

"Gomen nasai, I forgot to mention one thing: if Setsuna was knocked out, Black Setsuna, or Eiji as he decided to call himself recently, takes over from here, which is why he hasn't hit himself yet. As a result, when he wakes up, he doesn't remember anything the time he was his dark side." Turning towards his partner, the purple Digimon continued, "We'll explain the rest after we've freed Tonosama Gekomon." Concurring, Setsuna nodded as the Digimon got into position.

"Yosh," Takeru commanded, "everyone target the Spiral." On his mark, the five Armoured and one Child Digimon unleashed their attacks.

"Silver Blaze!"  
"Curse of Queen!"  
"Blue Thunder!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Kusanagi!"  
"Metal Cannon!"

With all attacks fired at the one spot on the topknot, it wasn't long until the Evil Spiral was destroyed. And with that moment, everybody cheered in joy as Tonosama Gekomon woke up, his eyes no longer under an evil red tint.

"What's wrong everyone, geko? Why are you crying, geko?" The only response was the Gekomon and Otamamon crying tears of happiness, happy that their master was back to normal. To the eyes of the Chosen Children and Digimon, they were happy for the two. Minutes later, when the Armoured Digimon reverted back to their Child and Adult levelled selves, it was time to say goodbye, as everybody, Gekomon, Otamamon, and even Mushmon and Floramon alike, with their lord in front, bowing with respect.

"You really, really helped us, geko!" the loyal Gekomon shouted with joy, with Tonosama Gekomon adding, "We are in your debt, geko…"

"Yeah, no one's a match for us!" Daisuke agreed, waving a Japanese fan of victory that he somehow obtained on the way. Perhaps to hide the fact that he wanted to cut off the giant Amphibian Digimon's topknot, he was talking like the inhabitants would in the Edo Period in response.

"He's sure taking that part seriously." Takeru remarked, after the ridicule the boy and Setsuna's dark personality caused minutes before.

"What a dork…" Miyako chided nonchalantly, her expression annoyed.

Iori was quick to note out, "He's imitating their styles and mannerisms…"

Readjusting the freshly applied bandages on his head, Setsuna piped in, "Well, as much as this one might have inadvertently caused a bit of trouble as well, I am sorry about anything of concern de gozaru."

"It's okay," Hikari reassured, placing an arm around her 'Otouto'. "Well, let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home." Daisuke reaffirmed.

Little did the six Chosen Children and their partners knew that somewhere, in the unknown depths of the Digital World, Ichijouji Ken the Digimon Kaiser was watching the scene on screen while sitting on his throne, in the dark confides of his hidden base. Despite the varying number of Dark Towers (due to certain events), he didn't care if even one or a few would be destroyed. No matter. Sooner or later Ken would get around to building more once his plan comes to life. He didn't even turn around as Wormmon crawled up to him.

"Those children beat you again." The only reply the Kaiser gave out was a low snort as he watched his foes give out their farewells. One screen even showed the newest Chosen Child, who caught his interest a little.

"Hmph. I'm happy for them to think that. If that's the best they can do, even with a new raging animal or two as members of this pack, then I'm not worried. You can have your minor triumph. There's no way, with a new brat or not, that you could know what I'm planning." In typical arch villain style, he slowly chortled evilly away, especially for the next time he and his adversaries meet in the future.

But somehow, as if he knew he was being watched, Setsuna's Takagi Eiji persona surfaced for a moment, flipping the bird and letting loose a raspberry at those watching with a smirk. The Digimon Kaiser's reaction was not recorded afterwards.

_To be continued…_

_Kodoku to jiyuu uraomote  
Togireta kokoro kakushite  
Me wo tojita mama ten aogu  
Tsuyosa to yowasa kami hitoe  
Mune no naifu migaite  
Mugen no chikara shinjita no sa _

_Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte _

_Kitto kitto kitto sou sa  
Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de  
Motto motto motto tooku  
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one _

_Fuan to kibou irimajiru  
Unmei ni sakaraezu ni  
Toki ga kuru no wo matteta no sa  
Tenshi to akuma sorezore ga  
Atama no naka de sasayaku  
Dochiraka erabu no wa jibun sa _

_Dakyou sezu ni yaru no sa kyou mo ashita mo _

_Kitto kitto kitto sou sa  
Kitto kitto hitotsu shika nai towa no tamashii  
Motto motto motto atsuku  
Motto motto honki ni natte kagayaite iku only one _

_Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte _

_Kitto kitto kitto sou sa  
Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de  
Motto motto motto tooku  
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one _

_Motto motto motto tooku  
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one _

_Sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

FG: Oh how long it's been since I last heard this wickedly evil song, which I do not own of course! :D Despite only appearing in two scenes of this chapter, I felt like adding this song since there wouldn't be a chance after he joins the Chosen Children and is no longer the Kaiser. Not only that, Paku Romi-san really does give that kid quite the evil twist in her time when Digimon Adventure 02 aired! And speaking of her, the lyrics you saw was from 'Only One' by Paku Romi, who plays Ken himself! Once again, here's the translation:

_Both sides of isolation and freedom  
Hide my halted heart  
And with my eyes shut I tilt my head to the heavens.  
There is a narrow difference between strength and weakness;  
I polished the knife of my heart  
And believed in infinite power._

_True intentions have lived unshown beneath the mask I wear._

_Surely, surely, surely it is so.  
Surely, surely I alone in this world  
Run more and more and more distantly,  
More and more to the end of the sky: the ONLY ONE._

_Unable to change the destiny  
Of mixed worries and hopes  
I have been waiting for the time to come.  
An angel and a devil respectively  
Whisper inside my head;  
The choice between the two is mine to make._

_I'll go on without compromise today and tomorrow._

_Surely, surely, surely it is so.  
Surely, surely the one and only eternal soul  
Becomes with more and more and more passion,  
More and more serious and shines: the ONLY ONE._

_True intentions have lived unshown beneath the mask I wear._

_Surely, surely, surely it is so.  
Surely, surely I alone in this world  
Run more and more and more distantly,  
More and more to the end of the sky: the ONLY ONE._

_Running more and more and more distantly,  
More and more to the end of the sky: the ONLY ONE._

_Running to the end of the sky, I'm the ONLY ONE._

As usual, we have the glossary once again, although note; there are some terms of a different language besides Japanese. Here they are:

**Geko** – Japanese for the sound a frog makes, which is what Gekomon is named after.

**Tono **– Lord. It's where the modification '-dono' comes from.

**Gegege no ge** – While having a watch of a fansubbed version of this episode, there was a note mentioning that this was part of the lyrics of the ending theme of the classic 1968 youkai anime, _Gegege no Kitarō_.

**-yori** – Maybe I should have added it at the end of Setsuna's message to Yuzuriha, but I think it's the Japanese equivalent of 'from' when ending a letter or note.

**-basan** – Japanese for aunt. Not to be confused with 'baasan' for grandmother.

**Hora **– look.

**Hanami Festival** – translated as 'Flower Viewing', which is the traditional Japanese custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers, especially the famed _sakura_/cherry blossoms or _ume/_plum blossoms. The Sakura bloom from the end of March to early May, popular with the younger generation, while the Ume blooming is calmer and more popular with the elderly.

**Michiba Rokusaburō **– for those who don't know, he was the first Iron Chef Japanese from the show Iron Chef (料理の鉄人, _Ryōri no Tetsujin_/Ironmen of Cooking), wearing a blue uniform. I seem to recall him being referenced in the manga/anime series Ceres, Celestial Legend (妖しのセレス, _Ayashi no Ceres_) where the character, Aogiri Yūhi is quite a devoted fan!

**Tanuki-gakure **- The technique of climbing a tree and camouflaging oneself within the foliage.

**Iku wa yo!** – Mainly used with females. According to a site I looked up, to make this term sound more polite and more feminine, Miyako added 'wa' between 'iku' and 'yo'. For men, it's best not to use 'wa'. I think it would translate as 'Let's Begin!'

**Kakkoii** – meaning cool, hence Miyako describing Shurimon as cool. Personally it's good to have a martial artist in one's arsenal of evolutions too!

**Bokken** – a wooden sword, used mainly in training. Not to be confused with _shinai_, a bamboo sword used in practice in kendo, which Iori mainly uses.

**Wúy****ǐ****ngji****ǎ****o** – For those who don't know just in case, it is the famed No-Shadow/Shadowless Kick/無影腳 technique from the Hung Gar repertoire, made famous by Chinese folk hero Wong Fei Hung. While generally depicted in fiction as a blindingly fast kick or a flying kick chain, in real life it consists of a simultaneous grapple or distraction with the hands and a low kick. If you wanted more information, try having a look under Shadowless Kick in Wikipedia, or anything of related in search terms. Whichever way Setsuna used, you can think whatever method suits best.

**Minna, kochira!** – for 'everyone, over here!'

**Anta Baka?** – for those who watched the famous anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, it was Soryu Asuka Langley's most famous catchphrase. Plainly put, there's probably not need to know… oh wait – what it means is, 'Are you stupid?'

**Gojira** – Obviously the Japanese pronunciation of the famous Godzilla.

**Yarou-tachi** – plural form of yarou, which is the masculine term for 'asshole'.

**Ehrgeiz** – German for ambition.

**Ushiro-geri** – 'rear kick' technique in karate, useful for striking an opponent who's behind you.

**Nukite** – 'piercing hand' technique in karate, with the fingers held in the same manner as in _Tegatana_/handsword except that the fingers are not separated. The fingers are best not to be bent backwards unless one wants to gain a serious injury.

**Katara** – Indian push daggers.

**Strawberry on the Shortcake** – a 2001 Japanese romance drama.

**Pocky** – a famous Japanese snack food – very popular in Japan and across the globe.

**Chashitsu** – a Japanese tea house, or a tea room.

**Ichi! Ni! San!** – One! Two! Three!

**Are** – Huh?

**Ninjatou** – translated a 'ninja sword'. In various media, it is often mistaken as a katana.

**Seppuku** – translated as 'stomach cutting', it is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment, originally reserved for samurai.

**Anata daibaka** – you big idiot!

Before I head off to bed, I'm sure there are a lot of things I need to explain. Firstly, since Setsuna's capable of martial art, I thought I'd see how he would go in combat against the Mushmon and Floramon as a means of giving the Chosen Children some additional muscle, hopefully I didn't go over the top. Secondly, after some advice, I thought it would be a good chance to unlock a feature of the Digivice Astral – and as you noticed, a new feature is found! Of course, just because Setsuna has a new weapon doesn't mean I'm intending on using it all the time – it'll get boring otherwise without some limitations. I was inspired by the manga series _Busou Renkin_ to make a weapon feature to the D-Astral.

As for the Ehrgeiz Gemini, there are many concepts that inspired me so, as I originally decided solely on a pile bunker weapon. But after a trade of emails, a good author suggested to make the Ehrgeiz Gemini a transforming gauntlet for whatever the situation. When first activated, we have the Base form. Guard Vent is the pile bunkers, while Strike Vent is the katara/katars. The activation codes ideas are pretty much inspired from Kamen Rider Ryuki/Dragon Knight. Now to go over the form descriptions – all of these forms have the same colour scheme – right one is white with an amber jewel, and left one is black and has a crimson jewel.

**Base Vent** very much resembled the _tekkou_ gauntlets Inui Banjin from Rurouni Kenshin has – especially the angles for move deflection. **Guard Vent** is inspired by Loz's Dual Hound pile bunkers from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, but with the additional feature of an energy shield. And finally, **Strike Vent** is a modification of Kiros Seagill's weapons from Final Fantasy VIII.

Because some time ago, before a fellow artist from Deviantart changed accounts, she helped me create a profile for Setsuna-kun, hence why I chose to add an additional name for his dark side, Eiji. I know many people saw that Setsuna/Eiji was very much like a ten-year-old modern-day version of Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin, but the fact is, I partially based Setsuna off Sohma Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket, who also has a Yin/Yang personality. The only difference is with the animal motif – Hatsuharu the ox, Setsuna the tiger. For the behaviour you saw for Eiji is usually the best in his personality, even if he has a foul mouth, which I apologise for. For his worst… probably when he first saved Hikari, almost pulverised Daisuke and hospitalised Baku.

See if you can find the moves and lines Eiji performed and said familiar to you – feel free to let me know!

Finally, on the original profile, if Takagi Setsuna became an official character, I reckon **Ogata Megumi**-san would do a lovely job as his light side, **Matsumoto Rica**-san for Black Setsuna/Eiji since of her role as Ryou Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series). So what do you think of my choice of seiyuu?

Well, I better get going to bed (that was quite a long author note)! Depending on how it goes, I hope you'll like this newest instalment, and I hope I didn't go over the top with this one too! I just hope the rest of this year wouldn't be any worse due to the Queensland Flood Crisis… ^^;

Jya ne!

This is Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S. Please read and review!


	10. Faith

Final Genesis: (06/05/11) So the world winds up with more disasters over the years – like earthquakes and tsunamis. Good grief! I'm starting to wonder at times whether I'll be able to do the things I want to do until… you know. As I mention in my recent entry on my profile, I managed to make contact with my friend I stayed with while I was in Japan years back. He and his family are safe, and I hope Japan would be able to recover during those hard times. Especially with what's happening at the moment.

Finally, after many months of trials after the computer servicing, I finally got the latest version of Microsoft Office, and four months after my previous chapter, here's the result!

As usual, we have the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, the characters like Setsuna and Tsubaki are the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so some of the characters would have their Japanese names. This chapter is set during the events of Episode 16, "Submarimon's Escape from the Bottom of the Sea" (aka. 20,000 Digi-Leagues under the Sea).

Once again, I shall continue this instalment!

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection**

**Chapter 10: Faith**

Even in meditation, Setsuna wanted to express his annoyance at the current situation at hand.

Generally, meditation was a practice that was used to calm the mind, allowing the practitioner to train his or her mind, or in some cases, the method of self-inducing a mode of consciousness in order to realize some benefit. Most specific styles involve the matters of spiritual, religious, medical and secular. In this case, it's secular, as he was controlling his own breathing as much as he could while sitting down, eyes closed.

Of course, the situation would have to be secular considering the fact that he and his friends were trapped inside the wrecked confides of an offshore oil platform, with a limited air supply thanks to the building status being in emergency lockdown all thanks to an attack by a gigantic red sea serpent.

_Beginning analysis…_

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Mega Seadramon  
Level: Perfect (Ultimate)  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Aquatic  
Attacks: Thunder Javelin, Dramon Attack, and Maelstrom

_Mega Seadramon. A Perfect Level Digimon that chases his prey like a homing torpedo and finishes them off. His special attack – Thunder Javelin. _

_End analysis…_

Inwardly, he thought of how the others are faring; Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru and Hikari watching the sea serpent known as Mega Seadramon, who circled the spar they were in relentlessly. At the same time, the rest of their partner Digimon (save DORUmon, who learnt to meditate beforehand and was putting the practice to good use) sat down dejected at a spot not too far from where Setsuna were sitting. Finally, a downcast Iori was sitting near the centre of the spar, hunched with despair due to responsibility because of the fact a Digimental was hidden in the oil platform, and that he was eager to find out if it belonged to him. Whether demise by suffocation or by another assault by Mega Seadramon, only one thing crossed his mind; the Chosen Children didn't have long to live.

Oh joy.

Part of Setsuna thought, in a strangely perverse way, it was better than dealing with Baku's angry parents in the principal's office upon finding out about their son's injury. Like most parents of bullies, they tried to come up with excuses for their son's behaviour, even if the hospitalised sixth-grader was in the wrong in the first place. Dealing opposite to them was Tsubaki and Setsuna's teacher Asato-sensei, both who knew better as the principal did the best he could to resolve the conflict. Combined with several witnesses and past victims along with the fact Setsuna detected the smell of tobacco during his confrontation (most likely from stealing money from home) was enough for the sentence to be handed out; Baku was expelled, and the Osaka boy was let off with a warning.

Then again, that victory would be all for naught if the younger boy died in a situation nobody would believe, like right now. The only people who'd believe him and be worried would be most likely Tsubaki and Yuzuriha, none of them having a Digimon partner. He wondered also whether the attack was retaliation for Eiji/Black Setsuna taunting the Digimon Kaiser previously. Even during his meditation, Setsuna kept his ears open at times too, as he noticed that the other Chosen Children gathered round. As 'grown-up' as his personality was due to the loss of his parents, like the rest of his friends, they are still children.

"What's your fault, da'gya?" Armadimon inquired, the Nagoya-dialectic Digimon wanting to console his partner as much as he could.

"Don't you see?" Iori moaned sadly, standing up as he did so. "I wanted to come here even though it could have been a trap."

"No, it's just that sometimes you 'happen' to be the first one to arrive."

"No! It's my fault!"

"Does it matter whose fault it is, Iori-kun?" DORUmon disagreed, his eyes opening from his meditation while striding over to the youngest member. "However the scenario is played out, it doesn't matter either way. We could get the Digimental (depending on who owns it), we could risk losing it, but what matters is having a fighting chance in saving the Digital World. We have two mission objectives; one is to find the Digimental, and two is to find an escape route."

"Why not use that Wajamacallit Gemini you know, those super gauntlets Setsuna got?" Daisuke suggested, who pointed his thumb over to white-haired boy's direction. Hearing that remark, the ten-year old opened his right eye as he turned his head over to the goggle boy.

"If this one had actually got them working. This one tried activating the Ehrgeiz Gemini as both myself and Eiji-han, but it didn't work back in our world. Even one go when we arrived in the Digital World didn't work for me unless my dark side's required to be in control de gozaru. And even if this one got them working…" Setsuna didn't get the chance to finish as his left pupil turned crimson, a sign that Black Setsuna/Eiji suddenly popped up, complete with his trademark smirk and Osaka dialect. Despite his arrogance at some moments, Eiji insisted he didn't need honorifics most of the time.

"Well glad you didn't decide to use the '-dono' honorific, but here's a thought; how about we play _Jan-ken-pon_, only replace it with suffocation, electrocution, or digestion?" However, Eiji was instantaneously punched in the face by his normal light persona for that sarcastic idea, who then shook his head to clear away any light-headedness as both eyes were back to being amber again.

"Shut up, Eiji. So until then, we don't have many options de gozaru."

Watching the dual-role exchange, Miyako shook her head in disbelief. "No matter how many times I see it, I still can't believe you could literally have an argument with yourself." But there was no time for trivial matters as Patamon noticed something.

"Ne, minna, what do you suppose this is?" Everybody turned to the small Mammal Digimon as he spotted a ball-like object, which was sitting on the bottom of a shaft.

"Oh, it's an emergency escape pod." Hawkmon responded, who flew over to where Patamon was standing.

"Yatta! We're saved!" Cheered Daisuke.

"But it looks like there's only room for one." Rushing over due to Patamon's comment, everybody groaned in despair. Inside Setsuna, Eiji even had the guts to internally shout out in a manner very much like Chris Tucker's character James Carter did in Rush Hour 2.

_**Boo!**_

After a few seconds of consideration, Hikari decided to voice her opinion. "I think Iori-kun should go." It was enough for Iori to lift his head up in surprise, temporarily raising him out of his depression.

"Yes, I think so too!" Miyako agreed.

"Me too." Added Takeru.

"How 'bout Daisuke?" V-mon suggested. A puzzled look was on the goggle boy's face, until Hikari decided to convince her friend otherwise.

"Absolutely, ne?"

"I agree with Hikari-chan too!"

Noticing Daisuke's blush, Setsuna giggled, while the Eiji persona smirked otherwise. _**Jo-chan, Jo-chan, Jo-chan, were you a kitsune in your past life, you sneaky kawaii enchantress? **_

"In that case," Hikari announced, "Iori-kun, get into the escape pod."

A part of Iori cared about his friends in the time of need. Somehow however, because of his guilt and a fragment of his upbringing as a result of his father's death, the other part was reluctant on leaving his friends behind and increasing his burden in case he failed at the task at hand, while at the same time feeling like receiving an equal price for their entrapment. For some strange reason, the youngest Chosen Child noticed that Setsuna was the only one who didn't say anything. "Why me? Is it because I'm small? In that case, NO!"

"Whaddya mean, 'NO'?" Daisuke demanded, running up to the nine-year-old _kendōka_, "You should accept people's help!"

"Eh? I WON'T!" Iori retorted, his anger rising.

"Stop screwing around! GET ON!"

"I said NO! And if you all voted for me to get on, why hasn't Setsuna-san said anything?" Hearing the argument, Setsuna strode over, part of him annoyed, while most of him showing reason.

"Because, Iori-dono," the Osaka _karateka _explained, "one; someone has to maintain the air flow, two; you're the only one small enough to fit the escape pod. Three; I haven't been living in Odaiba for as long as you guys. Four; time, we don't have. This one would have been thinking of number five if not for Eiji-han's reason being rather… extreme de gozaru." Internally, Eiji wanted to roar out, _**more like five; I'LL BITCHSLAP YOU TO KINGDOM COME IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS IN! **_

Hovering over near Miyako, Hawkmon was quick enough to whisper, "If we make Iori-san feel special, then he wouldn't want to, ne?"

"Leave it to me." Miyako whispered back, winking as she did so. It would be no good if infighting became one of the contributing factors to the Chosen Children's demise, and whatever they must do, Miyako included, she had an idea that could possibly get the pace back up to speed. Raising her voice to the proper level, the computer genius called out, "In that case, come to the back and let's have _Kujibiki_!"

"Kujibiki, da'gya!" Armadimon crowed out.

"But deciding that way…" Daisuke reluctantly trailed, thinking back on Setsuna's words before, especially about time. At a time like time, especially with the limited air supply, it almost seemed a strange idea to play a game right now.

But Hikari agreed. "No, I think it's a good idea, I agree. Iori too, right?" The younger of brunettes gulped hesitantly in response, as the girls begun making the straws necessary for the game.

"You don't have to make ones for us Digimon." V-mon said, considering the situation.

Tailmon ran up to the two, adding her own suggestion. "Nope – you should make them to be accurate." She piped in, with Patamon joining with agreement.

"Right!" Concurred Takeru, "to be fair to both humans and Digimon."

His excitement allowing him to join in the fun, Daisuke pumped his fist into the air. "Then shall we decide it with Jan-Ken?"

"Kujibiki is fine." The blonde corrected, knowing that time is of the essence and remembering Eiji's 'suggestion'. With the straws prepared, the ends hidden by Miyako, the round of Kujibiki has begun, with Takeru dragging Iori to make the first choice.

Somehow, in Setsuna and Eiji's minds, they both had a suspicious feeling that the outcome of the game wouldn't fare too well. In this case, Setsuna decided to make a minor gambit, and while the game was being played, he turned to his partner. "To be frank, this one is not sure how Miyako-dono happened to have some straws and a pen with her. Just in case, in the matters of conserving air supply, would you be able to accompany Iori-dono on his journey, de gozaruka?"

"Perhaps Miyako-san had them in this rare case of boredom or an emergency right now. But what have you got in mind, Setsuna-kun?"

"Remember Koushirou-dono's analysis session weeks ago?" The white-haired boy asked, pulling out his Digivice Astral and pointing it to the scarred Digimon. "I think now it's time to put that little theory to the test. Select option, Storage."

"_Storage complied. Activating now." _Seconds later, DORUmon was now sitting comfortably inside the said Digivice. It wasn't long until they heard a loud yelp of pain, which caused the duo to turn their heads to the source's direction. Running up to the girl in concern, Setsuna and DORUmon then saw the reason why, their expressions annoyed.

Despite Iori being the winner, it turns out the win was a fluke as somehow, the boy used the straw to hit Miyako's hand, revealing the deception; all of the straws including Iori's, had their ends painted red, now lay scattered on the platform floor.

"That's cheating!" Iori yelled out, understandably angry at being deceived. It was bad enough for him that he was forced to leave his friends behind, and now with that ruse, he isn't planning on budging at anytime soon.

"Well, cheating is cheating but…" Miyako began, but Iori wouldn't listen to reason.

"No fair!"

"But it can't be helped."

"Because you're being stubborn!" Hikari finished angrily, seeing now that the Chosen Children are still stuck at the beginning.

Looking over the pile of scattered bogus Kujibiki straws, Daisuke and V-mon simply couldn't believe it. "Eh… I would have never thought of this."

"Wonder what would have happened if I picked the winner?" V-mon concurred, as the ruse was revealed. As Hawkmon berated the duo for not noticing the act, Setsuna decided to console Iori with some reason. While he is not a complete expert at psychology, it was time to try to change Iori's mind with positive thinking.

"Now why did this one find 'you should accept people's help' familiar, Iori-dono?" The Osaka White Tiger began, placing his hands on the reluctant kendōka's shoulders. "Because this one remembered that I was told a very similar phrase from Onee-chan and Onii-chan when I first arrived in Odaiba and joined you guys de gozaru."

"What are you trying to saying, Setsuna-san?" Iori demanded, still reeling from the scam Miyako pulled.

"I'm saying that you reminded me very much of myself during that time. Even if we still manage to complete this mission or escape without your help, you would still be feeling the guilt of having led us to this situation for the rest of your life, which is why you were chosen in the first place. Maybe this will help convince you." Before Iori could say anything, Setsuna clipped his signature Digivice Astral to the brunette's waist. "While this one would not have approved of the scam by Miyako-dono, this one is allowing you to borrow my D-Astral and DORUmon not just because of the air supply, but to give you a guide and a reason to believe and for strength. That way, as Tsubaki-dono would say to me, you could have an even stronger heart after that! Besides, I thank you for the warning you gave me when that idiot Baku was about to attack me from behind. If you can focus your strength at fighting off the Mushmon and Floramon, then you can focus in this rescue! We believe in you, and so does this one, de gozaru. Now on your feet soldier and do you accept your objectives?"

This action came as a complete surprise for Iori along with the some of the Chosen Children and Digimon. As Takeru, Hikari and their partners knew Setsuna longest out of the team, they saw that both boys showed many differences besides their ages – mainly in their ideologies. While Iori was a realist due to teachings by his grandfather after his father's death, Setsuna showed idealistic traits in his own upbringing due to support from his childhood friend and DORUmon when most of his own kin failed to provide the support. Perhaps what the two boys have in common were that they both were forced, in a way, to grow up in order to adapt to their situations.

"Okay… but…" Iori began, but the older boy interrupted him.

"Time is short." Setsuna said firmly, standing back as he then turned to Hikari, who nodded in reply.

"Daisuke/Onii-chan!" Responding to both 'siblings' simultaneous command, Daisuke and Takeru gleefully grabbed the now-struggling Iori, forcing him into the escape pod in the process. With the pod closing, there was no way for him to get out until he reached the surface, and Hikari explained the priorities.

"Iori-kun, when you return, please bring along Jou-san. Only Ikkakumon can save us from here."

"DORUmon will explain the rest of the guidelines when you reach the surface de gozaru." Setsuna added, as the shaft began to close, with Armadimon finishing, "Like Setsuna said, we believe in you, da'gya."

"Let me out!" Iori screamed in protest, but it was too late as the shaft began to fill with water. Inside Setsuna's D-Astral, DORUmon shook his head as he offered some additional words.

"Once the stone starts rolling, it doesn't stop until it reaches the bottom. If we manage to reach the real world, hopefully Tsubaki-san would be able to provide transport for us just in case."

Watching from the one of the windows of the oil platform, Miyako watched as Mega Seadramon swam away momentarily from the site. "Now! Mega Seadramon's gone!"

"Yosh!" Daisuke whooped, as he released the escape pod with the temporary duo inside. After the launch was proceeding as planned, the goggle boy turned towards Setsuna. "I didn't know you had a knack for that mystical stuff."

There was a low chuckle from the white-haired boy as he sat down in order to recommence his meditation. "You'd get like that after learning martial arts for years, and it was either the lecture or having Eiji-han scare Iori-dono with Major Payne's violent version of 'The Little Engine That Could'. If it were the latter, we would have suffocated quickly de gozaru."

That sparked Daisuke's interest greatly. "Really? You watched that Damon Wayans movie with the Japanese subtitles too? That was a kickass movie – you gotta tell me more about your favourite scenes!" But it was too late as Setsuna was already in his meditative state, much to Daisuke's disbelief as earlier on he thought the latter was asleep. All the Chosen Children and their Digimon partners could do now is to bide their time.

…

"So why did Setsuna-san decide to send you to accompany me?" Iori inquired, once he and DORUmon (now reduced to his Baby II form Dorimon) returned to the real world. Because it was summer, the high temperature back in Odaiba was almost unbearable to some, but not in a level matching that of the Sahara in North Africa. Despite the heat, Iori was currently running as fast as he could to his apartment so he could contact Jou for help.

"It's because, as Setsuna-kun mentioned before to me," said Dorimon, who was still sitting in the borrowed D-Astral, "one was the increased chances of survival for our friends so they can breathe a little easier. The second is that we managed to contact Tsubaki-san (SMS to her mobile phone) beforehand for transport. Since she knows where Miyako-san lives in, and that you and Takeru-san live in the same apartment as her, she'll know the way since she doesn't have university, though only that she went to turn in her assignment this morning."

Since the prepubescent kendōka heard the name but never actually met the woman herself (despite hearing one of the facts that she was inefficient at cooking), he quickly asked the Baby II Digimon for a reminder. "So if I remember, Tsubaki-san is Setsuna's guardian, right? And are you sure she can be trusted around us?"

"Right. Don't worry; she's okay with me and that one afternoon when Koushirou-san helped in analysing the D-Astral. You'll know if her silver Daihatsu station wagon comes up – I'll give you a heads-up just in case. Setsuna-kun also allowed you temporary access to his D-Astral in case you need some assistance while keeping it safe."

A part of Iori's feelings were mixed as the duo arrived at the Odaiba T.D.W Garden _(A/N: Don't ask me what T.D.W stands for)_. While it was easier to carry a Digimon via storage in a Digivice, carrying two Digivices and communicating with an unseen Digimon would seem odd in the public eye at first glance. Before Setsuna and Dorimon moved to Odaiba, Iori was more used to carrying Armadimon, as Upamon around in the guise of a stuffed animal or in his backpack. On the positive side, with not many people in the streets along the way, the lack of attention is much easier to handle, and less of a burden to the boy as it was already, arriving inside Iori's apartment. Since Iori was given some instructions, he was now on the phone, while Dorimon was thoroughly searching the phonebooks for the cram school Jou attends, despite his small stature.

The only response Iori got on the phone was the sound from a female automated voice. _"The number you are trying to call might be in an unreachable area or the phone may be turned off." _His feelings of both annoyance and worry, the boy replaced the handset.

"You got any luck, Dorimon?"

"Found it!" Exclaimed the Baby II Digimon, "it's a good thing you told me which school Jou-san goes to, and I've copied down the address! Now all we have to do is to go downstairs, wait and hope that Tsubaki-san makes it to take us to _Shinagawa no Juku_ on time!" Smiling with hope, Iori managed to retract Dorimon back into the D-Astral before departing to the elevator. But as one of the elevators made its arrival, two familiar people have just returned from shopping – his mother Hida Fumiko and his kendōka grandfather Hida Chikara.

"Ara, Iori, you're back." Said Fumiko, much to her son's surprise. Inside one of the two Digivices hidden and clipped near Iori's waist, Dorimon managed to keep himself quiet during the conversation. "Good timing. Could you help me with an errand and go to Nobuzane-san's place?"

That could prove to be a rather difficult situation. Obviously 'I have to go save my friends in another world who are about to suffocate' would raise more questions and hasten the deadline to the point of death. Ever since Iori's father Hiroki passed away after saving a high-ranking government official when the boy was six years old, his mother became very hard as a result. The only reason why Iori and his family were able to gain their peace of mind was that for Iori, his grandfather managed to explain to him that Hiroki died with honour and glory, and at the same time, the kendo master was able to provide the family including Fumiko, with that same peace too. Due to that upbringing, Iori values honesty and justice – which is why didn't want to make things hard for his family – including his mother.

"Do you have something else to do?"

"Well…"

"Yes? What do you have to do?"

Instantly, Iori bowed his head in reluctance. "Gomen nasai, I can't say." Now his mother began to show signs of suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

Most of the elderly people in this day and age were wise and at times, worldly. Chikara was no different, as he was once a police officer in his youth. Despite his old age, he is durable enough to teach kendo in the local police precinct, and though he can be stern and has many traditional ideals, he is kind, good-natured, and possesses a sense of humour. These traits made him quite a well-respected father figure to Iori after Hiroki died in 1999.

"Don't force him, Fumiko-san," Chikara smiled, his expression turning serious while putting down his Chu x2 yogurt beverage he was drinking from, "'cause you may force him to lie about it. If you don't want to tell us, that's okay as long as you don't tell lies. Lies are bad..." His smile returning, Chikara resumed to consuming his drink.

Thinking this worldly piece of advice to heart, Iori felt relief. "Arigatou gozaimasu." Bowing in respect, Iori entered the lift, departing as soon as he could. Since nobody else was in the lift, Dorimon took his chance to speak out.

"Phew – that was close! You have quite the grandfather, Iori-kun. I bet Setsuna-kun could learn a lot from him too!"

"Thank you, Dorimon. _Ojii-sama_ learnt quite a lot in his days as a police officer when he was younger, and I am thankful for what he's teaching me. About Tsubaki-san… is she the master of the karate dojo in Odaiba Setsuna-kun's learning from?"

"Close – she's actually the assistant master. Himura Asato-san's the real master – I wonder what stories he and your grandfather could exchange to each other?" But before Iori can share his thoughts about the familiarity of that name, the duo arrived at the ground floor, hurrying towards the exit. And as the brunette pulled out Setsuna's White D-Astral Dorimon, from the view of the LCD screen, saw the familiar silver Daihatsu station wagon waiting at the front, and the woman who was driving it. Joy was the emotion that instantly spread on the Digimon's face, while Iori was a little hesitant at first.

"Good to see you Dorimon and you are Hida Iori-kun, right? You two need a lift?" Iori's hesitance was replaced by relief, and before long, Tsubaki resumed to driving the duo to their destination.

…

Like most children his age Daisuke, in a sense was relatively bored out of his mind. That was understandable as he is usually the type of person to react faster with his body than his mind, but while he is not stupid, focusing on anything other than what was in front of him was rather pointless. As a result, the goggle boy was shown to be reckless and stubborn. Initially, he tried to meditate like what Setsuna was doing, but due to being more of an athletic person, his patience ran out. Maybe Daisuke couldn't take it anymore, as seconds later; he was tapping his forehead on the support railing in frustration.

"_Chotto_, stop doing that. It's hurting my ears." Raising his head out of annoyance, he saw a now-annoyed Miyako tapping her foot as a sign she couldn't tolerate the droning noise from before.

Most of the time, however Daisuke reacts depending on how poorly the person treats him; he either lashes out aggressively, or he becomes depressed. As an example during the time they mounted a rescue mission for the Gazimon, when Hikari spoke harshly to him due to moments of rash actions, he became depressed. In this case, since he and Miyako tend to argue with each other, his response is that of aggression.

"Hey, could YOU stop that tapping? It's pissing me off."

"I'm not doing it on purpose!"

In order to prevent the dispute from escalating out of control, the content Armadimon decided to settle things peacefully. "Everyone, don't get so riled up."

"I'm not." Daisuke huffed, turning around with his arms crossed.

"Really, da'gya?"

"Really!" Miyako also fumed, performing the same action, but with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, then that's fine, da'gya," the Mammal Digimon said, now that peace was restored for the time being. While Armadimon was mainly simpleminded, he had a curious, childlike soul, and would often come to simple conclusions about seemingly complicated matters. Turning towards Hikari and the other Digimon (who were watching the dispute, with Takeru and Patamon absent for some reason) he declared, "To take our minds off things, want to play some _Shiritori_?"

The only response Hikari could give was that of depression. "Sorry, I'm really not in the mood for it."

Hawkmon hovered momentarily, adding his own opinion in irritation. "How can you think of something like that in a situation like this?"

"Because I believe in Iori, da'gya."

Her anger subsided, Miyako now turned around uneasily, her expression clouded. "I believe in Iori too but we have a 'time limit'.

"Right," Daisuke agreed, "if he doesn't hurry the air will be gone… and when the air's gone… when it's gone…" It was then he turned towards where Setsuna was sitting, cross-legged and still in his meditative state. "It must be nice of him not to think about these things during meditation."

"Probably since he was forced to grow up after his parents passed away," Tailmon replied, her blue eyes expressing curiosity. "I wonder what Setsuna could be thinking inside…"

The other Digimon and children wondered too. Hikari was especially concerned ever since hearing the boy's story about barely making it out alive in the ocean when the freak storm took away his parents and the innocent lives. A part of her pondered whether her 'little brother' was fighting a possible fear of the ocean while still maintaining the air supply for his friends, breathing a little at a time.

But the three children and the Digimon were left to think no more as they heard a striking sound over the railing – leaving Setsuna to his own devices.

…

_Shinagawa no Juku, Tokyo…_

"They are in the middle of an exam now, boy." An administration officer explained, once Iori arrived inside the building in with the request to speak to Jou.

"But I need to call Kido Jou-san, it's an emergency."

As much as the officer felt sorry for the boy, he had regulations to follow by. "I really can't call him out of the exam – those are the rules. Well, if his family had an accident or his parents were hospitalised then it's a different story." He was about to walk away when Iori started to say something.

"His parents have been hospitalised…" But then he hesitated. A part of him was concerned about his friends eventually suffocating to death after an extended amount of time. The other part was his grandfather's advice against lying.

"What should I do…?" He was now locked in a battle of his own morals at this point. But then there was Tsubaki's own advice that could help Iori in his decision, discussed on the way to the cram school.

"_Okay Iori-kun, where do I begin? Technically, telling lies is not the greatest way to get through life. But sometimes, even the greatest lie can become the greatest truth. Whatever you decide is best for a time like this, let your heart speak it out for you." _

Now Iori saw the reason why Setsuna trusted Tsubaki very much in a similar manner he trusted his grandfather. His mind now made up, the nine-year old youth carried out his decision.

…

Within Setsuna's psyche, the dual personalities were at momentary peace. Even though Setsuna and Eiji primarily didn't get along, there are some ideals they agree with – combat for self-defensive measures, protecting others, and meditation as well.

A part of Setsuna wondered about the strange events that happened ever since his dark personality surfaced for the first time. As Eiji (referring as Black Setsuna at the time) manifested from the depths of the boy's scars, he was practically the opposite to his light half; cold, angry, angst-wracked, and brutal. Over time, ever since the dark persona decided to distinguish himself with a new name along with developing a sardonic wit and a range of insults, Setsuna wondered whether Eiji was beginning to cultivate a sense of self-awareness during the three years of hell, while enjoying some rare times of comfort. At times, there are some moments they can approve on – such as this situation.

Even though he didn't show it, Setsuna disliked the ocean, though not to the point of hatred. As Hikari suspected before, ever since the Aion tragedy, he never looked at the seawater the same way again. A group of bullies at his old school picked on him one too many times resulted in the leading bully almost drowning to death and his followers beaten mercilessly by Black Setsuna had the teacher not intervened. It was only a last measure, but even his light persona would be worried that he'd end up inadvertently killing someone in the process again, as it was something he wasn't really proud of. Sooner or later, Setsuna would have to face his fear head on someday. Then again, if the fake Airdramon that was destroyed in the World of Darkness was really a living being, would he kill it, regardless of being enslaved by an Evil Ring or Spiral, whatsoever? Perhaps he would, to spare the pain in case the shock would be too great.

While Eiji's persona fell asleep sometime after (possibly out of boredom, considering he wasn't as patient as his lighter half), Setsuna was still focused on keeping everyone alive. It was only then that he felt a strange presence within his mind.

_Hmm… that's odd. That better not be the accused demon who made that contract with this one. But for some reason… I feel… at ease with whoever or whatever's there. _

Within the murky depths, Setsuna's spirit yearned to make out this presence. Even part of him showed caution, he wouldn't find out if he was just sitting inside, floating. Gliding towards the source, the boy's astral form could roughly make out the being's shape. Despite the gentle glow within, one thing's for certain – that form was also humanoid in shape. Because of the murkiness obscuring his vision, Setsuna couldn't get a clear visual shot at the being's true appearance, height and age included, which appeared to be meditating as well. But before he could establish contact, he heard a familiar voice.

_Setsuna-kun. Setsuna-kun, can you hear me? _

To Setsuna's surprise, the figure spoke. _We will meet again, sometime, somewhere in the future. _

Whoever spoke out those words was that of a young woman. Until he'd investigate further, he had more important matters to attend to. As soon as his mind and body fully became aware of his surroundings, the white-haired boy's eyes snapped open.

The first thing he saw was Hikari being given a slight shock when his vision returned to normal. But as soon as latter saw that the Osaka boy's eyes were both their normal shade of amber, along with a curious 'Oro?' that escaped from his mouth, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did this one scare you, Onee-chan? In this case, I must apologize." Setsuna curiously asked, standing up to stretch his limbs. Judging by his 'big sister' being the only one at the same level as he was meant that something was up.

Hikari rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "Gomen nasai. I should be the one to say sorry, Setsuna-kun. For a moment, when your eyes opened up like that, I thought Eiji-kun decided to surface up."

"It's okay. So, what's going on, de gozaruka?"

"Takeru-kun insisted that since we came looking for the Digimental, it's no good for us to be just doing nothing. So I came up to ask you for some help."

The original objective is still essential in case of future battles, so Setsuna accepted Hikari's request for assistance. And so, moments later, the boy, D-Astral or no D-Astral, put as much strength as he could to help his friends uncover the Digimental.

…

It was a while since Tsubaki saw Iori head inside the cram school building. Even though she would have assisted the child beforehand, the twenty-two-year-old woman insisted that she'd stay in the car just in case they were in a hurry, especially for emergencies. Another reason was that it was like a test of sorts for the boy to solve. Being an assistant master of a karate dojo, Tsubaki gained a depth of perceptiveness over her years as a child, and then a teenager. And so, she was able to understand the younger generation as a result.

After some time, the cream-haired assistant master wondered what could be taking this long. She was nearly about to get of the station wagon when suddenly, the cram school entrance burst open, followed by an alarmed mullet-haired bluenette teenager with glasses and with Iori at his heels. Judging by his worried cry of '_TOU-SAN!_' Iori managed to make up a lie that something terrible has happened to the older boy's father.

"Kido Jou-san? I'm here to pick you up – get in, you two!" Once the two Chosen Children got in the back seats, Tsubaki drove off to the 'hospital', or so the administrator officer thought.

"Jou-san, I'm really sorry, I had to do something." Iori apologised, once the trio drove a good distance away from the cram school.

"Don't worry about it," replied the former Child of Faith, "I was just really shocked at the beginning, but if it was that kind of emergency, it couldn't be helped."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?" Tsubaki chucked, as she now drove at the speed limit as much as she could. "So it's Odaiba Elementary I need to drop you three at?"

"That's right – and what do you mean, 'you three'?" The teenager got his answer as Dorimon made himself know after the Iori picked up the White D-Astral to show him. Having experienced many adventures in the Digital World made him a much calmer individual as a result over the years.

"I heard from Iori-kun that Setsuna-kun gave Dorimon for him to look after during a crisis was happening." Answered the University student, driving past an intersection. Outside the apartment, Tsubaki usually used the '-kun' honorific for Setsuna when out in public.

Still regretting his decision about lying, Iori apologised again. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"I said it's okay," Jou consoled gently, as he suddenly realised something. "Oh yeah…"

"What are you doing?" The nine-year-old asked, watching the older boy pull out his mobile phone.

"I have to contact Koushirou." The response made, a few seconds passed before contact was being made. "Um… Koushirou, Daisuke and the others are in trouble, and I have a favour to ask…" As the plan was being formulated, the silver Daihatsu arrived at the deserted school, where the two Chosen Children and one stored Digimon got out. After Iori, Jou, and Dorimon thanked their designated driver, Tsubaki wished the trio luck in hopes the other children, including her charge would return save and sound.

…

Moments after excavation commenced, it was finished due to the discovery of the new Digimental at last. As everybody was mesmerized by the object, they managed to take a closer look.

The new Digimental was roughly pear-shaped in form. Colour-wise, it's primary colours consist of silver for one half, and purple on the other. An additional feature showed a strange, glasslike dome on the silver side of it. Finally, to complete the look, the Crest of Faith was shown on the purple side.

After a moment of gazing, Hikari decided to have shot at lifting the Digimental. But to her disappointment, it didn't budge. "It's not mine."

"Maybe I'll give it a go, Hikari-chan," Takeru responded, also trying, but equally as unsuccessful. "Hmm… how about you, Setsuna-kun?"

His ears perking up, the said boy replied, "I'll try, Onii-chan. It might be possible since this one's yet to receive a Digimental, but who knows, de gozaruka?" Everybody waited with baited breath as the newest Chosen Child tried his luck. But to all of their discontent, the Digimental was still stuck at the same spot. "Yare yare. At least we can confirm that the Digimental must belong to Iori-dono."

"If that's the case," Armadimon excitedly announced, standing on his hind legs, "then I'll have a new Armour Evolution."

"What kind of Armour Evolution do you think it is?" Patamon asked curiously while hovering in mid-air.

"Well, that's obvious, it's surely…" In the Child Mammal Digimon's mindset, he imaged himself as a heroic-looking _bishounen_ knight-like warrior. As a result, he was grinning at that thought.

Like the others, Daisuke had his own suggestion. "That can't be it, probably something like…" For some strange reason, the image of Armadimon with additional spikes came to his amused mind.

At the same time, Miyako was whispering something to Hikari. "Well, it's probably…" Despite the rest of the sentence being unheard by the rest of the Chosen Children, whatever was being said caused both girls to laugh, followed by Armadimon and then the rest of the group.

Privately, Eiji's persona thought sardonically, _**Bakatachi, the lot of you, well, maybe except Chibi Bellerophon and Jo-chan, for my idiot light side's sake.**_ But still, Setsuna grinned slightly as he laid himself stomach down for a closer look at the Digimental of Faith. During the weeks, he got to know the names of the Crests that attributed to the original and the recent additional members. Even though he wasn't accepted by the Digimental, the White Tiger wondered what his trait would be if he receives it in the future. Looking at the Digimental, he couldn't help but notice the similarity between it and the escape pod Iori was in before.

_Coincidence? This one isn't sure… I guess I have to find out for myself._

"Everyone's laughing." V-mon curiously remarked, wondering about the irony in the situation.

"Everyone can understand Armadimon's trusting feelings towards Iori-san." Hawkmon added, as his wingtips were now on his hips during his observation.

Descending down, Patamon even added 'Yo katta!" However, Tailmon's expression clouded as the brief sound of laughter stopped followed by depression as if the end is nearly upon the group.

"But everyone's tired and laughing unnecessarily. They risk wearing out their bodies and mind; everyone's at their limit."

"No way…" V-mon sat down in despair. The brief moment was interrupted by a familiar tune, which was emanating from Setsuna's recently-repaired tiger-lidded pocket watch, as the boy was now lying face up. Not only that, his hair was a mess not just due to the stress and sweat, but he removed his headband while seemingly laughing faintly at something. Due to the hair no longer bound by the headband, the fringe completely covered his eyes. Daisuke wasn't too sure what was going on, but he was hoping the strain wasn't finally affecting the boy.

"Come on Setsuna, this is no time to be utterly losing it!"

A sad smile was on the boy's face as he cleared his fringe so that his amber eyes could be seen, while the pocket watch's music was still playing. "Not exactly. You know how some people have flashbacks when they are about to die? I only just realised that there was one thing this one forgot to do over those weeks while in Odaiba and in the Digital World. Of all the times, especially in the water where my parents passed away, and having come so close, I forgot to thank Hikari-Oneechan for looking after my pocket watch when I lost it momentarily de gozaru. So how could I have been so stupid?"

Helping the boy up, Daisuke's expression turned to that of support, even though he didn't get the sibling relationship between the former and Hikari. Mature as the ten-year old was, Daisuke was still reminded that he was a child, like himself. "Oi, oi. We all make mistakes, Setsuna. Even I. We only just have to make up for 'em. So get off your ass already – you aren't nicknamed 'The White Tiger of Osaka' for nothing, are you? DORUmon told me that!"

"You're right, sorry about that. Arigatou, Daisuke-dono." Closing his pocket watch after replacing his headband, Setsuna turned and walked towards Hikari, bowing after he stopped. "Thank you for looking after my pocket watch Onee-chan, and I'm sorry this one forgot to thank you for it de gozaru."

Placing her hand on the youth's shoulder, Hikari's frown turned into a smile. "It's alright – and I accept the apology." But the moment was disturbed as both 'siblings' heard the familiar sound of coughing, which caused the pairs of red and amber eyes to turn to the source with worry. "Daijoubu, Miyako-san?"

For a moment, the lack of air must have been affecting the bespectacled girl as she realigned her glasses. But the more she focused, the incoming object she was seeing through the window was getting closer in range. "Is that… for real?"

Yes… the sight of a white, furry walrus-like creature with a horn on his forehead is indeed for real!

"Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon's on his way to save us!" Hikari's cry of joy was enough for everybody to try and catch a glimpse of their rescuer. Unlike Togemon, Jou's Adult-levelled partner Digimon is one of the few Setsuna can tolerate by first appearance. If only he had his D-Astral to gain more information…

"Sorry to keep you wait…" Unfortunately, Ikkakumon was unable to finish his sentence as a monstrous tail sent him spiralling in the opposite direction. As he regained his momentum, his eyes sighted a familiar foe.

"It's Mega Seadramon! I've beaten him before in Tokyo, but I can win even if can't change into Zudomon." But because this Mega Seadramon is in his element instead of the one being coiled around the Rainbow Bridge three years ago, he could prove himself troublesome. To prove the point he tail-whipped the Ocean Beast Digimon onto the ocean floor. That action was enough for Daisuke to push past the girls and Setsuna so he could peer through the window while shouting out their ally's name.

"Harpoon Vulcan!" Ikkakumon shouted as he fired his signature attack. But he was at both type and level disadvantage due to Mega Seadramon being a Perfect-levelled Data type Digimon, and the latter shook off the blast with no trouble at all.

"All right! Keep going!" hollered Daisuke as his face was pressed against the window surface. "Aim for the Evil Spiral!" But Ikkakumon's second shot failed to hit the target as the Aquatic Digimon counterattacked with a Thunder Javelin. If Daisuke, Miyako, and Hikari weren't preoccupied with the battle, they would have heard a loud rumbling sound, but luckily, they had someone who heard it about a mid-second earlier.

"MOVE, DAMMIT!" Grabbing Miyako and Daisuke by their arms while getting Takeru to pull Hikari to safety, Setsuna and the blonde managed to push their friends and themselves away from the wall as it suddenly gave way. Despite the five being hit by the rushing seawater, they were able to get a reasonably safe distance. "You guys okay?" he called, making sure they weren't injured. While the girls were able to thank their saviours, Daisuke was more concerned about who busted the wall open. The Chosen Children got their answer as a gargantuan Digimon that resembled a brown and blue Sperm Whale crashed though the hole, stopping so that only his head was protruding.

_(A/N: I'm just making this Whamon the same one as in Digimon Adventure since it annoyed me a little that most of the allying Digimon, who have fallen in battle (except for Andromon, Gekomon and Otamamon) didn't make their reappearances.)_

"It's been a long time, Chosen Children. Is everyone alright?" Opening up his cavernous mouth, he revealed Jou and Iori standing inside.

"We're here to save everyone!" Jou called out, as Iori also popped up.

"Quickly, get inside Whamon's mouth! And Setsuna-san, thank you!" Tossing the D-Astral (with DORUmon inside), the other boy was able to catch his device, where it promptly recalibrated back to its default ownership.

"Iori!" Miyako cheered, relieved that help has arrived at last!

"Jou!" Patamon added, flying over to the duo.

Seeing that his partner returned, Armadimon smiled with joy. "Wasn't I right?" He then received a complimentary pat on his head by Daisuke.

"Iori is something, isn't he?" After DORUmon was ejected out of the D-Astral, Setsuna first identified Ikkakumon (who had his teeth latched onto Mega Seadramon's tail), and then analysed Whamon for information.

_Beginning analysis…_

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Whamon  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Aquatic  
Attacks: _Kuchi de Hasamu Kougeki _(Chomp Attack), Giganto Press, Jet Arrow and Tidal Wave

_Whamon – a giant seafaring Digimon who protects the Digital World's Oceans! His special attack is called Tidal Wave!_

_End analysis…_

After the analysis, Setsuna walked up the staircase to the giant Digimon in wonder. Despite some strange appearances he witnessed recently, Ikkakumon and the Chosen Children's Digimon were many of the Digimon he could bring himself to liking. Especially this one, even though he hadn't seen any real whales in real life before. "What a majestic animal…" he smiled in awe, removing his glove and stroking the side of it's mouth before getting inside.

"Thank you. I believe this is the first time seeing my appearance, correct?"

Watching Setsuna nod in agreement, Hikari smiled warmly at the scene. At least there are some Digimon her 'little brother' can handle. But returning to the matter at hand (after helping Miyako and some of their Digimon up), she then asked, "But why Whamon?"

Jou was able to answer the question. "I called Koushirou and he got Tentomon to do us a favour."

"And that was when I was summoned." The Aquatic Digimon finished.

Knowing that they don't have any time left, Iori looked down, seeing that Daisuke, Takeru, V-mon, and Armadimon still haven't gotten on. "What are you doing? Hurry up!"

"Iori-kun." Takeru called out, causing the nine-year old to shift his attention to the blonde.

"What is it?"

"It's your Digimental!" Daisuke answered.

"My Digimental?" Iori repeated, interested for the time being.

"Yeah," replied the Child of Hope, "Hikari-chan, Setsuna-kun, and I couldn't pull it out. So we think it's yours."

A closer look from Jou was able to confirm what Digimental it is, as crest image was one he was most familiar with. "Ah! That's the Crest of Faith, isn't it?"

"It fits Iori, doesn't it?" Tailmon decided, seeing that Iori was able to return with the promise of some help. However, for Iori – after remembering the methods he used to gain help, his expression was now downcast.

"That's not true."

"I think it does." Jou disagreed, turning towards Hikari.

Impatience must have not have completely left Daisuke as he called out again, "So come on down!"

"No, that Digimental caused everyone to be like this! That kind of Digimental…" Unfortunately, the turmoil has not completely left Iori either. Hearing Miyako cough again, it seemed that he made his point. "Besides, we have to leave this place quickly."

"Sure, once you get this Digimental."

"I said I don't want it!"

Hearing the exchange in dialogue, Jou was reminded of the times Taichi and Yamato had their verbal spats in their younger days when they first became Chosen Children. Most of the spats never resulted in anything good, so it was time for a little intervention of prep talk. "It's no good just standing there. Because in this case, the Digimental will be lost forever in the middle of the ocean, Iori-kun. Come on! Let's go together." Grabbing Iori's arm, he dragged the kendōka down to the site. As the Digimental came into view, it is time for Iori's moment to shine.

"Come on," Jou said encouragingly, "try lifting it."

"If you lift it…" Daisuke began, until Iori interrupted him.

"It's impossible; I won't be able to lift it."

"You won't know if you don't try." Takeru added in support, knowing that they came this far already.

All the pent-up guilt in Iori's heart was slowly beginning to show. Due to the pressure of the choices he was forced to take, the boy was reluctant to take the Digimental of Faith, debating whether he truly deserved to have it in the first place. "But I put everyone in danger."

Daisuke couldn't believe it. After the hours of coming into the Digital World and being trapped within the confiding wreck of the oil platform, he wasn't sure why Iori was still looking back into the past. "Eh? Is that all?"

"If you say that," V-mon disagreed, "it was us who closed the shutters."

Stepping forward, Takeru added with a smile, "No one's blaming you."

The sadness in Iori was now imminent as the tears slowly began to fill his eyes with despair. At that very moment, he knew he couldn't take it anymore, letting his tears, sorrow, and frustrations flow out. "ON TOP OF THAT, I TOLD A LIE! Ojii-sama said never to lie! And I also followed a piece of opposing advice from a stranger I never knew over Ojii-sama's guidance! That's why…" Iori sniffed out, not noticing DORUmon joining with the group, "THAT'S WHY I DON'T DESERVE THE DIGIMENTAL OF FAITH!"

Growing up during his adventures in the Digital World, Jou had learnt a lot afterwards in three years. Placing his hands around the distraught youngster, he then decided to explain the right words to ease the boy's mind.

"There are good lies and bad lies. There are lies which hurt people and lies which are made up to help people." Slowly, Iori's mind started to feel comforted upon hearing those words.

"Right, right!" added Armadimon in agreement, "that's why you lied."

A smile appeared on DORUmon's face as he decided to add his own opinion. "It doesn't matter whether you went against morals. Whether you met Tsubaki-san or not, you decided what was most important for your heart, and that was made when the desire to help people surfaced. As Setsuna-kun's friend Yuzuriha-san told me before, people who can be nice to others are also strong, and you're one of the strongest people Setsuna-kun and I met." Above, in Whamon's mouth, Setsuna nodded; he was happy that some advice the duo was told before was being shared with others, especially in the current situation.

"That's right," Jou decided, before Iori could object. "in that case, when we get back, I'll explain to your grandfather that your lie didn't cause any harm. Instead if you didn't lie, we wouldn't know what would have happened."

"Jou-san…" Feeling better, the prepubescent kendōka wiped his eyes, a smile now returning to his features.

"You understand, don't you?"

"Yes." Crouching down to pick up the precious source of power, the young boy placed his small but strong hands on it, with Armadimon encouraging him. As expected, the Digimental of Faith accepted him, and a greyish-violet pillar of light glowed as a sign.

"See, it's yours!" Daisuke confirmed, as a now-determined Armadimon announced his call.

"Iori, armour shinka time, da'gya!"

Iori's resolve now strengthened, he let out his battle cry strongly, "DIGIMENTAL UP!"

Glowing in a strangely brilliant grey light, the Mammal Digimon shouted, "Armadimon armour shinka…" As the host and Digimental combined, the former became encased inside a cocoon of bubbling sea foam. Similarly to his transition to Digmon, the Crest of Faith's original users flashed by, in this case, Gomamon, Ikkakumon, and Zudomon. As the sea foam dissipated, a new Digimon that resembled a living silver submarine with fins and some of Armadimon's features took the former Child Digimon's place. With this form, he looked to be well-suited for the oceanic environment.

"Uzumaku seijitsu! Sabumarimon! (Whirling Faithfulness! Submarimon!)"

Seeing Armadimon's second Armoured form for the first time, it looked like nothing to what Daisuke imagined in the first place, as he let loose a low whistle. "That's 'faith' for you, cool!"

"That's definitely a sea Digimon." Agreed an equally surprised V-mon.

_Beginning analysis…_

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Submarimon  
Level: Armour  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Aquatic  
Attacks: Oxygen Homing, Submarine Attack, and Aqua Vulcan

_Submarimon – with the power of the Digimental of Faith, he's evolved into a water-type Digimon. His special attacks are Oxygen Homing, Submarine Attack and Aqua Vulcan!_

_End analysis…_

"Everybody, get in!" Whamon called, as it was time to depart. Now that they have an additional Digimon with aquatic abilities, they could have a fighting chance. Before Whamon closed his mouth, Setsuna was able to thank Iori for taking care of his D-Astral and DORUmon, and he received a confirming nod as a response. As the youngest member managed to get inside Submarimon's cockpit (which encased his pilot for safety), it was time to bring out some reinforcements, while Whamon was able to provide the rest of the Chosen Children and Digimon transport in order to escape the ocean depths.

As for Ikkakumon, he was slowly fighting a losing battle against Mega Seadramon as the red sea serpent managed to slam the unwanted passenger into a rock formation. For the time being, even though he did not want to admit it, even a veteran like himself could use some help, but at the same time, the Ocean Beast Digimon hoped his distraction was enough to buy his comrades time to escape. However, he was about to get this wish… as Submarimon and Iori soared in, firing a rapid volley of Aqua Vulcan shots from the former's drill nose, drawing it's giant adversary's attention.

"We came to help." Iori called from inside his steed, as Ikkakumon managed to get back onto his feet.

"Thanks. Yosh – double attack!" Dodging another Thunder Javelin, the two oceanic Digimon lead Mega Seadramon out on a chase through the depths, avoiding electrical shock after shock as the bolts struck many obstacles on contact. While the serpent was focused on his assault, it was time for a plan to come into fruition.

"I'll lure him and make him follow me." Ikkakumon commanded, as he was prepared to do his part of the plan.

"I'll let you handle it, da'gya." Submarimon replied, as the two Digimon split up. As the submarine-like Digimon and his rider turned into another direction, Ikkakumon lured Mega Seadramon into an undersea tunnel. Despite his size, the persistent sea serpent was still relentless in his pursuit, until he got his head blade stuck into the wall. Still, his focus was still aimed at Ikkakumon, where his tail sent the walrus Digimon into the rocky formation again. But one should be wary of multiple enemies…

…as suddenly, Submarimon charged out of the wall, firing four Oxygen Homing torpedoes from it's inbuilt torpedo tubes at the serpent. Because Oxygen Homing is its strongest technique compared to Aqua Vulcan, the explosive blasts were powerful enough to disorient Mega Seadramon, giving the Aquatic Armoured Digimon the chance to destroy the Evil Spiral with it's spinning drill move, Submarine Attack. For a moment, their serpentine adversary struggled briefly for control, until his eyes were no longer of an evil red hue. Freed at last, Mega Seadramon swam towards the surface.

"We did it, Submarimon." Said Iori quietly, their mission done as he, Submarimon and Ikkakumon watched the Perfect-levelled sea serpent swim away.

"Now he'd be good, da'gya." Hopefully, their former foe would no longer suffer anymore pain for the time being from the clutches of the Digimon Kaiser.

…

Above the sunlit surface of the ocean, the rest of the Chosen Children and Digimon were standing on top of Whamon's head, waiting for their comrades' safe return. After a few hours of being trapped inside the oil platform, they were glad to be able to breathe in fresh air again, and it was enough for everybody to feel a much needed sense of relief. Of course, that feeling would not be complete until Iori, Submarimon, and Ikkakumon were able to accomplish the mission and make it out alive.

It wasn't until Whamon sounded a warning, as all of a sudden, Mega Seadramon surfaced upwards in front of the group. For an instant, the others showed signs of alarm as their former captor focused its eyes at them. But the Perfect-levelled Aquatic Digimon's eyes showed no sign of ill will, and despite his scary appearance, he actually sounded pleased. That was proven as he lifted his tail out of the water, with proof that the Evil Spiral was destroyed, much to the relief and joy of the Chosen Children and their Digimon.

"He seems to be a lot happier." Jou commented, as they all witnessed the scene.

Daisuke chose the moment to also shout out, "We destroyed the Evil Spiral!" And as the group cheered with the much-deserved delight, Mega Seadramon swam away to any other grounds where the Digimon Kaiser wouldn't be able to reach him.

…

"They've somehow managed to save themselves."

Watching the victorious scene from one of his base's screens, Ichijouji Ken the Digimon Kaiser was seemingly not enraged by the Chosen Children's death-defying act. A few days before, his rage had surfaced after the newest Chosen Child had the audacity to insult him (via the f-you hand signal and the raspberry) causing the would-be child overlord to throw a temper tantrum, wrecking the base interior with childish fury. That was shown when a few screens were wrecked along with some ruined furniture as a result. Despite not expiring the group with the boy included he focused his mind on other matters at hand. The screen on top showed the triumphant group on their steed. The second screen below was showing two Digimon on screen – a Monochromon and an Airdramon respectively.

"Is that okay, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked curiously, while he and a few Child-levelled Digimon finished the last of their repairs throughout the base. The only response he got was a slight chuckle as the Kaiser selected the data he needed so far. For the time being, Wormmon wasn't sure what was going on with this sudden new interest, even though he narrowly avoided the brunt of his partner's tantrum two days ago.

"What are you doing? Was this the plan you were working on the other day?"

To Ken, whatever he was doing was something only he himself would have the right to know. "It has nothing to do with you." He answered curtly, slowly chuckling once more.

…

It was a few minutes after their victory against Mega Seadramon. Now that the battle was over, the Digital World's oceans should become a little safer for the residents to inhabit afterwards, as Iori and Submarimon noted as they were to meet up with their friends.

"Let's go back to where everyone is." Iori suggested, with their mission now complete. But his partner had one more treat to show the boy since he was no longer feeling guilty about his role for today.

"Not yet, not yet."

"Eh? _Nande_?" the kendōka inquired, as the duo swam past a school of fish. Gliding above the coral reef along the ocean floor, Iori slowly began to see why Submarimon took him for bit of exploration. As they reached over the clearing, the pair saw streaks of sunlight penetrating the blue seawater and onto a tree-shaped coral formation, making the sight even more beautiful. In fact, Hikari would have been more than happy to snap in some good photos if she were in Iori's situation right now, as they glided through an underwater tunnel and back out into the crystalline blue body of water again.

"Na, Iori."

"Eh?"

Swimming past under a gliding manta ray, Submarimon sighted out a cluster of jellyfish forming above them, shining under the sun's rays. "See how wide the sea is, da'gya." It was enough to catch his human partner's attention, as fascination was now spread on his face. Iori remembered the time when he and Armadimon first met, he wanted to learn more about the Digital World. At this very moment, the young kendōka is once again learning about something new, which was allowing his heart to open up.

"It's peaceful and beautiful." Iori murmured, watching Ikkakumon's Child form Gomamon hitch a ride behind a sea turtle. No longer held back by grief and guilt of his actions, Iori can now allow his heart to freely enjoy itself in this stunning oceanic scenery where there were no other beings other than himself, the Digimon and the sea life. The next round of battles may lie ahead in the future. But for now, until the end of the day, Iori and Submarimon could enjoy this fascinating experience while it lasts.

_To be continued…_

_Ketsuron kara iu to, minnasan  
Aku wa yurusarenai  
Aku made somosomo  
Seigi ga zettai  
Saigo ni wa katsu to kimatte imasu _

_Donna pinchi no toki mo  
Nakama ga soba ni iru kara  
Makemasen nigemasen  
Yuuki rinrin _

_Kimajime dake ga torie no boku wa  
Risei no mama ni yukun desu _

_Ketsuron kara iu to, minnasan  
Teki wa ronriteki ja nai  
Mata moya tokoton  
Hikyou na shudan de  
Bokutachi wo kougeki shite kuru deshou _

_Kotae no nai meiro de  
Uzukumatte shimattemo  
Matsu no desu shinjimasu  
Shouri no shunkan _

_Tsuyoi kokoro wa tadashii basho ni  
Shoujikimono ni yadorimasu _

_Hibi kore shoujin kishoutenketsu yes, that's all right_

FG: Even though Setsuna's the main character in this story, it's still important for the other characters to have their roles in their episodic stories too. Hence, I hope I didn't overshadow Iori's role a bit, and I thought I'd try giving a slight balance of advisory roles to both Setsuna and DORUmon without over flowering one or the other. Hopefully I've made the story a little fair with the D-Astral's limitations.

Secondly, considering of a slight dubbing error of the attack 'Aqua Vulcan', I thought I might try to incorporate it.

Another thing came to mind – for a girl like Yuzuriha, I wonder what her reply to Setsuna's email in chapter 8 would be. Hopefully I can expand on her personality in the future! Also, if one is meant to type of Osaka dialogue/Kansai-ben, how I distinguish it – replace some honorifics, or a slightly different accent that's equivalent to it?

As usual, Iori's character song has been added once again, called Boku no Ketsuron, aka. 'My Conclusion'! Another one of my favourites, it is sung by one talented Urawa Megumi, emphasis on 'talented', because she played both Iori and Armadimon themselves in the series! Amazing, ne? Once again, we have the translation!

_To speak about my conclusion, everyone  
I will not forgive evil  
Any evil at all  
Justice will always  
Win in the end, for certain._

_In any pinch time  
Because my friends are there  
I will not lose, I will not retreat  
My courage will ring out._

_I'll go forward, just reasonably,  
With sincerity being my only good point._

_To speak about my conclusion, everyone  
Our enemies are not logical  
They are thoroughly lost in a haze  
And will come to attack us  
In cowardly ways._

_Even in an answerless labyrinth  
Crouched and closed in  
Just wait and believe  
For the moment of victory._

_A strong heart is honest and  
Dwells in right places._

_Day by day, this devoted conclusion, yes, that's all right._

The glossary, as usual.

**Jan-ken-pon** – basically the Japanese version of rock, paper, scissors.

**Jo-chan** – probably the Japanese equivalent of 'Missy'.

**Kendōka** – translated as a kendo practitioner.

**Karateka** – like with Kendōka, for karate practitioner.

**Kujibiki** – the Japanese version of lottery.

**Juku** – cram school.

**Ojii-sama** – grandfather, in a very respectable term.

**Chotto** – when used as part of the phrase 'chotto matte kudasai', it would be translated as 'Please wait a moment'. But since Miyako and Daisuke have their usual barbs, I think the translation for chotto would probably be 'wait' or something like that.

**Shiritori** – literally translated as ' taking the bottom', it is a Japanese word game that requires the players to say a word which begins with a final kana of the previous word, with no distinction being made between hiragana, katakana, and kanji.

**Bishounen** – translated as 'pretty boy', it is popular amongst most forms of media, especially among girls and women in Japan.

**Bakatachi** – idiots.

**Nande** – a shortened version of 'Why is that?' or 'what is it?'

Well, I guess that'll be it for now, hopefully. I'll either be continuing on a new chapter of this story, or try updating my Transformers: Armada fic. But until then, enjoy yourselves!

This is Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S: Please read and review to see what you think!


	11. Anniversary

Final Genesis: (01/09/11) Besides many events since last time's entry, like seeing movies, going to the 2011 Paniyiri (Greek Food Festival) and participating in a Bar Skills course, nothing much happening. But I did enjoy some kickass action with the new Transformers movie, Dark of the Moon! While obviously the first instalment was the best one out of the majority of people's opinion, I was quite fond of the robotic action that occurred once again, despite the ending being a little rushed. But I wouldn't spoil it for you just in case.

Once again, we have the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, the characters like Setsuna and Tsubaki are the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so some of the characters would have their Japanese names. This chapter is set during the events of Episode 17, "Odaiba Memorial" (aka. Ghost of a Chance).

Continuing instalment now! Hopefully, I got the occupational roles of a TV station right…

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection**

**Chapter 11: Anniversary**

_Tuesday July 30__th__, 2002…_

Time has passed since the Fuji TV headquarters, Odaiba inadvertently became the site of the battle between the Original Chosen Children and their foe Vamdemon three years ago. It wasn't easy to recreate the unique architecture from scratch, but after about three years of intensive labour, the TV station was finally refurbished and restored to its original condition, with new hi-tech equipment compatible for today's day and age. Due to the chaos that transpired in the past, some of the employees either retired from the job, or got back to working here in order to resume their daily lives. But whoever thought that scene of normalcy would go on as usual is about to experience anything other than normal for tonight's night shift…

"There!" A recently promoted Television Director exclaimed, a young man in his late twenties, who was sitting down on an office chair distinguished by his red bandanna and glasses. He and another occupant, an older unshaven VTR (Video Tape) Operator (who was wearing a blue cap), were reviewing the scenes in their upcoming show, _Strange World: Believe or Not_. "That scene should be put after the previous pan."

The VTR Operator, who was sitting in front of his companion and facing the three computer scenes in an effort to cover the film, was busy typing up the codes necessary for the editing job. Both of them were wearing ID tags. "It's their call. Hey, did you go to the shrine and get the cleansing ritual done?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"Well, it's a show about the unexplained." Replied the VTR Operator, as in order for the show to become a hit, everything had to be running smoothly. "You'd expect strange things to happen."

"Strange things?" the TV Director repeated, pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

"Like ghosts or whatever appearing on the VTR."

Pulling out a cigarette with his mouth, the younger man chuckled, due to him not believing in most matters of superstition. "Stuff like that doesn't happen on a show like this!" As he was about to retrieve a lighter, the moment his eyes turned towards the main screen, his cigarette suddenly dropped from his mouth.

"Is something wrong?" The older man asked who caught the employee's look of surprise. Focusing his sight towards the screen, he carefully saw what caught his attention. On the screen, it showed two shots of the safari guide; the left showing his face in front view, while the right showed a side shot of the same guide holding a microphone walking and looking out for something. But that would have been considered normal. If it was, why was there a blemish that looked remarkably like a shadowy spectre that seemed to randomly appear on screen when it wasn't recorded before?

Judging by the two operators faces turning from surprise to utter horror, _Strange World_ just became even stranger…

…

_Wednesday July 31__st__, 2002…_

"I'm hungry!" Chibimon whined, his stomach rumbling as the six Chosen Children and their Digimon returned to their school computer room. After another successful mission, the small Baby II Digimon was looking forward to an afternoon break in any way – especially if it involved food.

"We've just got home, and you're already hungry?" Hikari giggled, as soon as he heard the remark.

"It's not my fault. I'm just hungry!"

With everyone in attendance, Takeru decided to make his announcement. "Yosh. We've already recaptured an area today. We should all go and have afternoon tea together."

"Bingo!" Miyako agreed, turning to the blonde while holding Poromon, "I've just bought a new game. You all should come and try it."

"What is it? What did you get?" asked Daisuke in excitement. While everybody else was discussing about the game, Hikari noticed Iori's apprehensive expression when he wasn't joining in the conversation.

"Iori-kun, doushita no?"

Raising his gaze over to the Child of Light, the youth replied, "Somehow I get the feeling we're not seeing what the Digimon Kaiser is doing." That was enough to get everyone's attention due to the change of subject.

"Yeah…" murmured Takeru, "he's conquered a large area, but he hasn't shown any other movement."

His fists rose in anticipation, Daisuke eagerly let out what he has to say. "Don't worry – we still have the advantage over him, and that has improved with Setsuna, Dorimon, and his Wajamacallit Gemini on our side! We can win this!" Miyako was nodding in agreement, even though she and her partner were the only ones who have yet to see the Ehrgeiz Gemini in action besides seeing the Guard Vent Pile Bunker photos Hikari caught on her digital camera.

There was a time after his first set of adventures in the Digital World; Setsuna became a little more relaxed. After Iori received his Digimental of Faith, Submarimon managed to give the Osaka boy a ride to help experience the Digital World better, which the youth was grateful to the pair for. However, this is one of the few moments in which there are still some serious matters. Contrary to the goggle boy's excitement, the pigtailed Osaka boy's expression was serious, but still had the hint of a smile. "Much appreciated Daisuke-dono. But if this one could actually know how to control the Ehrgeiz Gemini without switching to Eiji-han constantly, no offence," he added to his second personality just in case, "we'd still have a chance de gozaru. Even so…"

"That doesn't mean you can over-rely on a single weapon or device just to take down every obstacle you come across," Dorimon concurred. "Sometimes there are situations even when the D-Astral is not enough."

"But we won't be able to use this classroom after tomorrow." Iori also noted, just in case the detail would be forgotten briefly. Earlier before the trip to the Digital World, the third-grader took note of the news board near the administration office.

"Huh? Why?" asked Miyako in surprise.

"Oh, of course!" Takeru cried out in realisation, "The younger students use the room over the summer holidays for their computer lessons."

Turning his head towards his 'Onii-chan', Setsuna inquired, "So who's looking after the computer room for the holidays, Onii-chan?"

"Fujiyama-sensei is supervising, Setsuna-kun." That caused the younger boy to face-palm himself as he heard of the teacher's position despite not knowing how to operate a computer. Even Eiji wanted to scream in agreement inside, distinguished by the violently twitching left eyebrow.

_**Okaaaaaaaay… who's the crackhead responsible for giving Mr Computer-Illiterate that job? **_

Daisuke couldn't help but agree with the younger student, adding, "Huh? I never heard that!"

If the news she just heard was true, Miyako decided to conclude worriedly, "so we can't go to the Digital World tomorrow?"

"Uh… but…" The Child of Hope thought, until he remembered something, "we've got things to do tomorrow. There's no way we could be here."

"What do you mean, 'we'?" demanded Daisuke suspiciously. He was about to receive his answer as a smiling Hikari walked up to her former childhood comrade-in-arms.

"_Atashi to Takeru-kun_."

That caused two simultaneous reactions; a mortified Daisuke making a face of abject shock and horror. The other was Setsuna, who clasped his hands and let out a joyful cry of awe before hugging his surprised 'older siblings'.

"CONGRATULATIONS ONEE-CHAN, ONII-CHAN!" The white-haired boy gushed with joy, grasping both of their hands, "this one is so happy for the both of you de gozaruyo!" In the process, Eiji quickly surfaced, evidenced by his now-crimson left eye, pretended to make a phone call and mimicking his right hand into a handset, complete with an earpiece thumb and a mouthpiece pinkie. At the moment, he was seemingly oblivious to an angry Daisuke and the rest of the gobsmacked Chosen Children and Digimon as he performed this action, grinning wildly.

"Hello, hello, hello, is this La Rochelle Shibuya, Tokyo? Yes, I would like to book a table for two for a lovely young couple under the names Takaishi and Yagami, if I may," Setsuna's dark personality mocked cheerfully, casually dodging Daisuke's wildly swinging fists. "Do you have a kid's _degustation_ menu to offer as well, non-alcoholic drinks included? Excellent, and is Iron Chef French_ Sakai Hiroyuki_-san there tomorrow as well? Wonderful! So that's a table for two, degustation menu, no alcohol, for Thursday night at six o'clock, special meeting with Iron Chef French Sakai Hiroyuki-san, under the names Takaishi and Yagami, and costs will be covered – thank you very much, bye-bye!" Pretending to put the phone down, Eiji cackled insanely, as he then led Daisuke on a wild comical chase all over the computer room, which then spilled into the hallways throughout the school building.

"Oh… god," Miyako's eyebrow twitched and she and the others swore they heard an explosion somewhere in the distance combined with the insane laughter, probably from the science room, "and I thought Daisuke was as immature as they come… somebody please get these two a couple of straitjackets!"

"First they fought over lunch at Digitamamon's diner. Then they got along when Eiji-san parodied Cell Block Tango. Now they're nearly at each other's throats once more. Do you think Daisuke-san and Eiji-san's been watching too much Zoids: New Century/Zero?" Iori remarked, as he remembered such moments when the characters Bit Cloud and Rinon Tros have their constant squabbles over trivial matters. Another explosion and continuous cackle confirmed his suspicions, and Tailmon was suddenly reminded of the time when Chibimon, Poromon and Upamon first tried human food.

Takeru and Hikari didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but for some strange reason, they found that Eiji's role as the matchmaking lunatic was enough to lighten their spirits. Quickly moving to the side, the kids watched as the chase resumed once more inside the computer room. "I don't know about you – but somehow Eiji-kun's antics seem to make me feel better since he and Setsuna-kun arrived." The former giggled. If Eiji and Daisuke were given fake scientific names in the style of _The Road Runner Show_, they would have been dubbed _Eiji psycho dontgiveafuckus _and_ Daisuke baka gogglelus _respectively. But as fun as it was to watch Daisuke trying to kill Eiji, there was one important matter to discuss, as the blonde stuck his fist out, causing the Osaka boy to fall backwards onto the ground and slide into a wall. Luckily Hikari was able to calm Daisuke as the Setsuna's default personality surfaced back to normal. At the same time, Takeru rubbed his fist in pain due to the impact.

Now that Daisuke calmed down, his look was now downcast as he twiddled his fingers together nervously. "Wh-what? It-it… isn't… a d-d-d-date, is it?"

This action caused Hikari to hide her giggle with her hand. "It isn't like that!"

Setsuna, who the girl helped up after returning to his normal personality, let out a small pout, allowing his catlike pupils to water a little. Surprisingly, a familiar pair of tiger ears and a tail popped up again. "Mou… and I thought you two would be having fun tomorrow by yourselves de gozaruyo!"

"Daijoubu Setsuna-kun; maybe it'll happen next time." After reassuring her 'little brother', the fifth-grader pulled out her diary. Written on the section that said '8/1 Thu' was 8/1 plans, written in red biro if translated into English. For some odd reason, whoever was the stationary company that produced the diary failed to correct 'Fry' to 'Fri' as in Friday. _(A/N: the mistake actually appeared in the episode.)_

"One-eighth plans?" Daisuke questioned curiously, as he, Miyako, Iori and Setsuna looked at the page containing the date. "What's that?"

"Our plans for August 1st," Takeru answered, deciding to correct his rival's interpretation, "if you're going to read it like that, wouldn't it be eight-ones?"

"Yes it would!" Iori pointed out in agreement, as nearly everybody laughed except Setsuna, who was trying hard not to laugh as an attempt to make up for Eiji's recently chaotic behaviour. With a growl, Daisuke frustratingly turned the opposite direction, arms crossed in a huff.

"WHATEVER! I'm not that great with fractions!"

After the round of laughter, Takeru then decided to resolve this matter peacefully suggesting, "You all should come with us."

"On your date?" Daisuke demanded in surprise, whirling around.

"You've got it wrong!" Hikari laughed embarrassingly again.

"_Ja, nani?"_

…

_Thursday August 1__st__, 2002…_

"The first of August," Takeru began, as the Chosen Children sat down in a park overlooking Hinobe Pier, about the next midday they met. "Three years ago, in the summer of 1999…" On a fine summer day like this, it is perfect enough to reminisce about some old memories of the past. A tale told of the past Chosen Children's adventures in the Digital World would be a necessity for the current generation, especially if there are lessons that could prove useful.

"Oh I get it. That was when Taichi-san and the rest of you went to the Digital World for the first time." Iori realised, listening intently.

"I stayed home at the time though…" Hikari added, remembering the time she didn't join the team until about the second of their adventure.

"Hikari-chan stayed home from camp that year due to a cold." Explained Takeru, just in case the other four Chosen Children and their Digimon wanted to know. Patamon also decided to mention that today was the first time he and his partner met as well.

"I see." Miyako confirmed. But before they could continue with their story, they heard a familiar call, causing heads to turn. The source of the call accustomed, the current team saw six people they knew, whom Daisuke recognised.

"It's Taichi-san and the others!" Making their way to meet the others, the united groups acknowledged each other's arrival.

_So these are the rest of the Original Chosen Children, besides Onee-chan and Onii-chan._ Setsuna smiled sincerely, watching the others make conversation. _It'll be amazing to find out what their experiences in the Digital World would be like, besides getting to know them. _Over the entire month now, the Osaka Child and Dorimon took time to getting know the rest of the members, although there are moments securing the areas from the Digimon Kaiser still took priority, so there wasn't time. Now that this special day came, that chance could be fully realised.

Four of the six teenagers he recognised were Yagami Taichi, Izumi Koushirou, Tachikawa Mimi (who lived in America but also came to Japan for the occasion, with a different outfit and hairstyle), and Kido Jou (who he only just recently met). That left only two more members that he heard of, but has yet to have fully met them.

"So you're the one who's referring to my little brother 'Onii-chan', right?" An older voice sounded, which belonged to a smiling blue-eyed teenage boy with blonde hair that nearly reached to his shoulders, almost like Jou's hairstyle but a little messy. Recalling the name, Setsuna instantly remembered, deciding to also make his acquaintance, bowing as he did so.

"Ishida Yamato-dono, right? It's an honour to finally meet you, as with…" he trailed, turning towards a redhead girl, also bowing, "Takenouchi… Sora-dono, correct de gozaruka?"

"Correct!" The former Child of Love smiled, taken with surprise of the younger boy's formality. "You don't sound like you're from Osaka – your manner of speech almost makes you sound like a combination of a modern-day Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin and Muto Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh."

"With an appearance nearly similar to Sohma Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket, complete with a second personality." Dorimon announced as a little in-joke. Setsuna also took his chance to introduce his partner Digimon as well, who bowed in acknowledgement.

Now that the two generations of Chosen Children has come together for today's anniversary (as explained by Takeru), they decided to recall and share about their experiences, from what seemed to be a normal trip to summer camp turned into a journey of a lifetime. As the Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Setsuna, and their Digimon listened intently, they slowly began to understand what the adventure was like for them, as they rested under the vast shade of one of the trees, the cooling cover providing the perfect contrast with the warming sunlight.

"Was that what happened? I don't believe it!"

"Mimi-oneesama is nothing like the others."

"I see. So that's why Takeru-san and Hikari-san are here."

"This one can understand what it's like undergoing something like this for the first time – no doubt that nothing is ever easy de gozaru."

While many tales of the Chosen Children's battles have proven to be exciting, regrettably, not all of them could be told in the span of one day. Nevertheless, the four newest Chosen Children and their Digimon were moved by their stories, as they then decided to head over to a nearby outlook, watching the passenger ferries travel to and from Odaiba. As they did, Koushirou decided to have a word with Setsuna.

"Setsuna-kun, are you able to come over to Taichi-san's place tomorrow for a little theory I'm about to give out?" The ten-year-old, who was recently going over his D-Astral's data collection as they traversed their way to the outlook, turned with a downcast look on his face.

"I would like to come, but sadly this one has to decline. I'm intending on having a little anniversary for myself tomorrow de gozaru."

"What anniversary?" The thirteen-year-old redhead wanted to know, as he, the latter and his Digimon trailed behind their friends. With the look on his junior's expression grim, he knew that whatever the boy was about to tell him, wasn't the fondest of news.

"The anniversary of my parents' death, Koushirou-dono," Setsuna sighed sadly, as he subconsciously gripped his pocket watch. "And I'm going to the cemetery where their graves are to visit them."

The former Child of Knowledge placed a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder. Before Western influences changed parts of Japan's cultural views, adoption wasn't known to be popular in Japan, as it's believed that it ruins the family's bloodline. It gives a child a family's name without having any of the family's blood, which is part of Japanese pride of heritage. "My condolences for your loss, Setsuna-kun. To be honest, I wish I would have known what my real parents are like when I was born. At first, I didn't know what to do when I accidentally overheard my 'Okaa-san' and 'Otou-san' talking about my adoption. I was afraid that my name was a lie, and that I stained the Izumi heritage. But as my adventures in the Digital World went on, I gained the courage to confront my parents about the truth. They didn't see me a poison to their bloodline, and as far as they are concerned, they saw me as the son they cared about, even if they lost their real son a long time ago as well. No matter what, they always will be my real parents to me, as Izumi Koushirou is always my true name from that day on."

Feeling a little better, Setsuna let out a small smile of comfort. "That sounds like a quite a story Koushirou-dono, and this one is glad it worked out for you de gozaru. If only my extended family on my mother's side would still approve of me, and not just Tsubaki-dono and Yuzuriha-dono."

"I'm sure they will. When they see how strong you've become, perhaps one day they'll be able to respect you all the same."

"I hope so too. Arigatou gozaimashita, Koushirou-dono." Setsuna acknowledged his senior's kind words, Dorimon nodding at the same time. By the time the two ended their conversation, the entire group reached the sunset-lit outlook, where they watched a ferry marked _'Rigitaka'_ make its way back to port under the Rainbow Bridge.

"So what do you four think?" Hikari asked, as their tales ended for today.

"This is the first time we've heard so many of these stories," Iori answered, thinking about the connection to the Chosen Children's past. "They're very touching."

Setsuna concurred. "Indeed. It's amazing what we could learn from them de gozaru."

"I've had my fill of them." Miyako replied tiredly, still trying to wrap her mind around many of the stories.

Even if Daisuke and Miyako quarrelled often, there are some things they could agree on. "Even if you told me more, I don't think I'd have room in my head for it." The goggle boy agreed, as his hands were positioned behind his head.

"Mou, you're not that flaky, are you?" Sora asked, knowing that the newer Chosen Children would have to go through the same trials as the first generation a long time ago.

"You're the ones who have to keep fighting." Taichi agreed, as Mimi then turned towards Setsuna, who was standing next to Daisuke.

"Speaking of fighting, Setsuna-kun, think of this as another one of your training routines."

"Really?" both Setsuna and Daisuke admitted, turning toward the former members.

Yamato decided to let out his own words of concern as well. "You going to be okay like that?" Knowing what Daisuke's behaviour was like, Miyako let loose an exasperated sigh.

"Probably not…"

"_Shikarishitekuyeyo!_" Jou cheerfully announced smacking Daisuke's back as encouragement. Unfortunately, that smack seemed a little bit too much for the eleven-year-old boy to handle, and as a result, his arms were flailing about, trying hard not to fall into the water below. Minus a worried Miyako, Iori, Setsuna, their partners and Chibimon, the others let out a relaxed moment of laughter.

_**Bakatachi, the lot of you,**_Eiji ironically sighed, as his light half/Setsuna reached out to hook Daisuke's collar before he ended up in the drink.

…

_No. 202, Ishida residence, 5:30 p.m.… _

For the first person who entered, the smell was familiar to him. For the second person however, it was his first time visiting this place.

Unlike the Yagami condo, the state of the interior was very much like Tsubaki's home when she was initially the sole occupant. Only a little more so. Bits of laundry were scattered on the floor and furniture, takeaway food packets laid uncleared on the dining table. What was worse, the kitchen sinks had piles of dirty dishes filling each space. Whoever was crazy enough to dine here would be most likely be transported in an ambulance to the nearest hospital after dinner.

"Haven't been here in a long time," Takeru gazed, holding Patamon and knowing that it has been about seven years since he last took residence here. "Anyway… it's dirty as ever."

"Can't help it." Yamato replied, letting out a reason to justify this place. "Two men live here. However, if I had known you'd invite Setsuna, I would have tidied the place up, so why?"

"This one recalled Onii-chan insisting with the invitation, Yamato-dono. And Tsubaki-dono's also going to pick me up later in the evening as well, so I already told her where to go de gozaru."

"I remember overhearing Setsuna-kun saying that he had to pay a tribute to his late parents tomorrow so Patamon and I thought we'd invite him and Dorimon over just to make them feel better. Another reason is that since Hikari-chan was the first to invite him so I'd see if we could get to know him more as well, if it's okay with you." Crouching over to a small pile of washing (while gently placing Patamon down at the same time), Takeru picked up a white shirt and a blue shirt respectively, while noticing a confirming nod before doing so. "I'll do the laundry for you."

"Forget it!" Yamato exclaimed, snatching the pieces of clothing out of his little brother's hands. "You said the same thing when you stayed with me three years ago, remember?"

"Huh, did I? Three years ago, at summer camp, you mean?"

The indignant look on the former Child of Friendship turned to that of nostalgia, with the Child of Hope understanding the look. "I remember thinking that Kaa-san did everything for us. The house would be cleaned, the laundry would be done. Everyday, we'd get a proper meal no matter what time we got home."

At that time about the age of seven or below, Takeru was too young at the time to remember the divorce. Growing up however, he seemed to be now saddened by his parents splitting up. "Sorry… I've never thought about that."

"That's okay – it's got nothing for you to worry about anyway." Carrying the pieces of clothing, Yamato headed over towards a small washing machine to put the items in. "We should have you come over more often to clean and to do the laundry for us."

"By Kaa-san?"

"She'd kill us." The older sibling snorted with laughter. But that didn't stop Takeru from becoming more depressed than usual – very much like the time Hikari was kidnapped into the World of Darkness.

"So… despite being brothers, you two have different last names, and this one doesn't see you and your parents together often," Setsuna calculated, never having seen a family relationship like this before. "Why is that, de gozaruka?"

Dorimon, who was also on the ground decided to answer that question. "I'm guessing this is the first time you heard of a divorce, right Setsuna-kun?"

"A… divorce?"

"It's what happens when a mother and father split up their marriage after having a big fight or something," replied Patamon, who was watching the younger of blondes with concern. "Takeru and Yamato's Mum and Dad split up seven years ago, and even though Takeru and his mother recently moved from the Sangenjaya district of Setagaya just to be closer, they still aren't living under the same roof."

Now remembering the reason behind the downcast look Setsuna saw on Takeru during his first trip to the Digital World, the white-haired martial artist now understood why, his expression clouded. "I'm… sorry to hear that… this one never heard a family situation like this before until now." Ironically, what seemed like an evening to make the youth feel better turned out to be the other way around for the hosts so far.

"It's okay," Takeru replied, "it was your first time hearing this after all."

To lighten up the mood, Yamato decided to go to the refrigerator to whip up something to eat. "What do you want to eat? I'll cook something for you, but don't get your hopes up."

"Anything will be fine. Because you're making it for us, Onii-chan."

"Oh really?" Yamato turned around grinning, his expression now devious. "You guys will enjoy this."

_Thirty minutes later… _

"'Anything will be fine', Takeru-san!" Dorimon growled, half-choked and half-flustered, as he, the Child of Hope and Patamon sculled their drinks in an attempt to get rid of the current spicy sensation in their mouths after eating. It turns out that Yamato cooked up quite an intensely-spicy curry rice dish, and their expressions were quite what the older Chosen Child was expecting. Nevertheless, their reactions were enough to bring out a huge grin of laughter.

"G-gochisousama." Takeru gasped, the others following suit in their thanks while sweating bullets at the same time. "Does Tou-san always eat this sort of food?"

"No," Yamato smiled, grasping his hands in delight. "Today was special. Takeru-sama and Friends' Special Dinner by Invitation."

"Special? I'd have preferred normal!"

"But I had too. This is our one night of the whole year. We're like Orihime and Hikoboshi during the Tanabata Festival." _(A/N: In case you forgot, check Chapter 8's glossary section for Tanabata's meaning.)_

"If Orihime and Hikoboshi hear this, they'll flip!" An exasperated Takeru sighed, face-palming himself in embarrassment. A sudden thought occurred to him as he looked over to his left, where for some strange reason, Setsuna's plate was left half eaten, but his glass of water was empty. "Ano Setsuna-kun, is your food…"

"Um, guys?" Patamon shakily sounded out, hovering in the air and pointing a nervous finger out to where their additional guest was. The moment the brothers and Dorimon looked to where their orange companion was indicating, they couldn't believe their eyes. Because poor Setsuna was laying face-up still in his chair, his eyes swirling, his lips charred red with his mouth foaming, and his body was twitching non-stop.

Not surprisingly, the Osaka Child's 'Onii-chan' grasped his head with his hands in utter shock, almost about to pull his hair out. 'OH MY GOD, ONII-CHAN – YOU KILLED HIM!"

A large sweat drop floated momentarily beside his older brother's head as he saw the unexpected effect his curry had. "Whoops. I'm guessing Setsuna doesn't enjoy spicy food?"

"He doesn't." Dorimon explained, poking his partner for any signs of life, getting a faint elongated 'oro' in the process. "Unfortunately he can become a little too selfless at times, especially when it comes to honouring the host. But don't worry, he's still alive and Eiji-han usually takes cares of foods like that."

"Who's Eiji?" Yamato wanted to know curiously. The answer was revealed as Setsuna's dark personality awoke with a loud 'OH, FUCK YEAH!' before sitting upright on his chair, proceeding to devour his plate of curry rice in his signature animalistic manner, much to the horror of the other occupants.

"This is great (CHOMP), wolf-faced _Will Clark_! With (MUNCH) skills like this, you could have blown the Iron Chef Judges away with your curry!"

Regaining his composure for a moment, Yamato took the compliment almost half-heartedly. "Thank you, but that's a bit much for me." With Eiji demanding a second and a third helping (along with a tall glass of milk), the former Child of Friendship was at least happy that there was someone who had the guts to stomach his spicy dish, as he retrieved the rounds with gusto.

Stunned due to Eiji's bad table manners, Takeru and Patamon were practically helpless to intervene. "Long live the carnivore, much?" The former asked in shock.

"With two personalities like Yin and Yang, it's amazing on what the results would be due to differing interests." Dorimon chuckled, watching his human partner belch before punching himself in the face, his personality reverting back to normal. Due to the amount of spicy food consumed, Setsuna was still feeling the immense heat inside his mouth, and in the end, requested another glass of milk while holding his stomach in pain.

"Great work, Eiji-han… now this one is going to spend the rest of tomorrow sitting on the toilet seat thanks to you de gozaru…" It was then the three Chosen Children and two Digimon heard a noise of someone returning home. While it was unfamiliar to Setsuna and Dorimon, it was familiar to the brothers and Patamon, as they saw a man about his forties, with brown hair and wearing an old-fashioned business suit, carrying his jacket. Judging by the manner of his slouched posture when he walked, it seemed he had quite a day at the workplace. That man was Ishida Hiroaki, Yamato and Takeru's father, who worked as a reporter for the Fuji TV Station and was one of the most involved parents due to the events of three years ago.

"Okairi!" Takeru greeted as the matriarch strolled in.

"Oh, you're here and with friends. Was that today?"

"What?" Yamato inquired, after Setsuna and Dorimon made their introductions. "You forgot?"

"No, no, no. I didn't. It's today." Pulling out a chair next to Yamato, Hiroaki sat down, breathing a heavy sigh, not noticing the dish placed in front of him earlier.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked, as everybody wanted to know what was going on. "Did something happen?"

"Well… it's nothing."

It seemed it was more than just a haggard day, as the reporter held his head in his hands, letting out another frustrated sigh. That led to Yamato questioning, "So why are you making strange sighs like that?"

"Strange?" Hiroaki repeated, raising his head up. "Yeah, it's strange… somehow, I haven't thought about it. No matter how I look at it, it's so strange." He then dejectedly covered his head again due to the stress.

While Setsuna and Dorimon have only just met the boys' father, he couldn't help but pry into the conversation as well. Feeling like wanting to help, the former asked, "So what are you trying to tell us, Otou-san?" The five occupants watched as the older man stood up, as to demonstrate something as he walked over to the other side of the room.

"Well, if there were a person walking in the corridors, what would you think?"

"What?" queried Takeru, listening with interest, "as in 'where is he going'?"

"Exactly – that's what I thought." Hiroaki then proceeded to hop back where he was stood up initially, the individuals looking on. "Like this. You take a look, and you wonder where he went. And then…"

This time, it was Yamato who spoke next. "And then?"

"When I thought there was a person walking down the corridor…" The boys' father explained, turning grimly as he re-enacted the scene. "… there's nobody there…"

Compared to what happened three years ago, Hiroaki was handling the stress well before. But something told the others that it must have been more than just the late hours and the rush to complete the deadlines that was affecting him. "At first, you thought it was a person," Takeru recited, his eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you weren't seeing things?"

"Maybe I must have been hallucinating. Except… what do you think about this? During editing, a shape that shouldn't be there appeared on the screens."

"Maybe they just weren't aware of it when it was recording." Yamato suggested as a way of easing his father's mind.

"Yeah… if that's it…"

"What? Could it be rumours of a haunting?" Takeru thought out loud.

"Yeah, if it were one or two people, then we might think they were imagining things. But ten or twenty people?" That was enough to gain every guest's attention as it would be enough to cause a normal working day to turn into something chaotic altogether.

It was then that Setsuna noticed a small, Sonic-brand MD (Media Disc) player on the table. At the time, he remembered that some of the kids at his former school had players like this – which are considered to be popular for all ages due to their compactness and the amount of gigabytes of data storage. "Otou-san, if I may ask, this one takes it that whatever's in that MD player would help you through your stress, right de gozaruka?"

"It's a copy of a sutra I got from Sakurada-san. We thought it would work on things like that, but it has no effect…" Hiroaki was about to readjust his headphones when Yamato stood up, departing and muttering something about the ludicrousness of 'so-called' sutra tapes. Takeru also asked to be excused as he was going to take a bath, Patamon following behind him. Only Setsuna and Dorimon stayed for a moment.

"Maybe you should take a break from work for the day, Otou-san. Perhaps some hours of sleep would help out just in case."

Even though Hiroaki only just met the youth and his companion, the reporter's spirits slowly lifted. "Thank you, but I hope this matter would be adverted soon. Well, time to eat." As he sat down at the table, Setsuna and Dorimon couldn't help but mull over what was being explained, as they took their dishes over to the sink, perhaps to help with the dishwashing until Tsubaki arrived to take them home. The events from tomorrow momentarily forgotten, the story which Hiroaki explained proved to be rather intriguing. Considering of the happenings they experienced like premonitions, demon contractors, a World of Darkness besides the Digital and Real Worlds and such, a haunting would seem rather plausible. A part of the duo wasn't sure whether it was a matter the Chosen Children would be accustomed to dealing with, but if the 'shape' manifested in today's digital technology, it would be something worth noting the next day.

As for Hiroaki, he decided to take a bite from his dish of curry just to settle his stomach and to keep his mind off his troubles. The only trouble is that he didn't expect how intense the heat of the food Yamato cooked would be, considering he only just arrived home. This was pretty much evidenced due to his face currently sweating and in a bright shade of red. As Setsuna and Dorimon hurriedly managed to grab a glass of milk for the now-panicking father of two, all they knew was this: it may not be the Digital World, but there are times when there's never a dull moment even in the Real World.

_To be continued…_

FG: While a little shorter than usual, I thought I'd see how Setsuna would go once again in this episode, and especially since it would be fair enough for Takeru to invite the former ever since the events of Chapter 4. Nevertheless, I quite enjoyed Setsuna/Eiji's way of supporting Takari as a couple!

One thing I was meaning to ask – considering that many of the Digimon (including Wizardmon) who were killed in the Real World never go back to the Village of Beginnings (Primary Village), but somehow in Movie 3, Lopmon returned as a Digitama (Digi-egg) after being killed! This has given me an idea – shall I give the D-Astral a new, rarely-used function, or would the revival not happen? I just thought I'd try and find a way to make things consistent.

We have the glossary once more, and it's not just the Japanese words!

**Atashi to Takeru-kun** – Me and Takeru-kun.

**Degustation** – a French culinary term that means a careful, appreciative tasting of various foods. It's quite a fun way to sample small portions of menu items if one couldn't decide, and it's worth enjoying in some restaurants. I recently experienced this style at a bistro called _Era_ in Brisbane.

**Sakai Hiroyuki** – just like with Michiba Rokusaburō, Sakai-san's also from Iron Chef (料理の鉄人, _Ryōri no Tetsujin_/Ironmen of Cooking), distinguished by a red uniform and the second Iron Chef French, succeeding from Ishinabe Yutaka (the first Iron Chef French, who wore a green uniform).

**Ja, nani?** – Well, what is it?

**Shikarishitekuyeyo** – not sure of the actual translation since I watched a fansub, but it was translated as 'Hang in there!' Hopefully I spelt the romaji right.

**Will Clark** – full name William Smith Clark (1826-1886), he was a professor of chemistry, botany and zoology, a colonel during the American Civil War, founder and first functioning president of the Massachusetts Agricultural College (now the University of Massachusetts Amherst) and president of Sapporo Agricultural College in Japan (now Hokkaido University). The reason why I referenced his name was because he introduced the addition of potatoes to curry sauce due to the rice shortages in Japan at the time.

That should probably be about it for now. I better get to bed as I'm still recovering for the remnants of an annoying flu I had a couple of weeks ago. Hopefully I'll update a little quicker next time.

Take care!

This is Final Genesis, signing out.

P.S: Please read and review! (bows)


	12. Remembrance

Final Genesis: (08/01/12) 2012 already – who woulda thought? :D Much has happened during the four-month duration once again – my attempt to try to get into a TAFE course of my choice (and not succeeding, blast) and once again still job searching. I still wonder how my job searching will go in the future, especially with an upcoming dental operation to remove four of my wisdom teeth! It'll be my first operation so I'm praying that my first taste in Anaesthesia would make this less painful… of course, there's the aftermath of future pain and a possibly humongous hospital bill.

Well, that aside, Christmas and New Year went well once again! Though I didn't get much presents than usual, I got to cook up the ham once again! And my family and I got to see the Mary Poppins musical too, which makes it all the better as well!

Without further ado, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, the characters like Setsuna, Yuzuriha and Tsubaki are the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so some of the characters would have their Japanese names. This chapter is set during the events of Episode 17, "Odaiba Memorial" (aka. Ghost of a Chance).

And of course, let it continue!

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection**

**Chapter 12: Remembrance**

_Friday August 2__nd__, 2002…_

Today, for the TV Director and VTR Operator, their problems would be solved… hopefully.

Ever since of the unusual glitch discovered while finalising _Strange World_ three days ago, the pair worked as hard as they could to remedy the situation. The trouble was, it wasn't just the one screen the glitch appeared on, and it was on all of the screens entirely over the TV Station. While the former was rather sceptical at first glance, the problem was still serious enough to perhaps interfere with the broadcasting of future programs. In short, a haunting is now unmistakable, according to the latter.

After hours of checking up and perhaps some repairs to the equipment (even though most of it was new), the duo watched the scene of their show apprehensively in hopes their complications would be remedied. Unfortunately for them… it wasn't, and the strange shadow whizzed by once more.

"NOT AGAIN!" The young director screamed in utter frustration, holding his head in his hands.

"At this rate, we'll never get anything done," The VTR Operator sighed, turning his chair around to face his companion, "this show airs the day after tomorrow, no?"

"What you saying? It's not fit for broadcast like that!" It seems that now both the director and the operator have practically lost it after so many attempts to rectify the situation, and even worse, not even the safety handbooks could remedy it. This was pretty much shown as the operator now covered his head in despair.

"What are we going to do?"

Now the director was crying tears of anguish, whilst standing up. "My debut as a director and something ridiculous like this happens!"

A third co-worker showed up, carrying a Waiwa-brand stereo-based MD player. He noticeably was distinguished by a slightly stocky build, dark blue hair, and his lips seemed more pronounced. Like the director, he was also wearing a pair of glasses, only his was roughly squarish in comparison to the round ones the latter wore. "You want me to play this?" he asked, getting the other occupants' attention. "The sutra you asked me about."

Despite the inconsistencies that happened, the young director was still not convinced of the supernatural. "You bring even a MD to listen to that stuff?"

But the VTR Operator was willing to listen, catching the former off-guard. "I'm prepared to try anything at this point! Let's see if it works!"

Without further ado, the co-worker pressed _play_ on the player, while the others gathered around. But for some strange reason, despite the play time starting, there seems to be something strange about this track.

"What the… there's no sound coming from it," the VTR Operator said, after a few seconds of silence. "Is it broken?"

"Impossible. I just bought this MD player." But as the co-worker reached to press another button, something did happen. For some reason, there finally was a sound… only that it was a low, groaning sound that seems to be emanating now.

"Now that's a strange sutra." The VTR Operator inquired nervously. But what was about to be even scarier was the words that came out of the third individual's mouth, equally nervous due to his now sweating brow, as he turned around.

"Th-that's not it. The voice isn't coming from this tape deck."

Now the Director was starting to come out of his denial about the supernatural as the horrifying turn hit him at last. "So… what is it?" As the groaning, haunting voice started to raise its volume, the now-standing trio, now scared out of their minds, wondered if they could consider hiring a priest from a nearby shrine to exorcise this menace once and for all, before it got out of hand for the Fuji TV Station.

…

"Since you all took the trouble to meet me here today," Koushirou began, as Taichi, Hikari, Daisuke, Iori, and the latter three's Digimon partners gathered at the Yagami residence, inside Taichi and Hikari's bedroom. "We're going to try an experiment."

"Huh? Why?" Daisuke wanted to know.

"Basically, it concerns the Digital Gate."

"The Gate?" Hikari asked, "The one we use to go to the Digital World?"

"Yes," The computer wiz replied, changing his seating position from a sitting to a _Seiza_ position, not unlike Iori. "We always had to use the computers in the computer room to go to the Digital World. I thought the gate wouldn't open anywhere else."

Iori's eyebrows raised in interest. "Eh? What have you discovered? Can we do something like that?"

For a moment, Koushirou hesitated, due to a hypothesis he only just made. "Well… I can only say it's a possibility at this time."

"So what are you saying, Koushirou?" Taichi inquired, shifting the office chair he was sitting on backwards closer in order to gain an answer.

"In short, I don't think the computer had the power to open a gate to the Digital World. It needed the power of the D-3s and perhaps Setsuna-kun's D-Astral that you have, if Setsuna-kun was here today. I originally was going to ask him to demonstrate the D-Astral's capabilities as well since the last analysis, but that might have to be shown some other time since he's paying a visit to see his late parents. So we'll have to use the D-3s."

"This?" Hikari asked again, holding up her pink D-3 Digivice just to reconfirm.

Nodding again, the former Child of Knowledge decided to explain again. "I've noticed it earlier, but since I wasn't sure, I didn't want to mention it. But we can't use the computer room now, and I think it would be terrible if the Digimon Kaiser's plans succeeded."

"I agree," Taichi concurred, knowing that even on a day of leisure; it would still be suspicious since the boy antagonist hasn't shown himself over the last few weeks. "So if we can do it, from where will we go to the Digital World?"

"Here," Koushirou answered, standing up as everybody's faces lit up with surprise. Pointing to the Yagami siblings' computer as the occupants looked; he then clarified, "if we have a computer, no, not even with a computer. If we have a D-3 or D-Astral alone, we should be able to go to the Digital World."

That assumption slowly dawned upon the group – if it works. After many times travelling to and from the Digital World, it was time for this theory to be tested. If it was true, then the Daisuke's group of Chosen Children could be able to get to the Digital World via any computer, and not just the normal school computer they routinely accessed. That way, they wouldn't have to rely on breaking into the school building without any innocent bystander witnessing (in his or her views) the children's strange happenings without exposure.

Turning towards Daisuke, Koushirou then announced, "Daisuke-kun, please see if it works."

"Me?"

"Yes, Daisuke-kun," Hikari replied, turning towards her companion. "It's worth a shot."

"Gotcha." As Daisuke pulled out his Blue D-3 Digivice in preparation to the test, heading over to the computer, Hikari looked out the window forlornly for a moment. Whatever thoughts she had within her was enough to remind her of the time the Yagami family's pet cat, Miko passed away peacefully of old age. In her heart of hearts, she wished there would have been a miracle of sorts for the feline to come back into their lives… but the harsh truth pretty much prevailed in this case. On the positive side, Miko lived a long, peaceful life as part of the family.

For now, for the time being, Hikari hoped her 'Otouto' would be able to lift his spirits up when it came to paying his late parents a visit – especially since it has been three years since he lost them.

…

Under the blazing sun, the residents from the town of Nishinari-ku were going out on their usual routines whenever summer hit – some staying at home in an effort to cool off, some still working, some hitting the recreational and entertainment places like the pool, movies, arcades, shopping; whatever comes to mind. For many, the summer holidays were just the usual excuse to have a bit of fun. For others, some kids also had their own activities during the holidays like the above, while some of them attended summer camp.

But for three visitors… they have other important matters than fun.

As soon as the taxi dropped the two humans (and unbeknownst to the driver, Dorimon), Setsuna and Tsubaki made their way through the entrance of the cemetery. Despite the bright weather, places like the cemetery are never the happiest of places. Lonely, almost desolate, (except when the foliage is tended by the gardeners and looked after by the grave keeper) the sight of many graves filled with the departed underground brought out many sad and painful memories.

But at the same time, even a grave without a body could be considered worse. With Setsuna being the only survivor of the Aion disaster, many ships searched for any survivors or bodies to confirm to the authorities and to grieving families. But for some bizarre reason, the rescuers were never able to find a single trace of body or wreckage of the luxury liner. Some of the relatives of the deceased either gave Setsuna their condolences, while others were angry that only one person, not their own kin, survived, either out of grief, or of spite. It was as though they were jealous or ungrateful about this one-in-a-million chance. As one of the many factors to the boy's psyche, he grew sick and tired of the way he was being talked about behind his back, so much he ignored most negative and positive conversation altogether in the first few months, along with the temporary loss of speech. He ignored everything around him, even his best friend. But still, even when the former's dark side surfaced after months of torment, Yuzuriha (and later Dorimon, when he first arrived) stubbornly stood by his side.

After walking along a certain path, they finally arrived at the spot; the vast memorial marked _Aion_. And within the empty graves marked a dual headstone with the photos and names Setsuna knew well.

_Here lies Takagi Yuuhi  
A loving husband and father  
(1965-1999) and_

_Takagi (nee, Yukigawa) Naomi  
A loving wife and mother  
(1967-1999)_

Despite the touching words, only the three current visitors ever paid respect. For some strange reason, Yuuhi had a few relatives on his side, and Naomi, while having a vast family; they didn't seem to approve of the marriage for a reason. Nevertheless, Setsuna found it an insult to the people who cared for him, and that members of the family are supposed to stick by each other. The majority of the Yukigawa family never gave the reason why for their disdain – sooner or later the skeletons in the closet would have to be revealed in the future.

While Setsuna laid a fresh bouquet of flowers Tsubaki bought beforehand, his guardian lit a trio of joss sticks to place in front of the grave, but not without tying her long, cream-coloured hair into a ponytail first. Dorimon also assisted with laying some of the offerings as well, which consisted of dishes so the deceased can have their meal in peace. In fact, it was not just the three beings that were paying their respects on this third anniversary; the sound of a fourth set of footsteps made their way towards the memorial.

"_Ohisashiburi osu na."_ That familiar voice was enough for the three to turn around, as Horaki Yuzuriha, Setsuna's childhood friend, made her arrival. Only this time, for the summer weather, she wore a yellow and orange horizontal-striped sleeveless shirt, a pair of sky-blue denim shorts, white socks, and a pair of red buckled shoes to complete the look. But for some reason, the ten-year old girl didn't opt to have her signature bells into her ponytail, but used a normal band instead. Most likely because there are moment she'd let the departed have their eternal rest, with all due respect to Setsuna's late parents.

"It's good to see you too, Yuzuriha-dono," Setsuna replied, placing a large, empty, metal drum so Tsubaki can burn some ceremonial offerings like the paper money as a tribute. "Is your family doing well since I last got your reply, de gozaruka?" While Setsuna still retained the habit of calling his childhood, she usually became accustomed to it.

"-_Dono wa iranan_." Yuzuriha giggled in her native Osaka dialect. "And yes, _Bochi-bochi denna_. While things have quieted down a little bit, some of the bullies still seem to hang around a bit. Although over the weeks, Sakura-imotochan really misses you and Dorimon coming over and so it'll be nice if you two could see her again."

The look on Tsubaki's face was that of reluctance as she handed the redhead two red cups to scatter the tea and wine around the surrounding graves as a heavenly invite to their neighbours. "I'm afraid this would have to be a quick stop as Setsuna-kun and I are catching the next train home afterward. But after we give the money, clothes and food to Otou-san and Okaa-san, I'll let you three catch up with what's happening, okay?" As she said so, Dorimon hopped into Yuzuriha's arms as a way to greet her again.

After everybody performed their share of prayers, Tsubaki allowed himself to give the two children and Digimon some privacy. For a moment, like most children, they seemed nervous as to what they wanted to talk about. But then again, Yuzuriha was the more confident of the kids, while Setsuna was a little quiet, especially in the odd choice of scenario.

"Ano…" The white-haired youth finally spoke, "so, what do you want to talk about de gozaruka?"

Hyperactive as Yuzuriha was most of the time, she was also considerate, especially when it came to sad moments. After meeting Hikari and Miyako, Setsuna had to admit; the two girls almost seemed to share a portion of his childhood friend's personality traits at times. In other words, Yuzuriha was both energetic and caring. "You first Se-chan, since you asked before. Like I wrote on my email back, you seem to be a lot happier."

The boy nodded in agreement. "Do you think Oton-chan and Okan-chan would forgive me and be happy that this one was finally able to get the friendship I wanted so badly? I just wondered if I ever deserved something like this after what happened three years ago de gozaru."

"I'm sure they want to see you happy after what happened years ago, Se-chan, and it's not your fault. Besides, I'd rather like seeing you the way to are than when some bullies try to shove you down _yanen_."

"I agree," Dorimon added, hopping from Yuzuriha's arms. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have met the Chosen Children and Digimon and had those amazing adventures in the Digital World so far."

That earned a serene nod from Setsuna. "Thank you very much you two. I wonder what would Oton-chan and Okan-chan think of the Digital World de gozaruka?"

"I think they'll like it," the flame-haired girl smiled, her emerald eyes gazing in a dreamlike look. "And I'd love to go there one day. Speaking of the Digital World, what was it like? Is Dorimon at home there?"

"Strange creatures aside, it's a beautiful place," Setsuna replied, pulling out his Digivice Astral so he could show his friend some information about the inhabitants. "Most of the Digimon are friendly, if they weren't possessed by the Digimon Kaiser's Evil Rings and Spirals, so we have to fight and free them. Personally, this one would think Eiji-han would love to see the bullies get eaten by a Tyrannomon or something. And secondly, according to Dorimon, the Digital World my friends and I went to wasn't the Digital World he knew."

"Another Digital World yanen?"

"That's right. I don't completely have my memory back, Yuzuriha-han, but I roughly recall aurora lights in the area," Dorimon explained, as he helped filled Yuzuriha on the information gathered, teaching her as he went. "And having snuck at some books in the school library, I think the world I came from has some connections to Norse Mythology, and that the terminals might also include Yggdrasil. But I liked meeting other Digimon as well, especially the Digimon partners of the Chosen Children."

A small sigh of annoyance escaped Yuzuriha as she suddenly realised something. "What about the aunties and uncles? Surely they should try something new once in a while."

That caused Setsuna to shiver in aggravation. "This one isn't sure, considering they cared little for me. And ever since Akiko-basan called for that medical order, she still hasn't changed a bit de gozaru."

"Even before… you know?"

"Oh yes indeed…"

_Beginning flashback… _

"Now just remember," Akiko reminded, as she arrived at the school to drop the kids off. "I'm heading over to the hospital just so the doctors can find out what's wrong with me, and then I'll pick you up in the afternoon. You sure you don't want me to take you up to the school building or give you goodbye kisses?"

"Ba-san," Setsuna growled, "we are nine years old, not five. Surely, we are old enough to walk up to the building, and we don't need any kisses from you." As reluctant as he was to start school due to his latest experiences, his education was still important. Plus, Dorimon (who was masquerading as a plush toy) and Yuzuriha were with him, and so hopefully, they would keep the boy out of trouble. At least Akiko has yet to know her nephew was secretly training in karate classes in private moments.

"Don't worry, Akiko-basan," Yuzuriha reassured, grabbing her school bag out, "We'll try to be good today, okay?"

After saying their goodbyes, the two kids prepared to make their way to the school building. While Yuzuriha seemed hopefully that today would turn out okay, Setsuna was a bit more pessimistic. Mainly because nearly 24/7, he was constantly picked on by his peers. Even the brutal moments as Black Setsuna didn't seem to deplete their spirits, as they still found it fun to bully, or pick on the outcast. Their methods often included stealing his lunch money, chucking his notes in the bin, and beating, jeering, and teasing him, and so on and so forth. It's a little wonder why the adults have yet to reinforce their behaviour, especially with the recently violent retaliations.

"Just chin up okay, Setsuna-kun?" Yuzuriha comforted, referring to her friend formally in public while ignoring the stares the pair received on the way to the building entrance. "I'm sure today's going to be better, and not going to get any worse."

"And why does this one have a sinking feeling it is, de gozaruka?" His worst fears have just come true as a couple of honks attracted their attention. Looking forward to the source, they saw that Akiko was somehow still at the school entrance.

"Have a good day, Setsuna-chan!"

That humiliating call was enough to cause the school kids to hoot out in laughter. True to their sadistic delight, Setsuna was shaking violently in humiliation and anger. While Yuzuriha and secretly Dorimon were trying to comfort him to no avail (considering Yuzuriha was the only one that had the right to use that honorific when alone), they failed to notice that his left eye turned an angry crimson once again. And that eye was aimed at a boy and girl who started laughing at him first, in which they have no idea of the beating they were about to received…

One Gilligan's cut later; Black Setsuna proceeded to sandwich his tormentors' heads repeatedly with Akiko's car door, with the latter screaming in terror, a number of students watching in horror, all the while as Bobby Byrd's song _Hot Pants (I'm Coming, Coming, I'm Coming) _was coincidentally playing on the stereo.

_Ending flashback…_

"As much as this one didn't want to say this, but those three deserved it," Setsuna seethed in a silent fury. It took about three teachers later to subdue the boy a year ago, and none of them came out unscathed. It wasn't the first time he retaliated with violence, as he was falsely accused of having naughty magazines in his locker or that the class president's lunch money was stolen. Either way, no one got away with what they did during those years of torment. This time, he added without an honorific, "Akiko had no right to say that in front of all those gits, and she should have learnt that lesson de gozaru."

Yuzuriha shook her head at the statement. "She shouldn't have said it, but she's still your relative. And you and your dark side didn't have to go that far at the time, though it seemed a little fitting. Still, I can't believe she and your relatives would not like your parents – they were such good people when you and I played at each other's houses yanen."

"If they were brave enough to tell you the reason for their dislike," Dorimon growled. "And speaking of believe, it's like that you can't believe that the current bad guy in the Digital World was the boy genius Ichijouji Ken, the Digimon Kaiser."

"_Honma_?"

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"And we haven't encountered him yet." Setsuna piped in. "We only knew that fact from Hikari-oneechan after helping Takeru-oniichan save her from the World of Darkness. What is more worrying is that we have no idea what he's planning de gozaru."

"So who were the other Chosen Children besides you, Takeru-han and Hikari-han, and what Digimon do they have?" inquired Yuzuriha, her curiosity surfacing. Despite not bringing along any photos, Setsuna managed to explain as much as he could about his new friends, along with showing the information about their Digimon partners. Since he only met Mimi and Jou's partners Palmon and Gomamon, he hasn't got the information about the other four original Digimon as of yet.

"… and so, except for the expelled idiot with the possibly exploded marble sack, this one got along with my classmates and the teachers. But besides Tsubaki-dono and your family, we got along best with the Chosen Children and Digimon, as they are the closest to a family I ever had – and Eiji-han, more or less, got on well de gozaru."

As Dorimon nodded in agreement, Yuzuriha allowed a gentle smile to caress her face upon hearing the words. "I'm happy for you, Se-chan, Dorimon. I'm happy that you two seem to be in more enjoyable spirits since arriving in Odaiba. But one more thing – you mention that you often call Hikari-han and Takeru-han 'Onee-chan' and 'Onii-chan'. When you're near them, what do you feel when you're around them?"

Taking a deep breath, Setsuna decided on what to tell her. "Well, I remember Onii-chan being worried about Onee-chan when she went missing – part of him reminded me of you when I was hiding out before this one met Dorimon. If anything happened to you in return, Yuzuriha-dono…"

"Yuzuriha-chan." The Baby II Digimon corrected gently, before allowing his pigtailed human partner to recommence his conversation.

"I mean, Yuzuriha-chan, I would be worried as well. And as for Onee-chan… maybe it's the connection with the World of Darkness and the Dark Ocean that caused us to have something in common de gozaru. Before this one assisted in helping to save her, I just remembered knowing that she was nicer than the other kids back at my old school, and that she was just as nice as you. After Onee-chan, Onii-chan, Tailmon and Patamon comforted me about my past in my first day in Odaiba, along with an invitation to dinner with Onee-chan's family…" Setsuna's face suddenly turned red with a warm, blushing feeling inside, cupping his cheeks in happiness, "She makes me feel all floaty!"

_Floaty? _Dorimon asked in an amused thought. _That's a word I don't think I heard you use often, Setsuna-kun. _

For a moment, the ponytailed girl felt a tiny pang in her heart, but she ignored it for her childhood friend's sake. "Well, at least she, the other Chosen Children and Digimon treat you better than the other jerks long ago, right? You seem to like them very much – was there anything else you liked when you were around them?"

"Maybe because Onee-chan and Onii-chan seem to like each other? This one was excited when on Wednesday, they announced their plans for yesterday. It was actually an anniversary to commemorate the Chosen Children's first trip to the Digital World three years ago. But it was still funny that Eiji-han decided to pretend to make a booking and lead Daisuke-dono all over the school building."

"I thought it was just Black Setsuna before yanen. Since when did your dark side start to have a name and make jokes?"

"I don't know, really." Dorimon answered. "But for all I know, is that lately, while the other Chosen Children and Digimon's reactions range from scared to the downright gobsmacked when Eiji-han pops up, only Daisuke-san seems to share a love-hate relationship. One minute, they get into a squabble, the next; he was amused by his take on Cell Block Tango. He was pretty impressed by the Ehrgeiz Gemini function of the D-Astral." Hearing footsteps, the Baby II Digimon froze, but sighed in relief when he saw an annoyed Tsubaki, who was carrying an unconscious boy on her shoulder.

"You know, I'm glad I came along with you three. I caught this little twerp trying to listen in on your private conversation, and judging by the amount of spray cans, he was planning on vandalising those gravestones. You recognise him from anywhere?"

Carefully looking at the delinquent's face, Setsuna brain ticked. Either he wasn't bothered to answer, or that he simply forgot, because his reply came out, "What the heck was his name again de gozaruka?" Thankfully, the training the participants received prevented them from face-faulting to the ground.

"Norimasu, remember?" came Yuzuriha's reply, half amused, half annoyed. As mentioned before, Setsuna had the tendency to forget the names of those who bullied him, except when it comes to information. Now that he got his answer, the most common feature he and his equally despicable cousin Baku was their black hair, while the differences was that Norimasu had a skinny build, with Baku being more on the heavy side. "So what are we going to do with him?"

"I'm thinking of handing him over to Tsukamoto-san," The assistant master replied, performing a _Tettsui_ on Norimasu's head just as he was about to regain consciousness. "He was peeved that someone was vandalising the headstones lately, and it wasn't good for the deceased's loved ones and for business. Did your left eye just change colour again, Setsuna-kun?"

It wasn't just the eye colour that changed. In fact, a familiar, wild smirk appeared as Eiji made his appearance again. "Actually, I have a much better idea for this little jackass after what he's done. I think the old man and I are gonna enjoy this greatly, yeeeesss…"

_Twenty minutes later… _

"How the heck I'd get up here? SOMEBODY? ANYBODY? SOMEBODY FUCKING GET ME DOWN FROM HERE, I'M SORRY!" When Norimasu came to for the second time today, he found that somehow, he was hanging painfully by his underwear, by a thick branch on one of the tallest trees in the cemetery. Not only that, his arms were bound tightly, and there was a piece of paper painfully stapled to his forehead, saying, _Officers, please arrest this little goldfish turd for vandalism_. His spray cans were also hanging in a bag in a branch below him, out of his reach.

In the main office, the now-smiling head grave keeper known as Mr Tsukamoto was busy notifying the police of this predicament. "Yes sir, three people managed to catch the little troublemaker responsible, and so I think we need to have a very long ladder to get him down." Since his window was next to where the bully was screaming his head off, he placed the phone down so he could call out from the window. "IF YOU DON'T STOP SQUIRMING, YOU'LL BE HEADING TO THE HOSPITAL NEXT!"

…

After sorting out the pre-adolescent vandal, the three humans and Digimon packed up their gear, paid their final acts of respect and farewells to Setsuna's late parents, and headed to the train station. Before leaving the cemetery, Setsuna managed to turn back to his normal self with his usual method of blunt trauma. Along the way (and a quick stop to a crepe stand for a little snack), Yuzuriha was explained everything that happened that was not mentioned in the email; the function of the Ehrgeiz Gemini, the powers the Digimon possessed, what his new friends were like, and so on and so forth. As she listened intently, a spark of desire grew within the ten-year-old girl's heart. If it wasn't for the danger that the Digital World was in, Setsuna would have had the opportunity to take the girl along for the ride. Since Yuzuriha grew fond of Dorimon, she would enjoy the Digital World greatly.

Alas, it was time for friends to depart once again as they arrived at the station. Although it was only six minutes before the Shinkansen to Odaiba departed, it didn't hurt for farewells to be said.

"Well, even though it was short and not the happiest day, I'm happy that I got to see you again, Setsuna-kun." Yuzuriha cheerfully smiled, facing her friend, Tsubaki, and Dorimon on the platform.

"Likewise," Tsubaki smiled in return, holding what little was left from their ceremony. "And when the mission is over, you can come over for a visit to Odaiba at any time. I'll email you the photos we took when we get home."

Bowing in respect to the only childhood friend who supported him throughout his life, Setsuna then nodded. "This one was also happy to see you again, Yuzuriha-dono, and thank you for also coming. You, Tsubaki-dono, and Dorimon helped me make this anniversary a whole lot better this year de gozaru. But… who's going to pick you up?"

Giggling, the Osaka flame-haired girl replied affectionately, "-Dono wa iranan. Thank you for caring, but I can get home myself. Besides, unlike the bullies, you, Dorimon, and your friends have real enemies to fight now." With a twirl, she then sunnily added with her hands behind her back, "I sure would like to meet them someday, so tell them I said '_Maido_', ne?"

"Will do." Dorimon mouthed, sitting on top of his partner's head and speaking little just so the group could attract the least attention from the public. With the announcement for the bullet train to be departing in a few minutes, it was almost time to go.

"Oh, and Setsuna-kun, there's something I need to tell you too yanen."

"Hai, what is it, de gozaruka?" The amber-eyed boy got his answer as suddenly, to his and the others' surprise, Yuzuriha embraced him tightly. For a moment, the Chosen Child wondered why there was the sudden action his childhood friend took. He then saw that her formally sunny expression was replaced with that of worry and sadness. "Yuzuriha...?"

If Setsuna didn't know any better, he knew that Yuzuriha's personality never allowed anything negative show on the surface. But with the current expression, the boy knew that it was something serious for her mood to change, as she then pleaded, with tears slowly trickling out, "Please… don't overstrain yourself, okay? Just make sure you and Dorimon come back alive."

"I will," Setsuna replied, gently smiling as he returned the hug. Some of the people who witnessed the scene had faces of awe and joy. "It wouldn't be easy. But this one will be back – you can count on it, de gozaru."

Her demeanour recovering in spirits, Yuzuriha wiped her tears, allowing a smile to slowly return. "Okay. When you defeat the Digimon Kaiser, either send me an email, or make the biggest noise so I can hear it from Nishinari-ku." As proof that she was now in a good mood, the girl rewarded Setsuna with a quick peak to his cheek, causing the Chosen Child to blush.

Seconds before the bullet train prepared to depart, Setsuna, Dorimon, and Tsubaki made it to their seats. Peering out of the window, they saw Yuzuriha, with her fist to her chest, and this time replaced the band with her familiar hair bells. As the train slowly began to move, the trio saw the nimble figure run as fast as her legs could muster, the bells ringing, happily waving and shouting out '_Honnaikoka!_', until the platform ended. Before she forced to stop, she caught a glimpse of the three occupants waving, especially Setsuna, who opened the window so she could catch a better look.

With the Shinkansen disappearing around the bend, the Osaka girl yawned, stretching to allow her limbs to gain back her feeling, murmuring, "_Shindoi_". But nevertheless, there was still the trip home, as like Setsuna, she also clicked on a pair of rollerblade attachments; only hers was orange and white, with a gold sun. Placing her headphones in her ears and flicking on her portable music player, Yuzuriha half-skated, half-danced, and sang along to 'The 356-step March' that was playing into her ears, her hair bells providing the additional background music. Even though this Friday wasn't a day of happiness, she was happy that she got to see Setsuna and company once again. For today, this was the last time the people at the station saw a free-spirited ten-year-old girl depart the building with the expression of joy on her face.

…

After returning to Odaiba, Setsuna and Dorimon caught wind from Hikari and Taichi of what the rest of the Chosen Children were doing in their (and Tsubaki's) absence. So far, they mentioned that while Jou studied once again at his cram school, Mimi, Miyako, Poromon and Sora were sightseeing at Tokyo Tower, and Yamato, Takeru and Patamon were in Shibuya, the rest of the Chosen Children and Digimon took part of Koushirou's experiment involving the Digital Gate and the D-3s. While it was successful to open a gate at any computer other than the Computer Room at the school, there was the trouble of embarking on a trip to the Digital World without the parents' notification, causing panic. For a moment, Setsuna didn't get was why, even after the events of three years ago, the kids still had to hide the existence of Digimon from their parents. Tsubaki managed to explain that they (the parents) had to move on with their normal lives during the brief moment of peace, which unbeknownst to them, was shattered.

In return, the boy also told Hikari and her brother of his childhood friend's greeting as well. Before they headed back to the apartment, she managed to explain to the duo that there was one more day to commemorate. Although she did not say the reason why, it was pretty much similar to what happened today with Setsuna's visit to his late parents, as she planned to get a bouquet of flowers the next morning.

They, along with the rest of the Chosen Children and Digimon, would find out later that tomorrow was anything but normal.

…

_Saturday August 1__st__, 2002…_

"The weather changed so suddenly…" Hikari murmured the next day, as the current team of Chosen Children and Digimon, along with the first generation, stood in front of the Fuji TV Headquarters. For a reason, she was carrying a bouquet of roses. According to the weather forecast, it was supposed to be a fine sunny day. But for some strange reason, a billowing formation of thunderclouds darkened over the building like some damning plague. One would have wondered if a last-minute news update involving this strange phenomenon would be necessary.

But just as the combined groups of Chosen Children thought things didn't get any stranger as four bolts of lightning arced around the TV Station, a fifth one, seemingly more powerful than the rest, struck the building, causing all power to be lost.

"Did everyone just see that?" Daisuke demanded, witnessing the strange occurrence. Even with the silence, the expression was enough for the team to acknowledge their fellow teammate. Seconds later, the doors burst open as the entire workforce scrambled out into the open, as if the hounds of Hades were after them. For that moment, nobody knew what was going on. But for one Digimon, a strange feeling of familiarity came over to her, as she suddenly ran, as she was drawn to some unfamiliar source.

"Tailmon!" Hikari called, as she, the Chosen Children and their peers ran in pursuit. As they ran after the Adult level cat Digimon, they passed Mr Ishida, who told them the direction their companion went before departing. They had no idea what they were about to face, but it was imperative that no danger is to come to the Digimon or any innocent for that matter. With the majority of civilians evacuated from the building, while it was easier to navigate, the newer members had to keep up with the original Chosen Children as they seemed to know where Tailmon was going.

After traversing through the hallways and up staircases to the top floor, the fully assembled team made it to the observation deck, in which the exterior was shaped like a giant silver ball (as part of the building's unique design by one Tange Kenzo). As with the other rooms within the building interior, there was no one here in this vast, circular section, with the only objects shown were a desk with the printer and PC on top, along with the office chair and a bench at the opposite direction. Except there were a couple of strange occurrences that transpired in the area; one was that the computer screen somehow activated on its own despite the power outage. The second was a bizarre black shadow that rapidly encircled the chandelier of studio lights above.

Recalling the conversation on Thursday with Mr Ishida, Setsuna, Takeru, and Yamato realised that this was the cause of whatever was happening at the Fuji TV Station lately. As they and the Chosen Children covered themselves from a flying barrage of pamphlets that the phantasmic being sent at them, the former pulled out his D-Astral.

_Please let this be a good time to activate now_, Setsuna growled, steeling for combat. While it was unknown for what the phantom's intent was, it was hopefully the time for the Ehrgeiz Gemini to make its second appearance, as he tried activating it. But to his dismay, the voice emanating from the Digivice was only able to respond, _"Conditions not met. Threat level minor." _

"Say what?"

_**Baka,**_ Eiji scowled internally, _**as much as I don't want to admit it, even if we activate it here, how the heck are we supposed to fight an apparition?**_

Only Tailmon seemed to have the sense of what this creature might be so far. Facing a strange entity like this, it seemed to require a more casual approach in order to try to quell it down. As the only Adult-level Digimon in the party, Tailmon had the experience in dealing with tough situations before, as she grew up alone. It could either work, or if all else fails, combat would be the inevitable situation. Stepping forward, she then cried out, surprising the others, "I'm here. That's enough! I'm here!"

"A Digimon's doing this!" Chibimon realised, hopping out of Daisuke's arms.

"What?"

"Yep, no doubt!" added Upamon, as he, Poromon and Dorimon joined their friend.

"How can you be so sure?" Miyako wanted to know.

Poromon then decided to chime in agreement, concurring, "We're Digimon too! We know!" At the same time, the last Baby II Digimon turned towards his partner, knowing that Plan A didn't work.

"Permission for Plan B?"

"Permission granted old friend." Setsuna's reply came, as the four Digimon began to glow with energy, as they began to evolve to their Child forms.

"Chibimon shinka… V-mon!"  
"Upamon shinka… Armadimon!"  
"Poromon shinka… Hawkmon!"  
"Dorimon shinka… DORUmon!"

While the older Chosen Children were familiar with the other Child-Level Digimon it was DORUmon which intrigued them the most (minus Mimi and Jou, who met his form before). It was especially proven since Sora decided to point out one trait of his. "So you're DORUmon… but how did you get that scar?"

"That's the question I'm trying to find out myself, but right now we've got a bigger matter to deal with."

"He's right," concurred Hawkmon, "If a Digimon is in the Real World, it has to be an enemy."

"Then, it really is a Digimon?" demanded Daisuke, with Hikari repeating the last word in question.

"Yosh!" V-mon announced, turning to his teammates, "_Ikuze!_" But they barely took a few steps when all of a sudden; Tailmon stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait!" The feline Digimon shouted, as she tried establishing contact to the shadow again. "I'm here."

Earlier on, random codes was displayed on the computer screen as the shadow whizzed by, scrolling rapidly without a purpose. But somehow, Tailmon's presence and words must have had an effect on the shadow. That was also indicated at the screen suddenly began to display Tailmon's name as well as the shadow calling out to her.

"I'm here." Hikari's Digimon Partner reassured again, her voice calmer. True to her word, this time, the shadow's movements began less erratic, as it seemed to calm down.

"It's calling Tailmon!" Iori confirmed, just in case the voice was indistinguishable due to its tone. Slowly, the situation began to die down as the black shadow scaled down a wall, and stopped in front of the downgraded Adult-level Digimon. It was the one word that she cried out as she recognised who the shadow really was.

"Wizarmon!"

Along with Patamon, the Original Eight Chosen Children let out a gasp of astonishment as the mystery was finally solved, while the others whirled round at the reaction. As all members watched on, including an overjoyed Tailmon, they saw that the shadow beginning to materialise from the floor, which took form of a ghostly stout humanoid Digimon dressed in a magician's attire, his mouth hidden by his cloak, and in addition to a witch's hat on his head. His voice was no longer distorted, as he now spoke in a quiet but gentle tone. While the Original Chosen Children, including Hikari, were happy to see an old comrade-in-arms again, for the rest, it was the first time the others ever saw him.

"_Threat level downgraded to Level 5. Now scanning… full Digimon entry found." _As the D-Astral snapped Setsuna out of his awe (having realised why Hikari brought along the roses), he noticed that the information is being displayed once more. Unlike the battle situations, this time, the full data was displayed for the first time.

_Beginning full analysis…_

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Wizarmon (Wizardmon)  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Demon Man Digimon  
Field: Nature Spirits/Nightmare Soldiers  
Min. Weight: 15g  
Subspecies/Variations: Fla Wizarmon and Sorcerymon.

Attacks: Thunder Cloud - Throws an electric ball from his hand.  
Magic Game - The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Wizarmon releases blue lightning from its staff; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary.  
Terror Illusion - Exploits the enemy's fears.

Profile: _An advanced Demon Man Digimon that came from the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World (Witchelny) it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face. Its Special Move is summoning a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike (Thunder Cloud)._

_Ending full analysis…_

Impressed with what the data displayed, Setsuna and the others watched as an emotional reunion took place.

"Wizarmon," Tailmon began speaking, now that all is quiet again. "You were calling me, weren't you?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Something to tell me? What is it?"

"You don't have enough power to defeat your enemy right now." The Demon Man Digimon explained, knowing that his now-surprised old friend lost her Holy Ring some time ago.

"Enemy?" inquired Daisuke in surprise. "You mean the Digimon Kaiser?"

The Digimon ghost shook his head as a reply. "The enemy is not who you are fighting now. There is a far greater darkness. That darkness cannot be fought off with only your powers. To return the one who has fallen to the darkness back to his true self…"

"Return?" asked Tailmon, listening intently.

"Kindness will release the golden radiance."

"Kindness will release the golden radiance?" repeated Miyako, as she and the others wondered what this unusual riddle could be. They could only listen as Wizarmon began explaining again.

"Kindness alone is not enough. You need the golden radiance. I also need to talk to the one called Setsuna."

That remark allowed the said Chosen Child's amber eyes to widen. "Eh? _Sessha?_"

"Yes. Listen carefully as this might be important for you and DORUmon." Taking a step forward, Setsuna and his partner prepared to hear what was needed to be heard. "First of all, even though you received the Ehrgeiz Gemini it is important that this would be best reserved as a tool of a last resort, especially against the Digimon Kaiser. The chances are you might experience the occasional loss. But at the same time, you must not rely on it alone, and the powers of the D-Astral have to be used sparingly. Also, you may not be aware, but even though you received the first contract long ago when you were small, your alternate personality, Eiji, existed even before you were born."

Upon hearing this revelation, Setsuna was stunned. Even though he only knew Eiji after his transition from Black Setsuna, he never knew that his dark side would be any more differential from his default personality other than his rudeness, sarcasm and his tendency for violence and insults. But to hear that Eiji's persona existed before Setsuna's birth gave him another set of questions he might have to ask his relatives later on – if they were willing to tell the boy, that is.

"And DORUmon, I may not be fully aware of your past, nor what your memories hold. In the impending battles to come, you must use your forms carefully. But I've caught wind that someone, in the future, would be able to come to your aid soon."

Like Setsuna, the purple Child-level Digimon also took the ghost Digimon's words with intrigue. "Would you happen to know who that someone is, Wizarmon sir?"

"That would be for you to find out for yourself," Wizarmon confirmed, shaking his head. "You must traverse your own path in order to find out who you are. I hope the clues I gave you all would be some use in the upcoming battles to come."

While Setsuna and DORUmon bowed in thanks, Tailmon also nodded in acknowledgement. "Understood."

Turning towards the group, the spirit knew that this meeting was done. "The time is near. Hurry, all of you."

"Us?" V-mon asked, making sure he and his friends got the message.

The only reply that the spectral being could give was a final request before departure, giving a nod as he did so. "Take care of Tailmon."

Even though the meeting was brief, Tailmon wished her old friend could stay. Her friend who helped to recover her memories, the one who reunited her with her partner-to-be, Hikari. But most importantly, Wizarmon was the friend that sacrificed his life to save her and her partner three years ago. For that, a sorrowful expression was etched on her face, as she tried to reach out to him.

"Wizarmon!"

In return, the Adult Demon Man Digimon also reached out. But alas, due to his current form… their hands never made contact. Because Wizarmon died in a world outside the Digital World, he was trapped in the Real World. Looking at his transparently gloved hands, he too had a look of sorrow as he started to allow himself to float away from the building. "I'm sorry…"

"Please, don't go!" Tailmon pleaded, crying as she began to chase after him. "Wizarmon!" But it was then that fate had something different in store for them. Suddenly, a gentle light surfaced from Setsuna's D-Astral.

"What's this?" The boy inquired curiously, as suddenly the Digivice reacted on its own, causing the former to follow. As if it had gained sentience itself, it floated towards Wizarmon's spectral form, circling and scanning before speaking out again, returning to the young martial artist's hand.

"_Subject: Wizarmon. Residue data substantial. New function unlocked and activating. RAISE VENT – STAGE ONE." _

"Raise Vent?" Now everybody wanted to know as the D-Astral began to glow stronger than before, as it was signified by a glowing pair of wings. It may not have been the transformation to weapon mode, but this event was proof enough to show the demonstration of capabilities.

"What a beautiful light…" Mimi murmured, watching this phenomenon with awe. As astonished faces looked on, they saw that their guide began to dissolve into Digital Code, as the code was slowly being sucked inside the Digivice.

"It looks like… I have been given a second chance. But please… hurry! The Digital World needs you!" Those were Wizarmon's last words as the last of his data was stored inside Setsuna's Digivice, its wings disappearing. Nobody knew what to say initially after this occurrence, until Jou decided to break this brief silence.

"Okay, so what just happened?" Unexpectedly, Setsuna suddenly collapsed, which caused Hikari and Takeru to catch him. At the same time, DORUmon, V-mon, Armadimon, and Hawkmon shrunk back to their Baby II forms respectively.

"Daijoubu, Setsuna?" Patamon asked worriedly. The only response the Child of Hope's partner received was a tired expression from the ten-year-old.

"I'm… okay. This one's guessing whatever that Raise Vent was; it took a lot out of me de gozaru." Before Setsuna had a chance to explain more, his D-Astral suddenly spoke out again in its trademark monotone voice.

"_When a Digimon's life-force has been extinguished in a realm outside the Digital World, Raise Vent can be used. Designed primary for emergency purposes, the data stored from Stage One can be used to resurrect the subject Digimon back into its Digitama form, as long as the data collected can be returned to its place of origin, via Stage Two." _This new piece of information brought a new realisation to the Chosen Children, especially to Hikari and Tailmon. In short, it looks like that the latter would be able to see her old friend alive again after three years, as a fresh set of tears began to trickle out. Only this time, they were of joy.

"I… I don't know… what to say. A-arigatou, Setsuna!" The feline Digimon couldn't take it anymore as she finally began sobbing in happiness, dropping to her knees and covering her face. Even a strong fighter like Tailmon still has to have an opportunity to let out her emotions once in a while. Hikari, who was also crying and still holding the bouquet of roses managed to embrace her partner into a hug. This scene was enough to bring a smile to everyone's faces, as even though they lost a friend three years ago, they unexpectedly were rewarded with a possible return.

"So Wizarmon came to warn us…" Sora confirmed, watching the joyful moment.

It was Daisuke's turn to ask a question that has been bugging him for some time. "Okay, so Wizarmon came to give us some hint in order to kick Ken's butt. But what the heck happened to him before?"

"On this day," Takeru began explaining, "In this place, we were facing an evil Digimon called Vamdemon. During the fight, he launched an attack at Hikari-chan and Tailmon. But Wizarmon managed to jump in front of the attack, sacrificing himself to save them. His death gave us the fighting chance we needed to destroy Vamdemon as a result."

Looking back at the fateful day, Hikari dried her tears as she thought back to the time her life and Tailmon's were saved. If it hadn't been for the brave Digimon, they wouldn't have been standing here today. "Will we… see him again?"

"I'm sure we will." Taichi comforted his sibling, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Added Yamato in agreement, "we just need to take his data over to the _Hajimari no Machi _so he can be reborn."

Now reassured with this new piece of information Tailmon slowly dried up her tears. After three years of separation, she could finally be reunited with her old friend, not just in spirit, but as a complete being again. Her pained expression now recovering, she then gazed at the Digivice Astral that contained the precious data. "Wizarmon… thank you. I will not waste the life you gave me that day."

With new hope that a soul was able to be saved, the Chosen Children now have a new goal in store for them, as the skies finally began to clear. The message that Wizarmon gave them in that brief meeting, 'Kindness will release the golden radiance…' is shrouded in mystery. What does it mean to them all, and what role would Setsuna, Dorimon and the Digivice Astral play in their upcoming battle? One thing is for certain, they have no intention of standing idly by any further while the Digital World is still in grave danger. All that matters is that the Digimon Kaiser must be stopped, no matter the cost.

_To be continued…_

FG: So once again, you get to be introduced to an expansion of some characterisations – what Setsuna's past is like, along with Yuzuriha, and a new feature to the D-Astral! I thank Hajime Morikawa for the introduction to Raise Vent – especially since I needed a way to possibly revive Lopmon in the future when it comes to incorporating the Hurricane Touchdown movie into the fray! As for Wizarmon's revival, I'm planning to have him play a future role in the Digital World.

Speaking of future role, I wonder how Setsuna/Eiji will go in encountering the Digimon Kaiser? One thing's for sure, while I think Setsuna would be firm and reasonable, but angry in a cool demeanour, Eiji would probably be worse. The next few chapters would probably include some surprises later on.

With Yuzuriha making a reappearance (this time also being ten years old), I'd thought I'd try incorporating some Kasai words since of her Osaka accent. I hope I'll get the chance to expand on her character as well. And if this series was canon, I'd say **Hisakawa Aya**-han would do an awesome job as her since of her native Osaka dialect! I also forgot to mention that I'm also thinking of **Takayama Minami**-san reprising her role as DORUmon (voiced him from the X-Evolution movie), and perhaps **Watanabe Akeno**-san for Tsubaki. So, what do you think?

Once again, we have the glossary, this time with some Osaka words! Be mindful just in case since it's not every day I'd try remodifying some normal Japanese phrases into that of a different dialect.

**Ohisashiburi osu na** – Modification of 'Ohisashiburi desu', meaning 'it's been a long time'.

**-Dono wa iranan** – Osaka for '-dono wa iranai'. For the translation, look up the glossary in Chapter 4.

**Bochi-bochi denna** – So-so, you know.

**Yanen** – The Osaka equivalent of 'desu', when placed at the end of a sentence.

**Honma** – Hontou – Really?

**Tettsui** – 'Iron Hammer Fist', a karate technique in which the hand is put into the _Seiken_/Normal fist. However, it is the meaty outer edge of the hand that is used to strike the opponent, while not a sharp blow; it is a heavy and powerful weapon.

**Maido** – Hello.

**Honnaikoka** – Osaka version of 'Sayonara'.

**Shindoi/Shindo** – I'm tired.

**Ikuze** – a more casual version of 'Let's go!' I think.

**Sessha** – Since this is the only time I've used this so far, it's translated as 'This One' like what Setsuna and officially Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin would say.

**Hajimari no Machi** – Village of Beginnings (はじまりの街), or Primary Village in the English dub.

Hopefully, that'll be all for tonight. Once again, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and you had a lovely Christmas and New Year's Day as well! Hope 2012 would be better this year!

Oyasumi nasai/Good night!

This is Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S. Please read and review! (bows)


	13. Preparation

Final Genesis: 08/03/12 – Besides seeing the movies Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, The Grey, and Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace in 3D, it seems I wasn't the only one to have an operation – it was my mother's turn at the end of February. Only this time it was a hysterectomy operation. So now, she has to recover for about six weeks before she's able to get back to work. While it's not easy looking after her, its Godspeed to a full recovery for her, and I hope things will be okay. Now that I've recovery and returned to work, I should be back to some important matters at hand, like job searching or studying. Plus, I recently got a new computer too! :D

Other than that, it's that time again, and yesterday I'm officially 25 now! How time passes, though it would have celebrated a bit more as one's getting older. Then again, my mother and sister were kind enough to get tickets to see Cirque du Soleil – Ovo in July – I do say it'll be interesting since it'll be the third time I see a Cirque du Soleil performance, after Dralion and Saltimbanco.

Once again, we have the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon 02, aka. Digimon Adventure Zero 2, it belongs to Toei Animation. Other than that, the characters like Setsuna, Yuzuriha and Tsubaki are the only ones I own. This is mainly on the Japanese version, so some of the characters would have retained their Japanese names. This chapter is set during the events of Episode 18, "Track down the Kaiser's Base!" (Aka. Run Yolei, Run).

Once again, a new chapter ignites…

**Digimon Adventure Zero 2: White Reflection**

**Chapter 13: Preparation**

Multiple thoughts of varying forms fluttered inside Setsuna's mindset as once again, he was back in the Digital World.

For the time being, he didn't care that he was climbing up a mountainous slope, nor how high he, Iori, Koushirou, and their Digimon are. Even some of the crumbling gravel that became loose when his hands and feet grasped at the ledges didn't faze him. The only thing that was inside his mind right that is practically felt like yesterday since he first arrived in Odaiba, along with the recent events that he and the Chosen Children were involved in.

After the warning they received and before commencing on their scouting mission, the Chosen Children, along with Taichi, Yamato and Koushirou and the Digimon, first made their stop to Hajimari no Machi, to deposit Wizarmon's data to Elecmon, the caretaker. Because it was the first time the Mammal Digimon witnessed a strange phenomenon like the Digivice Astral's Raise Vent, they would have to be prepared for the worst. Mainly with the chances that if Wizarmon would be reborn, his memories would be reborn without any traces of his past life, depending on the substantial amount of data remaining after three years. While Tailmon was disheartened with this fact, a part of her was adamant, as with Patamon three years ago. In the case of an unexpected attack, Piyomon, Sora's Digimon Partner, volunteered to safeguard Hajimari no Machi until the battle is over.

So at that moment, the Chosen Children were divided into three in order to cover more ground, and to find the location of the Digimon Kaiser's base. With Daisuke's and Takeru's groups (the former having Taichi, Hikari, V-mon, Tailmon and Agumon, and the latter with Miyako, Yamato, Hawkmon and Gabumon), elsewhere at differing spots, Iori, Koushirou and Setsuna were on their own. There were times they almost wished they could have brought along some mountain-climbing equipment. And it would have been necessary as a ledge gave way, causing Iori to slide dangerously down until Koushirou and Armadimon managed to save him.

"Iori-kun, daijoubu desuka?"

"Y-yes," The slightly-shaken kendōka replied, glad that his senior was able to catch him in time. "I'm fine."

On Iori's left, Setsuna let out a sigh of relief, as he and DORUmon were about to assist when the near-fatal fall begun. "That was a close one. Much as this one doesn't want to admit it, but it's too late to turn back for now de gozaru."

"We're almost at the top you two. Let's go for it." As the computer expert reassured them, they then received a warning call from the third Digimon in the small party.

"Koushirou-han, hurry over here!"

"What is it, Tentomon?" As the Kansai-dialectic Insect Digimon lead them to the spot, the three humans, along with Armadimon and DORUmon peered over the ridge, which was strangely decorated with derelict tram carriages around the mountainside. But it wasn't the carriages that caught their eyes, after a brief breeze – it's what was below that caught their attention.

Below the cliff they were standing on, a vast valley was spread out, with a stretch of forest near the horizon. Ordinarily, it would have been left untouched - a grassless plain filled with a large pack of spiked green T-Rex-like Digimon roaming inside the area, in which the occupants would have been hunting for food as with most carnivorous dinosaur Digimon. Alas, for the Theropoda Digimon called Tuskmon, like with the other areas, that peace was shattered as there was a massive cluster of Dark Towers planted around the area beforehand. What was even more bizarre was an unusual structure, in which the main body seemed to be submerged, and yet there was a massive point raised behind it, as if it had a solidified tail of sorts.

"That's…" Koushirou began, with Iori finishing for him, "So many Dark Towers…" But the six beings' viewing experience is about to take quite a turn as something frightening was about to surface. A sudden, momentary glow was emanating from the bottom of the structure, and slowly, multiple shapes began to emerge. Unfortunately, the combined army of Evil Spiral-controlled Dark Tyranomon and Kuwagamon is going to make this battle problematic for the Tuskmon, setting upon them in an instant. Even though some of the green Dinosaur Digimon began fighting back, they were being steadily overwhelmed due to the power of the Evil Spirals controlling the opposition.

_Beginning analysis…_

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Tuskmon  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Dinosaur  
Attacks: Panzer Knuckle, Horn Driver, and Bayonet Lancer

_Tuskmon – a Dinosaur Digimon built for heavy close combat. His special technique – Panzer Knuckle. _

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Kuwagamon  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Insect  
Attacks: Scissor Arms, Power Guillotine, Trap Scissors, and Tai Atari

_An Insect-type Digital Monster, Kuwagamon. Its Special Move, Scissor Arms, can tear through even the hardest of objects._

_Ending analysis…_

"How cruel…" Iori's expression was clouded as the group watched the horrible battle take place.

Carefully finishing his triple information gathering _(A/N: Dark Tyranomon was scanned in episode 9)_, Setsuna seethed in a silent rage as he clipped his D-Astral back onto his waist. "Oppressive force always seems to Ichijouji's strategy in mind, isn't it, de gozaruka?"

"Yeah," Armadimon added, also pointing out one fact. "They came out of that weird place, da'gya."

"I'm just guessing, but that must be the Digimon Kaiser's base." Koushirou noted, after witnessing this development. For the time being, they had the element of stealth when it came to distance as the battle raged on. Unfortunately, the course of downwind must have changed direction, because all of a sudden, one of the Dark Tyranomon caught sight of the interlopers.

"Shit! We're been spotted!" cursed out DORUmon, grasping wind of the action as Koushirou pulled out his Digivice in response. Regrettably, due to the power of the multiple Dark Towers, normal evolutionary means is impossible. That was the least of the problems with one of the Kuwagamon suddenly making its appearance known!

"Leave this to me, da'gya." Armadimon volunteered, with Iori nodding in acknowledgment. Armour-evolving into Digmon, he managed to intercept the incoming Insect Digimon, holding the fray while his companions made their escape via two large pieces of scrap metal as makeshift sleds, save for Tentomon, who flew. At the moment, they hoped not only to gain as much distance away from the area, but also for Armoured Insect Digimon to catch up afterwards.

Pulling out his Digivice, Koushirou hoped this moment would be now as he sat behind Iori. "We should be far enough…" Needless to say, on the other sled DORUmon was piloting, Eiji's personality surfaced, not because he wanted get back into the fight, but of sighting an entirely different reason.

"Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. If you look carefully to your left, you should see what appears to some… freaky-looking dragon creature, piloted by some fashion-deranged male stripper." His four other companions' expressions were pretty much undetermined; either they were stunned that someone had the decency to wisecrack at a dangerous situation like this, or that Ichijouji Ken, the Digimon Kaiser finally made his entrance.

_Beginning analysis…_

**Digimon Analyser**

Name: Devidramon  
Level: Adult (Champion)  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Evil Dragon  
Attacks: Crimson Nail, Evil Eye, and Demonic Gale

_Devidramon – this dark dragon is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon" __「複眼の悪魔__Fukugan no Akuma. Its tactics are to freeze its adversary with Evil Eye and then strike with its Crimson Nail attack. _

_Ending analysis…_

Due to his position above them, the boy emperor was lucky nobody noticed his face resisting the urge to contort angrily, as he manically laughed out loud. "Long time no see."

"Digimon Kaiser!" Iori exclaimed angrily.

The boy genius turned his attention to the group, noticing the newest members for the first time, face-to-face. "So you must be the one who's been giving my troops trouble lately. What are you doing here?"

"We have no intention of answering you!" The nine-year-old retorted, hoping that the group wouldn't be at the receiving end of an attack. While the villain was distracted, Tentomon called out for his partner to activate his evolution to Kabuterimon. But alas, a dark pulse prevented the sequence from happening.

"Did you forget that the Dark Digivice keeps you from evolving?" While most of the escapees were frustrated at that advantage their opposition had, only an unimpressed Eiji was left unfazed by the smug attitude.

"You know, _Ichi-Bum_, I was kind of expecting something more sinister. And if you're the so-called titled Kaiser, shouldn't you be wearing something more regal? Besides, what in Hitler's fucking grave were you supposed to be depicting?"

"I could easily say the same for you and your uncouth mouth, freak, and my attire's original. Also, did you design your outfit, or did you rip it off from the manga _Naruto_?"

Carefully standing up, Setsuna's dark personality nonchalantly checked himself out in his ninja suit, his back steadily about to face the egomaniacal figure that slowly grew angry at the apparent lack of respect. "Hmmm… I don't know what the heck was in my idiotic light side's mindset, but I'd have to say, it's better than the crap you're wearing right now. And you know what else I like about it? IT FEELS LIKE I'M WEARING NOTHING AT ALL!"

"What the… don't you dare show me that, you little…!" The desired result practically struck gold. What composure remaining on the Digimon Kaiser's face left him, as suddenly he was screaming and flinching in horror from whatever last action Eiji did along with a horrible thought that was imprinted inside his head. But the worst wasn't over as even in its possessed state; somehow the Devidramon was freaked out after peeking for a brief moment, causing it and the rider to lose control and crash-land down the slope in the most humiliating moment of Digital villainy.

Koushirou, Iori, Tentomon, and DORUmon absolutely could not believe it. They were vastly at a disadvantage due to the Dark Digivice's evolution negation powers and the current lack of their only Armour Digimon, and all it took was a single insult from a Chosen Child with identity issues to momentarily thwart the deranged child overlord into suffering a humiliating defeat. As far as the volatile youth was concerned, that was worth a good laugh, and he was still laughing it up even as Digmon unexpectedly opened up a hole to save them.

"Ah, with that could I have that sound lull me to sleep each night!" Ignoring Eiji's rambunctious behaviour the group made it a few more metres before surfacing above ground in a safer location.

"You saved us. Thanks." Iori greeted, allowing Digmon to shrink back into Armadimon.

"No problem. But what was Eiji laughing about, da'gya?"

Koushirou was sorely tempted to try his hand at applying physical trauma to the Osaka White Tiger. But since the latter stopped laughing for the time being, it was time for their escape. "We'll discuss this later. Tentomon!"

"Koushirou-han!" The Child Insect Digimon acknowledged, as he began to glow with power. "Tentomon shinka… Kabuterimon!" Now that he was out of the Dark Digivice's energies, a large blue Digimon, which looked like a humanoid rhinoceros beetle, carried his five companions out of harm's way. While they out of danger, they were unaware that the Digimon Kaiser was watching, even in his battered state.

"_Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Are you alright?" _Wormmon's worried voice called via the Dark Ring's frequency.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Ken snarled angrily, noticing the damage the newest Chosen Child caused, even without laying a finger. "Get me another ride, my current one's totalled! Oh, and there's bloody dirt in my boots! But at least I was able to get some nice data." For a while, he hoped that he was able to get his focus back. Regrettably, Eiji must have decided to add one more final insult to injury, because the familiar distant taunt of, 'Feels like I'm wearing nothing at all! Nothing at all!' echoed throughout the landscape. It also vibrated into the Digimon Kaiser's brain, and his focus wavered, allowing him to let out a scream of frustration once more!

"GAAAAH! STUPID SEXY SETSUNA!" He exploded, smashing his head repeatedly on the slope in a failed effort to rid himself of this mental menace.

…

"SHOULD HAVE… AHAHAHAHAHAHA… SEEN… AHAHAHAHAHAHA… WHAT HIS 'CRAPPED-IN-PANTS'… AHAHAHAHAHA… FACE EPICALLY LOOKED LIKE… WHEN HE SCREAMED… AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH WHAT AN ABSOLUTE RIOT!"

Nobody knew what was with Setsuna's dark side since his group made their return. All they knew that while Koushirou and Iori were crouching slightly upon landing when they returned to the former's bedroom (with Upamon and Dorimon in tow), the white-haired prepubescent was on his back, clutching his sides and crying pearls of insane laughter as he rolled across the floor repeatedly. "So… what's with the comic relief, Koushirou?" Taichi pointed out, wondering what the laughter was about. Heaving a huge sigh, the former computer analyst decided to give out the answer slowly.

"Would you believe Eiji-san's been watching too many reruns of _The Simpsons_?"

Hearing that statement perked Daisuke's interest. "Why is that?"

There was a pregnant pause before Koushirou finally decided to spill the beans, albeit reluctantly. "Because he managed to get the Digimon Kaiser off our tail via the 'Stupid Sexy Flanders' moment, bum-dance included."

Upon hearing the answer, Taichi and Daisuke joined Eiji in roaring in laughter, Yamato's lips was twitching, and nearly everybody was snorting in response. Now Eiji was on his stomach, thumping the floor repeatedly with his right fist so hard it almost caused the apartment to quake.

"Wow – that was either brave or suicidal of you to demean the Digimon Kaiser like that!" Daisuke choked back, already giving in to the hilarity.

Opening his crimson eye for a brief moment, Eiji decided to reply with, "I was gonna go with an oversized 'F-you' sand message but that would have been a huge waste of energy for the Ehrgeiz Gemini anyways! I'd rather save my best for last! Besides, Ichi-Bum deserved it!" Those who were snorting now gave in to the laughter, even Yamato. It almost took some time before everything was back under control, and only because Iori couldn't take it anymore, this time switching Eiji back to Setsuna by hitting his skull hard with his bokken.

"Where's Okaa-san?" Koushirou asked in concern.

"Don't worry!" Taichi replied, having his laughter finally under check, "She's not back yet."

Sighing in relief Koushirou made his way to the computer terminal. Even though his mother, Izumi Yoshie was one of the few humans to get involved with Digimon three years ago, the former Child of Knowledge was worried about involving her in events once again. "We made it…

"So, how did it go?"

Now that Iori managed to settle, he was able to properly answer Taichi's question. "There were Dark Towers everywhere."

"I knew it!" Miyako exclaimed, with Daisuke also adding, "They were all over our area too!"

"It was like they were telephone poles." Takeru piped in, as he was bandaging Setsuna's head. While he was doing it, the latter decided to add his own words.

"Hordes of hostile Digimon aside, we also found it – Ichijouji's base of operations de gozaru."

"The base?" Hikari inquired, as Iori settled Upamon on the bed, with Dorimon following.

"Yes."

Before closing communications from the real world, Koushirou was able to receive the final words of reply for today from Tentomon. "Then, I'll continue to scout the area."

"_Onegai shimasu."_ His human partner pleaded, as he switched off the Digital Gate. Typing up some additional commands, the redhead brought up a familiar map that was known to the group all too well. "Everyone, please look at this. First off, this is the area where Daisuke-kun's group went…" The screen next switched over to another area, which looked similar to the first diagram shown. "This is where Takeru-kun's group went… And this is where we went." But after showing the third grid, he wasn't finished as he then came to a conclusion while typing once more. "When you connect them together…" Merging the three images carefully, the topography was formed. But what was shown was enough for many of the occupants of the room to be stunned by the display – which showed what looked to be a huge snakelike trail of Dark Towers.

"This is…" Takeru began.

"It's like some huge slug passed through…" remarked Miyako. Nonetheless, the news did not settle well with the Digimon.

"The areas are being conquered systematically…" noted Poromon, his expression sour.

"Our Digital World…" Patamon growled, with Chibimon adding, "That Kaiser!"

Even though Dorimon wasn't as familiar with the current Digital World, his expression clouded. "It may not have been my home, but there are still innocents. What is that _aho_ trying to accomplish?"

While Upamon's answer wasn't as precise, he also concurred with his companions. "It looks like he's ramping it up, da'gya." As they were watching the display with displeasure, Tailmon was pacing behind them, thinking about what Wizarmon said before.

"_The time is near…_" The Holy Beast Digimon murmured, with her human partner finishing for her.

"_Hurry, all of you._ I wonder if this is what Wizarmon was telling us."

Nodding, Takeru remembered that time their old friend appeared to them with the warning. "It must be."

"Then, what are we doing wasting our time here?" Daisuke suddenly demanded, snapping to attention and holding his fists at the ready. "We found the Kaiser's base, so we should just strike! Right, Chibimon?" While Chibimon agreed with him, it was Setsuna's turn to object to the idea, slowly standing up to face his senior. While his expression was primarily benevolent, there was certain firmness at times when he spoke.

"No offense Daisuke-dono, but don't you think even Eiji-han would go 'Anta Baka' to that idea? Not without a plan we aren't de gozaru."

"He's right," Takeru corresponded, "If the information about the hostile Digimon is true, we need a plan if we are to attack the Kaiser's base."

"Sorry, I know… I was just saying how I felt about it."

Now Miyako was just as concerned. Compared to the situations when the Chosen Children had to deal with the Evil Ring and Spiral-controlled Digimon while simultaneously taking down the Dark Towers, the next time would be much different than before. "It won't be as easy as before, huh?"

The response that Takeru was able to give was, "That's right… we may not be able to do it in one day like always."

"R-right," The Child of Love and Purity responded, the realisation hitting her, "if we're worried about the time, we won't be able to take down the base."

"Yeah." Hikari added, "We won't return until we beat the Kaiser. That's the sort of determination we need."

"Determination?" Despite the worried look, Miyako allowed the opinions of others to be heard, starting with Iori.

"I am determined, but if I'm not back for dinner, my mother will get worried…"

"Just make something up," Daisuke nonchalantly said, "Like you're staying at a friend's or something."

Unfortunately for the goggle boy, Hikari gave him a look of disdain, causing the former to recoil. "Daisuke-kun, you would do that?"

"It-it's just an idea…"

But for once, Setsuna had to disagree. "While this one is not an advocate of lying either, I would have to differ with you on that one, Onee-chan. As long as it doesn't involve any interlopers, we should be able to focus on taking down the Kaiser without any trouble. Besides, how else would this one have trained with Yuzuriha-dono in secret, de gozaru? It's like Tsubaki-dono once said…" he chimed, pointer finger raised with Dorimon and Iori suddenly joining in, _"Sometimes, even the greatest lie can become the greatest truth."_

Everybody stared at the two youngest members and one Digimon in disbelief at what was being said. Despite differing ideologies, this is one of the few rare occurrences that the former two agreed on something, as everybody thought; _I can't believe they just said that…_

Even Setsuna turned to Iori at the unexpected support, knowing that the latter usually would never tell a lie. "Tsubaki-dono told you that, right Iori-dono?"

"Well," Iori stammered, slightly embarrassed at the sudden moment as well, "she did help me get Jou-san out of class at that time… and thanks again, Setsuna-san."

Back near the computer Koushirou, Taichi and Yamato were also pondering on what to do in order to help out. Due to their experiences, they knew multiple facts: One, the energies from the Dark Tower and the Dark Digivice were able to negate normal means of evolution. And two, even if they were able to evolve, if they encountered a strong enemy, their Digimon were unable to evolve past Adult level compared to three years ago for reasons unknown, so the new group are mainly on their own for their possible next mission. The reason for that second disadvantage would have to be told some other time.

"Our Digimon wouldn't be able to evolve with the Dark Towers around." Koushirou noted, as he was scanning the data once more.

"If we went to the Digital World, we'd be of no help." Agreed a dismayed Yamato, as he realised the grim truth to their current situation. But a smile had just appeared on Taichi's mind as he was carefully listening to both sides' views on their next plan of action, as he sat on the office chair backwards.

"No, we can help them even if we don't go with them." Sliding backwards, he turned towards the current generation of Chosen Children. "Daisuke, good idea with staying over at a friend's place, but here's something better! So, camping! We should all go camping!"

That got everybody's attention. "Camping?" asked Hikari.

"You mean, say we're going camping and go to the Digital World?" inquired Takeru.

"Exactly. But, we'll be in trouble if our parents call, right? So, the three of us are going camping."

"So we'll be their alibi?" Yamato asked, walking up to hear more of the plan.

"Great idea, huh?"

But it was then that a knock on the door sounded, and along with the other Chosen Children, Koushirou knew who it was. When everybody were in their places (Daisuke and Hikari in a faux dancing couple pose, Takeru and Miyako pretending to arm-wrestle with Iori watching on, Setsuna calmly meditating on the bed, Yamato helping Taichi put away a globe and Koushirou holding the Digimon in plush toy poses), the latter nervously announced, _"Douzo!" _As it opened, it revealed Izumi Yoshie, the boy's mother.

"_Minna-san, irrasshai!" _She greeted warmly.

Excepting the Digimon, Koushirou announced, _"Okaerinasai," _followed by the rest of the humans, who greeted, _"Ojamashitemasu!"_

"What were you all discussing?"

Everybody, even Setsuna, who opened his left amber eye, looked nervously at the computer whiz for ideas. "Ah… well, we were thinking about going camping."

"That's a great idea. But, would a chaperon be accompanying you?"

This time, Koushirou didn't know what to say, until Yamato intervened. "My dad is going with us!" But inside, his mind too, was screaming, as he hid his mouth behind the globe he was 'helping' Taichi put away.

Speaking of Taichi, the latter quickly whispered, "Is that alright, Yamato?"

"Maybe…"

…

"I'M THE CAMP CHAPERON?" Hiroaki screamed out, upon hearing the news. It was just about 7:30pm, and he had only just finished work for the day. Then again, it wasn't usually seeing that the patriarch was suddenly roped into a faux camping trip for tomorrow, but it wasn't as bad as dealing with the haunting a few days ago.

"Please, I promised everyone…" Yamato pleaded, as he and Takeru met up with their father at one of the cafes below the Fuji TV Headquarters. "You said you had a lot of paid vacation time, right?"

There was no doubt that the Fuji TV reporter couldn't believe the additional stress added to his shoulders, just as he was settling back to work. But Takeru decided to also add his own little demands.

"Hey, hey, didn't you say you got a pretty good bonus?" After hearing what the younger of the siblings had to say, Hiroaki almost seemed to be unable to take it anymore.

"YOU WANT A COMPUTER TOO!"

…

Even when the sun has set in summer, the humidity at times still lingered. Depending on the conditions, some people either stayed indoors, or did an outside activity like stargazing or for a night out. But for three beings, even though it was an outside activity, they were doing neither of those mentioned. Especially when it comes to martial arts, sometimes it is essential to train in various conditions in order to endure future situations.

"So, you want me to accompany you guys to camp, while you and the other Chosen Children and Digimon go to the Digital World?" Tsubaki asked, as Setsuna warmed up for his kata once again, dressed in his karate _gi _while Dorimon watched on. At the moment, they were on the rooftop of their apartment, and since there was no class training tonight, the white-haired boy opted to have some additional preparation for tomorrow.

"That's right. Yamato-dono did a calculation on the number of seats in his father's van, and unfortunately there wasn't enough room to fit all of us in this little diversion. And so, this one was wondering that if you could also come along to Lake Yamanaka as a secondary escort de gozaru."

There was no pause as the assistant karate master gave out her answer, while holding a bag of training equipment she took along with her. "Well it's a good thing I've finished all my studies for this semester, and so, I'll be happy to happy to help. Besides, I could do with some fresh air after all this work. I might have to ask Asato-sensei and Inoue-san for the time off, just in case."

"That's good to hear," added Dorimon in relief. "I just hope we'll be able to take down the Digimon Kaiser as soon as possible. But who knows what he might plan on unleashing?"

"In other words, something unstoppable would be released? What else is on your mind, you two?"

Finishing his warm up, Setsuna had many questions in his amber eyes. "Well, it's just that most recently we paid a visit to a ghost of an old friend. Other than the 'Kindness will release the golden radiance' and the threat of a greater darkness clue, he also told us that it is best to use the Ehrgeiz Gemini function of my D-Astral as a last resort. But if facing a strong opponent, even if Eiji utilises caution or not, what would this one do de gozaruka?"

"I can think of a few ideas. If the adversary is a giant and hard hitting, then speed would be a major factor. You can try to see if you can wear him out so you could get your attacks in. But if he's small and speedy, time your moves carefully so you'll be able to know when he'll strike next. Either way, he could be combination of many attributes. Another major factor would be the battleground – if it's a cramped area and/or has any surroundings, try avoiding the brunt of the attacks or endure as much as you can. If in an open area, agility is your best bet. But all in all, Se-chan, thinking smart is essential in a battle – without a plan, you're most likely to end up being dead, and your friends, Yuzuriha-chan, and I wouldn't want it to end that way. Unlike a video game, you only get one chance at life, and even in a different world, it is not a game."

"I'll keep that in mind, Tsubaki-dono. No doubt that this one has to be careful of the opposition's next move." As he said so, he quickly took a swig from his water bottle he took with him to the rooftop. "Is there anything for me to do next, de gozaruka?"

Allowing the boy to give the bottle over to the cream-haired assistant master, she then announced, "for starters, I need you to revise kata _Heian Youdan (__**Peaceful Mind Level 4**__)_, okay? I'll be watching you to see how well your performance would be, so take your position." Watching her student bow as a signal for readiness, she then witnessed him going over to the centre of the rooftop for his ignition. Finally, she then proclaimed her own signal to start. "BEGIN!"

Observation of a student's actions often gave the teacher insight on what the student is capable of: depending on how much dedication was placed in their studies, with all their heart and soul. Depending on intentions, the outcome of those lessons would vary, whether the person would use it properly, or that someone would misuse it for dissention, in which case, expulsion. In the case of the former and Setsuna, Tsubaki saw that being a young prodigy, he could make it very far. At the beginning of the three years in Nishinari-ku, sometime before she was accepted at the Toudai University, Tsubaki was the one who suggested to the disillusioned youth to practice karate in secret via private lessons as way to heal his heart after his parents' passing. When he first started, he was an innocent, reflected in his initial rank as a white belt. There were times in which he only made a mistake once, and perfected them after either the second or third times. Even though Yuzuriha started a little earlier before, Setsuna slowly rose up to the ranks. Now recently graduated to a green belt and surpassing his childhood friend's current rank as a blue belt, he was a few levels closer to being a black belt. When Tsubaki's university entry was then accepted, she set up residence in Odaiba before arranging for the ten-year-old to move in with her, as a new life would be more suitable then the past one.

As she and Dorimon watched their companion perform a _Hidari-ashigatana _and _Hidari-uraken_, she was glad that this is the path taken so far compared to the other option. If Setsuna was still bound by the 'rules' of the family, and didn't meet Dorimon, his emotional development would have stunted, including possible signs depression and suicidal tendencies, even with this 'contract' she vaguely heard. If he didn't have any friends, his memory would have been left forgotten by almost every soul on Earth. But luckily, he had not only his childhood friend, his Digimon partner, and herself included, but for the past month he had become friends with the best circle of companions he has met. Sometimes, Tsubaki and Dorimon wondered if this new increase in growth is what made the boy's martial arts become more fluid lately – even though his dark side had changed a little bit in a strange manner of sorts. At the same time, the latter wondered whether the knowledge his human partner accumulated was either the latter's own merits, or whether it was the power of the first contract. Then again, depending on which personality is in control – their fighting styles vary in battle greatly, Setsuna firm, Eiji/Black Setsuna brutal.

Continuing her surveillance, Tsubaki noticed that while the routine wasn't perfect, Setsuna's focus increased greatly over the three years. Witnessing the flowing cycle of stances, punches, kicks, blocks, and twists, sometimes in rapid succession, Tsubaki conjectured that since karate was his main style, it was the style he was focused on. Other times, she also saw the youth dig through various books of martial arts and learning them via self-teaching allowed her to also ponder what forces were at work. Finally, after a step forward with the right foot followed by a _Migi-tegatana-uke_, Setsuna's routine finished with the boy returning to the default _Fudo-tachi_ stance, with Tsubaki announcing the routine's end. It wasn't just the declaration that was heard, however. Judging by the sound of clapping a second afterwards, Setsuna had an audience. And that audience consisted on a group of three he knew very well…

"Oro? Onee-chan, Tailmon, Taichi-dono? What are you doing here, de gozaruka?" He was able to say that after catching a breather and the bottle of water Tsubaki threw to him.

"We thought we'd see how you are doing, but you weren't home." Taichi answered, warmly greeting the karateka. "Hikari knew where you were, and so here we are now!"

"And what an amazing display we saw!" Hikari complimented after witnessing the routine. That earned a brilliant blush to Setsuna's face as a result. It was then that Dorimon decided to join in on the conversation.

"But I assume it's more than just a visit to see a free show, right?" His answer was confirmed as Tailmon spoke next.

"I think Hikari wanted to also have a word with Tsubaki-san about something important alone. So is it okay if we leave you two for a moment?" she asked, turning to the other two females.

The twenty-two-year-old already pulled out two sets of equipment, which consisted of a pair of focus mitts and a kicking shield. "It's okay. As long as you guys do something just to keep yourselves occupied, then it'll be just fine. Taichi-kun, are you okay with handling defence?"

"Sure. Just tell me what to do." After being handed the training equipment, along with Setsuna some wrist wraps, the two boys received instructions on the exercise: Taichi being the brace, while Setsuna practices his move set. Depending on which equipment and moves were being used, the time would vary on each segment.

When the instructions have been given, Tsubaki headed over to see what Hikari needed, as the training session recommenced. "So, what's there to talk about, Hikari-chan?"

For a brief moment, the Child of Light was uncertain on what to say. Slowly be steadily, she was able to get the words out. "It's hard to believe that it's been a month since I first met you, Dorimon, and of course, Setsuna-kun. When I first met him, I found him to be nice, sweet, and innocent at the same time. You almost couldn't tell that he was hiding the darkness within himself. But in the battle after helping Takeru-kun to save me, even though we seem different, not just in skills and strengths, we seem to be a lot closer than we thought, especially in similar personalities and the connection with the Dark Ocean. But at the same time, I'm worried. As Setsuna-kun called Takeru-kun and I Onii-chan and Onee-chan respectively, I wonder how I'd go, being a good older sibling."

"Hmm. That's rather intriguing. Though I might have to ask you, just in case: how would you describe your relationship with Taichi-kun, being the little sister?"

"Onii-chan wasn't only good at leading us three years ago - he was good at looking after us, especially when I was sick back then. He's smart and dependable. I'm grateful for that, and there are situations that I try to make sure he's happy that he was doing okay. I just… wish I could be like him sometimes… so I can help to understand Setsuna-kun more."

That caused Tsubaki to raise an eyebrow. Judging by what was being said, Hikari mentioned much praise about her older brother, but has yet to mention the flaws. In fact, she noticed that the eleven-year-old is quite selfless. While the assistant master noticed that the Yagami siblings had quite a good relationship, she noticed that Hikari held her regard for Taichi quite high. In other words, she loves her brother too much; not to the point of incest, but to the point where it warps her view of reality. Because of these reasons, Hikari can't see any faults in Taichi. This would require a gentle approach.

"Well, it's good to have someone to look up to as a role model, but at the same time, it's best not to overdo it. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but at times it's better not to depend too much."

"I think I recall Takeru-kun telling me that," replied Hikari, watching Setsuna utilising Jab, Hook, Dodge, Uppercut, and Uppercut in a sequence against Taichi's focus mitts, and then turned her attention back. "But what are you teaching me, Tsubaki-san?"

"I may not know completely what your sibling bond to Taichi-kun is like, but as one's growing up," Tsubaki began explaining, "Sooner or later, you have to learn to stand on your own two feet and walk, and there are moments you have to have your own style of leadership. But that doesn't mean you don't need anybody to help you. If one recalls, there goes the English saying that '_Nobody is perfect'_. Like for me, I'm a terrible cook, but I have my karate skills to make up for it. Sometimes, in order to be a good friend or sibling to the fellow man or woman, you have to understand not only each other's strengths, but also their flaws too. Otherwise, we couldn't learn from each other's mistakes, or any major problems we have that could affect a team, and a person who's completely flawless would be boring. As long as you're able to remember this lesson and don't keep your fears bottled up inside too much, I'd say your heart is in the right place. You, Setsuna-kun, Takeru-kun, and your friends have to look out for one another, particularly in whatever tomorrow's mission is."

Hikari was wide-eyed in amazement. Hearing this lesson made her wonder what Tsubaki had learned back then as a kid herself. "Tsubaki-san…"

It was then that suddenly a hint of a mischievous smirk appeared on the caretaker's face. "Anyhoo, know a good place to take Takeru-kun out for a dinner date once the battle's over?" The resulting crash was pretty much the answer.

"TSUBAKI-SAN!" A blushing Hikari yelled embarrassingly, quickly getting up along with her temporarily spiking hair. "We're just friends – aren't we a bit young for a date?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" giggled Tsubaki, which later erupted into full-blown laughter. "Considering how much Setsuna-kun looks up to you both as his siblings, I just wanted to know if there's more to you both than meets the eye!" After she composed herself, the bluish-green eyed woman gently reveals her pinkie finger. "Promise me that you guys will look after Setsuna-kun for your trip to the Digital World tomorrow, okay? I may not have a partner, but just make sure he doesn't overstress himself. Then again, a part of you reminds me of him too."

While it wasn't easy taking the burden of responsibilities, the serene smile returned to the Child of Light as she heard that promise. "I promise, Tsubaki-san." She replied, pinkie-promising in return. "And thank you for your help too."

"No biggie."

_Taichi and Setsuna…_

"What do you think Onee-chan wanted to talk to Tsubaki-dono about de gozaruka?" Setsuna inquired, exercising his punches from above & head height, followed by a couple of uppercuts, and repeating the process eight more times by increasing and later decreasing each step by two.

"Maybe a bit of last-minute advice before the trip tomorrow," Taichi replied, enduring the hits as much as he could with the focus mitts. "So, what did Tsubaki-san say?"

"She said she'll come along to help. But speaking of last-minute advice, do you have any advice when it comes to experiencing the Digital World, Taichi-dono?"

Just like with the anniversary a few days ago, there was much Taichi wanted to explain. But because tomorrow Setsuna, Hikari and their friends would be on their own, he decided it would be best to explain the best piece of advice to the latter. "I remember the days when I was 11 years old; I used to jump first into danger without any regards to what happened to me and my friends. That almost cost me dearly when Sora and Piyomon got kidnapped by Nanomon, as I grew overconfident due to the fact Koushirou told us that since we were in the Digital World, it was possible that we left our real bodies behind at that time. Even so, there was also the warning that dying in the Digital World would also affect our real bodies so I felt scared. Eventually I got over my fear, but unlike Digimon who are reborn in their world, we humans only have one life. It's best not to waste your life, and at times heed the warnings of others, depending on the situation."

Having finished the current routine, and preparing for the next, Setsuna allowed himself to catch his breath once more to prevent fatigue, and to allow the information he was told to settle in. "Sounds like a good piece of advice to me, de gozaru. This one just wonders if everybody could just heed it nowadays. It's not like I'm some knife-wielding maniac or something, I'm just a normal human being. Well, minus the bit with an additional personality. So what next?" he asked, taking another quick slip of water.

"I think she wanted you to practice _Mawashi-geri_ for thirty seconds with each foot." The reply came, as the former goggle boy switched the focus mitts with the kicking shield, ready for the beating it had to endure.

_Tailmon and Dorimon… _

"It feels like yesterday since I first arrived at this realm and met Setsuna-kun roughly three years ago. Then the time I finally met you guys last month. And now finally, tomorrow will be the start when we finally take down the Digimon Kaiser. I wonder if I'm ever able to recover my old memories completely."

"I'm sure you'll be able to, someday." Tailmon reassured, as the Adult and Baby II Digimon watched the training under the stars. "Though it will take time for those memories to recover, and you weren't the only one who lost them before."

"Really?" The purple Digimon inquired, his ears perking up. On rare occasions he was able to share a few stories, but only between missions and his partner's schoolwork.

"Yes. Back then I wasn't always part of the Chosen Children's Digimon, where we were part of a project to balance the good and evil in the Digital World. It turned out that when a man called Gennai was carrying the eight of us from the Dark Masters that my Digitama separated by accident. I grew up alone as both Yukimi Botamon and Nyaromon, waiting for that someone to partner with. After evolving to Plotmon, I began to actively search, when regrettably, Vamdemon took me under his wing. During that time, I was routinely abused, and as a result, I forgot what my mission was at the time." To prove her point, the white cat Digimon revealed her X-shaped scars under her left glove that she received long ago. Understandably, Dorimon felt a kindred spirit with the former, though their causes of amnesia were different.

"It wasn't until after I evolved into who I am and befriended Wizarmon that I was able to remember my purpose three years ago. I was reunited with Hikari, but the battle took its toll, as you know what happened. Afterwards, I became a full member, helping to defeat the Dark Masters."

Nodding, Dorimon felt awestruck by the story. "I'm glad that you were able to find a happy ending, even though this story continues right now. But at the same time, I'm curious as to whether my memories would either be of happiness or sadness."

"I'm sure your memories would be tolerable. Even if the old memories wouldn't be the most happy, you still have your current memories with us to fill the gap. And I thank you for listening too." Reassured, the Baby II thanked his fellow teammate. Returning to the default scene as spectators, they, along with Hikari and Tsubaki, couldn't help but be stunned at the reason why Setsuna's training ended abruptly.

"This one doesn't suppose the rooftop has a bin, does it?" The Osaka White Tiger asked nervously, as Taichi shakily held up the tattered remains of the kicking shield, wrecked by the continual force of the former's multiple kicks.

…

"Honesty, even without turning into Eiji-han and having the Ehrgeiz Gemini active, I still couldn't believe you were able to turn that kick shield into _futon_ stuffing." A bemused Dorimon murmured, thinking about the events that transpired two hours earlier. In that two hours that passed, after picking up the pieces and Setsuna finishing his stretches, the duo, Tsubaki, Taichi, Hikari, and Tailmon finalised their plans in which to share with the rest of the Chosen Children; after dropping the former off, Tsubaki was to act as a decoy to 'transport' the Chosen Children from Koushirou's apartment to Lake Yamanaka tomorrow. After she left for her head start, this would provide the cover for the team to go to the Digital World, while Taichi, Koushirou, Yamato, and his father followed afterwards. Luckily, the assistant karate master had a GPS installed inside her vehicle along with a map book so she could find her way to the landmark. The plans settled, the two groups went their separate ways until tomorrow.

"To be honest Dorimon, this one couldn't believe it myself de gozaru." The amber-eyed boy chuckled, resuming to packing up his backpack with the essentials for tomorrow. After returning home, having dinner, bathing and changing to his pyjamas, he took the time to call Yuzuriha for the last time before D-day. While they were packing up, their caretaker was having her shower. "Luckily, Tsubaki-dono had a spare kick shield somewhere, and the one that broke only costed about 3,778 yen." _(A/N: Equivalent to $45AUD/$46.54USD)_

"Even so, don't get overconfident. We don't know what we're going to face in the next few days, and sometimes there isn't time for strategy once something unpredictable comes up."

"I know. Even so, I hope we don't have to resort to drastic measures…"

As Dorimon dragged a sleeping bag, a brief but grim realisation came to him when it came to 'drastic measures'. Ever since their first meeting, they carefully went over some of the basic abilities the boy's Digivice had, before Koushirou was able to uncover more and dub the 'D-Astral' a month ago. But while there are some features that have yet to be revealed, there were some existing functions that were only known by a select few before they arrived in Odaiba – the duo for one. Nevertheless, the amnesiac Digimon showed a flicker of concern. "But what if we forced to reveal my ability? As much as it pains me to say this, I have a feeling it wouldn't stay hidden forever, especially if the enemy's an Adult, Perfect, or Ultimate level…"

Thanking his partner after being handed over the sleeping bag, Setsuna concurred. "This one shares your sentiments too. I'm sure there's a way to counteract it, even if an enemy finds out about this weakness. No matter what happens, together we have to stay strong de gozaru."

That eased the Digimon's mind a little bit. Just to lighten matters up, he then decided to ask a question. "So what did you and Yuzuriha-san talk about, Setsuna-kun?"

"Talking about what's going to happen tomorrow. Before that, it was good to hear Sakura-dono as well – she really liked playing with you before we left. Other than the usual trading of details after the… anniversary, Yuzuriha wished the both of us good luck, and to come back safe once again de gozaru."

"As long as it helps to keep our spirits up and do our best, then I'm grateful we'd possibly have a fighting chance. So, is everything all set?"

Other than underwear, spare pillow, sleeping bag, food, and possible medical supplies that Tsubaki gave beforehand, everything was just about ready for tomorrow. Just as Setsuna was about to reply, the duo heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" With that, his now-refreshed guardian peeked from behind.

"Is everything packed and ready to go, you two?"

"We're all set!" The simultaneous response sounded, with the pigtailed prepubescent sealing his backpack's clasps. That gave a reassuring smile to Tsubaki.

"Tomorrow, before we leave, I'll lend you a thermos with some hot water just in case. You'll never know when you'll need it. Also, I wish you both good luck for the journey and not only that, be careful and remember your training, alright?"

"We will. I hope things will go well the next day." Dorimon replied. Even though Tsubaki managed to pay for Setsuna's aunt's medical order earlier, they hoped that the next set of event would go without a hitch.

"Indeed. Get some sleep you two, tomorrow's going to be a big day, and so I'll pack too. Oyasumi Nasai." After Setsuna and Dorimon responded in kind, she left to sort out her own preparations as well.

As the human and Digimon tucked themselves in for the night, the former couldn't help but think. Depending on how the next few days will go, things could get ugly if something were to go wrong. Even with the recent discovery of the Digivice Astral's abilities would not be enough, as only Eiji seemed to be aware of how to use the offensive capabilities. But what could the Chosen Children be facing? Like the meeting discussed before, this is no other mission they accomplished every day. They could face a few strong enemies, they could free hostages, but most importantly, they have to defeat the Digimon Kaiser so to prevent any more innocent lives being lost needlessly. Expect the unexpected, someone once said. The last stand could take place inside, or outside the base for all they could know. Plus, he vaguely remembered the one forbidden ability he and Dorimon discussed long ago, and to be honest, a part of him showed fear.

He was about to null off to sleep when he faintly noticed one more item. His mind sharp from his training, Setsuna couldn't help but think. Yes, packing this particular item would be crazy. But he would have to test them out first before taking them along with him. Should they be used properly, he could gain a possible advantage when inside the Digimon Kaiser's base. After all, he managed to make it to school with them, right?

Setting the alarm a little early for tomorrow, the boy's amber catlike eyes gently closed peacefully for the night. Tomorrow is another day.

_To be continued…_

FG: I hope the chapter was to your liking once more; I wasn't sure when it came to explanations and the karate training scenes at first (I got a book that helped hopefully). Well, once again, the excitement builds! Of course, we know what happens originally, but within this story – some new element or so would be involved! I just hope Jun wouldn't give the chaperons, Taichi, Yamato and Koushirou too much trouble, but with Tsubaki with them who knows what'll happen?

Much I dislike some of the Digimon Kaiser's actions, I know partially how he feels about traumatic experiences - especially when it sickens me that even with the strict setting on when searching online, a viper always decides to raise its ugly head... eww. Speaking of the Kaiser though, want to know the reason why I came up with his nickname Ichi-Bum? The answer came years ago when it came to a 1992 **Leon Lai** (a Hong Kong-based actor and Canto pop singer) album my family owned called 'I Love You, OK?' and there was a track called, I Love Ichiban (Number One), and my mother mistakenly thought it was 'Itchy Bum'! That's how it came to mind! XD So no need to add this to the glossary, in which I'll type in once again!

**Onegai shimasu **– Please do.

**Aho** – Impolite term meaning idiot, stupid, food, or dumbass, somewhat stronger in sense. It is often used in a native Kansai (Osaka, Kyoto) dialect.

**Douzo** – Please.

**Minna-san, irrasshai **– Everyone, welcome! (In a causal form)

**Okaerinasai **– another form for 'Welcome home'.

**Ojamashitemasu** – past tense of ojamashimasu, which is said when entering someone else's house (lit. "I'm in your way")

**Hidari-ashigatana **– Left Footsword.

**Hidari-uraken** – Left Back Fist.

**Migi-tegatana-uke** – Right Handsword Block.

**Fudo-tachi** – Ready Stance.

**Mawashi-geri **– Roundhouse Kick.

**Futon** – According to Wikipedia, it is a traditional style of Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away during the day, allowing the room to serve for purposes other than as a bedroom.

Positively, that should be all for tonight. What will tomorrow bring for the six Chosen Children and Digimon? You'll just have to wait and see. Until then, Oyasumi nasai!

This is Final Genesis, signing out!

P.S. Please read and review!


End file.
